


Sweet Torture 甜蜜的折磨

by Aria_cc, Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, CReepy Android kink, Cock Rings, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dom!Erik, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, First Kiss, Flogging, Gags, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Protective Erik, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Riding Crops, Rimming, S&M, Self-Harm, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Shaw gets what he deserves, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Charles, Suspension Bondage, Tantra, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, pissing, semen play, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯一直幻想着关于被奴役与顺服，当他看到一个写着“Professional dom，Master Erik”的广告时，他无法不去预约一次。但糟糕的是，Erik不允许自己与他的客户约会……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matser Erik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545423) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 如原作所说，写这个故事是因为想写出好的BDSM和坏的BDSM（又叫五十度灰）有什么不同。Erik是一个很好的dom，他和Charles直接的所有都是100%双方自愿的。从第六章开始有一些元素可能会让有些读者不适，请在阅读之前注意章前的警告与标签。如果有什么你觉得应该要加的警告与标签，作者表示非常乐意留下留言或者是在汤不热交流。  
> 感谢Butterynutjob的翻译授权！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一开始可就是NSFW！（不适合在工作时阅读噢~）

Charles整个月都在想这事儿，因为这个想法而手淫，事实上，当他到达他的约会时，他的手心汗津津的甚至难以握住一支笔。

因为在他到达Master Erik Lensherr的工作地点（他会称之为办公室吗？或者工作室？这远比一间地牢精致多了）后被要求的第一件事便是填写好一张表格。就好像他正在医院里，或者是和一位医生的预约似的。

当然，Charles可没有见过哪位医生办公室的等候区中有黑色皮沙发和深紫色的墙壁，上面还有着[标志性的被绳子捆绑的美丽人体黑白照片](https://www.google.com/search?q=shibari&espv=2&biw=1484&bih=908&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=YsgEVbCQIYzwoATbioFo&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#q=shibari&tbm=isch&tbs=ic:gray)。他也没有见过哪间医院的护士是一位穿着黑色PVC紧身衣的金发美女。即使如此，这个女人在接待他时表现出非常疏离冷漠的礼貌与专业性，这让他想也许来错了地方，尽管这里所有的证据都表示恰好相反……直到他看到那张[表格](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B72HcDs7MmtcNHRaOVRlcUhTamlUaDRtb2U2djdfQQ/edit)。

这表格从本质上来说是封同意书。那些表格上的问题总体来说都是非常宽泛的，但是如果Charles不彻底地回答这些，他将不被接受，所以他让自己试着写得非常详细以表示他彻底地坦诚自己。 _被柔软的绳索捆绑，被塞口，戴项圈，打屁股，鞭打，下流话（但不要侮辱性的言辞，或许，实际上我们应该之后回头再来探讨这件事。），感到失控……_ 尽管他的手开始抽筋，但Charles已经勃起了。

虽然写下他的所有特殊癖好已经完全能让他兴奋了，Charles仍皱了皱眉，啃着钢笔，因为这让他想到这将会让事情变得更有趣，而且也许会让他向Master Erik直接地表达自己变得更加简单。他之所以在这里最主要的原因是那副有着最性感的男人的在线广告，Charles在那旁边看见“[Professional Dom，Master Erik](https://40.media.tumblr.com/d43a51941f4b58561a5af2659e2785e1/tumblr_nl8gk68m1y1sb6kg7o1_1280.jpg)”的字样。那副广告上是一位极度具有吸引力的男人，他只是看着相机，甚至是非常随意地看着。这不像是那些泛滥的那些主导者或女主导者的广告，他没有穿着皮革或者紧身衣之类的东西，但他的眼睛的的确确有着俘获的能力。那是张黑白照，但Charles就是能知道他的眼睛不是蓝色就是绿色，也许有些灰色……他忍不住地想看一看那到底是什么样子。

而事实上， _根本的_ 原因也许是因为Charles渴望能有一个方式来实现他的那些特殊的性幻想，他从未和他任何一位之前的伴侣成功地实现过这些。但是，Master Erik的外表身材该在这理由清单的第一位。Charles保存下了那张广告截图，并且在他敢打这个预约电话前的一整个月对着这张图片手淫。

Charles觉得这张表格已经被填写得够完整了，他将表格交回那位接待员。“你可以留下这支笔，”她说，目光非常明显——那只被啃过的书写工具还在他手上。“Master Erik很快会过来和你一起。”Charles重新坐下，激动又局促不安。她离开房间后过了几分钟。

“Charles Xavier？”

Charles突然点头，他就在那里，那个广告上的男人。他真人看起来还要更好，[他穿着黑色的皮裤，裤子两侧装饰着绳子](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1949484019_1/2014-Nightclub-font-b-man-b-font-font-b-Leather-b-font-font-b-pants-b.jpg)，顶部是蓝黑色的网。每个手腕上都戴着厚重的金属锁环，他在图片上看起来只是棕色的头发是黑褐色的，有着饱满的光泽。

他没有回应，这个男人审视般地注视着他，“你是Charles Xavier吗？”

他当然是；他是唯一在这间房间的人。Charles意识到自己已经站起身来，睁大眼睛看着这个男人。“是的！”他发出尖锐的声音，超过了礼貌的限度了，因为他的血液正急速涌向他的脚。“呃，抱歉，我，啊，我是说——我很抱歉。”他朝男人犹豫地走了几步。他现在应该跪下吗？现在要做些什么才是符合礼貌的？

Erik伸出手给了他一个明亮的微笑：“我是Erik，Master Erik，如果你想的话，你能跟我过来吗？”

“很高兴见到你。”当他握住男人的手摇动时，Charles只发出了耳语般的声音。他的握手很紧，他的手冰凉而干燥。Charles点点头，然后径直走向男人指示的地方。Erik在引导这个身形小巧的男人进入大厅时，若有若无地把手放在Charles的脖子上，在他们走的时候缓慢地把手滑到Charles的脊背上。Charles因为这触摸而愉悦地颤栗。

他把Charles带进一件有着和等候室一样的深紫色墙壁的房间（没有那些捆绑照片），房间里有一张带有四根帷柱的床，被深紫色的寝具覆盖着。地板是橡胶制成或是涂了橡胶的，这表示他们能被打开——房间的角落有通风口。这里还有一个很大的黑灰色独立式橱柜靠在一面墙上；一个非常大的正方体，看起来是件家具，几乎大到足够当一个衣柜了。灯光昏暗却温暖，

这让Charles在这时意识到这里为何如此的原因：荧光灯微妙而精细地环绕着整个房间，这让灯光漫射开来但依然保持。这里没有窗户。

这样的整体氛围让Charles非常性奋，但也让他如身处地狱一般地紧张。“这房间很棒。”他在Erik引导他去门后的小会客厅，那房间有着两张双人沙发，沙发对面有一张小咖啡桌在他俩之间。

Erik的嘴角弯了弯，像是Charles的想法把他逗乐了。“谢谢你。”他的手上滑到Charles的肩膀上，精准微妙的压力指示Charles应该坐下。

Charles坐下了，然后Erik坐在他对面拿起那些放在咖啡桌上的纸。Charles立刻意识到其中有一张便是他几分钟前填的那张。

“这是你第一次与职业的Dom见面吗？”Erik问。

Charles点点头。

Erik抬起头看他，“你能用语言回答吗？”

“噢！对不起。不，我不是……我是说，这是我第一次——和一名职业者，我是这个意思。我和很多男朋友试过但是从未真正地……”Charles发现自己在胡说八道，“抱歉，我只是真的——太紧张了。”Charles说。

“这很正常。”Erik安抚他，尽管事实上在Erik的经验中，这是非常平常而完全不需要紧张的。“你想我如何称呼你？”

“呃，Charles？”

Erik点了点头：“这需要随着场景而改变吗？”

“呃，”Charles脸已经红了，而这使他的脸更红，他嘟囔着他的回答：“我想被叫做好男孩，或者坏男孩，在合适的时候……这样可以吗？”

Erik没有马上同意，反而像Charles看他一样看着Charles。Charles有些担忧Erik的反应……同意那些像是Charles变态癖好的东西……又或许只是让允许难以赢得一些能使年轻人更加性奋。“我将叫你好男孩， _在你真的_ 表现的好的时候。”他最后温柔地说。

Charles因为这惊喜而微微张开嘴唇，呼吸急促，瞳孔扩大了一个毫米。

Erik露出一个细小的微笑，然后又低下视线看那张表。他小心地不在脸上表现出对表格上面所写的内容而感到惊讶的样子——Charles可能能以此来判断。而且Erik并不认为人们想要的那些是令人羞耻的，当然，那就是他们想要的。虽然，Charles，看起来非常敏感，易受伤害。

“你今天打算在这里呆多久？”Erik谨慎地问。

Charles眨了眨他美丽的蓝眼睛：“就是很普通的时长？一个小时？九十分钟？”

“我们没有足够的时间做你所有你在表上提到想要做的事情，”Erik说，“至少，无法好好做。”他的嘴唇勾出一个性感的笑。

“噢，我以为——噢。那么你是说——这张表只是为了知道我想做什么——在今天？”

“是的，”Erik说“如果你还会再来拜访我，你将每次都要填一张新表。有时候人们的偏好……是会变的。”

“噢，”Charles又说了一遍。他拿起那张表，然后圈出了几个他明确要在今天做的事情，然后交还给Erik，他的脸像是烧起来了。

Erik冷静地浏览了一下他的改变：“谢谢你，有什么是你今天 _不想_ 做的吗？”

Charles呼出一口气：“不要见血或是损伤皮肤，没有可见的淤青——我的意思是，如果我穿着衣服时他们能在衣服里面那是可以的……不要蒙眼，我是说，也许我们最终会做这个，但不要是今天，不要，呃，下贱的称谓，口头羞辱什么的？再说一次，我也许会对此改变想法，但是今天……”Charles的声音渐渐低了下去。

当Erik确定Charles已经说完之后，他才开口：“我理解，Charles.谢谢你。那么，你也要理解我的限制，我不会和你发生性关系或者插入你。这包括任何定义上的性，包括插入你的嘴或是肛门，包括插入你身体的任何东西，你明白吗？”卖淫在纽约是违法的，而Erik也在非常清楚明了地让他的新客户知道这一点的重要性，让他一直在合法范围之内。

Charles咬着他的嘴唇皱了皱眉，“你的网站上已经说了你不会和客户发生性行为，所以我没有期待过这个，但是说真的我有一些小小的失望，你甚至不会在我嘴里插入任何东西。连口塞也被排除在外吗？”

一个诚实、可理解、又典型的回应，尽管这比Erik所听到过的任何回答都要更加意味深长。这表示他面前的这个年轻男人要比Erik对他一开始的评价更甚。“记住，我们只是在谈论关于今天的事情。”他轻轻说，“这里有一些，嗯，开口环，如果你还会再回来的话，我们能讨论讨论这些。”Erik希望Charles还会再来——他已经用[虔诚崇敬的目光](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e6/a1/1f/e6a11fc8352fda608c861a5e1d3d56b4.jpg)凝视着Erik了，这是任何一个Dom都想珍藏拥有的。 _（_ _He already looked at Erik with the kind of worshipful gaze that any Dom wanted to bottle and keep in a jar._ _）_

Charles看起来被Erik的回答鼓舞了，他微笑着。“好的。”

“你知道什么是安全词吗？”Erik接着问。

Charles露出被冒犯的表情：“当然。”

“你有自己喜欢的吗？或者你愿意用我的？就是“红色”表示绝对停止，“黄色”则是需要暂停。”

“你的就很好。”Charles说。他看起来已经摆脱了很大一部分的紧张而且确实感到性奋了；他的[舌头每几秒钟就舔过他的嘴唇](http://media.tumblr.com/b4a9b4f2cda03d58246e344181dcba69/tumblr_inline_nboufu66st1sdo9oy.gif)，这让Erik有些分心。

Erik并不习惯于被分心。“今天我们将彼此了解。”他说，“我想你已经表示你想要被塞口，但你的要求违反了我第一次的规则。不过，我有一个工作间，我们稍后可以一起去。我建议我们先进入场景，我建议今天我们在场景中九十分钟，事实上，这样我们也会有许多时间来了解对方。”

Charles点头，当他想起Erik不喜欢不出声的回答时他才大声回答：“我能理解关于口塞的事情，九十分钟很好。”

“你还有什么要问我的问题吗？或者还有什么需要在开始前和我说的？”

Charles想了一会儿：“我不知道。”他承认，“也许还有，但是我现在无法思考任何事。”

第一次，他在这位职业Dom脸上看到了真正的微笑。Charles显得如此可爱。“你任何时候都可以使用安全词来停止，只要你想到什么的时候。”

“好的！呃，那么是的，我准备好了。”

Erik勾了勾嘴角，他的确对这位客户非常期待。他站起来：“站到床旁去。”

Charles对他眨了眨眼，当他意识到这是个命令时他的眼睛睁大了。他站起来，走向床边。

“脱掉你的衣服。”Erik温柔地命令道。

Charles照做了，从他的鞋子和袜子开始，然后是毛背心，里面穿了件领尖带纽扣的老式衬衫（button-down shirt），然后是他的卡其裤，直到他只剩下一条浅灰蓝的四角内裤，非常贴身不会给人留下太多遐想空间。Charles看着Erik，好像在等待他的指示，要他脱下或是留着内裤，但是Erik只是平静地看回来。这是Charles自己的选择。

Charles吞咽了一下，然后脱下了内裤，现在他是完全赤裸的了。

Erik站在那看了一会儿他，Charles面色潮红，他的手指不安地绞动，但非常明显，他勃起了。

“好男孩。”Erik温柔地说，看着Charles的身体愉悦地颤抖。

“跪下，面朝床。”Erik说。这表示他将背对着那个装玩具的橱柜。“我打算捆起你然后鞭打你，Charles。你觉得这听起来怎么样？”

“是的，非常好。但是，呃……先生？”

“嗯？Charles？”

“我该……我该如何称呼您？”

Erik顿了顿。他不在乎Charles怎样称呼他，这是Charles的事。他觉得Charles想怎么称呼他都很好；他有过许多称呼，从“我的主和主人”到“爹地”。

但是Charles想要被支配，这意味着他有着Erik也在控制之内的错觉，尽管实际上，Charles才是那个被控制的人。

Erik有一小段时间没有做出回答，Charles便犹豫地问道：“您的其他客户是怎样称呼您的？”

“我不希望你想着我的其他客户，”Erik回答道，“当你在这里的时候我不会去想任何其他人。”这是一条他以前使用的老规矩了，但他发现这一条规定在这个年轻人身上尤其适用。

“你可以叫我‘先生’，”Erik最后说，用了这个Charles自己所定的称呼。他从背后靠近Charles，用他修长的手指梳进Charles的头发，慢慢收紧他的力度——不足以造成伤害，但已经足够让Charles感觉到Erik可以掌控他脑袋的移动了。他把嘴靠近Charles的耳边，“如果你是个非常好的男孩，”他低语的声音非常小，几乎比耳语更小声，“我可以让你叫我Erik。”

Charles深深吸气然后点头，这让Erik抓在他头发里的手往相反的方向扯了一下。

Erik从橱柜里拿出了非常柔软的绑缚绳，然后开始把Charles的脚踝在背后绑成十字缚。

“我能……提一个——要求吗，先生？”

Erik停顿了一下，“你可以。”

“我想要……看见你。当你……无论你在做什么的时候。”

有趣。这不是个他常常遇到的要求，尽管他知道他的许多客户能看到他的吸引力；嗯，那就是为什么，他们之中的那么多人，都来找他。但是蒙住双眼是他所得到过的最通常的要求，他怀疑这是因为放弃视觉是一个放弃控制权的方式。以及，这将会使人更专注于身体感觉，而不是被视觉所分散注意。

Erik认为Charles今天拒绝蒙眼是因为信任的关系——完全可以理解，这也不会给Erik带来什么被冒犯的感觉，特别是来自一名新客户的要求。但这完全没有反应在Charles的身体语言上，他的身体正表示出他非常信任Erik。

没关系。他是客户，他该得到他想要的，只要是合法合理的。Erik开始松开他的脚踝。

Charles的身体立刻僵硬了起来，“你不是……我……”他吞咽了一下，“我能不能……”

“我将用不同的方式捆绑你。”Erik轻轻地说，对自己有些恼怒。他应该在松开Charles的时候就说的。“一个让你能看清我在对你做什么的方式。”

“噢，好的。谢谢您……先生”

Erik完成了对他脚踝的松绑。“站起来。”

Charles照做了。Erik花了些时间坦诚地赞叹他紧实的身体，甚至环绕着Charles走动来从所有的角度看他。他有肌肉，很棒的小腿和大腿，直到他的浓密之处，圆润的屁股。他的体毛也符合Erik的品味，主要在腰部以下。肩膀对他的骨架来说显得很宽，除了肩膀上有一些少少的雀斑，他的皮肤近乎于苍白。

Erik产生了一种奇异的冲动，他想要亲吻这每一颗雀斑。

最后他所赞叹的是Charles仍然保持勃起的阴茎，突出的赤褐色阴毛最近有过修剪，比平均水平要更大而且他看起来没有割过包皮；Erik喜欢这个，他喜欢关于Charles的每一点，事实上，这甚至包括他有些矮小的身材。Erik升起目光注视着Charles：“你很漂亮。”，他简单地说。

Charles看起来因为这个称赞而非常惊喜。他眨了几次眼睛，然后红色立即又回到了他的两颊，就像它们从未离开过多远。“谢谢您，先生。”他静静地说。

Erik保持着看向他的视线更长的时间。“站好别动，我有些东西给你。”他走向玩具橱柜时告诉Charles。那东西在他看来大到不适合放在橱柜里面，于是他把它藏在后面。

在他把那个大架子推出来时，Erik偷偷瞥了一眼Charles的脸。Charles睁大了眼睛，但是那里的期待多于恐惧。Erik把大架子推到合适的位置然后锁定了轮子。“过来，然后站在中间。”

Charles一样照做，浅浅地呼吸着。这个架子很坚固，焊接的金属架大概七尺高五尺宽。底座是两条平行的金属支柱，离地面几英寸（被锁定的轮子所抬高的），所以人站在中间可以直接在上方的栏杆下面。

“分开你的腿。”Erik命令道，然后又加了一句，“只要一点点。”，这个简要的表达使Charles的脸红得像警报。

Charles顺从地分开了他站立的双腿，使他又矮了一些，这令人遗憾，因为现在他的手臂完全不能像Erik所希望的一样能触到顶部的栏杆。这意味着他需要问Charles一个问题。

Erik在Charles的脸上往下抚摸，一直移到他下巴下面。“你想要你的手臂感觉被系紧吗，还是只是保护一下？（or just secured?）”

Charles注视着他的眼睛，他的嘴唇微微分开。那嘴唇红得荒谬无比，如果Erik不是在工作的话……

“系紧，拉直。”Charles低声说，依然注视着Erik的眼睛。

Erik不情愿地中断与Charles的视线接触，他抓住一只手腕，然后将他的绳子绑上它，Charles的手在这长时间的实践中放松了一些。他在几个地方打上结，然后把剩下的绳子放在Charles手里。“直到我准备再来一次前，你都要抓住它。”

Erik拿起Charles的另一只手腕，然后同样的捆绑起来。当Charles开口说话的时候，听起来更多的是好奇而不是别的什么 ，“如果在你让我抓住绳子后，我把绳子弄掉了会怎么样？”

“我会做一些对坏男孩该做的事。”Erik说。他让他的表情显得有一些不高兴，“我会惩罚你。”

Charles吞咽了一下，Erik告诉他惩罚更多的会是色情的而不是可怕的。

Erik把剩下的绳子从Charles手里拿出来，然后把它们扔到上面的金属杆上。他拉紧栏杆上的绳子，直到Charles的手臂被拉到他的头上面，直到Charles的呼吸有了变化，他才停止拉紧——然后，他又让绳子滑回去半英寸。他走到Charles身后，用最后的一些绳索将Charles的手腕绕在一起，然后系住。

他走回Charles的前方，“舒适吗？”他问道。

Charles的胳膊在他的脸两边，但是完全没有对他的脸有一点压力。他的瞳孔扩大，他的嘴唇看起来适合被啃咬。“是的”，他喘息着说。

Erik笑了，忍不住往下抚摸了几次Charles裸露的身体，让他的手“不小心地”轻刷过Charles的乳头。“你是一个非常，非常好的男孩。”，他低声说。“我很高兴你没有掉落那些绳子，但是……”他又走回了Charles身后，在Charles耳后一英寸处说，“我仍然要鞭打你。”

Charles的呼吸变得更加沉重。

Erik又回到Charles前方，跪下来把Charles的每一个脚踝绑在合适的位置。他的确又成功地“不小心”轻抚过好几次Charles肿胀的阴茎，每一次都换来难耐又隐匿的呻吟。

Erik通常不会和新客户来冒接触生殖器的风险，但是Charles看起来……值得信任。

他在进行最后的安全确认。他的手在Charles的躯干和脊背上快速移动，用他的手指轻轻敲击Charles的臀部，也就是他不错的屁股。“，如果你有什么需要的话，现在可以说出来，Charles.”

“我需要您鞭打我，“Charles说，他的声音有一些紧张。过了一会又补充道，“先生。”

“这需要表现出你的态度，不是吗？”Erik轻轻地说。站在另一个男人面前，他右手包裹着Charles的脖子，手指插在Charles的头发里收紧，像他之前一样。“啧啧，你太急了，我们有九十分钟，你这个不听话的男孩，我还没好好教你呢。(And I'm not done tying you up yet.)”

惊喜与赤裸的欲望在Charles的脸上显现了一瞬，Erik转过了脸让Charles看不到他得意的笑。他拿了一端最长的绳子，然后跪下，让他的脸远离了一些Charles勃起的阴茎，Erik用柔软的绳子一圈一圈地环绕Charles的老二，小心地不与他的阴茎有真正的碰触，然后用那些绳子一圈又一圈地又绕回Charles的身体上，另一头也绕上他的阴茎。Charles试图保持绝对静止，但是他在呼吸间颤抖着、呜咽着、咒骂着。Erik在他工作时一边用一只耳朵注意着像是安全词之类的东西，一边让Charles勃起的阴茎仍在绳子里。直到Charles的阴茎几乎完全被绳子所包裹了，他才停止缠绕和捆绑，因此它的大小几乎是原本的一倍。在Erik多次包裹Charles的身体后，他的小腹也被束缚着（It was also being held firmly against his belly by the many times Erik had wrapped it around Charles' body.）。而从后面看起来，绳索不是好好地在Charles的屁股上方就是在下方。当然，Erik不得不离开这个圆润的、可爱的、可以被好好鞭打的屁股。

Erik的手指甲在Charles被绳索包裹的阴茎上滑动。这个被束缚的男人毫不羞耻地呻吟，几乎在快感下语无伦次。他现在闭上了眼睛。Erik无法不被这个场景的发展所取悦。

“如果你没有一直保持勃起，情况将会变得非常不舒服。”Erik从谨慎的角度考虑，给了Charles一个警告。

“我认为不会有这个问题。”Charles喘息着。

Erik微笑了，“好男孩。”他说，在他去他的玩具柜里取出他认为合适的[鞭笞物](http://www.efleathercraft.com/FLELK-1211.jpg)之前，他又用他的指甲给了Charles阴茎外部的绳索一些刮擦，并享受着Charles破碎的呻吟。这是他个人最喜欢的，一面是小山羊皮的散尾鞭，这非常适合他不了解其疼痛接受程度的新手。

 “我现在要鞭打你了，”Erik说。Charles的眼睛猛然睁大，带着一点恐惧看着Erik，尽管这是他自己在几分钟前所要求的。Erik等了一会儿安全词，但没有被说出，于是他继续下去。“像我之前和你说过的一样，今天我们将互相了解。一开始的击打不会有任何痛苦。每一次我鞭打你，我都希望你告诉我，它给你带来了怎样的疼痛程度，从一到十，“一”表示你仅仅能感觉到它，“九”表示它已经超过能让你愉悦的程度了，“十”表示已经疼痛程度大大超过愉悦的限度了。”Erik顿了顿，看见Charles又吞咽了一下，“我没有打算用九或十的程度击打你，但是我需要知道我是否这样做了，你明白吗？”

Charles点头。

“你明白了吗？”Erik重复了一遍，加强了些语气。Charles又忘记出声了。

“噢！对不起。是的，我，呃，我明白了，先生。”

“不要再发生这种情况。”当然，Erik并不真的生气，但是Charles需要学会如何在场景中用语言交流。

Erik继续下去，“我打算在你前面鞭打你，因为你说你想要看见我。但是这有着我可能会鞭打到你的阴茎的风险，尽管我相信之前用绳子包裹起它能减轻一些——作为一个保护物。无论如何，你更愿意让我鞭打你的后背吗？”

Charles摇头，他的眼睛睁着但眼神中带着性奋。“我会承担这个风险，鞭打我前面，事实上，我想看见你。”Charles舔了舔他的唇，“你会脱下上衣吗？”

Erik抬了抬眉毛，露出一个宠溺的微笑：“如果你做个乖男孩，在每一次我鞭打你时评估疼痛程度做得非常好，那么我就会脱下衣服。”

Charles发出颤抖，“谢谢您。”他喘息着。

Erik用皮鞭的反面击打了几次，Charles看上去更加性奋而不是恐惧，然后，贴着Charles纵向移动却没有真正触碰到他，他用皮鞭在Charles的肚子上抚弄，力度刚刚让他能提起小皮鞭。

Charles扭动着，“这痒痒的。”他说。

痒可不是什么好事，至少在这种情况下，痒会使勃起消退。Erik加重了一些力度，听见Charles因为惊讶而吸气，“这可不……这可不是痒了。”Charles急促地喘息。

“我没有要你用口头描述。”Erik用严厉的声音说，“我要求你用一到十来评估打击的力度，你能做到吗？还是不能？”

Charles看起来被合适地训诫了，“噢，好的，对不起……先生。第一下……鞭打是‘一’，而第二下是，嗯呃，‘五’？”

“很好。”Erik低声说。他又鞭打了Charles一下，更加重了一些。

“七。”Charles用气声说。他的阴茎仍然明显地挺立着。

Erik的目标是达到“六”，他用稍微轻一些的力度又挥了一下。

“三。”Charles说，用一种比较均匀的声音。“先生——我想重新考虑一下蒙眼——这时候会不会太晚了？”

Erik是期待着这样的要求的，毕竟Charles想要体验失去控制的感觉。“事实上，这是太晚了。”Erik说。Charles的同意书上明显写明了今天他不接受蒙眼。“但是，我命令你闭上眼睛，只有非常坏的男孩才会在这条命令后还睁眼偷看。”Erik用皮鞭柄抬起Charles的下巴，“你不会当个坏男孩，不是吗？”

Charles那美丽绝伦的蓝眼睛定定地看着他，“是的。”他喘息道。

Erik改变了他的语调，“闭上眼睛，在我允许之前不许睁开。”

Charles顺从地闭上了眼睛，Erik检查了一会儿他的手艺。阴茎依然被捆绑着，勃起着，绳索好好地缠绕着他的屁股；身体因为鞭打而微微发红，但没有任何真正的损伤；颤抖的红唇让Erik想把自己的阴茎插进去……

Erik摇了摇头以赶走这些想法，这是不恰当的。他是个在工作中非常专业的人。Erik击打了几下自己的手，看见Charles在失去视觉中表现出惊恐和紧绷，他舔着他那可怜的、干裂的嘴唇，这让它们又更红了。然后他用他所想的六到七的力度，鞭打了Charles的身体。

“四。”Charles虚弱地说。

更强烈的快感使得可以忍受的疼痛程度更高，Erik又加重了一点力度。

“六。”Charles吸着气，他的屁股扭动着，尽管他在绳索中只能移动很小很小的幅度。

Erik又加重了一些。

“七。”Charles哭出声了，他双眼紧闭着，他的屁股近乎痉挛地扭动，移动着，寻找着摩擦与接触，但是没有。

上帝啊，他真是太美了。

“你是个非常好的男孩，Charles。”Erik说，他的声音充满欲望。这是个职业风险，尤其是像对着Charles这样的客户。“你是一个这么好的男孩，我将脱下我衬衫……但遗憾的是，我仍然命令你保持你双眼的紧闭。”

Erik在Charles因为惊讶和失望而掉下巴时而笑起来——“但是——”他的眼睛仍然闭着。

Erik和Charles站得很近，近到他们几乎相触，然后他脱下他的衬衫。他确定那些织物让Charles感觉到了，这样他就能知道Erik正在做他刚刚所说的——也许Charles也能在他的衣服上嗅到他。“那么，”他低语着，依然保持着脸能感触到彼此呼吸的距离，“我将给你三次程度为七的鞭打，然后一个八，你不需要评估它们，但是当鞭打结束后，我想要你表达对我的感谢，明白吗？”

“是的，先生。”Charles吸气，“我想要这个。但是……我也……我也想知道……如果我看你会发生什么？”

“你将不能高潮。”Erik冷酷地说，“只有好孩子才可以高潮。”

Charles战栗得接近狂喜，“但是——高潮？我以为这会违反你的……规则……”

“你将必须自己来解决。”Erik说，抚摸着Charles的躯干与屁股，享受着那些因为他的触摸而起的鸡皮疙瘩。“但是，我可以触摸你，拘束你，或是看着你。你喜欢这样吗，Charles？”他在Charles的耳边说，嘴唇触碰着Charles的脸。

“是的，先生。”Charles说，因为期待而发抖。

Erik在他脸上印下一个吻，然后退后几步为他的鞭打倒计时：“三，二， _一_ ！”他打下了第一鞭。Charles吸了口气，在绑缚中因疼痛而扭动。

“你该说什么，Charles？”Erik耐心地问。

“感谢您，”Charles说，声音颤抖着。

Erik在另一边用同样的方式重复了一次鞭打，像第一次一样倒计时。

“感谢您，先生。”Charles说，发出的声音像是在哭泣。

Erik希望他没有走得太远——Charles除了哭泣什么也说不出来，而且Erik也不认为他会使用安全词，但是他长时间保持着的勃起已经能给他带来不适了。

Erik走到Charles背后来实行最后的两次鞭打：“我将鞭打你完美的小屁股，快速连续的两下。”他说。并且在Charles回应之前便做了，他将力度控制在六，而不是他之前向Charles承诺的七或八。

“呃——噢——，感谢您感谢您，”Charles呻吟着，然后吸气，“拜托，我不能，任何……”

时候到了。Erik拉松了他左边Charles被绑住的双臂，然后捉住Charles的手腕，让他能在突然的坠落中慢慢地放下。“动动你的手，这些绳子就会落下。”他温柔地对Charles说。然后他沿着绳子到Charles的屁股上，松开那些活结，小心地用手解开Charles被包裹的（仍然十分挺立的）阴茎。他用另一只手解开Charles背后的绳子，用尽可能小心的方式，努力不去刮擦Charles的阴茎。他的阴茎被着重地保护着，每一圈绕在它上的绳子，都被毫无损伤地去除落下了。

Charles似乎有些站立不稳，所以Erik把Charles的手放在他肩膀上以便他可以倚靠，很快地解开了他脚踝上的绑缚。

将Charles绑缚起来大概花了二十分钟，但由于Erik严谨的绑缚手法以及快速释结的经验，大概花了三十分钟才将Charles完全解开。

Erik帮助Charles从架子底部的两条平行杆中间走出来，他轻轻地站在Charles身后，他的右手放在Charles右臀上，左手握住Charles向外伸出的左手。

“我建议，”Erik在Charles耳后说，“你可以跪下然后用手握住你的阴茎，我会跪在你后面然后抚摸你，这听起来怎么样？”

“天啊，好，”Charles吸气道。Erik帮助他跪下——他仍然有些摇摇晃晃的——然后Erik跪在了他身后，他的右膝放在Charles的双腿之间。

Erik把手伸进他的裤子口袋，“如果你要的话，我有润滑油。”

“是的，谢谢您，先生。”Charles说，声音听起来像是在梦里。Erik洒了一些在Charles涨红而血管凸起的阴茎上，他的阴茎还留着绳子的压痕，但几分钟之后就会消失的。

Charles用右手紧紧握住他的阴茎开始抚摸，他的头在Erik的右肩上来回移动，Erik从Charles右臂下方伸出手，在那一边轻抚他的胸膛。他的拇指摩擦着两个乳头，轮流抚弄着每一个，Charles的反应鼓励他更用力些地挤压扯拽每一个乳头——不会真正造成伤害。

“我快到了。”，Charles吸着气说。他扬起头，将手移动得更快。

Erik将左手穿进Charles的头发，手指收紧力度，就像他先前做的一样。把Charles的头移动了一点点以证明他可以，这让Charles呻吟着请求他的允许，但他没有马上同意。

Erik又将嘴唇放在Charles的耳边，“你今天表现得很好，Charles，真是个好男孩。”，他用温柔的气声说这些话；Charles在他高潮时吼叫出声，拱起脊背使他接触到Erik裸露的胸膛，

“很可爱，Charles，你是个艺术品。”Erik呢喃着，放开了Charles头发里的手指但继续用手安抚着Charles的胸膛。Charles似乎感觉到了Erik的阴茎，就在他屁股右边，在Erik的皮裤下坚硬着。Erik忽略了自己的勃起，他会在这之后解决它。

他亲吻Charles布满小雀斑的肩膀，“在这待一会儿。”

Erik站起来，走了几步取了一条毛巾给Charles。“别担心地板。”他说。Charles把自己擦干净，然后有些羞愧难堪。

这必须要小心地对待。Erik站在Charles身前，伸出一只手，“和我一起躺一躺吗？”这是一个邀请，不是命令。

Charles看起来很惊讶，但他点了点头，接受了Erik的手然后站了起来。他笨拙地说，“我是说，好的。”

Erik露出安抚的笑，“好的，现在，如果你想的话你可以叫我Erik。”他把手轻轻放在Charles的背上，带他去给他躺下的床上，Charles看起来仍然不太确定。Erik走到床的另一边，抱住Charles的背后，抚摸他的头发。

Charles一开始很紧绷，但很快就在这个怀抱中放松下来，“噢，噢，这太棒了。”

Erik用手在Charles带着红痕的肚子上抚过，“你会有一些伤痕，但不会很多，而且它们很快就会褪去的。”

“这没有什么问题。”Charles说，“我并不介意这些痕迹，甚至那些可见的也是，要不是我是一名大学教授而我的学生会——好吧，”Charles收了收下巴，“我想你不会想要听这些关于我的事情。”

“为什么我不会？”Erik问，显得很疑惑。

“呃，我想你应该有其他的人……呃……其他的人需要你的，唔，关注。”

Erik想亲吻Charles的头发，但他克制住了，“不会是现在，顺便一提，你还有二十分钟呢。”

“什么？！我确定我们已经超时了！”

Erik轻笑，“这是个好的标志，这表示你享受其中。”

“噢我当然享受其中，你简直是一位魔术师。”Charles嘟囔着。

Erik笑得更开了，他想要把Charles拉近一些，好吧，他想命令Charles跪下来吸吮他的阴茎，想看那对红唇被Erik的阴茎撑开时他还用那双蓝色的眼睛凝视着他……

但他不能做以上任何一件事。

“我们刚刚做的那些有什么是你特别喜欢或者特别不喜欢的吗？”Erik反而问道。

“嗯……没有什么不喜欢的，但是你没有必要……说那些我有多么好的话，”Charles有些害羞地说，过了一会儿，“我知道我说过不想要你说那些轻辱的言语，但是这不表示我期待着相反的话。”

“我不认为我说的那些里有什么不是真实的，”Erik诚实地回答，“但是如果那些让你不舒服了……”

“我能改天约你出来吃晚餐吗？”Charles突然说。

Erik试着不显得太僵硬，但是Charles确实让他非常惊讶。他希望Charles不会从他的身体语言中察觉到他的变化，但是从Charles转过脸的方式来看，他不觉得这成功了。

“这是个非常好的提议，”Erik小心地说，没有看Charles的眼睛，“但是我不和客户约会。”

“噢，”Charles的嘴角往下弯了一些，他看向Erik的脸，“是的，你当然不能，我很抱歉。”

“没关系的，”Erik向他保证，“事后的温存（Aftercare）有些——让人困惑，我们下次可以跳过它，我是说，如果你想要有下一次的话。”

“不，”Charles几乎喊出声，“我的意思是，是的，我想要有下一次，但是不，我不想跳过这些——事后的温存（aftercare），我会——我会做好的。”他坚决地转过身来，然后又继续依偎在Erik怀里。

“我们都知道你会的。”Erik低声说，语气里带着一些被逗乐的意思。Charles发出愉悦的哼哼声。

没人再说话，Erik温柔地抚摸着Charles的头发，几分钟后Erik注意到Charles呼吸的变化，他已经睡着了。

 _我在做什么，_ Erik想。他对Charles已经超过了自己所设的界线，当然，这个男人刚刚还约他了。但这不会让Charles被绑起来时完全就是个天使，有着那么诱人的反应，还有着足以让他感兴趣的倔强。

Erik在想起Charles在表格上写的其他事情，这让他的阴茎因为这些事的有趣程度而跳动起来。Erik咬紧牙关，继续忽略着他身体的渴求，直到Charles的时间结束。尽管他已经预见到问题已经出现了，他无法自抑地期待着Charles的下一次到来，在某一天，那些体验，那些他所给予的——甜蜜的折磨。

 


	2. Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一些Erik的其他客户，和一些Erik进入Dom圈的历史。以及，Charles的请求更加大胆，甚至Erik也想要更多，但是他不能违反他的规则。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容警告/章末Notes中有剧透（一些后文的人物角色）

“Charles，”Erik温柔地唤道，“该醒来了。”

Charles眨了眨他没有焦距的蓝眼睛，过了一会儿点点头。Erik很高兴地看到这个男人肚子上的红痕已经在他的小睡期间消退得差不多了。Charles从床上爬下来，站了一会儿然后迷迷糊糊地穿上衣服。

他这样是如此的可爱，一部分的Erik想要……

不，他不会，因为他不能。Erik带Charles去了Emma的办公桌，“我希望让你很愉悦，Charles。”，Erik用他最性感低沉的声音说。“如果你还想要登记接下来的预约，请告诉Emma。”

Charles对他害羞地笑了笑，“好的，我会的，谢谢你……Erik。”

Erik回了他一个微笑，然后关上他身后的门，随意地走回大厅。他在那里等了五分钟，他看了看钟，又走回Emma的桌子前。

“他预约了吗？”他问她。

Emma给了Erik好笑的一眼，“你知道他会的，下周，同一时间。”

“啊，我还以为会比这更早些。”Erik感觉有些……并非恼怒，但是有些莫名的担忧。

Emma用审视的眼神看着他，然后嘴角慢慢勾起一个微笑。“你喜欢他。”她说，带着对八卦绯闻的暗示。

Erik不确定他是否要在各种层面上否认，“他是……噢，他是不一样的，Emma。”

“很明显他也这么想你。”Emma狡猾地说，“他给了你25%的小费。”

Erik抬起了眉毛，“那么，他很有钱？”毕竟，Erik的服务收费可不低。

“显然如此，这也是好事，你的预约这周看起来有点空啊。”Emma意味深长地说。

“尽管我今天就有其他人，不是吗？”Erik真的想知道他有没有时间在下一个预约前打一次飞机。Charles在他脑子里挥之不去。

“事实上，没有。”Emma说，“猪仔已经改约了。”

猪仔。Erik叹了口气，“Emma，你知道我们从不评判别人的癖好，他没有伤害任何人。”即使在这种情况下——好吧，这是这位客户想要被称呼的名字。

Emma耸耸肩，“我都不记得他的真名了。说真的，这绰号挺适合他。如果你给他戴上一顶蓝色的假发，他看起来就是[Chief Wiggum](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/simpsonstappedout/images/c/c6/20100130183731!245px-Chief_Wiggum.png/revision/latest?cb=20130512062432)。”（*译注：动画片辛普森一家里面的一个角色，点击链接可看到图片）

Erik没忍住笑。她说得对，他是Erik最不喜欢的客户了。他又叹了口气。“为什么我不可以把他再转给Shaw呢？”Shaw是唯一另一位在纽约被很多客户认为是专业的男性Dom，尽管事实上，Erik亲身发现他的很多方法……好吧，令人不快大概是个合适的词，另一个词则可能是令人厌恶了。

“因为看起来你的预约登记簿里全是空的？”Emma说着把预约本举起来。

Erik叹气。“好吧，那至少今晚我能早点回家。” _然后就能有时间打飞机。_

Emma责备地看着他，“但是，你知道你 _应该做_ 什么，是吗？”

Erik对Emma皱了皱眉，她意味深长地拍拍预约本。“社交工作。”

Erik抱怨着低下头，“我会再做一个广告的。”

“在这儿是谁教谁？你很久之前不是告诉过我俱乐部里免费的鞭打比在在线广告上花费更有效吗？”

“我创造出了一个怪物。”Erik没怎么当真的抱怨道，“我这周至少今晚要离开，Emma。周一晚上肯定可以。我就是不能在今晚，我还没……我就是不行。”

“那就周一晚上。”她坚决地说，“我会提醒你做的。”

Erik拿上他的东西回家时叹了口气，“你会成为一个出色的女Dom的，你知道的对吗？

她微笑了，“我会的，谢谢老板。”

Erik在离开Emma桌子前又转回来，“Emma，我想到个事儿，你能打电话告诉Charles我在周日取消了一个预定吗，如果他想更早见到我的话。”这是周四。

她故意看着他，“因为你现在在周日工作吗？”

“闭嘴，Emma.”Erik在她肩膀一侧说完就离开了。

 

**

 

Erik允许自己每天喝一杯啤酒，只有在他工作得精疲力竭或是至少有两名客户的时候。他在早上完成工作，这使他可以享受他的啤酒。Erik在他的规则之内生活，规则使他的生活稳定高效、在控制之中；规则使他远离那些他不愿想起的往事；当那些撩人的人们走进他的生活时，规则使他不会陷得太深；规则让他保持安全。

他的公寓很小，真的很小。在他作为Dom工作的时候的房间是他公寓的两倍大。他可以负担得起更大的，但是他没有这个想法。有一间小公寓已经迫使他减少了他的财产，而且给了他动力来遵守他的那些规则：如果他不经常收拾，很多东西就会从他的掌心溜走。至于家具，他有一张沙发和一张[内嵌式的折叠床](http://murphybedpros.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/leg-foldout-murphy-bed.jpg)，这就是全部了。他从来没有访客，这也是他的规则之一。

Erik拿出手机，看着Magda和Anya在他手机上的照片，他强迫自己每天看，这样他就不会忘记她们的脸。这是唯一一张没有在1999年那场火灾中烧毁的照片。在当时，没有什么社交媒体，或是自拍照，所以21岁的Erik只有一张放在他钱包里的照片——他在火灾中死去的22岁的妻子和他9个月的女儿。

Erik抿了口啤酒，他凝视着这张熟悉的照片。这不是他的错，他知道不是，这不是任何人的错。那场火灾是因为电路故障，Erik被堵在了地铁里没有办法回家，即使他知道那时发生了火灾，他在当时完全无能为力。

在之后的充满沮丧的十年里，他酗酒，情绪低落到几乎自杀，他是被他自己所定的那些规则从深渊中拉回来的。第一条规则：无论在什么情况下，保持掌控。然后他在一个合宜的时候遇见了Sebastian Shaw，一位发现Erik有着和他一样的潜力的职业Dom。

他在被Shaw招至麾下的地狱火俱乐部里没有做比鞭打别人更多的事情。Shaw让Erik当他的学徒，这在他看来在当时是个非常慷慨的提议，直到Erik意识到这意味着Shaw想要Erik服从于他。每当Erik犹豫不决时，Shaw便会用那些理由解释——优秀的Dom应该知道每一种鞭笞物的究竟是什么感受，应该知道蜡油究竟有多烫，应该知道那些安置方式究竟有多么的令人不适。Erik并不同意这些，因为事实上Shaw看起来被Erik在扮演顺从方时所表现出来的不适而取悦。

Erik不想在今晚考虑Shaw。这是他的一件伤心事，因为他最终意识到他和Shaw关注支配的理论态度有着最基本的矛盾的不同之处——但是Erik能在今天成为一位Dom离不开Shaw的训导，这让人不舒服。Erik不想去思考这些。

他调到一个正在放辛普森一家的电视频道，直到他的眼睛完全无法睁开。然后他按照他的规则，强迫自己拉下那张折叠床睡在上面，强迫自己刷牙，使用牙线。拥有并且遵循这些规则给Erik带来奇怪的安慰感，真的没有什么别的了。

 

**

 

Erik第二天有两个预约，周五，都是他有着长期联系的客户。一个是一位多年来一直像发条一样准时的每个月来一次的老者，[一位非常礼貌的老绅士，有着银白的头发，总是穿着西装](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/851733/600full-ian-mckellen.jpg)。Erik喜欢他们的会面（sessions），因为他不需要思考太多或者做太难的工作——这个男人想要在他小便前换尿片和被拍打，然后在Erik将脏尿片抹在他脸上时手淫。他从来没有超过四十分钟，但他总是付一个小时的钱。

另一位是一位在她快五十岁时成为寡妇的拉丁裔女人，她的确非常具有吸引力，身材也很好。她的偏好比尿片先生（当然，这又是Emma取的绰号）更加多样，但是总的来说她喜欢在穿着衣服，蒙住双眼的时候被捆绑起来，同时把震动棒固定在她的阴蒂上。她很想要Erik鞭打他，并不是很重的那种，然后在她高潮前告诉她她是一个多么下流的荡妇。他不知道为什么她愿意为他的服务支付报酬，毫无疑问会有很多男人很高兴地愿意帮她免费做这些事，但这不是Erik该问的问题，她也没有主动说起过这些。Emma称她为[克莱恩特夫人](http://fashionbomb.thefashionbomb.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/fabulous-looks-of-the-day-sophoa-vergara.jpg)。

他们对事后的温存（Aftercare）都没有什么兴趣，这很好，因为这对Erik来说可能是最难的部分。这是一个非常亲密的事情，即使尿布先生和克莱恩特夫人都信任他，他们在性方面也都非常自信坦诚（sexually confident）——他们很清楚他们想要什么，而且不觉得有什么冲突的。当Erik提供它的时候尿布先生先是被逗乐了，然后礼貌地拒绝了，克莱恩特夫人做了个鬼脸然后摇了摇头。

在遇到Charles之前，如果说有谁能特别到让他在自慰时想到，大概就是克莱恩特夫人了。尽管她仍对他有吸引力，但他发现自己已经在倒数能和Charles一起再次进入游戏的日子了。

 

**

 

Charles当然接受了那个提早的约定，Erik在Charles一到就向他打招呼，因为Emma在周日不上班，他穿着[贴身的炭黑色T恤和紧身牛仔裤](http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/fac9da56fe3c2081c942a5472266e82a.jpg)。没有什么绑缚的装束，但是他觉得Charles不会反对他的样子的。Charles明显非常激动，看上去已经半勃了……并不是说Erik在看。

Erik带着Charles直接回到他工作室的小会客厅，给了Charles一张表。在Charles拿起纸在上面写时，他的嘴角因为娱乐而勾起。Charles开始填写表格，然后有些犹豫地抬起头看向正坐在他对面沙发扶手上的Erik。

“我们能谈一些，呃，那些我之前写的想法吗？”Charles犹豫地问道。Charles穿着棉质的纽扣衬衫和牛仔裤，用同样虔诚崇敬的眼光看向Erik，带着几天前所表现出的激动与羞涩。

“当然可以，”Erik说，他强迫自己保持冷静及耐心。控制住。

“嗯，我喜欢在我的乳头上感受到一些东西，但是我，呃，我自己试了试晒衣夹，那对我来说太痛了……你有没有什么，呃，比衣夹要弱一些的？”

Erik想了想，“这是因为衣夹上装着弹簧，所以没有办法控制它的松紧力度。我建议使用[乳夹](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Nippleclamps.jpg)来替代，这样我们就可以把调整出你想要那种力度。”

“乳夹？这听起来……挺吓人的。”Charles承认。他的脸颊开始变成粉红色了。

“我可以展示给你，所以你决定了吗？”

Charles羞涩地点了点头，Erik从柜子里拿出一对这周被Emma新镶上了乳胶的乳夹。他给Charles展示它们是如何起作用的。“如果你喜欢衣夹，那我想你会更喜欢这些。”Erik小心地说。就所看到的提出建议是他工作的一部分，但是Charles看起来非常易受影响而且渴望愉悦——Erik不想对他说服他要一些不是他真正想要的东西。“它能让我更能控制给予你的感觉。”Erik笑得有些害羞，“我喜欢掌握控制权。”

Charles看向Erik开口道，“我想我们在这个问题上已经达成共识了。”他温柔地说。

“你今天的菜单上还有些什么？”Erik慢吞吞地说，他嘴里的某个角落一直打开着。

Charles在Erik说出他的名字时发出颤抖，“呃，嗯，抚摸头发很棒，至少你的方式很棒，还有我的确在今天想要蒙眼，尽管也许不是马上要做。我确实发现这里的视觉刺激……非常具有感染力。”这个厚脸皮的男人对Erik笑着。

他在调情。Erik不习惯这个。“蒙上双眼。”Erik温柔地说，“最终会的，也许我会让你求我这样做。”

Charles舔了舔他的嘴唇，在座位上动了动，“操，是的，好，无论如何……呃，噢，说些脏话，我想，下流话？这样……可以吗？”

“当然，”Erik呢喃。澄清说明是很重要的，“尽管，我需要你说得更具体一些。”

Charles吞了口唾沫，然后用轻到近乎耳语的声音说，“称呼……你可以叫我玩具，或是宠物，但是我不想被叫做——呃，唔，一些女性的事物。像是婊子，小屄，女孩，我不想被女性化。

Erik点头，“那荡妇，或者妓女之类的呢？你怎样看这些女性化的称谓？”

Charles犹豫了，然后突然笑起来，“我本来是想说不的，但是你说这些词的时候听起来太性感了。”他对Erik笑得露出牙齿。

Erik思索着看着他的客户。Charles真是 _非常_ 易受影响。他从安全的角度起见还是决定不用这些词语。

“坏男孩，不听话的男孩，好男孩仍然是非常好的称呼，”Charles看着他的表格有些心烦意乱地说，“先给你提个醒，也许我今天更喜欢坏男孩这个称呼。”

“我也期待着能让你好好学学规矩。”Erik说，努力忍住笑。他意识到自己在调情时便很快转移了话题，“就下流话而言你还有什么要考虑到的吗？”

“呃……唔，描述你在做什么，或者……你不会做什么，但是这可能吗？我是说……对我说你想操我，即使你不会这样做，但也破坏了你的规则。”

Erik真的不得不咬住他的舌头，“我可以对你说我想操你。”

“你会吗？”Charles说，然后马上住了嘴，“等等，请忘了我刚才所说的吧，我并不想知道。”

这样也好，因为Erik也不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

“我还是想要开口器——很明显我需要这个。哈哈，说真的，尽管……我的意思是……塞口算是口腔的一种插入行为吗？还有我记得你说过你有一个工作间？”Charles这些话非常快地从Charles嘴里冲出来，他的脸颊变成了明亮的红色。

Erik做了一个深呼吸。“我希望你能非常清楚，Charles。我的规则并不依从于法律条文，我很愿意做……某一些活动来回报我的客户，即使这需要冒着纽约的法律禁止卖淫行为的风险。你明白吗？”

Charles睁大了眼睛，“呃，嗯，诚实地说，不。你不是——我的意思是，你不是在谈论关于……性行为的事情吧……？”

Erik摇头，“只是一些边缘性行为，只谨慎地和我信任的客户做。”

“我将会 _非常_ 谨慎的。”Charles热忱地说，“但是你所说的‘边缘性行为’是什么意思？”

由于Charles易受影响的个性，Erik不想提出任何Charles自己没有提及的事情，尽管使用佩戴假阳具进行肛交（pegging）是他脑子里突然冒出的第一个想法。“如果你想的话，我会用开口器塞住你嘴。”他说了这个来替代，“除非你更愿意被插入口腔。（be orally penetrated）”

“事实上，我有些想在嘴里留下东西（oral fixation）。”Charles承认，舔了舔他的嘴唇，“如果你放些什么东西在我嘴里我会很喜欢的。”

Erik假装自己的勃起并没有在激烈地叫嚣自己的问题。

“好男孩，”Erik用气声说，Charles的眼睛睁大了，他的嘴也微微张开着。Erik在这一刻想要把刚刚所说的那些东西塞进这美味的红唇里，但是他克制住了。

“那不会是我的阴茎，”Erik说，Charles给了他一个夸张但可爱的噘嘴。

Erik允许自己露出一点微笑然后继续说，“你想要惊喜吗？，他说的很慢，让他的目光在Charles的嘴唇上徘徊，“你信任我吗？”

噢，他正在他自己的那些规则上如履薄冰地行走，但是他知道Charles信任他，即使这个男人没有有力地点头，而仅仅只是停了停才开口，“是的。”

Charles检查了一下他的表格，“唔，打屁股或者鞭打都是很好的。”他说。他完成了表格的填写。

“很好。”Erik站了起来，“你还记得你的安全词吗？”

“红色和黄色。”Charles迅速回答。

“非常棒，你要脱下你的鞋子和袜子吗？”

这不是一个命令，而更像是最后一个请求，令人困惑，但Charles照做了。

“很好。过来这里。”现在，这是一个命令了。Erik站在会客室与床之间的空地上，Charles走向他，注视着他的眼睛。

“站直了。”Erik柔声命令。他走到Charles身后站好，“我要脱光你的衣服。”

Charles的呼吸急促起来，他感觉到Erik站在他身后，感觉Erik的呼吸在他的头发里，尽管这个男人都没有触碰他。然后他感觉到Erik的手指轻抚过他的肩膀，移动到他的衣领处，解开Charles衣服顶部的纽扣。

Charles想要顽皮一些，他甩动着他的右手，放在了他身后Erik的大腿上。

Erik停下了他正在做的事情，但他看起来并不惊讶。“别动那只手。”他命令道，依然解着Charles的衬衫。

Charles把左手放到了Erik另一只大腿上。

Erik笑了笑，Charles的被解开的衬衫从他的肩膀上滑落下来，但还有一些留在他手臂上。Erik用衬衫紧紧地包捆住Charles的前臂，牵拉住Charles的手臂使他无法碰触Erik的大腿，Erik用衬衫的两只袖子把衬衫系紧了。

“我知道你在想什么，宠物。”Erik说得很随意，但是很温柔，他重新把Charles前面的手臂固定到后面，“你在想你想要的是一个我给你的惩罚，所以这就是为什么你想当个坏男孩的原因吗？但我保证，你忘记了一些事情。”

Erik解开Charles的裤子，拉下拉链，难以忍受地缓慢。他确保他手指的每一个拖动都作用到Charles肿胀的阴茎上。

“我忘记了什么？”Charles悄声道。他做了个深呼吸，他湿润的红唇微微张开着。

“我要你自己想一想。”Erik悄声回答，在Charles身后转了转。他把他的手放在Charles的嘴唇上，放进他的长裤和内裤里，然后张开手指。他缓慢地往下压，让织物摩擦着Charles的勃起，让这个Sub发出被掐住一般的声音。当他的长裤和内裤完全离开Charles的生殖器后，Erik丢下了它们。

“走几步。”他对Charles说，Charles照做了。但是他被Erik的鸡巴所吸引着。

Erik没有移动——他非常期待这个。他听到Charles因为期待而吸气，也许是因为Erik硬了。

“这是你的老二？还是说有条茄子在你裤子里？”Charles轻声惊呼道。

Erik可没有想到过这个，但他脸上并没有笑，“你真是 _非常_ 不听话。”Erik说，声音比之前更加严厉，仍然没有移动，他把右手绕上Charles的头发：“我猜你还不知道，我将会怎样惩罚你，如果你不能做个 **很乖的男孩** 。”

Erik在说最后三个单词时扯了扯Charles的头发，但是Charles的手仍然放在他的老二上。

Erik站近了Charles，鼻子贴近他的耳蜗，“只有乖男孩才能高潮。”他耳语道。

Charles因为惊讶而喘息，放开了Erik的阴茎。

“你的高潮由我决定，宠物。”Erik继续道。他继续说话的时候往下抚摸着Charles的脸和胸膛。“也许你没有意识到在我的规则中，‘高潮并不被保证’，但你很幸运，我是非常慷慨的，如果你好好补偿我，我可以让你高潮；告诉我你想对我的鸡巴做些什么，仔仔细细地说。”

Charles吞咽了一下，“我能被蒙上眼睛吗，先生？”

“开始说吧，”Erik命令道，“如果我喜欢你所说的，那么就可以考虑一下。”

“我想……先拉下你的裤子拉链。”Charles犹豫地开始了。

Erik朝着他的玩具柜走去，Charles疑惑地停下了。“我拿些工具，”Erik解释道，“别停下。”

“我会拉下你的裤子，用我的脸摩擦你坚硬的鸡巴。”Charles说，“我喜欢这种感觉，像天鹅绒一样却又坚硬。”

“继续，”Erik说，他手里拿着一些工具走回了Charles身边，Charles的眼睛已经闭上了。Charles的那些话，特别是用他的牛津腔说出来的，让Erik重新思考他在今天该不该穿紧身的牛仔裤。

“我还不知道我的新玩具是个这么爱吸鸡巴的妓女呢。”Erik说，一瞬间后想起他告诉过自己不要说“妓女”这种词，但是Charles看起来没有反对，“你挣得了你的蒙眼布。”

他站在Charles身后为他系上了一条有内衬的，有填充物的，黑色丝质的蒙眼布。Charles静止地站着，呼吸得比平时更深，轻轻地颤抖。

“继续。”Erik命令，他解开了绑住Charles手臂的衬衫，用一对合适的皮制腕铐代替。

“我……呃……很难集中注意力。”Charles承认，“但是我会舔你的龟头，用我的舌头来回舔，直到完全舔湿为止。然后我会用我的嘴慢慢地吞下它，我会一直看着你。”

Erik可以想象这实在是太棒了，看着他的鸡巴消失在Charles的红唇之间，他的蓝眼睛凝视着他。他因为太过兴奋而难以集中精神，也许这个想法对他而言不过适得其反。

Erik在Charles身前走动，用手轻刷过他客户的乳头。Charles因为惊讶而小小地吸了口气，Erik继续用拇指爱抚着两个小点，直到他们硬起来。

“你知道之后会发生什么，对吗，宠物？”Erik问，他的声音低沉，但不完全是悄声。

“乳夹。”Charles用气声说。

“对，”Erik说，他夹了一个在他刚刚爱抚过的乳头上，“我将慢慢地收紧，好了的话就告诉我。”

Charles发出呜咽声，Erik拧紧夹子，直到Charles吸气出声，“也许不要这么多。”

Erik拧回了一点点，“这样好吗？”他说，轻轻地拉了一下夹子。

“呃嗯嗯，天啊，是的。”Charles吸气，他的头往后仰起。

Erik准备给另一个乳头上乳夹，更快地调到合适的松紧程度，既然他现在已经知道Charles的忍耐度了。

他一起扯动两个夹子，过度的刺激让Charles打断了Charles的呻吟。

“多么乖的男孩。”Erik用气音说，“我要带你去床上，我希望你用你的手和膝盖。”

“是的，先生。”Charles悄声说，这个时候，Erik剪开了那幅[皮革腕拷](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61nnYtHgtPL._UX385_.jpg)，用一个D型环和一个小勾锁连接起来。然后他用类似的皮拷将Charles的脚踝拷在一起，同样把它们剪开。最后，他把一个两端带着圆环的金属杆固定在上面，与Charles的身体平行。他把脚踝拷和腕拷的两端都剪开了。

Charles的注意力都集中在乳夹的重力上，所以当他注意到Erik在他身旁走动时，直到Erik开口说话前他都并不确定他的dom在做些什么，“试着平躺下来。”

Charles试着推动他的脚踝，但他发现他动不了。他抱怨了一下。

“你现在完全在我的掌握之中了。”Erik耳语道，“我可以对你做我想做的任何事，捆住你然后玩你几个小时，让你保持在高潮的边缘却无法真正得到它。”

Charles呻吟扭动着，他知道Erik说的不是真的，但是操，听到他说这些实在是太辣了。

“我可以操你身上我想操的任何一个洞。”Erik说，把手放在Charles身体上抚摸着他，“我可以操你的嘴或者你的屁股。你无法阻止任何事。”

“是的，是的，这样做吧。”Charles呻吟道。

“你的乳头怎么样了，宠物？”Erik说，轻轻地扯拽Charles身下的每一个夹子，“都还好吗？”

“是的，先生，仍然很好。”Charles喘息着。

“现在我将要拍打你了。”Erik说，“我想要你在每一次拍打后感谢我，如果你忘记了——你今天就会带着你胀痛的蛋蛋被留在这里，明白吗？”

“是的，先生。”Charles断断续续地说。

Erik用他戴着手套的手拍打Charles的屁股，并不是非常疼，但看起来Charles因此而摇晃。

“感谢您，先生。”Charles喘息着说，“这个——让乳夹移动了。”

“这就是有趣的地方。”Erik说，欣赏地抚摸着Charles的屁股，“你不喜欢这个吗？”

“我喜欢。”Charles承认。

Erik再次拍打了他，稍微重了一些。Charles发出呻吟，Erik等待着他延迟的回答，“感谢您，先生！”

Erik快速而连续地拍打了他两下。

“感谢您感谢您，先生！”Charles哭出声来，他在每一次呼吸与扭动中发出呻吟。

Erik继续拍打着Charles，慢慢地增加强度，直到他的屁股变成了可爱的红色，但是没有太红，他在几小时内都会带着这红色。

Charles几乎语无伦次了，直到Erik停下了拍打他仍呻吟着感谢您。

“你是个非常乖的男孩。”Erik说，“我想给你一个奖励，我的老二，你喜欢这个吗，我的宠物？”Erik边走向他的束缚马具边说。

“噢是的，求您，先生，我是实在太想吸你的老二了，”Charles含糊不清地说。

“我现在想操你的脸了。”Erik边说着，边系住他最逼真的硅胶阳具。它保存在他的保温抽屉里，所以应该接近人体的温度，“我希望你准备好了。”

“是的，求您了。”Charles呻吟着。

Erik走到床的另一边，让他的胯部和Charles的脸在同一高度。

“伸出你的舌头，”Erik轻声命令道。Charles很快照做了，Erik用硅胶阳具擦过Charles的舌头。

Charles立刻发出呻吟并且包裹住了它，“噢操，”他喘息着，“我想——”

Erik看到Charles已经弄明白了，不过，他仍然在表演着一场精彩的秀，呻吟着，在用嘴完全包住前用舌头来回舔着，自己在阳具上操着他的脸。这几乎让人着迷，看着阳具在Charles的嘴唇间消失——他几乎像是能在自己的阴茎上感觉到。

“操，你真美。”Erik喘息着，他抽出了他的“老二”。“你已经是个很乖的男孩了，Charles，你挣得了你的高潮。你能坐回你的脚踝上吗？”

他可以，但只是因为Erik的那些没有剪断的长杆让他的手脚仍然被分开着。

“打开你的手取一些润滑油，”Erik指挥道，Charles照办，Erik洒了很多在他手掌上。

“让你自己高潮，我知道你知道怎么做。”Erik说，“当你快到了的时候告诉我。”

“我能不能，”Charles舔了舔他的嘴唇，“我能继续吸你的老二吗，先生？”

这明显是一个口唇抚慰（oral fixation）。“唔嗯，我不知道，为什么你不再求求我呢？”

“求您，我想要你的鸡巴在我嘴里。”Charles哭着说，“我想要它填满我，我想被它撑开嘴——拜托，先生，求您了——”

Charles毫不羞耻地恳求Erik的阴茎实在是超过火辣的限度了，Erik站在Charles面前，所以他的胯部高度刚刚好能让Charles吮吸他的“阴茎”。他把硅胶阳具往Charles唇间推了推，直到这个男人喘着气用嘴吞进去，尽他所能地吮吸。Erik希望他手上拿着什么鞭笞物，但是他没有，他用拳头抓住Charles后脑的头发，一次又一次地扯拽他。

不出所料，没过多久Charles就喘息着说，“我要到了。”  
Erik跪在Charles身前，他一看到他慢慢漏出来就知道Charles无法回头了，他松开Charles乳头上的乳夹。

“噢操，”Charles叫道，因为在乳夹被取下的时候是最疼的。Erik用他的大拇指在小点上轻柔地打着圈减轻了一些疼痛。Charles射在他手里然后倒向Erik。

这陷入了一个尴尬的场面。Erik轻轻地移动到Charles的脊背上方，移了移他的脚踝和手腕。他去拿了一条温暖的毛巾，轻轻地清洁着Charles，Charles发出软软的表达感谢的声音。

他取下了脚踝拷和腕拷，然后也拿掉了蒙眼布。然后他躺在Charles身边。Charles蜷缩起来，把手臂放在了Erik身上，

“这样可以吗？”他呢喃道，“我的屁股有点疼，感觉最好还是不要躺着。”

“这样很好。”Erik说，即使一部分的他在心里说着并不好；这就是人该如何从场景中醒来到关系中。

“我在想，”Charles在几分钟的沉默后开口说，“悬吊式绑缚，你做过吗？”

噢，Charles被绑起来看上去该会有多美啊，悬挂在Erik有四根帷柱的床上……

“我会的，”Erik在Charles的头发间呢喃道，“尽管，这需要花一些时间，我也许需要一个助手。”

“一个助手？像是——Emma？”

“嗯，这里有其他我通常会一起做这些工作的人，一个非常强壮的男人，而且非常小心。”

“唔……你有他的照片吗？”Charles羞涩地问。

Erik克服了他在听到Charles这个问题时所感受到的嫉妒心，“有的，你走之前我会给你。”

“那个——只是好奇而已——你做过关于烛蜡的事情吗？”

Erik忍不住因为Charles的热情和好奇而笑出来，他创造了一只小怪兽。“噢是的，烛蜡很有趣。”

“那不会非常的——疼痛吗？”

“那并不是必须的，”Erik回答道，“这取决于蜡的熔点，真的。这儿，我可以给你看。”Erik起身，然后在他的玩具柜里拿出一盒杯蜡。他点燃一个打火机，几分钟后他戳进一根手指，很好，他对Charles说，“伸出你的手，掌心朝下。”

Charles照做，大约隔着一英尺，Erik让几滴热蜡滴在Charles的手背上，“噢，这还真不赖。”Charles喊道，“也许会在我的乳头上很有趣的，或者……其他地方。”

“是的，这是一个很好的起步蜡烛，”Erik同意道，“其他的要更烫而且还会留下几天才会消退的红痕。那些看起来不适合你。”

“不是很适合。”Charles承认。他滚向他的那一侧，毫不夸张地展示着他自己，他的头发乱糟糟的，他的脸颊红通通的，他看起来完全是一副堕落放荡的样子，并且对此非常开心。

“你还有什么好奇的吗？”Erik过了一会儿问道。他告诉Charles可以说更多，但是有些原因使他对此有些害羞。

“唔，既然你问我的话……你从哪里搞到[这张床](http://dungeonbeds.com/images/fols_dr_lg.gif)的？”

“我自己做的。”Erik回答得很平静，Charles怀疑地看着他。

Erik耸耸肩，一个温柔的微笑出现在他脸上，“我想要一些真正坚硬稳定的东西，但是我没找到任何理想的并且价格合适的。另外，我喜欢做一些关于金属的工作，那个捆绑架也是我做的。”他加了一句。

“你真是个聪明又天才的男人！”Charles喃喃地说。

为什么他要告诉Charles他做了这张床？这不是他通常会告诉客户的事情。Erik意识到一部分的他想给Charles留下深刻印象，来表示出这个男人不仅仅只是一名dom，他也有爱好和理想。

这是非常危险的，Erik告诉自己。他站起来，向Charles伸出一只手，但是他没注意到Charles像是饿了一样地凝视着他的裆部，Erik的勃起在那里已经非常明显了。

“有什么我可以为你做的吗？”Charles喘息着，盯着Erik的裆部，舔着唇，“我不会说的。”

Erik在那一瞬间的确被诱惑了，“不，”他很快说，“但是谢谢你。”

Charles接受了他的手，然后不情愿地站起来开始穿衣服。“所以我将向谁预约下一次呢？”他问，“因为Emma又不在这里。”

“你可以告诉我。”Erik说。

“周二是不是太快了些？”他问，他的眼睛睁的大大的，蓝色，带着询问。

Erik摇头，“不会，我觉得这很好。我该排出几小时吗，如果你想试试悬吊束缚的话？”

Charles微笑，“是的，拜托了。”

Charles跟着Erik到 结账的桌子前，Charles又给了25%的小费。Erik看到Logan的照片离这张桌子很近，于是他给Charles看了。

“这是Logan。”Erik说，“我想他是可接受的？”

Charles看了看照片，他的眉毛因为欣赏而抬高，“不仅仅是可接受了。”，他微笑着说，“尽管，还不像你一样‘可接受’。”

Erik很难忽略他在Charles的话里所感到的愉悦。

“下次见。”Charles说，挥挥手离开了。

Erik几乎等不到门锁上就跑进了他的工作室打飞机，想着Charles被捆起来，因为他而扭动，覆盖着蜡油，也许他嘴里还有个大口钳。

这很好，他在完事后反省自己，下一次Logan会在场，因为Erik无法确定他自己一个人会不会影响Charles的进展。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的几章里会有一些Charles和Shaw的dub-con情节，像是五十度灰一样，性虐待却假装成BDSM。Charles和Erik直接的一切都是110%完全双方自愿的，然后他们会一起报复Shaw，这几章都会标记出来，如果不喜欢的话可以跳过，故事的最后他们会在一起的。


	3. Rainbow Roller Coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猪仔那一段我很抱歉，但我发誓那是一段很重要的情节。希望至少你们能觉得挺好笑的……  
> 我觉得悬吊绑缚不需要加什么警告，但是我得说，这对Charles来说还是有些小激烈的。

周一一大早的工作从来不是什么好事情，即使这个人的工作是一名职业dom也一样。Erik成功地把自己在早上十天从床上拖起来，然后发现自己第一个预约已经被取消了。“该死的。”他发出嘶声。

Emma安静地把咖啡递给他并且十分明智地没有去问他为什么要离开地狱火俱乐部。他嘟哝了句谢谢，然后端起咖啡进入了他的工作室。

这里总是需要做一些清洁工作，Erik不怎么介意，事实上能影响他情绪的事情几乎没有。他用抗菌消毒剂清洁了任何可能接触皮肤的东西，包括每一个地方每一个面。接着，他检查了一下他的物品清单，那些给Charles用的手铐应该被扔掉或者清洁后留给Charles专用。Erik并不会羞于要求他的客户自己购买一些玩具，或者支付专用的价钱，而且他能确定Charles是不会介意的（毕竟，这位大学教授一周定了三个预约，钱看起来对他来说不是问题。）但是Erik认为他不需要向Charles索要手铐的钱。

尽管他应该更重视一些关于费用的事情，钱已经越来越紧了……

Erik摇摇头然后集中精神，他检查了Charles在明天的悬吊捆绑中需要的所有东西。尽管Charles并没有特别指出是“日式绑缚”还是“绳缚”，但Erik想他知道什么是他想要的……无论如何，普通的捆绑太缺乏……艺术感了。而且捆绑总是用不了太长时间，可Charles没有反对过长时间的场景……

“早上好。”Emma轻快地说，走进他的工作室，打扰了他刚刚转好的思路，“我想咖啡时间已经结束啦，所以现在可以谈话了？”

Erik发出嘟哝声，但比刚才要不耐一些。

“你今天只有一个猪仔的预约，他将会在两点到。”Emma迅速地说，“我已经向你这个月生日的常客寄出了生日卡，向这几个月没来的留了讯息。你还有什么需要我做的吗？”

“白杯蜡，一百支装的那种。”Erik说。他为第二天Charles的预约做好了充分的准备，如果他真的想要一些热蜡的话他可以满足，但是他会减少一些量。“[手套](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M00-6B-3D-rBVaG1UFCW-AdDevAAVmFwmww-s942.jpg/sexual-fisting-latex-gloves-adult-sex-toys.jpg)，还有和以前一样的……一百英尺的[彩虹绑缚绳](http://www.degiottorope.com/Underwatercolor-Rainbow-s/4396.htm)。（译者注：本章标题出现。）

Emma抬起了眉毛，“看来这周某人能玩得开心啦？”

Erik露出一个小小的微笑，“某位有钱的客户。”

“你的每位客户都很有钱。”Emma说着把Erik要的东西记在她的手机备忘录里。然后她犹豫了一下，抬起头看着他，“如果你这周有时间的话……”她试探性地说。

通常情况下，Emma从来不对任何事情犹豫踌躇，所以Erik知道她想说什么，“是的。”他呼出一口气说出，声音听起来像是一声叹息，“你可以在这周有更多训练。”

在Emma之前Erik从来没有训练过任何人成为dom，但是Emma在他经历过在Shaw那里那些不好的日子后，以非常通情达理的价格来做他的助手，只要他能教导她。在当时Erik的确极度地需要一位助手，所以他接受了她的要求，后来他意识到他唯一知道的训练方法就是Shaw用在他身上的那些……一些她拒绝过Shaw的事情，尽管Erik也这么做过。

观摩另外一位dom的工作时学习如何成为一位女dom的方法之一，但是到目前为止只有过一次观摩，因为这需要客户同意。无论是尿布先生还是克莱恩特夫人都没有同意过Emma的观摩，尽管猪仔对此很感兴趣，但是Emma并不 _想要_ 观摩猪仔的场景时间（Session）。

Erik不怪她。

所以，他们达成了妥协，他们彼此每隔几周就来一次场景扮演。Emma需要更多的支配者练习，她需要知道每一种工具会造成什么样的效果，所以他们有必要不仅仅只是谈话也需要扮演每一个角色……但是这让他们都感到不适，因为他们都更愿意1）扮演dom的角色2）和一位 _想要_ 扮演sub的角色的人共事。尽管Erik无法否认Emma是一个非常美丽的女人，但是他并没有被她所吸引，因为当她被捆绑起来的时候，她显得很痛苦，他想捆绑那些想要被捆绑的人。

“你觉得Charles会同意让我观摩吗？”Emma过了一会儿问道，很显然他们俩想到一块儿去了。

Erik想了想，“也许他会。不过明天不太合适，Logan会要来帮忙，这样人会太多了。”

“Logan？”Emma尖锐地说，“你在场景时间（session）中需要一个助手，但是你却叫别人来帮忙而不叫你自己的助理！”

Erik无动于衷地看着她，“你能提起一个大概有四十磅的比你还重的人吗？”

Emma有些恼怒地抿抿嘴，“好吧，但你得问问他我能不能观摩。”

“嘿，这里到底谁才是老板了？”Erik在Emma离开房间的时候抱怨道，但他没有什么生气的意思。

 

**

在Erik准备好之前，猪仔的时间就到了。Erik听到了铃声，这表示已经下一位客户以及在等他了。他戴上新的橡皮手套，向外面那个男人走去，如果Erik把他在等候室留太久，猪仔会想去骚扰Emma。

在他两周前第一次来见Erik的时候，猪仔向Erik解释他喜欢什么，“我常常去找鸡，我的意思是，找dom。我不是基……我不是同性恋，我不想你用鸡巴插我的屁眼，所以我们还是都直一点吧。但我现在已经找不到能为我准备一个房间的女dom了，而玛格丽特女士向我推荐了你”

Erik在看他填写的表格时小心地控制自己的脸色，因为仅仅只是纽约城里的女dom不愿意和他共事了而已，这不代表他一定就是个麻烦——对女dom的要求很多，而她们也可以挑剔一些，猪仔很胖，而且身体上又没什么吸引人的地方，而他的那些癖好也不是一般人喜欢做的：他想要被真正当作一只猪来对待，污泥、泔水、猪嚎、以及被如此称呼。他还把dom戴着和他假阳具肛交(pegging)写在表格上了，Erik看到这与他之前所说的话矛盾时皱了皱眉：“穿戴假阳具肛交（pegging）？你知道这是……？”

“我知道这是什么。这只是因为我喜欢有东西在我屁股里，并不代表我是个基佬。”

好吧，他说得没错。

“你看过‘[拯救现场](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqNMjZpSbnU)’吗？”猪仔兴奋地说，“那是我看过的最火辣的东西了，伙计。”

Ned Beatty被一个乡巴佬强暴是他看过的最火辣的东西？

 _我不会对别人的偏好妄加评判，_ Erik想。

同样在两周前的预约中，Erik告诉了他“这是我不会做的事情”后，这个健壮的男人显得非常失望（大部分是因为穿戴假阳具肛交的事（pegging），但也有一些是因为口环）直到Erik向他解释他的工作范围。关于肛门插入的事情，Erik向他说明他的墙上有一块他可以用肛塞或者假阳具的地方，然后命令猪仔骑上去自己动，猪仔觉得这样也不错。

用假阳具之类的东西的确没有违反Erik对老客户之间的规则，即使有可能在法庭中被起诉为卖淫……他只是真的不想和这位特殊的客户做些什么模拟性交的事情。

更多的时候猪仔只是想被喂食泔水，当然Erik要求他自己带，但是Erik今天真的不想看到任何像是泔水猪食之类的东西。

“今天，”猪仔走进房间时满怀希望地说，“鼻环和项圈，当然，那些称谓、羞辱、还有平时的那些什么什么的，让我在脏污里打滚，我为这个还准备了一些土，然后——”当他想到这些的时候发出兴奋的颤抖，他已经开始坐在沙发上脱鞋了，“——当我自己撸自己的时候，我想你尿在我身上，让那些脏污混合成泥浆。”他笑起来，像是光想想就能取悦他了，“很火辣，不是吗？”

Erik在心里叹了口气，他以前把“不做排尿相关”作为一条很严格的规定，但他真的没法保证如果他愿意做些别的事情的话（至少对老客户）在纽约州的法律中应该更像是卖淫。而且……他需要尽可能地留下客户，至少在现在。Erik仔细地检查他填写的表格，以确保和他所说的那些是一致的。“听起来很好，Mr——”Erik清了清喉咙，试着掩饰他已经忘记了猪仔的真名。他很快转移话题，“安全词？”Erik在每一个场景开始前都会提醒。猪仔从来没有用过，但是这不代表着他可以忘记。

“红色。”他说，现在已经只是个形式了。

“准备好了吗？”

“差不多了——这是我的泥土。”Erik用那只戴手套的手接过了他递过来的包。

“你想在开始前先脱掉衣服吗？”

猪仔笑起来，“你来做这个吧，我准备好了。”

这话在不同的情况下表示着不同的意思，但是在猪仔第三次来的时候他就让Erik明白了他想要的是什么。

“快他妈从我的沙发上滚下去，你这只恶心的猪。”Erik突然厉声说道，用靴子把猪仔踢到了地板上，“你怎么还穿着衣服？衣服给人穿的，不是给肮脏恶心的猪穿的！”

猪仔的眼睛转了转，显出快乐的样子，发出几声猪叫，开始脱衣服。

 _我不会对别人的偏好妄加评判，_ Erik告诉自己。

猪仔并不坏，Erik要他自己抓把土洒在自己裸露的身体上，因为他是他的工作室里最胖的人了。每一次他要来的时候都让Erik觉得烦扰——他每次都要给自己打出来，感谢上帝，他没指望Erik摸他——他会尖叫着“操我的屁眼！我是只基佬猪！我是只蠢基猪！”当然，他并不是真的想要这些，这些都清楚地表明在他的表格上了。但是让Erik觉得有些恼怒的是，事实上，猪仔觉得同性恋是一件非常恶心可耻的事情。讽刺的是，想想这些却能让他兴奋。

还有，猪仔总是骚扰Emma，他看起来……有些下流……而且他还不给小费……

Erik努力让自己喜欢他的每一位客户，哪怕是一点点，但是对猪仔的话，实在是太难了。

 

**

 

当他和猪仔结束后，甚至在他做完清理之后，Erik仍然觉得恶心。那男人从Erik这里离开后，把肘部撑在Emma桌子上，用手捧着脸，“我需要一些健康的东西。”他向Emma发出呻吟。

“你需要找更多客户来发泄你过剩的精力。”她意味深长地说，非常粗暴地往他的方向丢了一张地狱火俱乐部的名片，“记好了。”她提醒道。

遵守诺言是Erik的规则之一，所以即使他一点也不想去地狱火俱乐部，他晚上也得去。至少人们周一晚上的夜生活不像周六晚上那样，和一大群年轻女人开派对，每个人的脸上都呆滞迷茫。

所以，这晚Erik穿了件黑色的紧身T恤，黑牛仔裤，金属前臂套。他胡乱放了一些商业名片在口袋里，匆忙地拿了条皮鞭以及鞭套，去了地狱火俱乐部。

尽管Erik离开这里已经有好几个月了，但他很快就认出了一个人。[玛格丽特女士（Mistress Margaret）](http://oi40.tinypic.com/8xvdpu.jpg)，一位职业dom，因此也算是他的同事，她标志性的红唇以及合适的装束非常容易认出来。

她身边的位置是空的，Erik看到不会有什么影响就坐下来和她聊了几分钟，这是一件社交工作，不是吗？“你好呀，Peggy.”

她投来一个平静又愉悦的眼神，“你好，Erik，最近怎么样？”

他摊摊手，“我就在这呢，不是吗？”所有的dom都在地狱火俱乐部有他们的“关系网”，这是纽约城里唯一一间真正的捆绑俱乐部。

Peggy对他笑笑，他们是真正的朋友，他想他知道为什么她显得很冷淡——有个很可爱的红头发女孩跪在她脚边。Peggy的一切行为——从她挺直的脊背到她手里紧握的系在sub的颈环上的皮带，都在告诉Erik那个女孩是她的新sub。

因为他有些混蛋，所以他对她说，“你还在努力打动你的新sub，嗯？”

Peggy的眼里闪过光芒，但她只是露出一个冷漠的微笑，发出含糊的哼声，“她是个很漂亮的宠物，不是吗？”

Erik凑近看了看，然后认出了Peggy的宠物。“Raven？”

“你认出我所花的时间太长了吧。”红头发半开玩笑地抱怨。

“好吧，这里的灯光太暗了，我最后一次见到你的时候，你还是金发。”Erik指出。

她耸耸肩，“我还能说什么？我是个switch。（译注：switch，有转换的意思，在DS圈内，switch表示既可以作dom，也可以作sub的人。）”

Erik哼了一声。Raven确实是Erik所认识的一位罕见的真正的switch，无论是作为Dom还是Sub她都一样开心。但是在更宽泛的意义上来说，所有关于Raven的东西都经常改变；他几乎在她头发上见到过每一种颜色，有时候甚至性别都像是改变了。

“你和Master Erik是怎么认识的？”Peggy向Raven问道，有些尖锐。

Raven转向Peggy，视线低垂，“我很抱歉，女主人，我认识Erik很多年了，我们从未超过朋友关系。”

“我确定几年前我还给过你一次免费鞭打。”Erik帮腔道，因为他心中那个混蛋正在飞跑。

Raven瞪了Erik一眼，Peggy扯紧了Raven的颈环，“我们回家后得好好聊聊关于诚实的问题，”她在Raven耳边用气声说，用她性感的英音。

“是的，女主人。”Raven说，眼睛颤抖地闭了闭。

“世界真小呀，是不是？”Peggy对Erik说，放松了些Raven的颈环，给她的sub舔食一些马提尼。

“我们的世界是很小。”Erik同意道，他看着Raven如此优雅地舔着Peggy的马提尼，不看实在是太无礼了。

“有什么是我的宠物能为你做的吗”Peggy问道。Erik看着她，这只是她们之间的游戏，只是为了让她的sub有一些紧张感。Peggy知道Erik不是那种真的会提出什么要求的dom，比如一个口活什么的。

 _那种_ dom现在都聚集在包厢里。那些包厢里的活动要比俱乐部前厅里的活动狂野多了——而现在，那些活动甚至更过分些了，包括血腥、轮奸、绑缚颜射。Erik不会对他们的这些偏好作出什么评判，他甚至也愿意做一些这样的活动，为了有趣或者利益，但是他会对安全问题更加关注，还有卫生和双方的同意；他不会在捆绑俱乐部的包厢里做这些，因为这些地方本质上是个开放的公共场合，有太多变数了，很难让整个环境都处于控制之中。

Peggy还在等他的回答，他突然有一个恶作剧般的想法，“脚底按摩？”

Peggy对Raven笑起来，Raven转了转眼珠，“我必须要这么做吗，女主人？”

“如果你今晚想高潮的话。”Peggy说着，收紧了Raven的颈环。

Raven顺从地低下头，开始解Erik的靴子。

Erik有些看不下去了，“噢，我只是开玩笑啦，你可以用别的方式赢得你的高潮。”

Raven在Peggy看不见的地方向Erik吐了吐舌头，然后跪回到原来的位置让Peggy抚摸她的头发。

Peggy注意到有一群穿白衣服的女孩经过他们时朝Erik笑，“你不应该向这些年轻的女士们提供你的鞭打吗？”

“单身女郎的派对，”Erik轻蔑地说，“太浅薄了。”女孩儿们来这里只是找找刺激，并不是因为她们真的对场景或者对这种生活方式感兴趣。

“我们都需要一个开始。”Peggy意味深长地说。

Erik知道她说的是什么意思。既然单身女孩们在这里开派对，那么至少有一个女孩是真的对捆绑感兴趣的，只要她不是个受虐狂的话。但是他没回答，他没打算做这个。毕竟他也没真的接受Raven的脚底按摩。“你最近在包厢活动吗？”他闲闲地问Peggy。

她摇摇头，“那里太挤了，最近Shaw和他的那伙人大多数晚上都在那儿。”

Erik真的一点也不喜欢这些最近冒出来的新dom，那些跟随着Erik以前的老师Shaw的人。在电影五十度灰上映后，他们更加觉得明确的同意是不重要的。Shaw的理论就是，sub们并不知道自己真正想要什么，他们需要被推一把来使他们弄明白自己的边界到底在哪里。他是个dom的dom，能进入别人脑子里然后操纵想法，让你必须同意他，他有着这样可怕的能力。Erik曾经陷入过他的陷阱，他现在依然让Erik有时觉得对自己的技术有着不安全感；Shaw有着他攫获人心的方式，不幸的是，他还非常英俊，有着非凡的魅力，他总是被一大群随从包围着，有dom也有sub。

“我最近给你带了个人，”Peggy说，让Erik中断了他那些不愉快的训练回忆，一个笑容在她的唇边，“他打电话给你了吗？”

她说的是猪仔。“哦，是的，谢谢了。”

她耸耸肩，“他只是帮你继续维持下去，直到你能让你的助理有自己的客户基础。”

遗憾的是，Emma还差得远呢。Erik叹了口气，“好吧，我要去拍打别人了。”

Erik与Raven和Peggy告别，走向俱乐部最显著的拷问架，一个身材娇小的黑皮肤女人在被一个性感的金发女人鞭打。她们都穿着薄款的皮革比基尼，带有皮革项圈。Erik只是表情冷漠地站在一旁，他想，他很快就会被那些喜欢他的外貌，而且看到了他手里的皮鞭想要来试一试的人接近。他鞭打了几个人，以表明他知道他在做什么——然后发出一打卡片。当Shaw看见他时他想是时候离开了，尽管这个男人除了一个礼貌的点头之外什么也没做。他们保持礼貌已经足够——Erik就是不想再和他有任何关系。

 

**

 

Erik真的非常，非常期待第二天与Charles的预约。他取消了这一天剩下的所有预约，甚至剩下的时间给Emma放了假——这就是为什么在Charles带着疲惫与烦恼迟到了十五分钟时他有些不安。

“我很抱歉迟到了。”他走进来时喘着气，“我的傻逼继弟为了我父母的大部分遗产起诉我，真是最没有意义，愚蠢，又浪费时间的诉讼了——”他深吸一口气，打断了自己。

“好吧，让我们的思维被其他的东西占用几小时，好吗？”Erik带着他最轻浮的笑说。Logan还没来，但是Erik试着不让这个影响他，即使他真的不喜欢无法控制的情况。

Charles看着Erik，像是注视着暴风雨中的灯塔，“噢，是的，听起来非常棒。”他发出感激的叹息，“呃，这听起来也许挺荒谬的，不过我能在这里洗个澡吗？”他一点是注意到了角落里的露天淋浴。

“当然可以。”Erik说，“你也许更希望在淋浴时保持些隐私，浴室在露天淋浴后面，但这并不会打扰到我。”

Charles看着Erik时眼睛闪闪发亮，他看起来感觉好些了，“噢，我确定你今天会相当多地看到我的身体，”他笑着说，“但如果可以的话我还是更愿意保持些隐私。”

Logan在Charles去洗澡几分钟后到了，“谢谢你的来电，伙计。”Logan说，“我们今天要做些什么？”

“悬吊绑缚。”Erik简洁地说，“我希望你能早点来的，我想解释一些……”

Charles走出浴室时Erik停下了话头，他穿着衣服但是没穿鞋子和袜子。他的头发湿湿的，Erik不知道为什么湿漉漉的头发在他身上看起来很色情。

“你一定是Logan了，”Charles说，微笑着伸出手，“我是Charles.”

“你一定见鬼的勇敢，Charles。”Logan回答道，接受了他的握手。Charles收回了微笑，看起来很疑惑。

“勇敢？”为什么这么说？“Charles眨眨眼，看向Erik。

“过来坐。”Erik提议道。Charles坐在一个皮沙发上，Logan坐在另一个上，Erik坐在Logan那个沙发的扶手上。

“Logan的惊讶是因为悬挂绑缚往往更多地作为一种艺术——比如说，摄影作品什么的——而不是为了……愉悦。”他想说的那个词其实是“性满足”（sexual gratification），但是他对于这在纽约州的法律中属于卖淫措辞这点有些顾忌。“我得说清楚，这将花些时间，至少要三个小时。它可能很难让你感觉到……在整个过程中都沉浸其中（engaged the entire time），而且，你的沉浸度越低……你就会感到越痛苦。这样能行吗？”同样的，适当的词语是“性兴奋”（aroused）而不是“沉浸”（engaged），但是Erik很谨慎，他相当确定Charles明白他的意思。

Charles想了想，“那么——悬吊绑缚——是很痛苦的吗？我是说，我想它有趣一些。”他说，“不，我无法享受有些疼痛，很明显，但我不想要真正的折磨。”

Erik在Logan和Charles之间看了看，他意识到，他信任他们俩，至少在这个方面，“我有一个想法，也许可以减轻你的担忧，但是……很明显它在纽约州属于卖淫。”

Logan看起来很吃惊，几乎惊讶，因为他认识Erik好几年了。

Charles看起来非常好奇，充满兴趣，“我说过了，Erik，我会很谨慎的。再说了，说到卖淫罪，我冒的风险不会比你少，毕竟我是那个光顾你的人，对吧？”

没错。Erik点点头，转向Logan，“行吗？”他问。

“这对我来说没什么问题。”Logan说，他现在看起来也挺好奇的。

Erik深呼吸，“你听说过坦陀罗，或者密宗性爱吗？”

Charles点头，“我想是的，那能……增强性快感？我听说一些名人做过，像是——Sting？”

“是的，他是其中一员，本质上就是这样。”

Erik舔了舔嘴唇，强迫自己继续说下去，控制住，即使他在试图解释自己的想法时，感觉自己脸红了。“我想要你能享受这一切，如果你没有进入性兴奋状态的话，悬吊绑缚给你的更多的是痛苦而不是愉悦。所以……因为这会需要花很长的时间，我打算用一些密宗性爱的方式，包括断续的生殖器刺激……这能让你慢慢性奋，接近性高潮，但是不会是太强烈的刺激，当然，嗯，一直到你高潮为止。”

两个男人都看着他，Charles先回过神来，“这是——那你——我是说，你以前这样做过吗？”

“我做过日式悬挂绑缚，我也做过密宗性爱。”Erik尽他所能地保持均匀的语速，“但之前我没有把它们合在一起做过，无论如何，我认为这会是一次非常……独一无二的体验。”

“这也许会该死的赞！”Logan说，他晃晃脑袋，看向Erik的目光中带着难以置信与赞赏。Erik也听到了没说出口的怀疑。 _如果这有用的话。_

Charles看上去有些可以理解的紧张，“唔，好吧，如果我要停止的话——会很难做到吗？”

Erik摇了摇头，“不会的。如果必须的话我可以在几秒钟之内就剪开绳子。但我无法再让你重新回到刚才的状态——至少不会很快。我们必须重新开始。”

Charles思索了一下，“也许还是再次放弃口塞的好。”他遗憾地说。

“是的。”Erik也同意这点，“实际上，我需要你用语言来反映密宗性爱方面的情况。”

Charles给了Erik一个调皮的笑，“但你不久会给我用口塞的，对吗？”

“你可以期待一下。”Erik说，他的声音比他所想的要低沉一些，Logan的目光从Charles转向Erik，很短暂，他看起来在思索着什么。

“好吧，”Charles微笑着呼出一口气，“那我期待着。还会有，唔，什么其他的吗？我希望有，也许，蜡？窒息性爱怎么样？上次的乳夹也非常好。”

“我觉得窒息性爱在今天不合适。”Erik轻轻地说，尽管这是他个人最喜欢的之一，他想到这个都会硬。“让我们把这个和口塞一起放到‘延期’的选项里怎么样，嗯？”

Logan给了Charles一个明显非常令他印象深刻的眼神。

“好了，如果不那么危险的话那我就没什么要说的了。”Charles微笑着说。

“危险？”Logan哼了哼，“你他妈简直就是个春梦。”

Charles害羞地看着Logan，“这不好吗？”

“非常好。”Erik安抚道，发出满意的哼声。

Charles看向Erik的眼神像是在说“操我”，Erik不记得他生活中出现过任何这样的人。他试着想起他应该说什么，及时回过神来。

“你的表格，”Erik在把它在咖啡桌上推给Charles，“请别写密宗性爱，但是我们刚刚讨论过的其他东西都可以写。”

“那我还要写蒙眼。”Charles说，“仅供参考，”他朝Erik眨眨眼。他还写了些别的东西，那些Erik所希望的，纽约州的法律也许没有明确定义为“性行为”的事情，Charles非常聪明。

Erik立马瞥了一眼表格，除了他们刚刚所谈的那些，Charles还写了 _可以说下流话，好的称谓：好_ _/_ _坏男孩，宠物，玩具（荡妇/_ _妓女:_ _保留性使用），请不要用：小屄，婊子，女孩，女人。_ Erik把表推给Logan，抽出来让他也看了一下。

对于一个心情不好的人来说，Charles现在已经非常愉快活泼了。

“差点忘了，”Erik说，骂了一下自己，什么时候才能 _不_ 被Charles那双大大的蓝眼睛分心呢？“这个也不在表上，但是这由……好吧，也许是我们之一——我自己或者Logan……触碰你。触摸你的生殖器。”Erik强迫自己说，因为他需要明确“在法律范围之内”，即使他已经解决这个问题了。他赶紧补充道，“但只要你觉得舒服的话就没关系。”

Charles的脸红得像他第一次走进来一样，“这对我很好。”他说。

“Logan？”

Logan给了Erik一个露出牙齿的笑，“只有一个人，Anne-Marie不会介意的。”

“当然，我们都会戴手套。”Erik补充。

Charles微笑，“我想这听起来会更有趣。”他顿了顿，“那个，我想我要先去小便。”

Logan彻底大笑，“聪明的孩子！”

Charles对Logan咧嘴笑了笑，溜进了洗手间。Erik转向Logan，“我很抱歉这么突然还没有给你任何警告。”他匆忙地说，“因为某些显而易见的原因，我不想在电话里讨论这个。如果有什么让你不舒服了——”

“不会，”Logan打断Erik的话，“没什么我处理不来的。Charles很可爱。顺便一说—— _他_ 怎么会愿意付 _你_ 钱？”

Erik露出得意的笑，“是我幸运吧，我猜。”

Logan笑着摇了摇头，“该死的，这可比上次你打电话给我好太多了——记得那位红头发的女士吗？那个想要我们尿在她身上的？”

就在这时，Charles从洗手间出来，刚好听到Logan的话。他停下来，睁大眼睛看着他们，“她想要 _什么？_ ”

“这与你无关，宠物。”Erik说，走近了Charles，做出dom的姿态。

好的，但是……为准确起见，我没有，也不会想要你尿在我身上，行吗？”Charles看起来真的有点紧张。Erik在转回Charles之前直直地看了一眼Logan，他用两只戴着手套的手握住Charles的手。

“我不会这样做的。”他真诚地说，“当你在我的照顾下时，我也不会让任何人这么做……除非我亲自看到你写在了同意表上， _并且_ 告诉我这是你自己想要的，好吗？”

Charles看起来放心了，点了点头。

“安全词？”

“红色是停止，黄色是暂停。”

“准备好了吗？”Erik温柔地问。

Charles注视着他的眼睛，“是的，先生。”

“蒙眼布。”Erik对Logan说。Erik灰绿色的眼睛从Charles的视线中消失了，当Logan将黑色的丝质蒙眼布在他后脑系紧时，他陷入黑暗。Charles的衣物以非常快的速度被脱下，当他的内衣被脱下时，他听到Erik的轻笑：“看来有人已经为特别的事情做好准备了。”他听到Erik评论道，然后随意地说，“他不是个好男孩吗，Logan？”

“非常好。”Logan同意道。Charles想了很多关于滴蜡的事情，他想为了让这个感觉好一些，他做出了一个（明智的）的决定，那就是不能有体毛，所以他刮去了阴毛，包括他的蛋蛋和肛门处——因为如果不够彻底的话Charles将不太好办。

“我以为这会方便滴蜡。”他呼吸不稳地对Erik说，或者对Logan，无论是谁正在帮他脱裤子。

他感觉到一只手在抚摸他的阴茎，只是爱抚着，Charles因为惊喜而吸气，即使这个可能并不是在五分钟前所讨论过的。他的半勃迅速完全挺立起来，

“走过来。”Erik低声说，Charles被带到几英尺远的，他认为是床的地方。“上来。”Charles抬起脚，同时有一只手放在了他的头上——Erik的，他想——保证他的额头不会碰到床的上梁。床的床垫不见了，但是感觉有什么坚硬的木质平台在他脚下。

一双看不见的手举起他的双臂，把它们放在厚实的床上梁，只摆了一个小小的角度。

“首先是手腕和手臂。”Erik低声说，在他耳边惊人的近。Charles感觉他的前臂被绳子捆了起来。

这花了几分钟，当Charles感觉到有只手在抚摸他的脊背和屁股的时候，他的确感觉到他的勃起有些萎靡了。

“你怎么样？”Logan低声说，“你真是非常性感，你自己知道这点吗？”他的手开始出现在Charles的大腿内侧，慢慢地，每一次都在靠近他阴茎的边缘施压，但是不真正接触到那里。

“这里有人一直告诉我这些。”Charles承认，呼吸有些不畅。

“他这样做了，嗯哈？他告诉了你些什么？”

Logan的手有着催眠的效果，现在正抚摸着他的屁股，手指快速地刺激着他。

“他告诉我我是个乖男孩，”Charles说。他甚至无法思考他在说些什么，这些单词就这样从他嘴里出来，“除非我做了坏事。”

“你，是个坏男孩？我可不相信。”Logan用他低沉，厚实的声音说。现在他正抚摸着Charles的胸膛，每一次按压都摩擦着他的乳头，有时候还拉扯它们。Charles的嘴里发出呜咽。

“噢，他当然可以是个坏男孩，”Erik说，他已经完成了Charles右腕的绑缚，现在正悬吊在床杆上，与Charles的左腕交叉，“告诉他，宠物，告诉Logan周日你有多不听话。”

“你怎么不听话了？”Logan耳语道，“告诉我。”

“我碰了我不被允许碰的东西。”Charles低语。他因为他阴茎上的那只手而疼痛。不过，如果他们的目的是让他性奋，那他们可真是做得太他妈棒了。

他听到一些低低的耳语声——几乎可以肯定是“乳头”，然后Erik说，“还不行。”

“你的手腕感觉如何？”Erik问。

那些绳子很软，几乎完全覆盖了他的前臂。当他往下扯的时候，感觉均匀的压力分布在整个前臂，“很好，”他说，“很稳当。”

又一些低语后，Erik的脸靠近他的耳朵，“我们准备在你的大腿上涂一些油来防止擦伤，好吗，我的爱——宠物？”

Charles点点头，被Erik一开始准备说的那个单词而分心，然后当他感觉到绝对是Erik的手在他的阴茎上时，他吸了一口气。

“你的阴茎感觉怎么样？”Erik在他耳边说，带着气音与催眠般的语气，同时用那只戴手套的手抚摸着Charles勃起的阴茎。

“现在更好了。”Charles说，在他声音沙哑后立刻清了清喉咙。

Erik轻笑着给了Charles的阴茎最后一次挤压，然后Charles感觉到有四只手在他的大腿内侧涂油，一只向外涂到他的屁股——

“我们也可以在他屁股上涂一些，对吗？”Logan说，这是个直接对Erik提的问题，但对Charles而言有些戏弄的语气。

“当然可以。”Erik用同样的语气回答，光滑的手抚摸着他的屁股，一只手滑到他无毛的缝隙，穿过他的阴部和他的蛋蛋，然后放在他的鸡巴上。

他在Logan说，“一切都还好吗，甜心？”时，意识到自己发出哭声，Logan的声音里明显带着对他的哭声的担忧。

“嗯哼。”Charles成功地点点头。他感觉绳子开始在他的大腿上缠绕。涂油的手在玩他的阴茎和双球，光滑的手指在它上面一次又一次地滑动。

他的喉咙感到干渴难耐，尽管他讨厌被破坏心情，但他仍然开始渐渐分心了。“黄色？”他犹豫地低声开口。

所有的手都停下了。“有什么我能为你做的吗？”Erik用非常正常的声音说，没有恼怒，没有紧张，就好像有人按下了暂停的开关。

“呃，水？抱歉……”

Charles听到离开的脚步声，Logan的声音在近处安慰地说，“没什么要道歉的，你必须含水。”

Erik回来得很快，“吸管在这。”他轻轻说。Charles张开嘴感激地吮吸这些液体。

“谢谢你。”当他吸了足够的几口后说，他不想过度填满他的膀胱。

“不客气。”Erik流畅地说。“我会把它放在附近，如果你再觉得渴，只要说一声就好了。”

“是的，先生。”Charles说。

他发誓他听到了Erik的微笑，“准备好继续了吗，宠物？”

“是的，先生！”

有人拍打了一下他的屁股，比起伤害来说像是个惊喜，Charles吸了口气。

绳子继续缠绕着他，正绕在他的屁股上。那些抚摸让他回过神来，但并没有碰到他的阴茎。那些戴着手套的手，在他的胸膛抚摸着，拉扯着他的乳头，直到他呜咽起来，扭动着身体。

“我需要他静止一些，”Charles听见Erik温和地说，在他的臀部附近，“几分钟就好。”

“唔，有什么感觉不错的，又能让你不动的呢？”Logan沉思着说。

“乳夹？”Charles期待地说。

“唔，我不知道……你能保持不动吗？”

“可以的！”Charles热切地说，“拜托，我会很乖的。”

Charles感觉到手指握紧了他的头发，他发出满意的软糯声音。

“你怎么看，Erik？我们的男孩乖到可以用上乳夹了吗？”Logan拉着Charles的头发移动他的头，轻轻地，保持着控制但不强制。

“他 _已经_ 很乖了，”Erik若有所思地说，爱抚着Charles的双球。

Charles发出小小的呻吟，但他绝对，完全地保持着静止。

“开始吧。”Erik向Logan指示道，直到Logan回来前他都一直在打结。至少Charles认为他的身体有些小颤抖的时候，他正在打结。

在Erik移到他的另一边屁股时Logan回来了，“我来了。”他不必要地说，Charles感觉到他戴着手套的手抚摸着他的胸膛，玩弄着他的乳头。当Logan收回他的手的时候，Charles屏住呼吸，突然感到有一些焦虑——如果Logan再重一点会怎么样？这时他听到Erik温柔地说，“让我来。”然后他感觉到两边的乳头都得到强一些的刺激。

“噢，天啊操就是这样，”他在痛苦与愉悦的幻境里哭喊出声，但他没有移动，他不想干扰到Erik的艺术工作。

“非常——好，” Erik的气声钻入他的耳朵中，用鼻子点了点他的脖子，作为一个奖励。

有人扯了扯乳夹上连着的轻链子，Charles又大声呻吟起来。

“操，你真性感。”Logan说，一个直率的赞许，带着一些轻笑，“你确定我们不要给他用口塞吗？这些声音可能会让我们难以集中精力，特别是我们要开始密宗性爱（tantric stuff）的时候。”

“开始？”Charles吸了口气。 _他们还没开始密宗性爱吗？_

他们都轻笑起来，Charles感到有一点点不舒服，被取笑什么的，有些难堪。

“你让人惊叹。”Erik安抚道，抚摸着他的脊背一直到他的屁股。他看起来总是知道Charles真正需要听到什么，他是怎么做到的？

“我能喝些水吗，先生？”Charles说，吸管被递给了他。

“Charles，接下来的几分钟是最难的，好吗？”Erik低声说。“在这之后的下滑会比较容易，但是我现在需要绑住你的臀部和大腿，然后我需要把你臀部上的绳子系到栏杆上。Logan会托住你，但是如果你能把你脚的重量放一些在栏杆上会更好。如果你能把前臂也放上去也会有帮助。”  
“我不知道我的腿能不能分得那么开来够到栏杆。”Charles不确定地说。

“它们可以的。”Erik安抚道，“尽管，你会感觉到完全被拉伸开，你会感觉到非常容易受伤害，但是你信任我，是不是，Charles？”

“是的。”Charles同意道，他是有些小紧张，但是他相信Erik。

他听到近处的一些私语声，是Erik和Logan在讨论把他悬挂起来的最佳方案。随着时间的流逝，因为没有人和他接触让Charles感到更加紧张。他开始感觉到有一些恐慌，但他告诉自己这是愚蠢的，他能听到他们说话的声音，他们就在这里……

然后Erik站在他身后，一只手臂环绕着Charles的身体，一只手抚摸着Charles的头发。

“没事的，我在这里。”Erik喃喃地说……就像他 _知道_ Charles想念被碰触，知道Charles正在恐慌的边缘。

“你为什么总是知道？”Charles说，头靠向Erik，试图尽可能多地接触这个男人。

Erik摸了摸Charles，没有痛苦甚至并不性感，只是抚摸着他的胸膛、肚子以及他被绑缚的屁股。“你是一个很好的交流者，”Erik在他的耳边呢喃道，“你的身体在你开口前就告诉了我一切。”

“所以你 _可以_ 塞住我的嘴。”Charles说，带着微小的笑。

“你感觉好些了，是吗？”Erik轻轻地说，声音中带着微笑，抚摸着Charles的阴茎。

Charles在他的喉咙里发出一个微小的声音，“是的，先生。触摸很有帮助。”

“Logan和我已经想好怎么做了，”Erik说，他的手指沿着Charles沿着Charles乳头之间的链子抚弄，但并没有拉扯。“我们要把你站着的平台用一把椅子替换，我会提起你的大腿然后再把你放下，你准备好了吗？”

Charles只为能和Erik有这么多接触而感到高兴，“是的，先生。”

Erik用双臂环住Charles将他垂直提起来，而Charles尽量他的重心放在他被绑在床梁上的前臂，所以他不会让Erik承担那么多的重量。他听到Logan的嘟哝声和一些金属清脆有力的声音，不到一分钟后他又被放低了。

“很好，你做得很棒。”Erik说，仍然站在他身后。“不过，这个部分更多的是需要你的配合，包括身体上与心理上。你准备好了吗？”

Charles有些害怕但是很兴奋，“是的，先生，我能做到。”

“你将被摆成一个角度，但是本质上是脸朝下的。首先你的臀部会高于你的头，不过只是一会儿。Logan将在我把你的脚放在栏杆上时把你的臀部提起来。如果你能将你的重量分担一些在你的前臂和脚上可以帮助Logan。这就是身体上的准备，可以吗？”

“好的。”Charles呼吸不稳地说。

“心理上的部分就是在你做这些的时候，告诉我你有多想我操你。”

Charles收了收下巴，“我没法这样做！”

“不能吗，Charles？你刚刚还告诉我你能做到的。”Erik的手环绕着Charles的身体，懒洋洋地抚弄着他的阴茎。“你不想为我做个好男孩吗？”

“我只是——这很难……”Charles怀疑地说。Erik的手在他阴茎上的感觉太他妈棒了……

“我要你困难一些，”Erik严肃地说，“没人能在接下来的几分钟里轻松，但我保证，这将会是值得的。”

Charles抖了抖，“好吧，我会这样做的——我会告诉你我有多想你操我。”

“非常好。”Erik又一次在Charles的耳边用气声说。

“如果我打破了你的规则怎么办？”Charles突然说道，“我是说，在我说那些话的时候。”

“你说的不会有什么是我不愿意听到的，Charles。”Erik说，Charles突然意识到Erik的勃起正在他身后压着他左边屁股，在Erik裤子里。

Erik仍在抚摸Charles的阴茎，但他很快就会停下的，Charles知道这点。

“开始吧，宠物。”Erik说，“告诉我你的幻想。”

Charles舔了舔唇，“你会把我绑起来，”他开始了，“我赤裸着，被捆绑，我的屁股裸露在空气里，你鞭打了我，然后我求你给我你的阴茎，不是到我嘴里，而是到我屁股里。”

Charles在被Logan举起的时候，髋部感受到压力。

“是的，你这个顽皮的男孩，继续。”Erik在Charles后下方的某个地方说道。

“你涂了些油在我身上，就像今天一样，你的手指抚弄着我的肛门，我恳求着你把手指放进去，哪怕只放进一点点，哪怕只放一根手指，即使你告诉过我这是违反你的规定的。”

Charles感觉到Erik的手在他的脚踝上，把他的脚提在空中，比他的头还高。他试着像Erik所说的那样把他的重量分担到他的前臂以帮助Logan，那些话Erik要他说的话未经思考地说出来。

“然后你笑了笑，告诉我我并没有挣得这个，然后我再次恳求着你，说无论做什么都可以。然后你说我必须承诺每天晚上都来服务你，在你身下吮吸你的阴茎，陪你睡觉，每晚都和你在一起直到早晨。”

Charles意识流般地胡说着，他甚至无法确定他还保持着清醒。

Erik把Charles的脚放在栏杆上，他本质上是脸朝下，所以让他的脚倚在栏杆上休息一下是必要的，但是Erik想了想，放了几个枕头在栏杆上，所以没有那么不舒服。

“你真是个没规矩的男孩，竟然能答应我做那些事。”Erik在他沿着栏杆移动的时候说，Charles能感觉到绳子在他的右臀上轻轻地拉扯着，足以表明Erik正在打结。“这起效了吗？我把手指放进你里面来交换了吗？”

Charles很高兴Erik还跟着他的叙述，因为现在他感觉更艰难了些，“你说你会的，但我还得答应每天晚上都吞下你的精液。”

“你听起来像在讨价还价啊，Erik。”Logan低声说。Charles从他的声音里听出了微笑。他突然感觉有些害羞——他那时几乎忘记Logan了——挺荒唐的，因为Logan还提着他的髋部呢。

“Logan，”Erik说，“你想对Charles做什么？”他移动到Charles的右臀部，听起来比刚才心烦意乱。

“如果不违反你的规则的话，我真想现在就吸他的鸡巴。”Logan说， Charles吸了口气，因为Logan听起来很认真。

Charles想他的阴茎现在一定在Logan的视野中心，因为Logan的手在Charles的髋骨之间把他的双球举在空中。“你会吸鸡巴？我以为你是直的。”他早些时候提到过一个和他一起生活的女人，不是吗？

Logan发出哼声，“表现为直（straight-ish），但当我的女主人要求我时，我很乐意吸鸡巴。”

“噢，哇哦，”Charles喘息道，“这是——你的生活方式吗？你是个全职的sub？”

“我不介意聊天，”Erik说，声音里带着些严厉，“只要能让每个人都保持性奋，只要Charles能保持性奋。”

“我当然兴奋着。”Charles像Erik保证道。

“我能保证这点，”Logan在他屁股下面说，“我正盯着证据呢。对于你的问题，是的，可以这么说。在公共场合里我们和其他人一样——但在绑缚俱乐部里，那里在某种程度上可以说并不是公共场合——但是无论如何，在家里，我是他的sub。”

“如果Anne-Marie要求的话，你会吸Charles的鸡巴吗？”Erik说，听起来仍然心烦意乱的。Charles很清楚Erik现在正在试图把注意力集中在打结上，但是保证Charles仍在兴奋状态也很重要。Charles感觉到他的身体因为一个轻微的拉扯而移动，这表示Erik正在打结。

“毫无疑问。”Logan说，“这是根看起来很不错的阴茎。我敢打赌在嘴里的感觉会非常好。”

“如果你的女主人要求的话——你还会给Charles带来些什么样的乐趣？”Erik好像已经完成打结了，但是他似乎仍在心烦意乱地走动着。

“我会舔他的屁股。”Logan迅速说，“我是说，该死的，这是个超棒的屁股。圆润无毛……操，就算没有女主人的命令，我也有些想用我的舌头在上面舔动，让他扭动起来。”

Charles很显然仍然勃起着。

“Logan，慢慢放开他的髋部。”Erik指示道。Charles感受到压力被重新分配，不是来自他的髋骨下面，是来自他屁股上的绳子，把他的大腿拉开，让它们保持大张。

Charles发出呻吟，试图转动一点点他的屁股，有些难为情地徒劳地尝试着，不让这些绳子残忍地将他在这两个性感的男人面前打开……

“……Charles？一切都还好吗？”

Charles在被抬起一些的眼罩下眯起眼，Erik担忧的双眼进入到他的视线。“怎么了？”他说。

“我刚叫你的名字的时候你没有反应，我需要确定你还好。”Erik说。

“比还好更好，我感觉很棒。”Charles说，毫不羞耻，他说，“拜托，摸摸我的阴茎。”

“Erik给了他一个慢慢展开的微笑，然后拉回了他的蒙眼布，“我需要保护好你的脚，如果你要我做接下来的活儿（job）。”

“做这活儿，做手活儿，做口活儿。”

Charles的嘴不受控制地说着。

“我能被接受做为替代吗？”Logan说话的时候Charles感觉到他抓紧了他疼痛的阴茎， _最后那下。_

“噢操，耶稣啊，是的，被接受。但是不像Erik那样被接受。”Charles露出一点笑容，他记得他对Erik说过同样的话。

Logan发出轻蔑的哼声，“我开始做了。”他的手移动到Charles的阴茎上，用他娴熟的手法。不管怎样，Charles想着“表现为直（straight-ish）”是什么意思。

Charles有些他快高潮的感觉了。Erik在他小腿下面做着些什么，将它们捆绑起来，Logan抚摸着他的阴茎，这感觉非常好。

“Charles，”Erik的声音从他身后的空气中传来，“假设高潮的感觉为十，那么当你达到八的时候，告诉Logan停下来。”

“什么？”Charles吸气，这肯定时Erik所要求的对他最残酷的事情。

“他明白了，”Logan说，他戴着手套的手仍然妙不可言地在Charles的阴茎上滑动着，“一旦你高潮，这些对你来说很快就不再是乐趣了。”

Charles呜咽着，“扯扯我的乳链，”他对Logan悄声道。

Logan显然被逗乐了，“我还从来没见过你这样喜欢发号施令的sub，”他说，但他亲切地扯了扯Charles的乳链。

“你到多少了，Charles？快到高潮了吗？”Erik的声音带着命令的语气，不允许回避。

“六，”Charles悄声说。

“继续，Logan，但是减缓一些。”

“噢操，”Charles抱怨道，“我想要高潮。”

“还不到时候，”Logan说，“乖一些，这份等待会让你高兴的。”

“呃嗯嗯嗯，八，我到八了，”Charles叫道，他阴茎上的手离开了，他几乎想要哭泣。

“我不是个喜欢发号施令的sub，”他任性地说，“我只是想要高潮。”

“但不是现在。”Erik严厉地说。他搬动Charles的另一条腿，用绳索包住它，“你的高潮由我决定，记得吗？”

“我认为这就是我想要的，”Charles说。他是在角色扮演吗？他无法确定，他是如此地完全敞开，他心中蒙上了阴云。

“如果你想要停止，那就说你的安全词。”Erik说，“但是这不等同于你能高潮。”Erik完成Charles腿部的工作后，站到Charles面前，将手伸进Charles头发里，“你是个如此顽劣的男孩，你难道不需要被惩罚吗？”

“是的，求您，惩罚我。”Charles嘤嘤呜呜地说，“操我的屁股，像对待妓女一样对待我，拜托了，求求您！”

“那不是真正的惩罚，不是吗？”Erik轻轻地说，“对你不是，在你想要我把鸡巴狠狠插进你屁股里的时候，在你想要每晚都吞下我的精液的时候永远不会是。”

Erik的话像是流动的火焰，Charles因此在性奋中扭动，因为痛苦而哭泣。

“我认为滴蜡会是更合适的惩罚，你不这样认为吗？”

Charles张开了嘴，“我都忘记这事了！是的，拜托，噢操是的，我想要这个。”

“很快，我的宠物，”Erik呢喃，“但是首先……”

Charles感觉到Erik的手在他的阴茎上，尽管他们都戴着手套，但这很明显不同于在他几秒钟前不情愿地、断断续续地哭喊着“八”前那双Logan的手。

“我不能，”Charles说，快要哭了，“我脑子里只想着我是多么地想高潮，我做不到……”

Erik希望他能够继续打结 _并且_ 做那个抚摸Charles阴茎的人；他担心Logan会让Charles接近高潮得太快了。毕竟，Erik没有时间给他们适当的直到，只有他一个人有密宗性爱的经验。

Erik让他的额头靠着Charles的休息一下，他出汗了，他们都出汗了。Erik从来没有因为客户的难受而感到如此痛苦。“Charles，”他认真地说，“如果你想现在就高潮，我可以做到，我会让你高潮。但是当你结束后，你将会希望我把你放下来，然后你会回家，然后你就不会有机会感受热蜡滴在你的臀瓣，脊背，以及你的睾丸。”Erik和Logan交换了一个眼神，他担忧的表情表现出了Erik的心里的感受。

Charles沉默着，他的嘴唇颤抖着。

“你还想要吗？”Erik轻轻地问，“你可以诚实地告诉我，Charles，如果你决定了，请告诉我。你不需要向我证明什么，我已经为你今天所完成的这些而骄傲了。”

Charles发出一声呜咽，Erik在他发出更多呜咽声时抚摸他的脊背，“对不起，对不起，”他边说边抽噎着，“我不是——你说的那样——”他发出更多的抽噎声，然后轻轻地哭了起来。

Erik尽可能地支撑着Charles，当另一个人被绑住手脚的时候，抚摸着他的头发与脊背。Erik有客户有过类似的问题，BDSM对一些人来说确实是个发泄的出口。没错，他从来没有在其他客户发生这种情况时有过如此可怕的内疚感——当然，他关心他们，但是不会像他伤害了自己所关心的人一样感到痛苦。

Erik决定把这些困惑的感受收起来以后再想。他无时不刻不在等待安全词，但没有出现。Erik对于他打的结都非常的谨慎，但是那些束缚肯定是越来越不舒服了，尤其是在Charles完全不兴奋的时候。

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”他问Charles，想提醒Charles如果他确实结束了的话可以使用安全词。不需要是明确的安全词，如果Charles说“我已经结束了。”或者是“我想停下。”之类的话，Erik都会把它作为安全词来看待。事实上，从谨慎的角度来看，Erik可以自己使用安全词。

“你会吻我吗？”Charles问。

Erik不由自主地呆住了，因为他几乎已经本能地吻上了Charles，这是他需要好好思考的事情。

他不和客户接吻，他们也很少想要被亲吻，他甚至很少允许肌肤的接触。亲吻Charles违反了他所有的规则，以及这些规则后的原则，但在这一刻，他没有什么比亲吻Charles更想要做的事情。

但是，控制住。让步也是掌控局面的一种方式。“我会在你今天离开之前吻你，”他对着Charles的嘴低声说，他那美丽的，适合被亲吻的嘴。

Charles看起来很惊喜，“你会吗？你保证？”

“我保证，”他说，“但是你现在想要什么？你想停下来吗？”

Charles坚决地摇头，“不。”

Erik和Logan交换了一个眼神。意料之中的，Charles的勃起几乎已经完全消退了，在这样的状况后。“你没在承受痛苦吗？”Erik谨慎地问。

“唔，不，并不真的痛苦。我是说我能感觉到绳子，我依然感觉非常……敞开……但是我喜欢这样。”

尽管他的阴茎并没有硬。Erik又看了Logan一眼，思考着，心不在焉地抚摸Charles的脊背。

“也许Charles想看看他的样子？”Logan提议道，“他看起来实在太他妈不可思议了。”

“我是吗？”Charles羞涩地问。

“你是一件艺术品，”Erik真诚地说，“Logan，你能拿来镜子吗？”他指了指挂在墙上的大镜子。Erik更加刻意地抚摸着Charles的脊背，长长的抚摸结束于被绳索绑住的屁股。

“事实上，让我们把平台也移回来。”Erik对Logan低声说，“我们把镜子放在平台上，它将离Charles更近，灯光也更好，以便让Charles看到。”

Charles听到移动东西的声音，感觉床的框架振动了几下，然后发出很大的响声，他觉得是木制平台被放回的声音。

“准备好看你自己了吗，Charles？”

“是的，先生。”Charles喘息着，他被取下蒙眼布时在过亮的灯光下眨着眼睛。他低下头，在自己的镜像中注意到的第一件事情是那些彩色的绳子。彩虹色，覆盖在他的前臂，他的大腿，他的屁股，他的小腿上。他的身体约为一百四十五度角倾斜，他的头和肩膀高于他的臀部和脚，他的双腿淫荡地九十度大张着，链条颠倒地挂在他的乳夹上。

“你觉得怎么样？”Erik在Charles两腿之间的身后问。平台让他很容易抚摸Charles的屁股和腿，而他的确这么做着。

“我觉得他的鸡巴明显很喜欢。”Logan笑着说，在Erik的手艺下，Charles可以看到和感觉到在他看着自己的时候他的阴茎胀大了。

“这真不可思议，”Charles屏住呼吸，“你真不可思议，Erik！”

Erik低声哼了哼，抚摸着Charles的屁股。他给了它一些测试性的拍打，赞赏地看着它反弹回来。

“尽管，我还能打得更开一些。”Charles想了想说。

Logan发出哼声，Erik顿了顿，“你能，你能吗？”他轻轻地说。

“是的……我想要感到……被拉伸，稳固地，现在我仍然可以移动一点。”Charles来回动了动他的前臂弯了弯膝盖，来证明他还能动多少。

“你听到了吧，弗兰肯斯坦博士，”（译注：玛丽·雪莱所写小说里的人物，后比喻作法自毙的人，毁灭创造者自己的人。）Logan对Erik说，声音里有些被逗乐的情绪，“他想要感觉稳固。”

“不要脸的男孩，”Erik严厉地说，但是听起来并不是那么回事，“没人警告过你要对你所渴望的小心一些吗？”

Charles咧嘴笑起来，Erik将蒙眼布帮他戴回去。

接着Charles感觉自己的双臂被拉得越来越远，缓慢但坚定地，直到他没法使任何力气——但是他意识到他不需要这样做，因为Erik将他的臀部绑在床框上了。“还好吗？”Erik的声音轻轻问。

“啊哈，我是说，是的，先生。”Charles说，Logan用一种相当不慌不忙的方式抚摸着他的胸膛与阴茎。接着他感受到了更多的绳子，确保他的手臂被拉向新的位置。

他的手臂完全地被固定住了。

Logan玩着他乳头上的链子，Charles意识到他正发出轻声的呻吟。他的屁股自己移动着，追逐着若有若无的撩人轻触。

“我该给我的玩具装上新电池了。”Erik用低沉性感的声音宣布，“让我们来看看你我们能不能让这个屁股也稳固一些，嗯哼？”

Charles感觉到他的臀部被提高，还增加了更多的绳索和拉扯。他仍然能一直感受到那些手，那些触摸他身体所有地方的手，但是并不坚持，手掌抚摸过他的阴茎，但仅仅只是很短的一瞬。

“噢，我的天啊。”Charles嘤嘤呜呜地哭了起来，他的腿被拉得更宽了，被重新绑在一个更分得更开的位置。他觉得他在漂浮，他爱每一个感觉，但是一部分的他仍然在追求着一些瘙痒与疼痛之间的东西。

“现在，我们在这做了些什么？”Erik低声说，在他身后，他的两腿之间，“看起来有人在我的控制下完全无助啊。”

“噢操，是的。”Charles呻吟着。他试了试绳子，发现自己只能移动很少很少的一点点。他只能想象Erik看到的是怎样的画面——他的屁股完全打开着，他无毛的臀缝，他的睾丸紧涨着，他的阴茎沉甸甸地挂在上面。

“给我些点子。”Erik继续道，几乎是随意地说，他开始再次往Charles的屁股上擦油，他的手指在他的屁股往臀缝间滑动着，但是不碰触到Charles的褶皱。

Charles只能用呻吟来回应，Erik发出满意的哼声。他往手套上倒更多的油，在抚摸Charles的阴茎之前，把它们抹在Charles的会阴和睾丸上。

“噢，操我，求你操我，用手指插我，随便什么都好，只要放些什么到我屁股里。”Charles绝望地哭诉着。

“你不知道能听到你如此美丽地求我，这让我有多开心，我的宠物，”Erik说，“但是我还在想着些别的东西。”

Erik暗示Logan他想要他做什么，Logan悄悄地去找Erik要的东西。同时Erik情不自禁地用戴着手套的手指抚摸着Charles的屁股。他注视着，幻想着，弯曲成弧形的身体，渴望着Erik想做却不会让他自己去做的事情。

“噢，拜托，操，”Charles喊道。

“只是个提醒，你还记得你说过什么吗，宠物？”Erik低吟道，“只要我把手指放进去，你愿意一辈子都吞我的精液，这还作数吗？”

“见鬼的，当然作数，”Charles吸气道，“无论你想要什么，我的意思是……”

他不是这个意思，Erik想，但是没关系，因为Logan已经把杯蜡拿过来了。

“准备好迎接你的款待了吗？”Erik说。

“求你，天啊，是的。”Charles发出呻吟。

Erik从大概一英尺高的地方，将热蜡油滴在Charles的臀瓣上。

Charles完全静止并且屏住呼吸了一会儿，“是……吗？”

“这不是我的精液，如果你问这个的话。”Erik说，决定给Charles的阴茎一次抚摸，“你喜欢这个吗？”

“是的！感觉很热，但几乎不会造成伤害。”

这让Charles兴奋，但是没有带来伤害，Erik想。他多倒了一些到Charles的另一边臀瓣上，在稍微低一点点的距离下。更长的距离给了蜡油更多的冷却时间，所以缩短些距离应该能感到更热。

“噢我的天啊，更多，每个地方，”Charles呻吟。

“你是个多么棒的玩具啊，”Erik感到惊奇，他在Charles的右臀瓣上倒了许多，但这蜡油流向臀缝，但是没有真正进去，“如此好玩。”

他多倒了一点在Charles的左臀上，Charles哭喊出声，“操就是这样，操……”

Charles喘着粗气，Erik想无论Charles能承受多少，他都需要立刻做完了。“你今天是个非常乖的男孩，Charles，我打算现在让你高潮，你还有什么想要的吗？”

“我想要看着你，”Charles吸气，“在我高潮的时候。”

Erik不赞成地哼了哼，“你是在要求你的dom吗？”

“求您，先生，我可以在自慰的时候看着您吗？”Charles绝望地问道。

“……你在求我吗？”

“我在求您，拜托，我想看见您……”Charles又语无伦次了起来，Erik很快地示意Logan来接替Erik的位置。

Erik移到Charles的面前，握住这个被捆绑着的男人的阴茎。Charles仍然双眼被蒙蔽着，但是他猛然抬起头，吸了口气。幸运的是，Erik的头在Charles的另一边，所以他在Charles猛然抬头的时候没有被撞到。Erik安静地指示着Logan处理那些蜡，懒洋洋地抚摸着Charles的阴茎。

“准备好了吗，我的宠物？”

“准备得非常好了，”Charles喘息着，Erik拿开了蒙眼布。

考虑到Charles的身体角度，Erik不得不占近他才能帮他手淫，他发现他能看清Charles脸上的每一个细节——他绯红的脸颊，鼻子上少少的雀斑，他美得近乎荒谬的红唇正被他不停地咬着。

以及，他蓝色的眼睛看起来像是被Erik的外貌迷住了，就像Erik也被Charles迷住了一样。

“求你，”Charles喘息着，眼睛在Logan将蜡油倒在他的双球上时因为痛苦和喜悦闭上了一小会儿，“你能对我说……我是你的……”

“我的小荡妇？”Erik耳语道，他的仍然在Charles的阴茎上快速地动作着，“你想做我的小荡妇吗，Charles？”

一个微笑在Charles的唇间闪过，“就只是……你的。”他的头低下去……他也许抬着头太累了，Erik想。所以Erik捧起他的脸，Charles几乎闭上了眼睛，鼻子里发出细小的呻吟；他的确快到高潮了。

“看着我，”Erik温柔地命令道，Charles的扑闪着睁开了眼，盯着Erik的眼睛，“你是我的，”Erik坚定地，充满占有欲地说，这些话语在他的心底卷过，这感觉真对，太对了。他的手依然捧着Charles的脑袋，“你属于我。你是我最喜欢的玩具，我最珍爱的宠物。你是我的sub。对我说。”

“我是你的，”Charles喘息道，他的蓝眼睛睁得难以置信的大，没有焦距，“我属于……你……”最后一个单词说出口时Charles高潮了，他的眼睛依然盯着Erik的，他的下巴松懈下来。Erik示意Logan将剩下的蜡倒在Charles的臀缝里，让热蜡覆盖他的肛门与睾丸。

Charles嘶哑地尖叫出声，射在Erik的手和T恤上，他的身体近乎抽搐。“噢上帝啊。”Charles破碎地哭喊，“我得要……下来……”

这很快，但并非完全不在意料之中。在Erik的示意下，Logan移动到Charles下方把他举起来，Erik在这时拿起一把放在裤子口袋里的大剪刀，有条不紊地切断绳子，让Charles缓缓地从床梁上被放下来。他按照捆绑他的相反顺序，先是腿，然后是屁股，然后是手臂。他快速而精确，只用了大约一分半钟，直到Logan能把Charles放下来——他的手腕、小腿、大腿仍然裹着绳子——然后把他移到为此而放在附近的蒲团（通常被作为床垫）上。

“乳头。”Charles嘤嘤呜呜地，躺在蒲团垫上。他仍然带着乳夹，Erik迅速握住一边，Logan握住了另一边。

“数到三？”Erik说，和Logan保持眼神接触，“一，二——”

数到三的时候，他们同时松开了Charles的乳夹，从反面来的压力让Charles因为痛苦而抽噎出声，“操！”

Erik用空着的那只手摸了摸Charles的额头，“你怎么样了？”他轻轻地问。

Charles哼了哼，仍然在他的子空间里，他的眼睛闭着，“乳头疼。”

“他们一会儿就会好些的。”Erik安慰地说，没什么好惊讶的，夹了太长时间了。Erik想他应该早点取下它们的，“你想喝水吗？”

Charles有点想睡地点点头，Logan走到床边把吸管放在瓶子里让Charles喝得容易些。喝完水后，Charles向Erik蜷缩着。Logan在Erik抱住Charles的身体时抬起了眉毛。

“我需要去和Logan谈几分钟，好吗？”Erik在Charles的头发中低语道，“但是我很快就会回来解开你身上剩下的这些绳子，然后为你清洁。”

Charles仍然闭着眼睛，皱了皱眉但是点了头。Erik摸了摸他的头发，然后示意Logan和他去大厅。

Erik在大厅给Logan他们约定好的报酬，“一定要向Anne-Marie转达她把你借给我的谢意，”Erik微笑着说，“以及感谢你临时过来。”

“嘿，任何时候，特别如果你的客户都像他一样的话，”Logan说，“你知道吗，他在我把他放到蒲团上的时候，对我喃喃地说了声谢谢。”

Erik温柔地笑了笑，“他是很甜。”

“我想他也许不仅仅只是想作为你的客户，你知道的。”Logan装作不经意地说。

Erik没有马上回答，他只是移开了视线，“你认识我很久了，”他最后说，“你知道我不适合人与人之间的亲密关系。”他笑着说，但是没有看他的眼睛。

“好吧，兄弟。”Logan过了一会儿说，语气里明显不相信Erik的话，但他不打算说出来。“不管怎样，谢谢你了，别让我们明年才能见上下一面，嗯哼？”他拍了拍Erik的肩，走了。

他真的有一年没见到过Logan和Anne-Marie了吗？ _我的确不适合人与人之间的关系，_ Erik想着走回工作室。他经常有这样的想法，这些话在他打算社交或者与人建立关系时就会在他脑子里盘旋。

Charles还在蒲团上，闭着眼睛，四肢装饰着彩色的绳子。Erik走到他身边，坐了下来。“还好吗？”他低声问，抚摸着Charles的肩膀。

“好些了，因为你在这儿。”Charles回答道，扯了扯Erik直到他躺在Charles身边。

“我很抱歉我……哭了。”Charles一会儿后静静地说，Erik有印象，他最后解决了这个问题。“我并不是伤心或者被伤到了，但是——这很难解释。你一定觉得我疯了。”

“我没有。”Erik坚定地安慰他，“这是个非常紧张的历程，而且能让你宣泄。我希望我的回应是合适的，我希望你享受到了。”

“都做到了。”Charles低语，看起来在慢慢放松着。

当Erik以为Charles睡着了的时候Charles开口说：“那么，Logan和他女朋友是24/7式的dom-sub关系吗？”

Erik在回答之前犹豫了一下，“这是Logan告诉你的？”他不记得他们讨论过这个，但是他心烦意乱地承认了。

“他说除了不在公共场合。”Charles说。他沉默了一会儿，思考着Logan说的那些话，“我觉得我没法那样做，没法在所有的时间。”

“我也不行。”Erik说，拉长了调子。他在想他该怎样尽快解开Charles身上的那些绳子，所以当他发现Charles正惊讶地看着他时有些措不及防，“怎么了？”

“唔，我是说，你是个职业者，我猜这是你的生活方式。我还以为你家里有两三个sub呢。”

Erik在他想到更好的回应方式时就已经笑出声来，但Charles他对他回以一个咧开嘴的、开心的笑容。“不，”Erik在他收回笑时说。他仍然感到非常愉快以及满腔深情，“我家里没有任何sub。”他想如果Charles见过他公寓的大小会更好笑一些。

“你笑的时候看起来——很不一样。”Charles说。他的眼里有些什么柔软的东西吸引住了Erik，同时他让他感到害怕。

“我们来开始解掉你身上的这些绳子，好吗？”Erik说，走去拿起他的剪刀，“它们会让你不舒服的。”

“好吧，它们比我臀缝里的蜡要舒服多了。”Charles笑着说，眯了眯眼。

“噢见鬼，你说得对。”Erik把剪刀从Charles的脚处拿回来，剪断了Charles小腿的绳子，“在你快高潮的时候，那太多了些。”

“你在开玩笑吧？那真是该死地完美，”Charles回答道，让他的头下移到蒲团上，“你真完美。”

“我并不。”Erik干巴巴地说，抬起他的另一只腿。

Charles叹了口气。这并不是一个因为快乐而发出的叹息，这是一个受挫的叹息。Erik不去看他的眼睛，专注于剪断剩下的绳子。

几分钟后他剪完了，彩虹绳的每一个颜色的碎片都散落在Erik的工作室里，“这么多绳子呀。”Charles评价道。

“大概有一百八十英尺，”Erik说，“我过去用过六百三十英尺的绳子。”

Charles睁大了眼睛，“我希望你让我为这些付费。”他说。

Erik摸了摸他的头发，“我收了钱，但是我希望我没有这样做。”他承认。

又陷入了尴尬的沉默中，“你想要我帮你去除那些蜡吗？”他对Charles说。

Charles把眉毛抬得很高地望着他，“我屁股和睾丸上的蜡吗？”

“对你来说可能很难触到所有地方。”Erik说。他感觉到自己又勃起了，他像平时一样忽略掉。

“好吧。”Charles轻轻地说，然后小心翼翼地肚子朝上躺着——很明显他的乳头还有些敏感。

“不过我希望我能第一个看到。”Erik在他的工作室有一条严格的条文“不可拍照/禁止相机”，所以他没有提供照相服务。

有一些蜡已经掉落了，跟着Charles的移动或者是绳子一起被移开了，但是还有相当一部分仍然留着。Erik之前在Charles的皮肤上涂了油，这样会让去除的时候容易一些，但是大多数还是需要剥落下来。

而且，剥蜡还挺有趣的。

Erik开始从Charles的屁股开始剥落那些他弄上去的白蜡。他很高兴看到只有一点点红色的印迹在融化的蜡下面，没有持久的伤痕或是水泡。

让Erik开始剥Charles臀缝里的蜡时，Charles改变了呼吸。Erik剥得很小心，尽量有条不紊而非色情地动作着，但是过了一会儿他听到Charles含含糊糊地说，“这有点色情啊。”

Erik意义不明地哼哼作为回答，“你能抬抬你的膝盖吗？”他轻轻地问，“这里有些——低一些的。”他是说Charles的睾丸。

Charles沉默地把他的膝盖放下来，仍然面朝下，但是他的屁股还悬在空中，以便Erik能到达“低一些”的地方。

Erik用两只手剥去这里的蜡：一只手轻轻地操作着另一个男人的睾丸，以便他拿到剩下的蜡快和其他被剥下的蜡。Charles没发出声音，但是他的手在蒲团上紧握成拳，他明显已经勃起了。

“我想这就做完了。”Erik用他“这-就是-所有-安排了”的声音说。

Charles在翻身时呼吸不稳，也不去掩饰自己的勃起，“你快要让我死掉了，你知道吗？”

“不会比你先杀掉我。”Erik轻笑着说。

Charles笑着摇了摇头，他的眼睛滑到Erik的身体与他想要掩饰的勃起上，Charles伸了伸腰，“我能再洗个澡吗？”

“当然可以。”Erik说。

Charles起身，走到角落里的露天淋浴处。Erik因为惊讶而愣住了——他只在场景中用过这个淋浴，这之前没人真的用它来洗澡。但是Charles看起来完全知道他在做什么，几乎隐藏着他得意的笑，因为Erik无法把眼睛从他打开水的动作上移开。

过了一会儿，Erik才意识到Charles需要肥皂和毛巾。他走去洗手间然后靠近Charles，“要肥皂吗？”他问。

Charles这时正用着满怀欲望的眼神看他，水流淌过他赤裸的身体。这已经是个明确的邀请了，但Erik视而不见。他在附近放下肥皂和毛巾，走向Emma的桌子来等Charles把澡洗完，继续忽略他难受的勃起。

 

**

 

当Charles走出淋浴时Erik拿着账单感觉有些尴尬，再次面对那性感得发狂的湿发……考虑到他刚刚所提供的，他多雇佣了一个人当助手，整个过程用了大概五个小时，花费的费用能让Charles买一台不错的二手车了。

Charles连眼睛都没有眨一下，递给Erik信用卡的时候只是随便看了看账单，仍然给了25%的小费，他更专注于看他的手机日历。

“我在想……”Charles说，他的脸在他说话之前红了。Erik感觉他知道接下来会发生什么。“我能理解你不和你的客户约会，但是你能不能考虑一下……陪我去Logan提到的那个捆绑俱乐部？我会为你的时间付钱的。”他很快补充道，“不是约会。”

Erik的胸口感觉有些紧，“我很抱歉，”他说，“我不能。”他没法让自己更明确地解释他的拒绝，尽管他有许多不错的理由：他只在他自己的工作室工作，这里的变数可以完全在掌控之中；他不想模糊他与Charles之间的职业关系和社会关系……还有最重要的，如果他对愿意对自己诚实一点，那就是他不想让Charles遇到其他的dom，然后意识到他完全没有必要购买Erik的服务，因为他很容易就能找到愿意免费帮他做这些的人。任何感兴趣的dom都会对Charles的臣服垂涎不已。

Erik在Charles充满期待地看着他时意识到自己已经完全走神了，显然Erik错过了他刚刚说的东西。“抱歉，什么？”Erik问。

“我能预约周五下午吗？”Charles看起来有些失望，但是并不排斥再次见到Erik。Erik很高兴登记预约。

只是直到Charles离开后，Erik才想起自己忘记了那个他承诺过Charles的吻。


	4. The Hellfire Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles去了地狱火俱乐部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告在末尾（这一章没有非自愿行为！）

“我是个成年人，”Charles对着镜子里的自己说，“我能做这个！”

 _我能自己一个人去绑缚俱乐部，我有些特殊癖好，我已经做过悬吊绑缚了，_ Charles在他试穿各种衣服的时候告诉自己，翻找着能真正地展示出他想要展示出他自己的样子的衣服，像是……什么，真正地？

他知道自己已经无法自拔地迷恋上了Erik，这个非常擅长于自己的工作，并且已经完全清楚明了地告诉Charles，他对超出职业关系的事情没有兴趣。即便如此，Charles在自慰时似乎完全无法想其他的东西，就好像自从遇到Erik以来，他把所有的时间都他妈用来干这事儿一样。就像回到了十四岁，开始觉得自己有着用不完的精力。

Charles知道他很可爱，他从来没有在约会上真正有过什么挑战，他也从来没有约过某个和他爱好同样的东西的人，不过他也没有真正试过，不是吗？所以Charles决定去那些有特殊癖好的人的地方，很容易就在Ylep!（译者注：就是美帝的大众点评网）上找到了Logan提过的那个地方：地狱火绑缚俱乐部。

他只能自己一个人去，因为谁他妈还能和他一起去？和他一起合作的教授，Hank McCoy？不是个好选择，Hank觉得开着灯做爱都很变态。

……只是也许，Charles和Hank可完全没谈过关于性的话题。

Charles最后终于意识到自己只是在拖延时间。他选了[一件休闲款的黑夹克和一间白灰条纹的Polo衫](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw600/752440d4jw1djr3g8eoxoj.jpg)，他穿得也许并不符合俱乐部的标准，但他仍然看起来很不错，他知道这点——他看起来比他实际年龄要年轻，这在他的人生中第一次看起来像个优点，他几个月前刚刚进入了27岁高龄。

他叫了一辆计程车去俱乐部。那里的保安，[一个魁梧的黑人，留着长发绺，戴着红色的隐形眼镜](http://media.comicbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/bishop-x-men-days-of-future-past.jpg)，看了他一眼然后说，“不错的尝试，孩子。”

Charles站在俱乐部门口，“这是个玩笑吗？”他困惑地说。

那个保镖看向他，“你不属于这里，”他平平地说，“这条街是兄弟会的。”

Charles开始感到有些生气，他刚刚张嘴，另一个男人便走了过来。

“这里有什么麻烦吗，Bishop？”

那个人说得并不大声，但是他的声音里有一种安静的权威感，让Charles觉得这个男人是俱乐部的所有者。Charles看向这个[说话的男人](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ca/95/4a/ca954a601050cf9dc52ad8e0b625cdd2.jpg)，他长得并不十分英俊，但是他有他自己的方式，能让所有的人都看向他。他穿着一件便服（somking jacket）却系着领带，Charles突然觉得自己穿得太朴素，在这个俱乐部有些不得体，他刚刚是怎么打算的呀？

“没有麻烦，先生。”Bishop说，打开入口的红色天鹅绒绳让男人进去。男人走进去后他在Charles进去前关上门，但是那个穿着便装的男人说，“噢，他和我一起的。”

“是，先生。”Bishop说，为Charles拉开了绳子，如果他早三十秒这样做他就没有侮辱他。

Charles很快进去了里面，那个男人用手臂拍了拍他肩膀，“Bishop有时候有些过度履行自己的职责了，”他对Charles抱歉地说，“我是说，你知道这个俱乐部是干什么的，对吗？”

Charles没有回答，因为他正试着不要呆呆地看着那些被展示出的过分暴露的衣着。有几个女人——至少有一个男人——穿着链甲比基尼，许多人都穿着紧身皮革。有很多人带着项圈，很多人被束缚着，很多让Charles看着都觉得脚疼并且感到同情的细高跟鞋。没人像他一样穿……但是也没人像他身边的这个男人一样穿。

“我想我知道。”Charles终于成功地作出了回答，“尽管我不知道我是不是必须买一套新行头。”

那男人笑起来，眼睛眯起，“你可以穿任何你想穿的，这个地方可以穿任何东西。不过，我确实认为你戴个项圈会更迷人。”

Charles回了个笑容，他正被调情呢。这个男人比Charles年长很多——Charles猜他大概四十中旬的样子——但是他很不错，而且这里没人看起来可以接近。遗憾的是，这个男人看到了一些东西或者是别的人，看起来正要离开。

“我叫Charles，”Charles很快地说，“谢谢你，带我进来，我能……请你喝杯东西吗？”

那男人看着Charles，看上去非常惊讶并且受宠若惊，“噢，我没法对此说不，不是吗？我叫Sebastian.”Sebastian靠近了Charles的耳朵，“告诉酒保是为我点的，他知道我喝什么。”

Sebastian闻起来像是Old Spice（译注：宝洁旗下男士护理品牌）的须后水，干净，不会让人觉得不舒服。Charles给了他一个可爱的笑，走向吧台。不，Sebastian不是他的型，但是他似乎可以接触，至少是——一个可以了解的好人。

Charles走到吧台点了两杯饮料，“Sebastian的酒。”酒保的眉毛跳了一下，直接开始调酒——然后拒绝了Charles的钱，令人困惑，Charles拿走了Sebastian的酒。

“他没向我收钱。”Charles说，“希望这不会记到你的账单里。”

Sebastian接过酒，对付账的事情挥了挥手。他看着Charles，看着他的每一处，专心致志地，好像Charles获得了他100%的注意力，这让Charles感觉有些赤裸裸的。“你今晚为什么来这儿，Charles？”他最后说，他的方式不像是在问一个随意的问题，“你在这里想要遇见什么吗？”

“呃……”Charles耸耸肩，抿了一口酒，和Sebastian点的一样。它是棕色的，但除此之外，他真不知道还有什么比这还烈的，“只是想来寻一段美好时光。”

“只是一段美好时光，”Sebastian重复道，用一种古怪的强烈语气，“你在徘徊。”

Charles给了另一个男人一个小小的笑，“可能吧。”

“好吧，我希望你能找到某个能给你想要的“好时光”的人，”Sebastian说。他看起来——被冒犯了？Charles不知道他说了什么冒犯到了他，但是他看起来的确如此，“如果你没有找到的话，这是我的名片。”

Charles接过名片但没真正去看，因为他也有一点点被冒犯的感觉。“所以，你跟我说完了吗？”他说，在他阻止他自己之前。

现在Sebastian看起来被逗乐了，“Charles，你很可爱，但是我们都知道，我不是你所寻找的，我不是当男朋友的料。无论如何，我会很高兴能让你弯曲你的膝盖，如果你想要一个这样的情景，能少一些——义务。”

他对Charles礼貌的笑笑然后就离开了，Charles看着他手里的那张名片，上面写着 _Master Sebastian,Professional Dom._

Charles忍不住因为这娱乐而吸了口气，Sebastian在这点上是对的，他的生活中不需要另一位职业dom（professional dom）。

但一直想着Erik正是他试图避免的，他把手里剩下的饮料一口气全喝了，这差不多是个坏主意，因为他在一位穿着黑色皮革装的女孩走过时差点咳嗽出来。他向酒保又点了一杯。

这些液体给了他一些勇气，Charles发现自己一个人在地狱火俱乐部实在是少了点意思，他开始觉得有点热又正好看见了拿衣服的服务生（coatcheck），所以他脱了夹克。他拿着他的饮料游荡，感觉没有那么羞于看别人了，最后他发现了那个绑缚架。他惊讶，同时被吸引了，有些人在那个大大的木质“X”上被系住或是被绑缚，另一些人鞭打着他们。Charles想象着Erik把他带到这儿，绑住他然后鞭打他，这里的每个人都能看见他……

而这正是他不该想的事。

“打扰了，”某个人说，“我的女主人想知道你需不需要鞭打？”Charles惊讶地看着那个对他说话的可爱红发。她被牵着，身后几英尺是一个涂着鲜亮的红唇，像女王一般的女人，穿着性感，但更多的是精致。

“噢，嗯，谢谢你的提议，”Charles结结巴巴地说，他真的没学会怎样把“你不是我的型”合适地对这个女人说——总之，他和女人约会，但他就是不想——和一个女人——做这个，“但是不用了，谢谢你。”

“好的。”红头发说，开始准备离开。但是因为她是除了Sebastian之外唯一一个和他说过话的人，Charles想利用这个机会问一问，“抱歉，等一等，在你走之前——你能告诉我——包厢里面在做什么，红门后的？”

Charles注意到俱乐部后面的红门频繁地开开关关，人们看起来被此吸引或者看起来对此排斥。他不确定自己对此的感觉如何，但是他确实非常好奇。

女孩惊讶地看了他一眼然后望向她的女主人，那位女主人说，“一般来说，如果你不知道，那么你就不会想知道。”她们都笑了笑，走开了。

Charles咬着他的指甲，他无法停止思考那些包厢。

那两位女士可能是对的，也许他并不想知道。

但是如果Erik在那里呢？

Charles身体里的酒精足以让他成功地忘记——又一次地——他今晚来到俱乐部是为了将Erik从他脑子里赶走——而不是寻找这个男人。当Charles走向洗手间的门时他的脑子里愉快地嗡嗡着，这张门是最方便靠近红门的。这里没有保安或者看守，门是关着的，但是被频繁地打开，让人进进出出。

Charles走进洗手间，检查了一下他的镜像。因为服务生拿走了他的夹克，他身上的polo衫和他的牛仔裤看起来非常整洁，他对自己做了做鬼脸，弄湿了他的头发，让他看起来恰到好处的凌乱，这样更好些。他审视般地看了看自己的T恤做出了决定——他把袖子撕下了。他把没有袖子的条纹衫扎进裤子里面，让他所穿的唯一一件皮革——他的黑色皮带——露出来。

他后退了几步，眯了眯眼。也还凑合。

他走出浴室，没有太多地思考，他打开通向包厢的红门，走了进去。

没人阻止他。

Charles注意到的第一件事是包厢里热多了，空气似乎更加厚重，更加潮湿，更让人出汗。他还注意到，这里的音乐没有俱乐部其他地方那么大声。在俱乐部的其他大多数地方，灯光都是昏暗的冷色，蓝色、白色和紫色，但这里的灯光是昏暗模糊的红色。

还有，这里很拥挤。在Charles右边围得紧紧的一圈人在喊叫些什么东西，他被身边一群几乎全裸的在房间里走的人挤得后退了几步。

Charles向房间里面走去，试图看上去像是属于这里样子，试着不去盯着在中世纪木架上的那个魁梧而多毛的裸体男人，一个同样高大的女人不断抽打他的脸，他抽泣着说“谢谢您，妈咪。”

Charles很快转过身来，避免看到一个被一些湿的东西覆盖的男人——尽管，很难确定那到底是什么东西，因为在房间的灯光下所有的东西看起来都是红色的。

他迅速回到他刚进来时在他的右边看到的那一小圈人那里，Charles看到了那是什么在吸引那一圈人的注意。

地板上稍微低一些的地方，像是十几年前被叫做谈心隅（conversation pit）的那种地方。在谈心隅的中心有一个女人和一个男人，背对背，跪着，除了项圈之外没穿什么别的了。他们四只手被直直地束缚在他们头上，被锁链吊在天花板上。

那个男人跪着的男人戴着黑色PVC的或者是橡胶的面具，除了他的嘴全部被遮盖起来，一个高大的光头男人正操着他的嘴，他的老二竖立着，被[一些配件](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41JW5VWK5PL._SY300_.jpg)所束缚拉紧，像是一排阴茎环被皮带绑在一起的东西。那个女人的乳头上夹着衣夹，[每个鼻孔都被勾住](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41KFXRsgcPL._SY300_.jpg)，被前后拉扯着，用皮带接到她的头后。有 _两根_ 男人的阴茎正塞在她嘴里，“性交猪”的潦草字样被重重地写在她的胸前，颜色鲜亮。

其他的男人包围着这奇怪的五个人：一个看起来沉迷于尽可能重地抽打那个女人的乳房，看起来他已经这样做了一段时间了，她已经被红色的手印与伤痕所覆盖。另一个人非常用力地鞭打着那个戴面具的男sub，他似乎已经真的流血了，不过在红色的灯光下很难确定。另外一个男人在两个跪着的sub的身体之间似乎在用他的手做一些Charles不能完全明白的事情——直到那个阴茎正在被吮吸着的高大光头男人叫喊着，“再用力点操这两个婊子，我知道他能吸得更好！”——Charles才明白这个在他们中间的男人正在用假阳具粗暴地抽插两个sub的屁股。

人们聚集过来观看这场面比这场面本身更让Charles感到不安。他们绝对大多数是男人，并且有大约一半的人在手淫。另一半是跪着的sub们，Charles看到一位观众射在自己手里，然后把精液扔向谈心隅中间（那些液体飞溅到了那位男sub的面具上），然后心不在焉地把他的手推到跪在他身边的戴着项圈的男人面前，男人开始舔干净他的手。

Charles花了三十秒才意识到他已经完成他的包厢之旅了。

他转身离开，只看见一个穿着黑色皮革套裤和黑色皮革背心的高大男人堵在他的路上，“嘿，看看我们这儿有什么？”这个男人说话时带着让人不舒服的笑容，他有着黑色的，及肩的长发，和非常小的蓝眼睛。最引人注目的特征是有一条垂直的伤疤跨过他的一侧脸。

“不好意思，”Charles说，想绕过整个人，但是另一个男人在那里，一个拉丁裔男人，有着黑色的脸和光滑的皮肤，面无表情地盯着Charles。他和他的朋友穿着一样的装束，但有一些白色的皮革。（或者是粉色？在红色的灯光下很难确认。）

“你是处男吗？”第一个男人问道，他用大拇指和食指掐住Charles的下巴，粗暴地转过Charles的头，像是在审讯他，“第一次来包厢？”

Charles生气地把头转开，“别碰我。”

“为什么不？你是某人的所有物吗？”

“是的，”Charles立刻说道，如果这能让他们放尊重一些，他可以做做戏。

“是吗？你没有戴项圈，你来这里，却没和你的dom一起，没戴你的项圈？”第一个男人和第二个男人交换了个眼色，好像在分享什么内部笑话。

Charles不知道他们在说什么，但是他开始希望自己在别的地方了。

“我想我们应该帮你的dom一个忙。”那个皮肤光滑的男人说，这是他第一次开口说话，“你知道的，当小狗不听话的时候，他们需要立刻被惩罚。”

Charles僵住了。他隐约意识到一阵掌声从他身后的谈心隅附近传来。

“那么，这看起来是一个可以玩mush pot的地方。”（译注：一个围在一圈玩的游戏（[维基链接在此](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck,_duck,_goose)），在这里和前面的谈心隅(conversation pit)类似，是说把sub围在中间群调的意思……），刀疤脸带着邪恶的笑说道，“让我们把他用链条锁在那里，看大家觉得他应该被怎样惩罚。”Azazel走过来抓Charles。

Charles扭过身去的时候他抓住了Charles的衬衫，他在往他认为是红门的方向径直跑去时，Charles听到他衬衫被撕开的声音。

他没法不撞到他周围的身体，但是绝望使他无法保持礼貌，所以他用力推着挡住他路的人。当他找不到红门时他带着希望越过肩膀看了看，两个男人正向他追来。肾上腺素的飙升使Charles转向他看到的另一扇门，他进去后迅速在他身后关上了门，希望这是后门。

这不是后门，似乎像是个小仓库，但是门把手上有个锁，Charles将立刻上锁并祈祷着能有用。

他进来没到五秒，有人开始敲门，Charles在有人试图拉动门把锁时心脏狂跳不止，但门被锁住了。Charles松了一口气，没意识到自己也被锁住了。

“你总要出来的，漂亮的小狗。”一个低唱般的声音穿进门中，Charles小心地把耳朵靠着门，听到有人说，“Janos，Shaw肯定有钥匙，去找他。”

有光从门里四周进来，足够让Charles看到一个单独的灯泡旁挂着一串绳子。Charles拉动绳子让光照进来，他看了看这个储藏室，看看有什么能作为武器使用的东西。这完全没有保障：成堆的纸巾和厕纸是这个储藏室里绝大多数的内容，但是还有一大盒避孕套和一个大大的蓝色桶在一个按压式皂液瓶上。这个桶子又大又重，Charles没法移动它，不幸的是，他甚至不确定自己想知道这里面装的是什么。

Charles试图思考，但是很难，因为他仍然醉着，在遇到那两个男人后神经仍然有些颤抖。他检查了一下自己的口袋，他有他的身份证，一些二十美元的钞票，和一张信用卡，他的钱包（不怎么贵重）和他的钥匙放在了夹克的口袋，但是幸运的是他拿着他的手机，因为他可以的话从来不离手机太远。

所以他可以打电话给某人，谁呢？Charles为了他的新教职刚刚搬来伦敦六个月，Hank是他在这座城市里唯一认识的人，但是说真的，他没法想象自己因为 _任何_ 理由在凌晨一点打电话给Hank，更别说是因为他被困在一间绑缚俱乐部的储藏室了。

警察？Charles真的不想这样做。他唯一能想象出来的只有难堪，而且甚至不能确定他们能对此做些什么。

Erik……

Erik会知道怎样在这种地方处理好，甚至Erik有可能就在这儿，在某个地方。不幸的是，Charles没有Erik的手机号码，他只有Erik工作室的电话。

“嘿漂亮小狗，我来告诉你怎么做：我会让你离开这里，没有mush pot，你要做的就只有吸我的鸡巴，你觉得怎么样？”

这些话在门外低声传来，Charles确实考虑了一下（毕竟，他吸过几打鸡巴了，只不过是多一根）直到他听到第二个声音说：“Az，如果他信了 _这话_ ，那他就理应接受所有我们对他做的事，直到我们完全得到他。”

他的手指颤抖着，不知道还能做什么，Charles拨通了Erik的工作室。

 

**

 

当Erik的手机铃声响起时，他正四肢大开地仰躺在他的沙发上，看着每日秀的重播。他看了一眼，发现是有人在呼叫工作室的电话。他们会留言的，然后Emma明天会处理。

当他的电话又响了两分钟后，Erik皱起眉看着他的手机。他有个呼叫转移系统，如果他工作室的电话在下班时间响，会转到他的手机上。也许有人已经留了言但是忘记了一些细节……？

五分钟之后，他的手机又响了，这一次Erik接了电话：“哪位？”他问道

他听到另一端传来吸气声，“噢我的天，是你——我——见鬼，Erik，我很抱歉打电话给你但是我——”他突然停住像是发出了一个含泪的笑声，尽管那更可能是一声啜泣。

这很明显是Charles的声音，Erik立刻意识到这点，他猛地坐起身来，“Charles？发生了什么？”

“我有些，呃，被困在地狱火俱乐部的储存室了？”Charles说。他的语气像是说笑话一样，但是Erik注意到他的声音里有些颤抖，“我真不知道还能给谁打电话了。”

“你处于危险中吗？”Erik马上问。他知道那些包厢里面会发生什么，Charles这么甜又这么容易轻信别人……

“我有足够的理由相信，是的，”Charles犹豫地说，“我走进了包厢而且……”

Charles仍然在说些什么，但是Erik已经站起来并且拿起他的外套，“我十五分钟后到，Charles，如果有任何人问你，告诉他们你是我的sub。”

“哦，噢……好的，”Charles说，声音明显放心了一些。

Erik挂了电话，拿起他的钥匙。他顿了一秒，然后翻了翻抽屉拿出一条带着金属扣的项圈皮环。

 

**

 

Charles希望这个男人能懒得再烦扰他，他也害怕他们找到他们所提到的Shaw，那个男人有钥匙。有一个男人，很明显喝醉了，但是这没有减少任何恐惧感，他仔细地描述着他会把Charles弄出来，然后把他放进Charles早先看到的谈心隅和mush pot里，来驯服他。

“离开这里，Azazel.”Charles听到绝对是Erik的声音说。

Charles想他大概就是在那一刻爱上了Erik。

“我把一个甜蜜的小屁股逼到了这个角落，滚蛋。”Azazel咆哮道。

几声重击与叫喊后，Charles听到Erik轻轻地说，“Charles，是我。”

Charles开了门锁，颤抖地站在那里，Janos和Azazel都站在门前，瞪着Erik。Azazel抵着下巴，明显不怀好意地看着Erik。

Erik走进来，“关上然后锁起门。”他轻轻地指挥道，Charles很快照做了。

“谢谢你过来，”Charles说，“我真的很抱歉——”

Erik只是摇摇头，“我会给你戴上项圈，”他说，他的声音甚至是克制的，“这是最简单的能尽快带你出去的方法，保持你的双眼低垂，按照我所说的做。我不会伤害你。”

Charles很快点头，然后转过身去，让Erik能快点把项圈戴到他脖子上。

“有点紧。”他承认道，转过身面向Erik。

Erik的神色有些奇怪的痛苦，“这是……给别人做的，你能忍受几分钟吗？”

“可以，”Charles说，如果他不移动他的脖子太多还是没事的。

Erik看了他一会儿然后很快地吸了口气，“不要出声，除非我要求这么做。每个人你都要称呼为‘先生’或者‘女主人’，在这点上信任我很重要，好吗？”

Charles强烈地点头。

“打开门吧。”

Charles打开门，感觉到Erik将他的左胳膊扭到了身后，压在Charles背上，Erik的右手放在Charles的右肩上。Charles忍不住想看看Janos和Azazel是不是还在这里。

“双眼低垂，”Erik厉声说，Charles急忙照做。

Erik把他往前推，Charles往前走着。

“你知道规矩，Erik，”有人说，“你带来了个尤物，你得分享。”

Erik忽略这些声音，直到有人试图用力抬起Charles的下巴——他没看到是谁，因为Erik一巴掌将那人打走了。

“你那该死的手离我的所有物远点，”Erik厉声说，整个房间突然安静下来。

Charles仍然低着头，但他的心砰砰直跳。

没人说话，直到Charles认出一个声音轻轻说，“这一定是个误会，Erik有他自己的规矩，对吗，Erik？”

Erik没有回应，只是Charles明显感觉到有压力在他的肩膀上，要他向前走。Charles照做了，试图弄清这个声音。他想那是Sebastian，那个他早先遇到的男人，他对这个男人帮助他们离开感到感激。

没人再挡他们出去的路，尽管Charles感觉到有许多双眼睛盯着他，他感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Erik带着他去后面，打开后通往的是一条黑暗的小巷。Erik很快将Charles的项圈脱下，但是他的眼睛四处看着，检查着阴暗处有没有什么威胁。“我把车停在这了，”他用下巴示意Charles先走。

Erik在他们都进了车里之后才放松下来，他呼了一口气，过了一会儿看向Charles，“去哪？”他说，他的声音又像平时那样温柔起来。

Charles紧张地告诉Erik他家的地址，Erik点点头开始发动汽车。

几分钟里Charles没对Erik说任何话，他不知道说什么。他觉得自己欠Erik一个解释，至少也是一个感谢和道歉，但是在他想这些的时候泪水就充满了眼眶，他不想在Erik面前哭第二次，他决定不说话，直到他恢复自己的声音。

他忍不住偷偷瞄Erik，Erik看起来似乎在思考刚刚发生的事情，看上去出奇的冷静。他的右手看起来有些问题，每次转动方向盘时都瑟缩一下。

“你的手受伤了吗？”Charles惊呼道。

Erik看了一眼他的手，“没事。”

“你怎么弄伤的？”

Erik看了一眼Charles，看到这个男人正专心地看向他，“我揍了Azazel.”

Charles动了动下巴，但他不知道说些什么。Erik为他 _揍_ 了别人？

“好吧，他确实活该。”Charles最终说。

Erik的脸上闪现出一个微笑，“他经常这样。”

“所以你认识他？”

Erik没有很快回答，“我还期待着在被审问之前先能得到一个感谢呢。”

Charles吸了口气，“噢我的天，我还没说谢谢你呢，谢谢你，Erik，我发自内心地感谢，我不应该——”当Charles记起他为什么没有立刻感谢Erik的时候，他的情绪又上来了，他哽咽着，泪水从他的脸庞滚落，”我想——他们——”

“他们没有，”Erik坚定地说，然后又很快说，“……他们做了吗？”

“没有，Charles坚定地说，摇摇头，“只是——一些话，一些可怕的话，但我还好。”

Charles看着Erik，他在Charles的话后放松了一点，但是他很……沉默，紧绷，Charles从未看见过他如此紧绷，甚至能和他平时的禁欲风范相比了。

“我很抱歉，在你在家的时候打扰你，”Charles在他表达了他的感谢后说，他知道一个道歉也是应该的，“我在纽约认识的人真的不多，我不知道还有谁——”

“为什么你要去那个俱乐部？”Erik在红灯时问他，最终看着Charles。他的声音里有些什么让Charles感到惊讶的东西——一些……受伤？

“呃，那个，”Charles该怎么说，‘因为你实在是毫无希望高不可攀，我没办法停止想你，我必须在我疯掉之前停下，所以我希望找到某个潜在的伙伴来把你从我心里赶走？’“我只是——想遇到一些人。一些——像我一样的人。”

Erik看起来并不太满意这个回答，当绿灯亮的时候，踩油门比必要多用了一点力度。

“这就是我家，”当他们停在他家前Charles有些抱歉地说。

“这幢——房子？你住这？”曼哈顿并没有太多独立住宅还被用作个人住所，这一幢看起来出奇的昂贵，Erik感觉有些不可置信。

“是的，”Charles心烦意乱地说，他意识到自己的钥匙在哪里——在他的夹克口袋里，在服务员那，在俱乐部。

但是，他有他的身份证，一些现金，一张信用卡，这些已经足够做他需要做的事情了。他转向Erik，“谢谢你，”他对Erik真诚地说，“我真不知道该如何感谢你。”

Erik微笑，但看起来很坚定，“只要对包厢小心一点，行吗？”

“我会的，”Charles承诺，他下了车站在门廊前对Erik挥手。

Erik没有马上离开，他只是坐在那里让他的引擎空转。

Charles叹了口气扶扶额头，他坐在门廊前，拿出手机。

Erik熄了火，然后站出来，“怎么了？”

可恶的是Erik做了一个谨慎的绅士，“我把钥匙丢在俱乐部了，”Charles悲惨的说，“我得叫锁匠。”

Erik皱起了眉头，关了车门，“你没有——和别人一起住吗？没有备用钥匙吗？”

“没有室友，以及，我一直打算配一把备用钥匙的……”Charles的声音弱了下去，“说实话，我没事的。”

Erik看着Charles，他仍然只穿着一件被撕裂的Polo衫，没有夹克，现在是三月的凌晨两点，气温不会比零度高多少，“你会在这儿等上几个小时的。”

Charles耸耸肩，他已经开始发抖了。

Erik后退几步，看了看这幢房子，“我能试着弄坏它吗？”他怀疑地说。

Charles摇头，“我的防盗系统深入到每一个细节，只能说这不是个好主意。”

Erik看着Charles，他看上去有些被逗乐了，然后是恼怒，然后是妥协，“拜托，”

“不好意思？”

“我不能留你一个人在这里，在试图找一个在半夜会来帮你的锁匠时冻僵。”Erik的声音很坚定，“我的公寓不远。”

Charles张了张嘴，想说他可以马上去酒店开一个房间，然后立即闭上了嘴。他没打算把钥匙留在俱乐部的，但他也不会拒绝去Erik家的邀请。相反，他顺从地点了点头然后跟着Erik走进车里。

在他开车去他的公寓时Erik看起来有些焦虑，“我从来没带人去过，”他过了几分钟后说，Charles看见好几次他在腿上敲击他的手指。

“我会做个好客人的。”Charles承诺道。

Erik发出了声像是笑声的声音，从他那边看着Charles，露出一个微笑。Charles回了一个咧开嘴的笑容。

 

**

 

Erik的公寓给Charles的第一印象就是 _小。_ 难以置信的小。Charles卧室的衣帽间也只比Erik住的房间小那么一点点。但是这里也很整齐，干净，看起来几乎没人住一样。

“这里很——舒适（cozy）”Charles说。

Erik有些无所适从，他不知道有客人来家时该做些什么，他甚至都不记得有多久没人来过他家了，至少有十五年了。

“我必须得说，这可不是我想象中跟你回家的场景，”Charles说，带着一个试探的微笑。

“你在和我调情。”Erik说。他坐在他的沙发上，给了Charles一个模糊的手势，他的意思是生活“坐吧，如果你想的话。”

Charles的微笑褪了下去，“我知道你以为我在向你要一个免费的场景时间，但是我——”

“我没这么想，”Erik尖锐地说，皱着眉把头转向Charles，“我没有，我知道……”他不知道怎么说完这个句子。

“Erik，”Charles温柔地说，坐到他身边，在他身下弯下一条腿，让他能面对着这个男人，“我想我不能期待你和我能有一段——关系？我能吗？”

“你不能期待这个，”Erik很长时间后才说道，看着他自己的膝盖，他的声音比耳语稍微大一点点。他的喉咙感觉很干，“但是我不是——做男朋友的料，Charles，我不擅于——我不适合人之间的关系（human consumption）。”（译注：对不起我实在不知道这里怎么翻合适……）

“原谅我，如果我仍然纠结你（consuming you）了的话。”

 _你已经纠结我了，_ Erik想说，但是他没有。他只是仍然看着他的膝盖。

Charles仍然看着Erik，Erik感觉到他的眼睛正安静地提着问题，然后Charles大声地把问题说了出来。

“如果我没记错的话……你不是还欠我一个吻吗？”

Erik转过头来对着Charles，即使在平时，Erik公寓的黄色灯光也让他有着一种独一无二的美，一些难以容忍的真诚在他的脸上，尤其是他的双眼与前额。Erik在悬吊绑缚时告诉过Charles他的身体会对Erik说话，但是他的脸也真的能表现出他所想的所有事，有时候是些痛苦的细节。而现在他看起来……充满希望，但是更多的是害怕。

Erik突然想到，这个年轻人已经被Erik拒绝两次了，但他仍然在尝试着。他想如果他再拒绝Charles一次，也许这个男人就会停止尝试了。

他发现他并不想Charles停止尝试。

“闭上眼睛，”Erik轻轻地说。

Charles照做了，看上去惊讶又喜悦，Erik靠近了他，他把左臂撑在沙发上，右手的手指穿过Charles的头发放在他后脑上。他在那里握紧了他的手，他在场景中这样做过很多次，用适当的力度，不伤害Charles但控制住他的头。

他的鼻子触碰着Charles的脸颊，一直到他的脖子，吸着他香甜扑鼻的气味，闻起来像是酒精与一些些恐惧的剩留，“我的吻也许和你以前经历过的不一样，”他轻轻地提醒道。

Charles从喉咙深处发出了一声小小的声音，然后吞咽了一下。

Erik让他的脸再一次正对着Charles的，轻刷了一下他们干燥的嘴唇，然后只用他的舌头舔了舔Charles的下唇。

Charles发出嘤嘤呜呜的声音，试图上前让他们的嘴唇触到一起。

“耐心，宠物，”Erik用气音说，舔了舔Charles另一片唇瓣。Charles的嘴微微张开，看起来善于容纳，Erik把他的舌头滑了进去，品尝着，诱哄着Charles的舌头。Erik仍然舔弄着Charles的唇，在Charles舌头周围滑动，感觉上只是轻微地摆动着，直到Charles发出不耐的呻吟，Erik才覆盖住Charles的双唇，给了他一个真正的吻，张开嘴的，火热的那种。Charles呻吟着更加深入这个吻，舔了舔Erik的口腔，Erik用他牙齿捉到Charles的舌头，控制住了好一会儿，但不足以伤到他，直到Charles发出呜咽。

Erik不情愿地分开，松开Charles的脑袋，尽管他已经品尝了Charles的每一处，但他仍然想要舔他，咬他，吻他……

Erik努力控制住自己。

Charles的眼睛颤动着睁开“耶稣基督啊，有什么是你不擅长的吗？”他用气声说道。

“和性无关的所有事情。”Erik干干地说，重新坐回沙发上，“你已经看到最好的我了，在工作的时候。无论如何，真的没有什么关于我的其他事情了，没有什么好的。”

“我不相信，”Charles温柔地说，在沙发上朝Erik靠近了一些，让他们俩的肩膀能接触。

在他更好地思考之前，他也不确定他为什么想这样做，Erik拿起了他的手机。他调出Magda和Anya的照片给Charles看，把手机摆成一个他们都能看到的角度，“我的妻子和我的女儿，”他轻轻地说。

“她们现在在哪里？”Charles看着照片问，他看起来并不紧张或是惊讶，仅仅只是好奇。

Erik没有马上回答。甚至在之前的很多年，他都很难提起此事，“她们死了，在十六年前。”他沉默了一会儿，两个男人都看着这张照片，“能和她们在一起是我生命中最好的事情。”（译注：Erik用的过去式。）

Charles用温柔的气声说，“噢，Erik，这仍然对你很好，我看出来了。”

Erik没有回答，只是快速地眨了几下眼睛，吞下喉咙的结块。他已经为他的家庭在很久之前就哭干了所有的眼泪，Charles的话语里有一些让他有他应该对于一些东西放手的感觉，或是像是有些东西从他身上剥离了出来，他觉得他每一次呼吸都放松了下来。Erik经常觉得自己从来没有完全放松过，但是这一次他让自己倚靠着Charles，而不是试图控制一切。

Charles握住他的手，轻抚着它，温柔地低哼着，他散发出一种满足感，一种光亮，一种愉快，让Erik想要碰触，又不认为自己有资格碰触。

“你做了那张在你工作室的床，”Charles突然说，“还有捆绑架，我想我还是可以认为除了性之外你仍然有能做好的其他事物。”

Erik转过头来，这样他就能呼吸到Charles头发的香味，然后他轻轻地笑了，吹了口气，Charles棕色的头发动了动，“是的，我能焊接。并不是非常懂，但也做了那么些。”

一些Erik所说的东西让Charles的肌肉因为惊讶而紧张了起来，Erik看向他，“怎么了？”

“没什么。只是你——让我惊讶。”他没有详细说，甚至看起来有些脸红。

“说到床……”Erik在沙发上往后靠了靠，伸直他的腿。转过头在折叠床的房间挥了挥手，“我得把它拉下来。”他打了个大大的哈欠，毕竟现在已经过了凌晨三点了。

当Erik转过头去的时候，Charles从沙发上下来，跪在了Erik脚下。他将两只手分别放在Erik的大腿上，透过他的睫毛仰视着Erik，下巴收起，表现出他的恳求。

这是一个难以置信的服从姿势，Erik因此而彻底地感到性奋了，他的喉咙深处发出喘息。

“求你，”Charles说，Erik很清楚他在请求什么，他想要的是什么。Erik脑子里的一部分想要澄清说明，那些规则要求他澄清说明，但是Erik发现自己的手已经自己解开了他牛仔裤的第一颗扣。然后他停顿了一下。

“这将会改变一切，你知道的。”他说。

Charles看着他，眼睛里充满着情欲，“这不好吗？”

Erik修长的手指摸着他牛仔裤的另一颗纽扣，慢慢地把扣子从布料里推出来，“也许。”

Charles入神地盯着他的手，盯着Erik慢慢地将另一颗纽扣从扣眼里推出来，故意做得令人难耐地缓慢。Charles注视着Erik的脸，发出了一声不耐的声音，眯着眼睛，咬着嘴唇露出一个笑容，“你在享受这个。”Charles责难地说。

“这不就是重点吗？”Erik把他另一颗扣子解开。

“你享受于看着我在痛苦之中吗？”Charles戏弄地问。

Erik把他的最后一枚扣子解开，“非常享受，”他用气声答道。

Charles看着他，带着惊喜与强烈的欲望，Erik的笑容更大，舔了舔嘴唇。他把他的阴茎放了出来，Charles欣喜往前想要吸吮，Erik发出啧啧的声音，“你让我惊讶，宠物。”

Charles不耐烦地呼吸，“我已经说了求你。”

“再说一遍，”Erik呢喃道，“我喜欢你说话时嘴唇张合的样子。”

Charles故意地，引诱地，舔了舔嘴唇，“我能吸您的阴茎吗……先生？”

Erik等了一会儿，注视着Charles的脸，“你可以，”他说、

Charles向前，亲吻了Erik的阴茎，在喉咙深处发出了一声小小地，赞叹的呻吟。他显然是想要逗弄一下Erik，就想Erik先前逗弄他一样。他在Erik的龟头周围舔弄，Erik发现他的呼吸改变了，因为他十分享受这种感觉。他的头后靠在沙发上，已经很久很久没有人为他口交了，他的记忆中也从来没有如此富有技巧的体验。当Charles将Erik的龟头含进嘴里时，他的舌头间歇地舔弄着Erik的冠状沟，Erik咬紧牙齿，双手紧握成拳，双腿紧靠两边的沙发。这感觉不可置信的好;Charles的嘴像是火炉、枕头、情人节、阳光下的沙滩。

Erik吞咽了一下，在Charles完全吞下整个长度时感到有些恐慌，他失去控制了，他想要操Charles的脸，射进他喉咙深处，他没法……掌握……控制……

“黄色，”他喘息道，但Charles像是没听到或是没理解这句话的意思似的，“安全词！”他大声说，仍然喘息着，拼命地试图不要局促地退开。

Charles马上退开了，擦了擦嘴，“噢我的天啊，怎么了？我伤到你了吗？”

“没有，”Erik很快回答，他的眼睛闭合着，他的左手撑着脸，用右手摸了摸Charles的头发：“我只是需要几分钟时间，这个太……强烈了。”

Charles给了他一个厚颜无耻的笑，然后把他早先说的话回送了给他，“这不就是重点吗？”

Erik开玩笑般地扯了扯Charles的头发，Charles闭上眼睛，看起来完全就像是一只满足的猫咪。

“我有……控制情结。（control issues）”Erik最后说。

“你的愿望就是给我的命令，”Charles轻轻地，认真地说。

“你的阴茎硬着吗？”

Charles给了他一个微笑，“真是个傻问题。”

“在吸我的阴茎时摸你自己，”Erik说。他看着Charles，表情放松了一些，他开口道，“撸你自己，但在我允许之前不许高潮。”

Charles给了Erik一个呛人的表情，“我该脱下我的裤子吗？”

“不，”Erik轻轻地说，“不过拉低一点，到你的大腿。”

Charles朝Erik噘起了嘴，但仍然遵照他的指示。他重新开始吮吸Erik的阴茎，Erik能听到他在同时撸动自己的阴茎。这样做的好处就是让Charles分心，以减弱他那难以置信的技术——足以让Erik不觉得他的头随时都能爆炸了。

“我快到了，“Erik在几分钟后喘息道，“哪里……”

“你想要的任何地方，”Charles喘着气说。

“好男孩，”Erik咕哝着，“闭上眼睛，”

Charles顺从地照做了，Erik呻吟着将他浓稠厚重的精液射在了Charles可爱的、绯红的脸上。

“操，你这样看起来太好了，”Erik说，他的声音粗哑浑厚。他重倒回沙发上，纵向伸直着身体，他伸出手触到Charles，抚摸他的头发。Charles仍然跪着，双眼紧闭（好像他能睁开似的），他被精液覆盖着的脸朝上抬着，他的手仍然在撸动他的阴茎。他发出一声轻轻的，询问的声音。

“我还没忘记你呢，宠物。”Erik怜爱地说，“我只是需要一分钟。”

“我能去清洁一下吗？”Charles问。

“不，”Erik轻轻地说，“我想要你跪在这儿，脸上被我的精液装饰着，回想一下你刚刚做了什么。”

Charles从喉咙深处发出一声声音，开始更加用力地撸动自己。Erik看了一会儿，然后轻轻地说，“停下。”

Charles立刻停下了手淫。

“好男孩，”Erik用气声说，看着Charles在愉悦中颤抖，“站起来。”

Erik把手从Charles手臂上滑下去，握住Charles的手，“在我身上躺下来，脸朝上。”

Erik能感觉到Charles仍然盲目着，对这个指令有些困惑。Erik把他的另一只手放在Charles的屁股上，引导着Charles到位却不碰到Erik的生殖器。Erik在从欣赏的角度看着Charles提供的屁股，直到他坐定，相对舒服地，脸朝上地躺在Erik身上。

Erik用他的右手在Charles的阴茎四周触摸，听到Charles快速地吸气，“我需要——噢，等等，这个可以用。”他抹了一些Charles脸上的精液在手上，作为润滑来抚摸他的阴茎。

“呃，”Charles说。

Erik立刻停下抚摸Charles的阴茎，“怎么了？”

“呃……我的脸……黏黏的……”

“你不喜欢这样，”Erik说，一半是陈述观察的结果，一半是疑问。

“…… _你_ 喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢，”Erik在Charles的颈后喃喃地承认，“这让我觉得——我标记了你，锁定了你。但是我不想你做任何让你不舒服的事。”

“好吧，当你用这种方式射……”Charles有些笑意，“这已经非常热辣地让我知道你喜欢了。”

“我真的，真的，喜欢，”Erik用一种低沉的喉音说，“还有——你记得在你最后那次场景的时候问过我关于窒息性爱的事情吗？”

Charles尖锐地吸了口气，“是的，”他喘息道。

“这个‘是’是说你记得，还是说你想要？”Erik逗弄道，尽管他已经能从Charles的声调里明白他的意思。他开始再一次地抚摸Charles的阴茎，用他的右手，缓慢地，逗弄地，边亲吻着Charles的脖子。Erik将他的左手移动到了Charles的脸上，“我将用手捂住你嘴，用拇指和食指捏住你的鼻子，”他用低沉的声音解释道，“快速地拍我三下，如果你在任何时候需要我松开手，但试着尽可能地保持时间长一点。”

“好的，”Charles低语道，他听起来既不安又兴奋。

“深呼吸，”Erik低声道，然后Charles照做，Erik像他所说的那样捂住他的嘴和鼻子。

他继续抚摸着Charles的阴茎，并不迫切，他在脑子里数了二十秒。在最后几秒的时候，Erik在拉着Charles的手时，感觉到Charles开始有一些抽搐，他撸动Charles阴茎的手在Charles再次吸入空气时用力了一些。

“噢，操，”Charles呻吟道，那感觉击中了他。在经历一段时间缺氧后的第一次呼吸时，会有一种特殊的性冲动，如果时间掌握得刚刚好的话……

“你喜欢这个吗，宠物？”Erik在Charles的脖子后低语道，“你值得更多吗？”

“噢，天啊，是的 拜托，”Charles喘息着。

“深呼吸，”Erik提醒他，然后又一次捂住了他的嘴和鼻子。这一次他数了十五秒，在他放开之前，足以感觉到Charles的身体开始不自觉地弓起。

“噢见鬼，噢我的天，”Charles喘息着，Erik仍然抚摸着他，“我快到了……”

“你忘记在我允许之前你不能高潮了吗？”Erik说，在Charles回答之前手上的抚摸更加严厉了些，现在正在他们的场景中。“深呼吸，”Erik再次捂住他的嘴和鼻子，他感觉到Charles的脸颊鼓了起来。

“好男孩会做到他们说过的话，Charles，”Erik在Charles的耳边用气音说，“所以在我允许你高潮的时候，你就高潮，在我允许后马上做到。明白吗？”

Charles能做的只有点头，带着痉挛。

Erik这一次没有数一个特定的数——他每一次都数时；他不想意外因为剥夺任何人的空气过长时间以至于导致脑损伤——但是他听着Charles的身体，感觉到他的臀部正拼命地挤向Erik的手，“不是现在，宠物。”Erik在Charles的耳后低语。

大概二十五秒后，Charles发出了一声美味的受挫声，“是的，”Erik低声说，“我喜欢这声音，现在，亲爱的，为我高潮，Charles.”然后他松开了Charles的嘴和鼻子，Charles吸了口气，他的身体抽搐着，然后射在了他的衬衫和肚子上。

“太棒了，”Charles在一分钟后，恢复了说话的能力时喘息着说道，“这——耶稣啊——我完全不知道，我能理解为什么有些人为了追求这感觉而意外地杀死了他们自己了。”

“别杀了你自己，”Erik在Charles的脖颈间含糊地说，他很快就睡了，现在到了——什么，凌晨四点了？

Charles坐起来，坐到沙发的边缘，在Erik旁边。他脱下他的衬衫用来擦他的脸，能看到东西。他转向Erik看着他，Erik快要在沙发上睡着了。

“抱歉，唔太累了，”Erik说着，努力睁开眼睛，“唔真是个糟糕的主人。”

“正相反，我发现你非常好客，”Charles带着深情的微笑说道。他很容易地就找到浴室，清洁他自己，大多用的是他已经被毁了的衬衫，然后扔掉。双人大小的折叠床很容易打开，此外，一个昏昏欲睡的Erik意识到Charles想要他移动到更舒服的床上去，这样他们就可以一起睡了，Erik很容易地就被说服到折叠床上去睡。然后他抱住Charles，就像一只过于深情的章鱼，然后迅速进入了熟睡中。

Charles没有那么快睡着，纯粹是因为他在想起他还有第二天九点的课以及他仍然需要以某种方式取回他的钱包和钥匙而有点心事重重，但是当他设定好手机闹铃的时候，他感到一种很久没有感受过的归属与幸福，也许从未有过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有几段描写了Charles在地狱火俱乐部里看到的比较狂野的双方同意的BDSM活动。这也许会让一些读者感到不适。（这让Charles感到不适了。）


	5. Dead Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告及剧透在末尾。

_周四早晨_

Erik已经形成了一种生活模式，那就是他不是什么喜欢早起的人，所以他没有特别担心在Charles留下来过夜后早上会起得太晚。他可以从阳光照进窗口的角度得知这是上午的晚些时候了，差不多快到中午了。自Erik自己安排他的工作表以来，他从来不会在上午十点之前登记任何预约，而且通常也不会那么早。Erik昨晚睡得非常好，因为疲惫和压力（其次是难以置信的性爱），而且他也感到了极大的满足，那种他已经很久没有感受过的东西。他模模糊糊的记得Charles在他睡觉时喃喃地对他说了一些关于他的课程以及向他借了一件衬衫的事，尽管他希望他能和Charles一起醒来。Erik想，还会有足够的时间能这样做的，他微笑起来。

他看了一下手机，看到准确的时间：上午11:43。还有一个来自工作室的在上午10点的未接来电，也许是Emma有什么事情，他在床上打给了她。

“Erik，昨晚有一些消息也许你会想要知道，”她立刻说，“Charles在凌晨1：15分打了电话，他好像非常难过，另外还有一些其他人。”

Erik皱了皱眉，“别担心Charles，他联系到我了。还有谁打来电话？”

“唔，只有三个新客户？”

噢，哇哦。Erik从床上坐起来，“三个？你回电了吗？”

“是的，他们都定了预约：两个在今天，一个在明天早上十点。其中一个说你做了一些让他印象深刻的事还是什么。”Emma听起来仍然有些疑惑，“Erik，你昨晚——是不是——出门了？”

两个人预约了今天？Erik站起身来，“呃，差不多吧。今天的是什么时候？”

“你第一个预约是在下午四点，哎呀，相信我好吧。”

Erik放松了一些，至少他不用太赶，“那是谁呀？”

“下午四点那个？她的名字是……我看看……Moira Kinross.她看起来……很平常，我想。”

Erik忍住没有评论Emma每次的评注，无论如何，这似乎阻止不了她。“那我今天的其他预约呢？”

“Nancy Smith，下午六点，Victor Creed，晚上八点。”

Nancy Smith在Erik听来像是个假名字，但是她可以很快就发现，没人能在没有出示有效的身份证明前见他。Victor Creed听起来有些熟悉。考虑到第一次预约一般都是九十分钟，他在这中间需要彻底地清洁，这意味着他会有个相当忙的晚上了。“好的，还有什么我要了解的吗？”

“关于Smith，我不知道什么了，但是Creed显然很喜欢关于血的活动（bloodplay）。”

“噢，你能不能——”

Emma叹了口气，“我已经做了，Erik。你今晚能拿到一加仑准备好了的温暖的血液。”Erik对于假血的成分讳莫如深，那甚至连尝起来和闻起来都像是真的血。好吧，对于场景游戏来说足够了，没人在真正的血液中玩过，那会混淆一些真实的事情。

“你真是最棒的，”Erik真诚地说。

“我知道，”她平静地回答，“你什么时候来？”

Erik想了想，“大概三点吧。”

“到时候见，”Emma说，然后挂断了电话。

Erik决定去跑步，尽管他在一天有两个或者更多的客户时不常这样做，但是他对任何东西都感觉很棒，所以他想 _动动_ 。

他想象了一下Charles跑步的样子。昨晚Erik破坏了他的许多规则——通常他会把它们列出来，每一条给自己一个小小的负面后果——但是他今天感觉太好了。他想他的有一些规则也许已经过时了，为了保护自己远离那些以前似乎是危险的事情，像是与其他人靠的太近，这些在现在看来并不怎么危险。Erik知道他并不怎么了解Charles，Charles也比他年轻太多了些，但是他是对的：他们俩有了一段关系。如果Erik能对自己诚实一点的话，其实他们在第一次场景时就有了。他失去了一位客户，但得到了一位爱人，这对Erik来说是笔非常合算的买卖——他希望Charles也同意这点。

 

**

 

Charles早上在Erik的衣柜里只找到了一件差不多能让他穿着去教课的衬衫——一件黑色的，系扣，2%的氨纶衬衫，对Erik来说可能太紧了些，但是Charles穿着挺合适，尽管肩膀宽了些。他没能在Erik小得不可思议的公寓里找到什么能在上面写，或者能用来写的东西，所以他不情愿地稍稍叫醒了Erik告诉他他走了并且借了一件衬衫。他不确定Erik听见了多少，因为他只是还在睡眠中（可爱地）皱了皱眉，然后咕哝了一些Charles没能听清的话。Charles在折叠床的一边犹豫了五秒钟后，决定一个吻大概是不合适的，然后他离开了。

当Charles刚刚坐上计程车时他就意识到他上课要迟到了，然后他打算打个电话给教务处然他们知道，这时他发现他的电话关机了。当然关机了，他整晚没充电，而他唯一的手机充电器在家里。

Charles重重地叹了口气，他希望他能沐浴在早上的阳光中最后进入Erik的裤子，然而人生不如意事十之八九。在他下课后（他只是迟到了十分钟，不是世界末日，但是让他听到一个学生咕哝着说：“他跑得一副刚刚被操过的样子。”的时候他还是觉得有些尴尬的。）他去了公共办公室检查邮件，他发现他收到了两封邮件时又进一步地低落了他的心情：一封是提醒他要去监考的邮件，另一封是来自他的律师，告诉他他明天需要出庭，因为他的继弟毫无意义地，贪婪地起诉他——这意味着他不得不取消明天与Erik下午两点的预约。

他甚至没法给工作室打电话让Erik知道，因为他的手机没电了。Charles没好气地买了午餐，然后给一些论文评分，只是杀时间而已，一直到他晚上监考。他在下午两点左右突然想到他还有足够的时间去Erik的工作室然后回来，如果他搭计程车的话。这并不是个高效利用时间的主意，但是Charles不想使用任何校园电话来打给一位职业dom——除外，他想见到Erik。

 

**

 

_周四下午_

Erik到达工作室比他预计的时间晚了一些，只比他在下午四点的预约稍稍提前了一点蒂娜，那人已经来了。他刚刚打电话给Charles的时候拿女人就走了过来，于是他在切入Charles的语音信箱前就挂断了电话，然后他看到了[那个女人](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120427210352/marvelmovies/images/9/97/Moira_XFC.jpg)。

尽管他只是匆匆一瞥就回到了他的工作室，Emma交给了他那个女人的资料，每一分本能都在告诉他这女人是个警察。她是一种温和的美丽，有着齐肩的棕色直发和大大的棕色眼睛，但是她身上正在尖叫着她是来对Erik钓鱼执法的。

Emma冷静地拿过这个女人的表格和身份证，然后复印下来，做着每一步正常的流程。然后她微笑着还给女人她的身份证，告诉她Master Erik马上就来。然后她走回Erik的工作室。

她一关上门就说道，“她是个警察。”

“见鬼，”Erik说。

Emma将女人的表格和影印版身份证给Erik看，然后是一张打印的网站页面，“她的身份证上写了，她的名字是Moira Kinross，但是用谷歌反向搜索她身份证上的照片我找到了这个。”被Emma打印出的纸上出现同样的脸，旁边写着“纽约警察 Moira MacTaggert中尉”。

“她为什么要来打扰我？”Erik看着这张纸问。他轻松的情绪现在开始离开他了，他违反了他的规则，现在，后果来了。不是说他要和这个女人直接在他的会客室谈他和Charles昨晚做了什么——但是这感觉像是一种报应，因为Erik没有像通常一样给他自己一些违反规则的后果。

“我不知道，”Emma缓慢地说，看着Erik的脸，“这里还有什么我能做的吗？”

Erik摇头，“我等一会就出去见她，我只是——要平静一下我自己。”

Emma点点头，“理解。”

Erik试着控制自己加速的心跳，尽管他已经很小心了，他知道他经常与一些客户按照惯例行事的东西在纽约州可能涉及到“性行为”，但他不认为有任何客户以卖淫罪揭发他，但是他实在想不到警察现在会在这的任何其他原因了。

Erik决定去面对现实，去会会她，而恰好Charles走进了他的会客室。

Erik的心脏在那一瞬间飞跳，因为即使Charles看起来很疲累，他仍然是一个只要看到他就会觉得开心的人，他还穿着Erik的衬衫，这让Erik感到非常愉悦，而且非常满足他的占有欲。但是……他来的时间不能更糟了。如果在警察面前暗示或证实了任何Charles和Erik有着性关系的事，这至少能给警察一个调查他的理由。虽然，她也许已经有理由了。

“嗨，Erik！”Charles轻快地说，一个大大的微笑照亮了他的脸。在他身后，那个警察的视线从她的手机转到Erik身上，Charles背对着她。

“这不是个好时候，”Erik低声对Charles说，他的眼睛示意了一下Charles背后的警察。Charles立刻看起来有些责怪，但是他很快就掩饰住了这点。

“总之我没法留下超过一分钟，还有计程车在等我呢，”Charles平静地说，尽管他声音里少了些愉悦，“我只是过来重新安排一下明天的预约，我有个庭审——”

“Emma会帮你做这些的，”Erik说，想要Charles在说出任何能使Erik被控告的东西之前离开。

“我很抱歉今天早上没有给你留个言，”Charles快乐地继续着，声音低低的，但是还不够低，“我告诉了你我借了你的一件衬衫。”

那个警察似乎对他们的对话非常感兴趣，Erik小心地控制着自己的脸色，希望他不需要因为这次对话来和她谈。

“我们可以稍后再讨论，”Erik对Charles说，他打断了他的话，内心默默地恳求Charles能够理解并且意识到情况。因为他身体的角度，那个警察看不到他的脸，他试图思考怎样才能让Charles离开又不冒犯到他。

“……也许这周末？”Charles细声细气地说，见鬼了，Erik不知该鼓掌还是诅咒。也许那警察没有意识到Charles似乎既是客户又是——某个为借衣服并且早上没有留言就离开而道歉的人。Erik心里有些畏缩。

无论如何，现在那个警察看不到他的脸，也许Erik可以传达一些信息给Charles而不显得他像个无情的混蛋一样，“噢，我希望我整个周末都很忙，”，他带着他希望能是性感的微笑说，希望Charles能理解Erik的意思，而不是只听到了字面意思……因为Erik希望他所有的周末都能和Charles一起度过。

然后他立刻发现Charles的理解完全和Erik的意思离得太远了，因为他脸色白了起来，“好吧，”他轻轻地说，看向Emma。

Erik想把Charles拉回他的工作室，立刻马上，向他解释，但是他太怕这在警察眼里看起来会像是什么了。

“我会打电话给你的，”Erik说，因为他看着Charles的脸都能杀了他，尽管他甚至不敢说太多。

Charles点点头，但是并没有开心一些，“我必须走了，”他心烦意乱地说，转身离开。他似乎在走过门口时才第一次注意到Moira，然后他停了一下，就在门口，回头看了看她又看了看Erik。

凭借着超人的毅力，Erik才保持住他的表情平静无澜，“Moria？”他冷静而专业地说。

Charles离开了。

 

**

 

Charles感到困惑，以及愚蠢。Erik那么疏远，几乎无情。Charles能理解Erik的助手以及他的下一位客户都在房间里，但是Erik——以Charles为耻吗？就像他是什么肮脏的小秘密吗？

最糟的就是当Erik说，“噢，我希望我整个周末都很忙，”时带着的那个笑容，就像Charles的付出是个他妈的 _笑话_ 一样……

Charles推开那些受伤的情绪，深深吸了口气。那么，很明显Erik不想要混淆工作与娱乐；他也在他告诉Charles他不和客户约会的时候就已经说过这点了。但是这也解释不了为什么他要在说周末很忙的时候带上那个笑。Charles试着把发生的所有事情理清楚：Erik昨晚那么好，他把他从捆绑俱乐部里救出来，不可否认的超级辣……但是他也告诉Charles他不适合人与人之间的关系（human consumption），这不是他擅长的领域，他有控制情结（control issues）……也许他是在委婉地告诉Charles，他并不想要一段关系？

但是Erik也给他看了他妻子和女儿的照片……这一点不算。

以及不幸的是，这些是Charles所熟悉的。坦诚地说，他也曾与一些人坠入爱河，在那些人没有表明自己除了想和他上床外对他再没什么别的兴趣之前。Erik似乎是不一样的……但也许他也没什么不同，也是个利用了Charles的感激后再甩掉他的人，一个除非在Charles淫荡饥渴时，不想和他做任何事的人。

Charles推开那些受伤的情绪。不管怎样，他期待过什么呢？Erik除了他喜欢性之外对他一无所知，是Charles自以为Erik需要更多的东西。但这也无法减少Charles对Erik的喜欢，哪怕Erik明确地说，“我只是想要性。”这个男人真是辣得冒烟了。

Charles叹了口气，他无法想出一个能符合所有事实的情况，这地狱般的让人沮丧。除了等着看看Erik是不是真的会打来电话外，什么也做不了。

 

**

 

那个警察跟着Erik进了他的工作室，她在Erik把手轻轻放在她后背时显得非常紧张不安——这是他经常会做的，一个小小的碰触能让他的客户感到一些轻微的服从感，甚至在去他的工作室之前就能感到——她跳开然后瞪大眼睛看着Erik。

“我很抱歉，”他平稳地说，然后为她打开了门。

在他打开门时她吞咽了一口，在他带着她到门后的会客区时，她看起来明显放松了很多。

“你好，Moria，”他冷静地说，浏览着她的表格。她没写多少东西。

“我该怎么称呼你？”她冲口而出。

“你想要怎么称呼我？”他亲切地问。

“噢，呃，你的名字，我想。”她尴尬地说。

“那你可以叫我Erik。”他带着一个轻微的笑容，他希望她能放松一点，“告诉我你今天来想要什么，Moria.”

她的脸上的情绪改变了，带着一些狡猾，“呃，好吧，其实就是性满足，”她说。

天啊，她真是个糟糕的演员。她以前没做过什么暗访工作吗？Erik连眼睛都没眨，“那我想你来错地方了。”

“等等，我是说——这不是别人来找你的原因吗？”

“我不希望你在这里的时候想着任何关于我的其他客户的事情，”Erik平静地说，一个老练的回答，“我绝对不会思考除你之外的任何人。”

她看起来有些恼怒，Erik一点都不同情她；如果她是来要以卖淫罪毁掉他的，那她得再努力些。

“那你都做些什么——在这？”她最后说。

“我们应该先来讨论一些你想从我这里要些什么。”你执白，警察。

“我并不怎么有——创意。”她试着说，“我能想到的就是拍打和戴手铐。”

“这对第一次场景来说很好，”Erik冷静地说，松了口气，终于到他所能操作的部分了，“让我告诉你什么是我不会做的。我不会和你性交或是插入你，包括任何定义上的性，包括插入任何洞口，包括你的嘴，包括用任何物品插入。你明白吗？”

Moria看起来明显不开心，“那么如果你——拍打我，我喜欢这个……你只是把我吊起来吗？”

“我在这之后可以给你一些隐私空间如果你有些什么……你更想自己一个人做的事情，“Erik微妙地说。

“嗯哼，”她看起来显然不开心了，但放弃了，“好吧，那我们开始吧。”

Erik不希望这样，她明显一点也不激动，而且他能确定她想离开了。但是她接下来所说的话让她的战术清晰了一些，“你……你不是同性恋，是吗？我是说你喜欢女孩，对吗？”

所以她是想要诱惑他，至少让他主动提出某些她可以声称是性行为的事情。Erik知道她不会成功的——她就像她所表现出来的一样对服从毫无兴趣——但是他知道他仍然需要小心行事，因为一个被冒犯的警察也不是他特别想要处理的。

“这并不相干，但是如果你是在问我是否发现了你的吸引力，是的，我发现了。”Erik最后说。他只是延伸了一下事实，她很明显具有吸引力，但是不是能让Erik真正感到兴奋的那种。Erik并不擅于定义他自己的性取向，因为当然考虑是什么吸引他时，性别并不是他主要考虑的。相比身体特征或是特定的性别，他更被人们在被捆绑或被拍打时的反应所吸引。

“那好吧，”她说，第一次露出类似真诚的微笑。她开始脱衣服，Erik看着她脱掉自己的黑色胸罩，和与内裤配套的黑色长袜，以及吊袜带。这也许是她穿过的最古怪的装束了，Erik并非故意评判。

“噢，我想用 _我的_ 手铐，”她突然说，把它们从口袋里拿了出来。

“好的，”Erik说，这是——毫无疑问她把钥匙藏在了某个隐蔽又可拿到的地方，即使她不是个警察，Erik也从不对别人说他们不能这么做。这让她更舒服了些，尴尬也更少。

“我们还没有完全完成文书工作呢，”他带着一点点微笑说，他给她看需要签字的地方，然后复习了一边安全词以及如何使用它们——这时她似乎有些不耐烦了。

Erik给她戴上了手铐，把它们锁在前面而不是后面，像他对大多数客户一样。她没有说任何关于称呼或是脏话或是场景的东西，所以他只是面无表情地锁住她。

他拉着她的手铐到了床边，她正偷偷地看着他的胯部。 _不，我没有兴奋，_ Erik想。他开始引导她躺在床上，把手放在头上方（如果她躺在她的手 _上_ 那会很不舒服的。），但是当她看见他引导她往什么方向时，她转向了他。

“你能不能……”她舔了舔唇，“把我放在你腿上？”

这完全是个诡计，Erik面无表情地看着她，然后点头。他坐在床边，然后将她横放在他的腿上。

他戴着手套，当然，在告诉她她应该评估每一次拍打的强度来让他知道她喜欢什么时，他希望自己在其他任何地方。

事实证明，她就像Erik所想的那样完全不喜欢被拍打，Erik并不惊讶，她还在Erik腿上扭动，如果这是真实的的话，也许真的会让人有些兴奋，但是他感受到的绝大多数都是尴尬，因为显然她一点也不享受这场景。但至少，他必须要尊重她的固执。

当他拍打她的时间已经足以使大多数的客户们逼近高潮了，他停了下来，然后帮她从他的腿上下去，“你想要我——给你一些隐私空间吗？”他微妙地问。也许不要，因为她看起来真的没有兴奋。

“我想要你操我，”她直接地说，谎言。她真正想要的是他答应或是试图操她。

“那是不会发生的，”Erik冷静地说。

她因此而非常生气，“好吧，也许我能去找一个会操我的dom，”她说，“我听说Sebastian Shaw会做。”

Erik开始很不喜欢这个女人了，他考虑着让她去做。但是他甚至无法送一个说谎的，顽固的，讨厌的警察去Shaw那。

“你不会想要这样做的，”他过了一会儿后说。

她看起来像是觉得自己获得了个小小的胜利一般，她抬了抬下巴，“我不会？为什么？”

Erik叹了口气，“因为，Ms MacTaggert，因为第一，他会比我还快地知道你是警察。”

“什么，”她说，眼睛睁得不自然地大，但是真的，她也永远不会获得奥斯卡奖的，“我不是警察。”

Erik从鼻子里哼了口气，有些恼怒有些好笑，他走到放着她的资料的会客区，她跟着过来。他给她看了印着她照片的那张纸，上面正写着她是个警察。她抿紧了唇。

“你是个警察，”Erik平静地说，“而且你不会想要去找Shaw。你想用你的话语来操纵我，然后是你的身体，然后是用你会去我的竞争者那里来威胁我，如果我不给你性满足的话。Shaw将 _完全_ 操纵你，你甚至见不到他，除非你在他极度宽泛的同意书上签了字。他会告诉你他会用 _你的_ 手铐，然后他会换成他自己的。他会给你下药，足以影响你给他他想要的，但是不会多到你确定他给你下了药的程度。他会塞住你的嘴，假装没有听到你的安全词。他会把你摆成可怕的、屈辱的姿势，然后给你拍照，然后他会告诉你，他会将这些照片寄给这个世界上所有你想要他们以你为骄傲的人。他不太可能会真正的字面意义上的强奸你，但如果他认为他或许能侥幸成功的话，他可能会做的。”

Moria盯着Erik，双眼大睁，Erik摇摇头继续说，“坦诚说，我想你的上司或是派你来的人，想让你在BDSM的圈子里找一个应该被破产或是被解雇的人，我从来没有见过哪个准备对付Sebastian Shaw的人准备得比你还少了，我亲爱的。”

“我是自己来这里的，”她说，几乎是心烦意乱地，看起来非常不安，“为什么你告诉我这些？关于Shaw的事？”

Erik像看傻子一样看着她，“因为我不是个可怕的人？我不想故意让你陷入一个你将被恐吓或是被折磨的境地中去。”

Moria把她的手放在头上，坐在他会客间的小沙发上，“该死的，”她轻轻地咒骂自己。她抬起头看着Erik，“我不是真的喜欢被拍打，”她说。

“别开玩笑，”Erik说，交叉着双臂。

“这只是……”这位警察坐下叹了口气，开始穿回她的衣服，“我们一直收到一些报告，自从那部该死的傻逼电影五十度灰上映以来，很多BDSM圈的人开始越来越忽视安全词，越来越频繁地跨过合法的界限做一些事情，说白了，就是强奸。”她叹气，“部门的其他人都说这太难起诉了，根本没有调查的重点，但这激怒了我，我对此感到恶心。”她穿戴完毕，注视着Erik的眼睛，“这是——”她环顾了一下Erik的工作室，“这不是我的菜，不过，我认为自愿的成年人想要做什么都不关我的事……除非它们不再‘自愿’。”

在这个警察的整个讲话中，Erik一直得到尊重，但是现在他开始觉得有些被冒犯了，“所以你在找强奸犯，然后你来找 _我_ 了？我比这个城市的其他dom对于自愿同意这事要负责谨慎得多了。”

“没有其他人愿意见我，”Moria简要地说，她若有所思地看着Erik，“说实话，我来找你，是因为看起来是最不可能在没有我同意的情况下做任何事情的。至少从你的在线评论上来说是这样，但是有些评论表现出你有时候……和你的客户的某些方式也不是完全的合乎法律。”

Erik感觉到自己的脸上红了些，但是这个警察似乎没有注意到。他决定要Emma查一查他网上的每一条评论，显然他需要更加关注一些他的在线声誉。

Moria看起来有些悔恨，“我希望你能对我做一些……关于性的事，一些至少能让我拿到点点把柄的事，这样我就可以说服你向我提供那些 _从事于_ 我正在找的那些狗屎活动的dom。”

“阿，这真是个高贵的勒索艺术，”Erik讽刺地说，“好吧，我不想扎破你的泡泡，但是我除了我已经告诉你的那些真的没办法再帮你任何事了。我非常同意你——就我而言，不听安全词的dom就是强奸犯，他们应该尽快被起诉。但是你的同事也说得对——这很难取证。你很有可能是在找强奸。”

她盯着Erik几秒钟没有说话，“听起来你不怎么喜欢Sebastian Shaw啊，”她小心地说。

Erik讽刺地笑了笑，“满分。不，我不喜欢。如果我有他的什么把柄，相信我，我会交给你的。”

“你会吗？”她一开始看起来满怀希望，“难道没有什么dom与dom之间的秘密保护约定吗？”

Erik哼了哼，“即使有，我也会为这个违反的，”他说，“他是一个毫无道德又危险的男人，我乐于见到他被关起来。”

“听起来你们大概有什么私人恩怨，”，她有些挖苦地说。

Erik只是看着她，过了几分钟后他决定结束这场对话，“我希望你享受到了你的场景时间，Kinross女士，”他很正式地说，站起来然后示意门，“别忘了找Emma结账。”，他在她身后说。

Erik等了五分钟，然后出去看见Emma，“她付了账，对吗？”他问。

Emma点头，“尽管，没有小费。”

“好吧，她也没有享受到一场非常好的时光，”Erik说。他向Emma解释刚才发生了什么，Emma摇了摇头。

“嘿，那Charles Xavier怎么办？”她缓慢地问，“他取消了明天的预约——因为一些关于上庭的事。我该给他回电话重新安排吗？”

Erik犹豫了。他认为Emma是他的朋友，但他仍然保持着他绝大部分的私人空间。而且他肯定需要在告诉Emma他们之间发生的一切之前先向Charles解释。

“不用重新安排他，”Erik说，“他不是……好吧，他不再是我的客户了。如果他打电话来，就告诉他我会尽快打电话给他，”Erik说，看了看时间；Moira的超级尴尬场景时间花去了差不多两个小时，他的下一位客户马上就要来了，Erik试着放下Charles，Emma给了他一个怀疑的眼神。

 

**

 

_周四晚上_

Charles在晚上监考的时候试着想些除了Erik之外的东西，但他发现他很难集中精神去做些他该做的事情，他知道，每个学生都做过弊。当考试结束后Charles疲倦地走在回家的路上，在这一天里第四次搭计程车。

当计程车停在房子前面的时候，他大叫出声，吓到了司机。他依然没有他家的钥匙。但是他看见屋里亮着灯，想到他的管家通常会在周四晚上来，她有一把备用钥匙。

Kitty能放他进去，这让他送了口气，因为他不需要在这个晚上回到地狱火俱乐部取回他的夹克了。他需要尽快找回来，但是他希望中午去，如果这有帮助的话，他不想遇到任何其他的客人。

因为太不想在第二天上庭时感到太难受，Charles只让自己喝了三指高的苏格兰威士忌，然后在午夜前睡着了。他终于能检查一下他的电话，但比他所想的更让人失望的是Erik没有给他留任何语音信息。

 

**

 

Erik直到晚上十点才完成他最后一个场景时间，而且还有很多的假血需要清理干净。尽管[Victor Creed](http://image.blingee.com/images17/content/output/000/000/000/5ba/472472402_512021.gif)有着大块肌肉的身体和吓人的外貌，他对于他的特殊偏好倒是非常直率：浅浅地被割然后被“放血”放很多。当他在问他之前就在俱乐部的晚上看到过Erik了，他发现Erik是位职业的dom。Creed很快将自己与Shaw的那些人分离开来，尽管他承认他经常去包厢，他毫不掩饰自己是同性恋的事实，并且在寻找能更加安全的能和搭档一起玩的血液相关活动。

Erik想Emma可能会叫他“剑齿虎”因为他突出的门牙以及这个词正纹在他胸前。

Erik晚上11:30才到家，他完全精疲力竭。他知道他应该打电话给Charles向他解释，但是他没有那么坚定的精力去面对一场可能会是十分艰难的对话了。他决定早上的第一件事就是打电话给Charles，然后他得记得明早十点有个预约。好吧，他可以在那之前打电话。

 

**

 

Charles在早上7点闹钟响时醒来。第一件事就是检查自己的手机——Erik没有打电话。Charles试着告诉自己他不在乎，但是他 _的确_ 在乎。他该准备上庭了，感觉到越来越恼怒，对他自己也对Erik。为什么他会认为Erik和其他人不一样呢？Charles很生气，但是一部分的他依然把Erik往最好的方面想。

Charles在法庭上像只僵尸，当他无法专注于那些他被指控的事情时，他试图看上去显得警惕——感谢上帝，他有位伟大的律师。他注意到Cain表示他必须在中午结束这一天因为他必须去别的地方——Charles在意识到这点时感到恼怒，他本来可以不取消和Erik的预约的，如果他知道可以提前结束的话。

Charles意识到他开始被一些关于Erik的想法的小事给牵挂住了，并且意识到他需要自己打个电话给Erik。在上午9:45分法官宣布休庭的时候，Charles溜进大厅一个安静的角落里打他的电话。他在那一刻意识到，他甚至连Erik的手机号码都没有——他只有他工作室的电话。但是这之前也联系到了Erik，不是吗？

因为他觉得Erik的营业时间从上午十点开始，所以他打算留言，或者更好，也许这一次也会是Erik接到……但令他吃惊的是，Emma接了电话。

“噢，你好，抱歉，我想我应该留语言信箱的，”Charles有些惊讶地说，“我是Charles Xavier，呃，Erik能接电话吗？”

“不行，抱歉Charles，他不在这儿，”Emma说，“他昨天没有打电话给你吗？”

“据我所知并没有，”Charles说。虽然这给了他一个小小的希望，显然Erik已经打算——或者Emma认为他已经打算。“还有，我今天下午应该能过来，如果Erik还给我在他的安排表里留了房间的话。”

“呃……你真的应该和他来谈谈这个？”Emma说，Charles几乎能在电话里听到她的畏缩。

“噢，我知道了，”Charles说，比他所想要说出的声音更加柔软一些，“好吧，谢谢你——的时间，”他尴尬地说，然后快速挂了电话。他站了一会儿，思考，Erik很显然告诉Emma不要重新给他安排，而且Erik也没有回电话，当他说他……

Charles的受伤转变成了生气。只有一个可能那就是Erik没兴趣了，但如此的不屑一顾不加尊重是不可接受的。他也完全不想Charles作为他的客户了，不是吗？Charles关了他的手机，然后回了法庭，像是要沸腾起来。

 

**

 

Erik比他所打算的要起得晚，他冲进工作室，试着赶上上午十点的那个预约。而不幸的是，他还是在十点之后才到，同样不幸的是，那位客户也没有来。

这是非常常见的情况，一些人在Erik这里做了预约，然后永远也不会出现。他知道对于一些人来说，来找一位dom花了很大的勇气，并且他意识到，通常他们的勇气会在他们真正来工作室的时候消失。但一般他没法不因被浪费的时间而感到恼怒，但无论如何，他需要打个电话给Charles，所以他很高兴能有些空闲时间。

“Charles打过电话来，”Emma在她告知Erik他十点钟的预约人没来后说。她看起来——对他有些生气？“你没打电话给他吗？”

“还没机会呢，”Erik咕哝道。他有时候真的不喜欢他的助手以这种方式对他说话，但是他确实有一位未来的女dom作为助理。

“他想恢复下午的预约，我跟他说他应该直接和你谈，”Emma辛辣地说。

“什么？你为什么不帮他预约？”亲自对Charles说效果会更好。如果Charles来这儿了，他们可以一起出去吃午餐，Erik可以向他解释警察的事，以及如果他们开始约会了，他不会再将Charles看作是一名客户……

“因为你 _告诉过_ 我不要重新安排他，”她说，现在明显生气了。

Erik看着她，突然意识到他的这些行为在Charles看来会是怎么一回事，“他说什么了？”

“他听起来就像是有人杀了他的小狗，”Emma平平地说，双臂交叉。

Erik咒骂了一声，拿起电话打给Charles。电话直接被转到了语音信箱，于是Erik留了言： _“嗨_ _Charles_ _，我是Erik_ _。我想和你谈谈，或者更好，我想见你，尽快。我需要向你解释昨天我工作室发生的事。你能尽快回电给我吗？”_

Erik知道他的声音几乎在绝望的边缘，但他不在乎。他显然让Charles难过了，他需要尽他所能尽力挽回。

“不过，猪仔想今天下午过来，如果你能给他挤出时间的话，”Emma小心地说。

Erik叹气，他最不喜欢的客户，“好的，告诉他可以。还有如果Charles打电话来的的话马上告诉我。”

 

**

 

Charles在下午一点才完成庭审，情绪低落。Erik显然是个混蛋，他的继弟是个满口胡扯浪费时间的傻逼，Charles _依然_ 没有拿回他该死的钥匙。Charles坐进了计程车，疲倦地报出了地狱火俱乐部的地址。

当他到的时候，Charles不得不大声敲门，引起俱乐部里人的注意，但是他听到了一些声音，所以他知道有人在里面。终于，有个穿了一件黑色皮革，肩膀上有着复杂的翅膀纹身的[年轻女人](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140712215708/xmenmovies/images/thumb/d/d2/AngelSalvadore1-XMFC.png/500px-AngelSalvadore1-XMFC.png)应了门，看起来很恼怒，“什么事？”她厉声说。

“很抱歉打扰你，”Charles说，带着他最迷人的微笑，“我前天晚上在衣物寄存处留了我的外衣，我希望还在这儿。”

她重重地叹了口气，从上往下打量了他一遍，“你叫什么名字？”她说。

“Charles Xavier.”

“等一下，Charles Xavier.”

她去了三十秒之后回来说，“我得找找，进来吧。”

Charles走进去，发现俱乐部里面在白天看起来比晚上脏，“Hello?”他在Angel不见人时说。

Sebastian出现在吧台后面，微微皱眉。看起来他似乎在吧台下做着什么事情，他穿的衣服比Charles以前见到的那次更加休闲。“谁在这儿吗？”他问，明显没有看见Charles。

“又见面了，”Charles带着个尴尬的微笑挥挥手，Sebastian歪着头看着他，眉头皱得更深。

“我们前天晚上见过……我是Charles，”Charles提示道。

“噢！”这男人好像记起了什么，“我看你也挺眼熟的，抱歉了。”

“我猜我们在白天看起来都不太一样。”Charles说，只是找找话说。他想着Angel要多久才能找到他的夹克。

“你现在又是为了什么来这儿？”Sebastian说，又弯下了腰。他似乎在给吧台补充库存，“中午出现在捆绑俱乐部，你不是太守旧就是太开放。”

Charles笑了，坐在了吧台的椅子上，“我忘了我的外套了，”他不想重新回想他是怎么离开的，他希望Sebastian不记得这事了，或者不知道。

“阿，”Sebastian看起来有些同情，“有些你需要的东西在这儿，嗯哼？”

“是我的家门钥匙，”Charles承认。

“哎哟，”Sebastian说，微笑着摇了摇头，“嘿，你刚开车过来的吗？”

“没，”Charles说，“我没开车。”

“噢，那很好，”Sebastian放了个酒杯放在吧台上，“我一直在调整我的调酒配方，我想知道你愿不愿意当一回小白鼠？”

“这是我周三晚上准备请你喝的吗？”Charles微笑着说。他当时是有些调情的意味，但是Sebastian已经明确表示了他完全没有兴趣，所以他也没有受到什么伤害。

“其中的一个版本，”Sebastian带着微笑说。他放了一颗樱桃，然后推给Charles，Charles尝了尝。

“唔，这个更甜些，”他赞赏地说。

让他没想到的是，Sebastian歪了歪头皱起了眉头，“真的吗？我是想要少一些甜，带着一点点微妙的柑橘味。你确定你尝到了清晰的口感吗？”

Charles轻笑，“这对你来说是个严肃的问题，不是吗？”

“可别告诉别人我没收你钱，”Sebastian朝他眨眨眼。他突然看起来对Charles有了一些吸引力，“再试试，告诉我你能不能尝出柑橘的种类。”

Charles抿了一小口，“葡萄柚。不，等等……”他又尝了尝，“橘子汁？”

Sebastian微笑，“都有一些，”他说，“你的味觉很敏感，我敢打赌没人给你喝过[两美元的酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Shaw_wine#/media/File:Two_Buck_Chuck_for_sale.jpg)。”

Charles哼了哼，“高中之后就没有过了，”他说。他高中在美国读，一直到他来伦敦继续深造。

Charles有一会儿什么都没说，Sebastian的那些评论让他想起了自从他来了伦敦之后还不认识任何人呢——而且他最想要了解的人还很显然不想和他做任何事了。

“你还好吗？”Sebastian关心地说，一边继续着他的工作。

“呃……只是这几天挺累的。”Charles最终说。

Sebastian给了他同情的一眼，“你该做些有趣的事，一些不让你再去想那些麻烦的事，”他意有所指地说，“告诉你吧，你是个很棒的人，你对我的新饮料给了些意见，如果你想要一次免费的场景时间的话，在下周任何时候，给我打电话，然后我们可以安排一下。”

一次免费的场景时间。Charles想起Sebastian给他的那张名片，想起Sebastian也是一位职业dom，他思索地看了看Sebastian。他并非特别有吸引力，无论如何，至少对Charles是这样，但是他还不错，而且他表现出了信心。Charles并不怀疑他是位非常有效的dom。

而且Charles也渴望着被捆绑与被支配，渴望着一些能让他放空思想的小小痛苦——好吧，任何事。以及因为Erik不想见他……

“现在就开始怎么样？”Charles说，盯着Sebastian的眼睛。

Sebastian抬了抬眉毛，一个缓慢的微笑从他脸上爬过，“我确实喜欢在他们渴望的时候做，”他用低低的声音说，这让Charles感觉——一些恐惧与兴奋同时作用起来。

Sebastian看了看时间，“我想我现在就可以，”他说，“我的工作室就在楼上。”

他看了看楼梯，往吧台右边走，然后回头看了看Charles。他脸上的表情变成了一种期望。

Charles将剩下的酒一口喝下，然后走向Sebastian示意的楼梯。他没有回头看，但是他听到Sebastian的脚步在他身后的楼梯上。

“我喝你的酒有些喝醉了，我希望没有问题。”Charles在他们到达Sebastian工作室的大堂时说。这里有着黑色的大理石地板及红色的天鹅绒沙发。

“没问题，”Sebastian平滑地说，“我发现少量的酒精可以放开一些压抑，不是吗？”

“的确，”Charles同意道。他不觉得喝醉了，但是他也不觉得很清醒。

Sebastian给了他一个有着多张页面的纸夹，签名处被突出显示。他递给Charles一只笔，“要点规则，免责声明，等等。”他有些轻蔑地说，“通常我的助理会负责这一部分，但是她现在不在这里，所以。”

Charles看着这些文档的时候犹豫了，“我该在哪里——呃，写我想做的”

“不，这只是关于责任方的理由，因为我不想被起诉卖淫罪。”Sebastian轻松地说，“我们下一步会一起谈你想做什么。”

Erik也担心卖淫的问题。Charles想这大概是这个行业每个人都会担心的问题。他在指定的地方签了名，然后交还给Sebastian。

“非常好，”Sebastian说，接过纸夹板把它放在了柜台上，“告诉我你喜欢什么，Charles。”

“我喜欢……”Charles咬了咬唇，突然觉得有些害羞。

“如果我蒙上你的眼睛会更容易些吗？”Sebastian温柔地说。

“噢，是的，我想会的，”Charles有些惊讶地说。他不知道为什么，但是这是个有吸引力的主意。

Sebastian微笑，拿出了一副[皮革眼罩](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/816pEa%2B8YGL._SL1500_.jpg)，在眼睛处有两个圆形填充。他把它戴在Charles脸上，在后面扣紧。在他做这些时Charles闻到他Old Spice的古龙水味道。

“继续，告诉我。”Sebastian说，现在他的声音更加低沉，更带着气音了

“我喜欢被捆绑和/或被拘束，”Charles说。从这里开始似乎不错，“我喜欢被拍打和鞭打，我喜欢被蒙眼——好吧，很明显——我喜欢……”他仔细考虑了一下，因为有些东西感觉——不适合和Sebastian分享。“我喜欢脏话，”他最后说，“我喜欢被……惩罚，”他在意识到这些就是他想和Sebastian说的所有时，他轻轻地结束了话语。他不想要Sebastian叫他玩具或是宠物，因为那些是Erik叫过他的。还有他的确想要被塞口，但他也想让他的嘴巴在他需要的时候能说出安全词。

“还有什么吗？”Sebastian温柔地说，他的声音听起来几乎就像……不，这一定是碰巧而已。

“我猜我不会反对乳夹，”Charles说，差不多是羞涩地。

“非常好，”Sebastian说，有一些更阴暗的特质在他声音里，一种动物性的满足，“你有什么严格的限度吗？一些绝对不能做的事？”

“绝对不能做的？好吧，被尿在身上，绝对。”Charles突然感觉赤裸裸：“我不想要肛门插入——呃，无论如何，今天不想。以及我不喜欢被叫做婊子或是小屄或是女孩。”

“好的，”Sebastian平滑地说，点了点头。“让我告诉你我的程序，Charles。我认为自己是个艺术家，这意味着我会知道你喜欢的是什么，从而推断出一个能给你惊喜的场景，但是我相信你一定会非常享受它的。”

Charles皱了皱眉，然后在他准备开口反驳时Sebastian继续说：“如果有任何你不喜欢的，你随时都可以说安全词，我会根据这个调整的。”

Charles想了想，“好吧，”他慢慢说，被吸引了。

“这个场景来自于当我听到你说……”Sebastian停顿了一下，“你喜欢角色扮演吗，Charles？”

“我没有真正做过，但是我能试试。”Charles说，有些被吸引了。

“我想我是个封建地主，而你是我出轨的丈夫，”Sebas tian用低沉的声音说道。他开始触摸Charles，他的手在Charles的手臂下逡回，“我抓到你和村里的一个农民通奸，然后我要惩罚你。”当他说到这里的时候，他的声音低沉，带着喘息，辅音似乎被冷藏起来……Charles几乎可以假装是Erik在和他说话。

当他想到Sebastian在提议的内容时，Charles发现他的呼吸改变了，“这相当火辣，”他说，比平常的声音多了几分喘息。

“我们还不太了解彼此，Charles，”Sebastian用他低沉的声音继续说，靠近了Charles的耳朵，“但是我想你知道一些当sub的事情，是不是？”

“一点点，”Charles承认，想着他和Erik的场景。

“所以你知道dom和sub之间的信任有多么重要，是吗？”

Charles点头。Erik从来没有明确地解释过，但是这肯定是有道理的。

“信任就像是肌肉，Charles，练习能使它更加强壮。所以，我将要求你信任我，试着不要使用安全词，除非你真的必须这样做，行吗？”

Charles感觉到他的脉搏加快。这很疯狂，但也非常让人兴奋，这扩大了他对这个男人的信任，他也不知道为什么，但是他的dom提出的这个想法整合了很多令人惊讶的元素，有一些Charles没有提前明确地“绿灯放行”的事情，这同样撩人。他随时可以说安全词，如果太过了的话——他会试着不说的。

“好的，”他低声说。

“站起来，Charles。”

这是一个命令，Charles站了起来。

“你的安全词是‘金凤花’。你有二十秒钟时间脱衣服。”

Charles吓了一跳，立刻开始脱衣服。

“快点，妓女，给我看看你是怎样在你的情人面前脱的！”Sebastian的声音里带着强烈的坚硬冷酷。

Charles尽他所能地快速脱去衣服，但是一声噼啪声让他分了心——听起来像是鞭子的声音。他的皮肤被汗水刺痛，他热切地希望Sebastian不打算把鞭子用到他身上。

“你脱衣服的时间在二十秒里每超过一秒，就会得到一鞭子。”Sebastian咆哮道，再次挥动了鞭子。

“求您，不要，”Charles呜咽道，匆匆脱下他的鞋子，他现在站在那里，除了内裤之外什么都没穿。他感觉到Sebastian的手指在他头发里，拉得很紧，紧到让Charles再次发出呜咽声。

“这他妈对你来说是个游戏吗？”Sebastian小声地在他耳边说，“脱下你那该死的内裤。”

“是，先生。”Charles说着脱下了它们，他与他遮住生殖器的本能战斗着，他的阴茎半勃了。

“你该叫我‘大人’”Sebastian冷酷的说，“如果你能在接受我给你的惩罚的时候不尖叫得像个小婊子一样，也许你可以赚回再次叫我丈夫的权利。”

Charles在听到他明确告诉Sebastian不要使用的那个词语时摇晃了一下，不过……在剧情中，它似乎还是适当的——以及他的阴茎看起来肯定也是这样认为的。

“把你的手肘在背后抓住，”Sebastian说，：“ _动啊_ ，荡妇！”

Charles不确定他理解了指令，但他尽其所能地把双手背在背后，他的双臂平行，垂直于身体的其他部位。

“很好，至少那个农民还没完全把你的脑子给操出去，”Sebastian说，把一些感觉像是皮带的东西缠住Charles的前臂让他移动不了，Charles感觉到有只手在他阴茎上，他惊讶地喘息。“他吸了你的鸡巴吗，妓女？或者你跪下去吸了他的？”

他阴茎上的手消失了，然后Charles意识到Sebastian在等待一个回应，“我……我吸了他的鸡巴，”他说，不确定他还要说什么，然后很快地补充，“大人。”

“跪下，这才是你这样的荡妇该做的。”Sebastian说，Charles顺从地跪下了膝盖。

“天生就是个吸鸡巴的，”Sebastian叹了口气，“我不知道我当时在想什么，娶了你这种妓女。我该让每个人都试一试，就是让他们都来操你。你喜欢这样吗？”

Charles发出了一个微小的声音，不确定什么是正确的回答，他并不真的 _想要_ Sebastian说的那些，但是仍然因为那些话而感到性奋。

“把你的额头贴在地板上，妓女。”Sebastian直接咆哮道。

Charles非常小心地照做了，意识到自己在这样的姿势下是多么的暴露，尤其是他赤裸着，屁股悬在空中。他告诉过Sebastian不要做任何肛门插入的事情，但他也告诉过他不想被叫做婊子……

“我不会操你那个脏洞的，如果这是你在想着的东西，”Sebastian说，“你不配我的阴茎，但是我想要你求我这个。有创意一点，我不想听到同样的狗屎在你嘴里说出两次。”

然后Charles感觉到一鞭子打在了他的屁股上，完全不是所期待的，鞭打得很 _重_ 。“操，”他叫喊道。这不像是小皮鞭，但也不是散尾鞭（译注：Erik以前用过的，那种鞭尾是散开的不会很疼的鞭子，前面没有特意注明。）。这也许是皮带，Charles想。他有些发起抖来，他突然意思到他是完全地受这个男人摆布。

“这是很重的一鞭，所以你现在知道如果你不顺从会得到什么，”Sebastian说，“现在，求我操你的屁股。”

Charles吞咽了一下，“求您操我的屁股，”他试探着说。

Sebastian再次挥起了皮带，但没有那么重，“再来。”

“求您——”Charles突然想起他被要求每一次说不同的话，“操我，从屁股。”

Sebastian鞭打的力度足以让Charles哭出来，但是没有第一次那么重，“你能做得更好，荡妇！你是不是想让每个人都来操你。”

“求您把鸡巴插进我屁股里，”Charles绝望地说。

又是一鞭，但是这一鞭的力度是Charles想要的那种，“求您操我，”他呻吟着，得到一次合适的鞭打作为奖励。

“我想要大人的鸡巴在我里面，”Charles说，他的脑子拼命想着，有多少种方法说这样的话？

“求您给我您的鸡巴，”一鞭。

“求您操我身上的每一个洞！”稍微轻一些的鞭打，但这是Charles想要的，他开始感觉到强烈的性奋了。这让他没有真正去想Sebastian——他正想着他有多想和Erik操，尽管他是个不回电话的混蛋，他还说他……

“干您的婊子吧，求您了，”Charles呻吟。他开始怀疑他到底是不是这个意思。

没有鞭打。

“大人？”Charles喘息着，带着疑问。

“转过去，背朝下躺着，Charles.”

Charles照做了，尽管他的前臂被绑起来，变成了一个有些奇怪的姿势，迫使他的背必须拱起。当他感觉到他的乳头被什么东西同时压紧时他喘息起来，那东西继续留在那里。“呜嗯，求您，”他抽噎道，几乎落下眼泪，因为它要重多了，比他以前经历过的——比Erik所做过的重多了。

“你似乎太过于享受你的惩罚了，”Sebastian轻轻地说，“我想要看到你不舒服一点。告诉我你想吸我的鸡巴。”Charles感觉到Sebastian的手开始抚摸他的阴茎。

“我想吸您的鸡巴，”Charles咬紧牙齿哭诉道。这很痛苦但是他能承受，他不想结束这个场景，手淫感觉也很棒。

“告诉我你是条污秽的母狗。”

“我是条污秽的母狗，”Charles喘着气说。

“告诉我你愿意做我所说的任何事。”

“任何事，”Charles呜咽道。他不得不承认他确实享受这个，享受那些Sebastian强迫他说的东西。他快要高潮了，尽管他感到自己的眼泪从眼睛里流出，因为来自他乳头的那些疼痛。

“告诉我你想喝我的尿。”

Charles因为震惊而僵硬，他不能说这个，但是被要求说这个真是难以忍受的火辣。

Sebastian抓了抓脸，然后拍了拍他的脸颊，并不重，但是足够威慑到他了，“告诉我，婊子！”

“我想喝您的尿，”Charles哭着说，他不确定自己的感觉，他在性奋与恶心的十字路口中间，然后Sebastian继续他手上的工作，在他高潮时他的臀部被举起。

Shaw松开夹住他乳头的东西，Charles尖叫出声，他没法控制，疼痛太剧烈了。他的身体抽动着，尽管他的阴茎仍然喷射着，他滚向他的一边。Sebastian解开了他的双臂，留下了他的蒙眼布，这是Charles在那时想要的。

“我马上回来，”Sebastian呢喃着，然后拿着温暖的毛巾回来，Charles接过来清理自己，然后向一边倒去。Sebastian抚摸着Charles的脊背，这感觉很好，即使Charles在高潮过后仍然颤抖着。Charles让自己在这感觉中放松，他的乳头已经好多了，想想吧，它们并没有真的被夹长。

“你真精致，”Sebastian过了一会儿说，Charles取下了眼罩，看向这个男人。

“什么？”他说，眨了眨眼。他取下蒙眼布后，感觉所有东西都有一些不真实。

“你，Charles Xavier，天生就是个sub的美丽生物，”Sebastian亲切地说，“你做得非常好——这很惊人，真的，你可以将它作为职业。”

Charles不知道该说什么，“谢谢，我猜？”

“这绝对是句称赞，”Sebastian轻轻地说，带着愉快的微笑，“你例证了我关于sub欲望的理论，你知道。和某人不受拘束的行为能让人提起精神。”

Charles想他确实善于做一个素白，他的灵活能让一切自然起来，尽管有着许多元素的整合——他想过，无论如何——他不想要这个。

“你自己享受到了吗？”Sebastian问，用一种柔软但中立的声音。

“是的，”Charles说，因为这是真的，他享受到了，尽管……与和Erik在一起时不一样。

“你需要对我诚实，Charles，”Sebastian冷静地说，仍然抚摸着Charles的脊背，“这就是我们如何发展信任。交流，反馈。”

“好吧，”Charles慢慢地说，“我——我是说，很明显，我享受到了，但是你叫了我婊子，我之前特别提出不要这样的。”

Sebastian只是点点头，“还有什么吗？”

“唔，那些所有关于尿的事——我告诉过你我的感受。”

Sebastian又点了点头，“不过，我没有真的尿在你身上，不是吗？”

“是，”Charles承认。

“你看，Charles，你脑子里的那些界限正是你想要推动的。并没有跨过——但是这是你最强烈的性感觉的尖端所在。”Sebastian富有热情地说，他听起来几乎像一位大学讲师。然后他笑笑，摇了摇头，“抱歉，我在谈这些的时候有点紧张，我只是真的热爱受虐心理学。”他摸了摸Charles的头发，“你觉得我利用了你，或是违背了你的信任吗？”

Charles想了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“没有。”

“但是你认为你不会再来见我了，”Sebastian猜测道。

Charles对于Sebastian似乎知道他的想法感到不太舒服——这就像他的思想如他的身体一般裸露，“我不知道，”Charles避免着直接答复。

Sebastian笑了，“好吧，你现在当然这么觉得。你和我并没有什么关系，所以现在你已经高潮了，你就完事了。但是下一次你感到性奋的时候，一切看起来又会更有吸引力……你不觉得是这样吗？”

事实上，Charles的确有共鸣。当他看色情网站自慰的时候，他会看一些男人被捆绑然后被打的视频，这让他感到性奋，直到他高潮后——他就会觉得这非常令人反感。所以Sebastian说的这些是合情的。

Charles坐起来找他的衣服，他们被推到了一边，幸运的是，上面并没有他所担心的精液。

“这周末你有什么安排吗？”Sebastian问他，看着他穿衣服。

Charles哼了一声，“没什么事。”没有他希望的事。

“我通常不会问新……好吧……”Sebastian若有所思地看着他，然后挥挥手，“无所谓，”

“什么？”Charles问，正坐在一个天鹅绒沙发上穿鞋子。

“噢，只是我在这周末办了一个聚会，在我汉普顿的家里。”Sebastian轻蔑地说，“也许并不适合你。”

“哦，好吧。”Charles觉得他正被下饵，但不管怎样，他决定咬，“为什么不？”

“唔……你刚刚告诉过我你不想再见到我，”Sebastian说，非常合理的样子。

“实际上，”Charles说，带着轻微地微笑注视着Sebastian，“那是你对我说的。”

Sebastian笑起来，“Charles，你很有趣，不仅仅是一个方面。那么，无论如何……我举办为那些在这种生活方式的人举办了每季度的聚会，那些像我们一样的人。这是一个选择而已，在这周末本来要和我一起去的嘉宾因为家里有急事不能赴约。那房子非常大，在沙滩上，有热水浴缸——我们有很多的集体活动计划，还会有许多其他的人在那里，所以也是一个交朋友的不错方式。”

“好吧，”Charles缓慢地说，“你说的那些活动……我是说，你是说一些与绑缚相关的，对吗？”

Sebastian轻笑，“是的，Charles，”他的眼里有些被逗乐的情绪，“规则照旧（Same rules apply）——你可以明确界限，每个人都有同样的安全词，所以不用担心，如果你想的话你可以在任何时候停止。”

Charles不明确地哼了哼。

“Charles，”Sebastian轻轻地说，“我知道你不熟悉那里，但是我并不轻易邀请别人参与这个。我开口这件事是很罕见的，坦白说，很多人至少要提前一年被邀请，我对于参与者的质量和外观都很挑剔，来确保每个人都能有一段好时光。”

“所以你 _在_ 邀请我？”Charles有些腼腆地说，“你还没有完全清楚我呢。”

Sebastian对Charles眯起眼睛，尽管他的脸上露出一个得意的笑，“噢，你，你知道你有多需要被塞住嘴吗？”

Charles回了他一个笑容，这个特别的幻想还没有成真过，他想到，“听起来很有趣，”他说。这听起来的确很有趣，特别是想到Erik已经表示他整个周末都已经有计划了。但是还有一件事情让Charles担忧。

“其他会来的人……”他犹豫着，“有两个男人我和他们有……争执，在几晚前，如果他们在那里的话我就不能考虑和你一起去。”

Sebastian警觉地看着他，“谁？他们做了什么？”

“他们的名字是……我想……Azrael和 Jonas？”

“Azazel和Janos，”Sebastian阴郁地说，“不，Charles，我保证他们不会出现在这个周末的。我允许他们在地狱火只是因为他们会买很多饮料，但是我向你保证，参加的人的水准比他们高得多。来想想吧，你也许认识其中的另一位dom。”

“哦？”Charles说，他的头抬了起来。他只认识一位dom，某个说自己整个周末都有计划了的……

某个不回电话的混蛋，不幸的是，这没减轻任何Charles对他的迷恋。在那里见到Erik的可能性本该威慑到Charles的，但是相反，这让他的心砰砰直跳。现在Sebastian已经暗示了Charles，会有一个他也许认识的dom，Charles知道他会去了。

“我不会开车，”Charles提醒Sebastian，“我怎么去那里？”

“我很乐意载你一程，”Sebastian平滑地说，“我们能顺路去你家，这样你还可以带行李，我确定Angel现在已经找到你的夹克了。”

“那么就这样吧，”Charles说，伸了伸腰。他希望他也许能在车上睡个午觉。

他并没有意识到，从早晨在法院，直到他们已经进了Sebastian的宝马车上了去汉普顿的路，他的手机还一直是关着的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的结尾是第一个Shaw与Charles的场景——Charles是自愿进入的，但是这份同意并不确定，因为Sebastian Shaw真是一个恐怖的，善于操纵人心的混蛋。以防在文章中没说清楚——作者是完全不能容忍Shaw那种所谓的BDSM的。


	6. Shaw's Retreat (aka creepy dubcon chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告及剧透在章末。如果你“也许”会感到不适，请阅读警告。  
> 你可以跳过这一章，故事仍然可以继续，但以防万一，我仍然建议你阅读警告。

他们一离开他家，Charles便意识到他的手机从早上在法庭起就一直是关着机的，但是他不想立刻检查手机，显得在Sebastian很不礼貌。他们在Charles的房子做了非常短的停留，短是因为Charles不想让Sebastian进到他的房子里，所以他谎称自己已经准备好了旅行包，只需要拿一下就好。

他很快地拿了一些衣服和洗漱品，把它们和手机充电机一起堆在小行李箱里，他不想再面对手机没电的情况了。

但因为这是一个周五的下午，交通拥堵，Sebastian专注于开车，所以在Sebastian在路上开了大概三十分钟后，Charles又打开了手机，大概是下午四点。

Charles看到一条来自Erik工作室的语音留言和来自于一个未知号码的信息时，他的心跳有些困难，他先点开了信息。

**_请尽快回电给我——Erik_ **

Charles盯着信息看了好一会儿，寻找着其中蕴含的意思。这些话并不非常正式或者随意，看起来也没有什么歉意。唔，信息的接收时间是下午一点三十，在语音留言后的几小时，留言是在上午十点多一点点时收到的。

他在考虑该不该在车里，在Sebastian旁边收听留言，大概考虑了十秒，然后决定收听，只是音量关小一点，靠近耳朵。

_“嗨Charles_ _，我是Erik_ _，我想和你谈谈，或者更好，能见你一面，尽快。我需要向你解释昨天我工作室所发生的事情，能请你尽快回电给我吗？”_

听到Erik的声音，Charles的胃里开始翻搅起来，他的声音听起来非常真诚，他的本能立刻回电给Erik，但是他强迫自己再多思考一下。

他喜欢Erik，他也想要相信Erik想要找到他，告诉他“我几乎不了解你，但是我真的很想和你在一起”是可能的……Charles感觉自己以前太过于相信这种可能了。也许，Erik最后只是像个成年人做的一样，打算亲自告诉Charles，他不再想要他作为他的一名客户了，因为他们之间发生的那些事。想到Erik不想安排他的预约，这仍然能刺痛他，而且他也没有给Charles打电话，他说过他会的……以及最重要的是，Charles忘不了Erik说他周末都有计划了的那种 _方式，_ 带着那样的微笑，好像Charles哪里逗乐了他似的，好像他知道一些Charles不会……Charles不喜欢被嘲笑。

但是即使Erik想要和Charles约会， _而且_ 他也有对于他那些行为的可靠解释……Charles此时正在离开曼哈顿的路上，在周五下午拥挤的交通中，比进入曼哈顿的交通更加糟糕，即使Charles想回去，他也相当怀疑Sebastian会不会送他回去。

然后Charles突然想起，自己是为什么要同意这次旅行的。Sebastian说有一位他认识的dom会在那，而且Charles很确定Sebastian在几天之前的那晚看见了Charles和Erik离开地狱火俱乐部，而且Erik说他周末有了安排，所以，Erik可能也会在他们的目的地，这想法使Charles感觉到既担忧又激动。

几小时后能见到Erik的可能性让Charles不想回信息，但是他也不想对Erik太粗鲁——而且他不想让Erik知道Charles知道他们能见面，如果他们见面了，Erik认为这是个巧合会更好。

他把信息写写删删了六次，才决定说什么： ** _抱歉，我这周末要出城。我会在回来后给你打电话。_**

Charles在想他得等多久才会收到回复时，他的手机响了——Erik正在打电话给他。Charles在他拒绝接听时心砰砰跳着——他没法想象有比在Sebastian坐在他身边时和Erik打电话更尴尬的事情了。Sebastian好奇地瞥了他一眼，Charles正在把响铃切换成振动。

“你可以接你的电话，如果你想的话。”Sebastian冷静地说，他的眼睛重新回向马路。

“不，这是——我不用和他说话，”Charles说，“我发信息就好。”

Sebastian抬了抬眉毛，但是没有评论。

他很快地再次给Erik发信息。 ** _这不是个好时候，我会在我回城后打电话给你。_** 这话有些尖利，因为Erik曾在他的工作室对他说“这不是个好时候”，但也许Erik并没注意这点。

**_Please_ **

Charles盯着这条信息，这让他的胃有些疼痛。没有标点或是其他的话来使Erik的意思更加明晰一些。如果他的意思是，“Please do”——这听起来会更专业。但仅仅是一个单词“Please”，尽管——这是有些令人不安的，像是请求，Erik是名dom，他不会这样做的。Charles意识到他自己经常过度分析，然后对自己恼怒。有希望的是Erik会不会在汉普顿的房子里还未可知。如果Erik喜欢他，他们可以谈谈。如果Erik只是想要一份职业的关系——好吧，那至少Charles还有一个机会做他的sub，在他们没有看到对方之前。Charles放下了他的电话，决定在到达目的地之前小睡一下。

 

**

 

“起床了，睡美人。”

Charles朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，看见Shaw正对他微笑，“我们到了，Charles，进来吧。”

Charles通常不会对财富或是富裕印象深刻，他是在这些东西中长大的。这房子有着非常现代的设计，简洁的排列，漂亮，但是没有什么让Charles觉得不适当的东西：[这座大的，多层复式的房子](http://www.danspapers.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/263-surfside-dr_BH_Hi-res_011.jpg)坐落在海滩边上，有着一百八十度的海景视角，不会被其他房子挡住，就在海滩上。

“这真漂亮，”Charles在他走近门时真诚地说。

“噢，谢谢你，Charles，”Sebastian微笑着说，“我在你睡觉的时候和员工们说过了，他们告诉我，他们正准备晚餐，现在应该能在几分钟内准备好。”

Charles闻到食物的香味，在这时才想到自己忘记了吃午餐——晚餐的气味棒极了，他的肚子叫起来。

Sebastian朝他微笑，“跟我来，我带你看看你住的地方。”

Charles跟着Sebastian穿过客厅，上了楼，Sebastian示意左边的门——一间华丽的、大的，[主卧套房](http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Stunning-bedroom-uses-sheer-curtains-to-add-to-the-dramatic-ocean-views-outside.jpg)，壮丽的海景在整个房间延展开来。还有一间[主浴室](https://d31eqxppr3nlos.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Gavin-Maddock-Pearl-Bay-Final-09-870x580.jpg)，带有一个巨大而富有吸引力的浴缸。

“所有的房间都像这一样吗？”Charles四处浏览着感叹道。

Sebastian轻笑，“不，只有我们的。”

我们的？Charles看向Sebastian，当他意识到Sebastian期待着Charles和他一起住这间房间时脸红了起来——和他睡觉。然后他意识到他想得是多么的天真，不然的话——一位年长的男人邀请他和他一起出城，作为他的“同伴”？

“好吧，这很好，”Charles说，强迫自己露出微笑。毕竟，和别人分享一张床不代表他有义务和他性交。

Charles仍然能闻到美味的晚餐香味，更有可能的是因为他确实太饿了，“我是闻到了培根吗？”他问。

Sebastian微笑，“我想有些培根蛋饼，是的。尽管，还有些家务事情需要在我们加入之前处理好。”

“晚餐准备好了！”一个女人的声音在大厅响起。

“家务事？”Charles问，他的肚子又叫起来。

“只是些文书工作，”Shaw说，从他的行李箱里拿出一些纸来。那些文件甚至比Charles上一次所签署的页数还要更多，但是每一行都有一个要求签名的强调处，“笔在这儿。”

Charles想着晚餐，尽可能快地开始签他的名字。当他签到最后一页时，他放慢了速度，突然想到自己也许同意了一下他会感到不适的事情。他翻回去，扫了一遍，主要都是一些密集的法律术语，但他的确发现有一页上是一张玩具和活动的列表。有些他认得出来，有些没有，他思考如何才能尽快地表述出他的界限，因为，该死的，晚餐闻起来真不错。

“一切都还好吗”Sebastian问，表现出一些轻微的担忧。

Charles的肚子再次叫起来，Charles决定翻到最后一页，在上方的强调处签上名，他写到“NO ASS PLAY”的大写，然后在下面签名。

“我实际上得——”Sebastian从包里拿出一对皮革毛绒内衬的手铐，和Charles在Erik的工作室戴的那对很像，“——把手铐中间的皮革调整成一个合适的长度，这样才能让你在你需要的时候刮刮你的鼻子。”

Charles笑出声来，他伸出他的手腕给Sebastian，让他将皮拷戴在上面。Charles有些惊讶，但更多的是兴奋多余烦扰，Sebastian将他转过身，把皮拷之间的皮带调到大约八英寸的长度，然后将它们束缚在背后，“噢，这在我背后，”Charles惊讶地说，“这样的话，刮到鼻子这事更加意义深远了。”

“你能伸多远？”Sebastian问。

在他身后提起一条胳膊，然后弯下他的腰低头，他才刚刚能够碰到他的鼻子。他对Sebastian笑起来，“你在这方面真是非常具有天赋，”他说。

“殷勤致远，我的男孩，”Sebastian微笑着说，Charles很高兴，似乎已经不在乎让他不开心的事情了。

“晚餐时间，”Sebastian说，“我们去见见其他客人。”

Charles的肚子叫起来，当他想到能也许能“见到”的人后，也许还有些心动。

 

**

 

在猪仔的场景时间结束后，Erik没有出来，Emma去看看怎么了，她发现他躺在他工作室的床上，躺平了脊背，手臂横在眼前。

“嘿，你还好吗？”她关心地问。Erik从来不会什么事都不做，她还以为能发现他在清洁。

Erik重重叹了口气，“我想我搞砸了。”

Emma坐到会客区的一张单人沙发上，“关于Charles的吗？”

Erik将手臂从脸上拿开，“这么明显吗？”

“你们两个在一起的事？是的，非常明显。你应该尽快打电话给他？这更明显。”

Erik又叹了口气，“我知道这点，我想我有点太自以为是了……见鬼，我曾经没有过……好吧，牵挂。”

Emma确实有些同情Erik，“所以发生什么了？他不接你电话吗？”

“不，他发短信给我说他正出城，还说他回来后会给我打电话。”

Emma想了想，“这也不太坏，我是说，他也许不会在这周末就结婚，这时间太短了些，你可以和他的钱做任何竞争，或是她的。”

Erik因为这想法而露出一点点微笑，他确实以为他能说服Charles给他一个机会，如果他能找到机会合适地道歉并且向他解释的话。

“所以很明显有一些空闲时间了，”Emma说，“我也确实需要一些练习……”

“好的，”Erik又叹口气，“我一直忽略了你的训练，这是事实，我会做你的sub，无论如何，我也许确实该得到一些惩罚。”

Emma微笑起来——她确实更喜欢Erik做sub方，而不是她，显然如此。“[我会对你宽容一些的](http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/fassy42.jpg)，”她说。

 

**

 

晚餐是个有趣的韵事，但并不真的怎么坏，Charles想。有四个人在楼下的大餐桌前，这张桌子明显还可以容纳几个人。Charles被介绍给Nathaniel和他的sub Kevin，还有William和他的sub Jean。每个人似乎都很友好，Sebastian的确没有误导Charles关于其他人都很有吸引力的这件事，他们都很好看。实际上Sebastian才是那个格格不入的，他至少比在场的人都要年长十五岁以上，而且也是最没有吸引力的那一个。

这样不客气地评价Sebastian使Charles感到一些内疚，但是他真的没有找到这个男人有什么身体上的吸引力。

无论如何，他们在晚餐时有一场很棒的交谈，有红酒，Sebastian给了Charles一根吸管，以及他们都对葡萄酒被粗鲁地放在塑料里而感到惋惜。这引发了其他的话题，比如自己喜欢什么类型的酒，什么气候条件下的葡萄生长得最好。Sebastian似乎和Charles来自相似的背景：也就是，继承祖业，Charles突然想到也许他的母亲会喜欢Sebastian——并不是说这是件好事。

Charles觉得他被Sebastian喂食会感到不自在，但是其他的每一对也都在做同样的事，那些dom也在喂食他们戴着手铐的sub们，所以完全不用觉得有什么不正常的。气氛很好，每个人喝着红酒，有着许多笑声。

Sebastian有几次用食物逗弄Charles，当Charles忘记说“求您，先生，”的时候，但是他遵守了他的诺言，没有剥夺Charles吃他想要吃的东西。但是，在晚餐后，当他们等到甜点的时候，Sebastian拿起一把小刀随意地在Charles的领口处，他的眼睛因为警觉而睁大，直到Sebastian仅仅只是用刀划开Charles的衬衫。

Charles的呼吸摇晃不稳，“耶稣啊，Sebastian，我想……”

“信任，宠物，”Sebastian喃喃道，脸上带着赤裸的微笑，“我不会划伤你的。”

“好吧，不过，我喜欢这件衬衫，”Charles含糊地说，“至少我曾经喜欢。”

Sebastian看着Charles半笑不笑的脸，开始抚摸他的乳头。Charles吞咽了一口，看向其他的那些对，大多都沉浸于彼此。Sebastian没有用Charles所想要的方式触碰他的乳头，这让他不舒服了，尽管餐桌上没有人认为Sebastian在做的事情值得注意，“你能不能……别这样做，”Charles最后尴尬地说，他无意识的移动他的角度，让他的乳头更难被碰到一些。

Sebastian没有停下，“宠物，不是所有事情都会像你想要的一样，”他冷静地说，故意地扯了扯Charles的乳头，“只有这两条路走，你知道的，有时候得做些我想要的。”

Charles皱眉，但是Sebastian的助手Angel这时拿来了草莓和奶油，幸好Sebastian看起来忘记继续玩Charles的乳头了。

等到甜点时间结束，他们都喝了很多酒了——每个人都是，实际上。Charles发现他自己有一点兴奋，大多是因为那些红酒，以及他仍然被绑缚的事实——以及Sebastian看着他舔食草莓上的奶油，“你已经非常乖了，宠物，”Sebastian愉悦地对Charles说，“我想做些让你开心的事，你喜欢拍打吗？”

Charles犹豫了。他不喜欢Sebastian叫他宠物，Erik也这样叫过他，但是从Sebastian嘴巴里说出来就是感觉不对。但他也不觉得这值得提出来说，他的脑子有些微醺了，而且拍打听起来也很不错。他想也许他可以闭上眼睛，然后假装是……别人。

“我喜欢拍打。”Charles用低低的声音承认。

Sebastian靠过来，在他耳边低语，“你想要在大家面前，还是更喜欢私下做？”当他用这样低沉的声音说话时，他听起来更像……更像Charles所想要的那个人了。

“私下里，求您……先生。”

Sebastian看着他，一个缓慢的微笑在他的脸上浮现，Charles害羞地回了一个微笑，Sebastian帮助他站起来，他的手仍然被束缚在身后，然后他们对仍然还在晚餐的客人们说了晚安。在上楼的时候Charles在他的胃里感到了一些不愉快的扭曲，有些他无法指出确切原因的东西。

“这就是所有人了，或者还有其他人明天会来吗？”Charles在Sebastian领他上楼的时候问。

“明天还会来一些人，”Sebastian谨慎地说，Charles走在前面。Sebastian握住皮带，让他的手腕被捆在一起，就像被引导一样。

他们进到“他们的”卧室，Sebastian就把Charles脸朝下推到床尾的边缘。Charles落下时发出软软的咕哝声，没有受伤但是吓到了，他的小腿伸出床边，他的手仍然被皮带连着捆在背后。Sebastian粗鲁地脱下Charles的长裤和内裤，Charles在期待中喘息，他并不怎么被Sebastian吸引，但是这个男人懂得怎样支配，Charles发现虽然他的思想并不确定，但是他的身体已经有了反应。Sebastian开始拍打Charles，Charles因为这很好而喘息，比Charles所想要的更好。Sebastian没有说任何话，他只是缓慢地拍打着Charles裸露的屁股，似乎原本就清楚的知道拍打的力度。Sebastian是如此的沉默，这让Charles可以想象是别人，是Erik，在拍打他的屁股，看着他的屁股在他手下发红……

Charles发现他不自觉地在床单上发情了，突然他被翻过身去，他的手仍然被连接着困在身后，Sebastian看了他一会儿。

“你真是个完美的sub，Charles，你不知道，”Sebastian说，眼睛扫视着Charles的身体，“真是个好男孩。”

Charles不自觉地发出了声小小的呜咽。

Sebastian的眉毛稍稍抬了起来，“噢，你喜欢这样，”他用气声说，“你想要做个好男孩。”

Charles在不开心的兴奋中扭动，因为他 _的确_ 想要做个好男孩，但是他不想为Sebastian做个好男孩……

“我要为你做些我很少做的事情，Charles，”Sebastian说，Charles仍然保持着他双眼的紧闭，因为他在用低低的声音说话，这声音几乎可以让Charles想象成是Erik的……“我会吸你的阴茎。”

“呃，”Charles说。这比他真正想要和Sebastian做的可远太多了，但是他还没来得及说什么，他就已经感觉到Sebastian的嘴在的阴茎上，而且这感觉真他妈的好……

Charles几乎立即高潮了。

然后在他可以呼吸之前，Sebastian把精液喷在Charles的胸前，一些喷到了他的脖子和脸上。

“搞什么，”Charles恶心地说，其中有一些已经弄在了他的脸上，所以他把眼睛闭得紧紧的。

他听见Sebastian的轻笑，“你这样看起来更美，”Charles听见他用得意的声音说。

Charles恼怒地呼气，但是他并没有动，他在等待一条毛巾什么的……

几分钟后，他意识到毛巾不会到来，Sebastian在他身边呼吸，呼吸的模式几乎已经进入了睡眠。

“Sebastian，”Charles大声说，没有回应。

Charles在恼怒中气鼓鼓的，他的手还被捆绑在身后，他的裤子还在他的膝盖上。但是他意识到，他被绑的手有足够的空间，如果他继续扭动，抬起他的膝盖，他将可以滑动他臀部下的皮带，然后将他的手放到前面来，一旦他坐到了，他就可以擦擦他的脸，然后解开束缚。

他转过头，厌恶地看着Sebastian，“粗鲁，”他说，但是Sebastian没有回应，只是轻轻地打鼾。

Charles踢掉裤子，走去浴室清洁。然后，他找了找他的行李，但是到处都找不到。他皱了皱眉，他把它们放在这里的……他的手机似乎也失踪了。

不开心地，Charles穿好他的内裤，爬到床上，尽可能地离Sebastian远些。当他快要入睡的时候，他想着来这里是不是个大错误。

 

**

 

Charles因为第二天早上流进房间能致盲的阳光而醒来，Sebastian在他身边，看着他的方式让Charles不幸地想到狮子看着斑马。

“看看你是多么机智，”他喃喃地说，“到早上已经完全地清洁并且松开了自己。”

“和你没关系，”Charles反驳。

Sebastian看起来有些温和地妥协，“噢，不，我很抱歉，我绝大多数的sub都喜欢带着我的精液，我应该先问问你的。”

“技术上来说，我带着的是 _我的_ 精液。”Charles指出。

Sebastian朝他微笑，大大的快乐笑容让Charles忍不住也露出一点，尽管他仍然对昨晚的事情感到非常恼怒。

“这对我来说是个沟通失败，”Sebastian说，看起来有些后悔，“我有点喝多了，我道歉，我会做的更好的。”

Charles感觉心软了些，即使他仍然有些生气，“还有，我的东西呢？”

“噢，你这段时间不会需要它们，”Sebastian说，摇着他的手，“我们计划在早餐之前有个见面会，每个人都会是赤裸的——事实上，绝大多数人会整天裸体。”

Charles的眉毛几乎抬到他的发际线了，“裸体见面会？”他说话的声调要比平时高，Charles并不特别对自己的身体害羞，但是“见面会”这个部分还是让他有些小小的担心。

“噢，没有什么要被吓到的，”Sebastian轻松地说，“他们都会喜欢你的。”

这不是Charles所担心的事。

“我们去的时候我会告诉你一切，如果有什么东西触犯到你的界限了，你可以马上让我知道。”Sebastian的声音里带着令人恼怒的傲慢。

“好吧，”Charles说，“我至少能刷个牙吧？”

“你可以，”Sebastian宠溺地说，“有洗漱用品，包括几个新牙刷，在医药箱里。”

“谢谢你，”Charles去了浴室，看到了那些东西，开始刷牙。

“如果你想的话，你可以在这时候洗个澡，”Sebastian对门里说。

这对Charles来说的确不错。

他洗完澡后感觉好多了，他有了些时间整理他的思绪。他与Sebastian在很多地方不在同一波长，但是他似乎也不是一个可怕的人，他总是在他过分的时候道歉……好吧，经常道歉，Charles想，想起Sebastian在昨晚的晚餐时对玩他的乳头毫无歉意。但是他也指出，这些活动是双方的，他想起Erik射在他脸上时他也不是真的舒服，直到他意识到Erik有多么喜欢这个……这和让Sebastian玩他的乳头有什么不同吗？

Charles的确期待着能见到将会来的其他人，特别是其中有一个“碰巧”会是Erik……而且，他相对确定在早餐前的那个叫做“见面会”的计划不会是一个成熟的放荡狂欢，并且他可以随时使用他的安全词。

当他从浴室出来，Sebastian也是赤裸着的了。 _好吧，他说每个人都会，_ Charles想，Sebastian的确有着令人惊讶的好身材，他赤裸着显得更加高也更加瘦。

 _也许我可以把一个包放在他头上，_ Charles立刻因为他的想法而感到内疚，尽管他忍不住因为这个想法而露出了一点点微笑。

“感觉好些了？”Sebastian抬起他的眉毛问道，带着个明亮的笑容，毫无疑问地他发现了Charles正观察着他。

Charles只是笑笑，毕竟，他并没有完全准备好让Sebastian摆脱困境，“准备好了解更多关于‘见面会’的事了。”他说。

Sebastian微笑，“非常好，让我们下楼吧。”

他们之前到达时是在日落，所以Charles没有仔细注意客厅，但是在早晨的阳光充满这间[屋子](http://www.pinkorg.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/modern-white-interior-design-in-outstanding-mallorcan-villa-on-world-of-architecture_________.jpg)时，这看起来非常[奇妙](http://www.decorfox.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/modern-white-interior-design-in-outstanding-mallorcan-villa-on-world-of-architecture_____________.jpg)，“这真是惊人。”Charles屏住呼吸说。

Sebastian给了他一个欣赏的眼神，“不，你才是。”他轻轻地说。

Charles回了一个微笑。

“你想要在见面会的时候戴眼罩吗？”Sebastian问，“只是个选择。”

Charles想了想，他戴着眼罩的时候会觉得少一些拘谨，真的，尽管放弃视觉是一种羞辱，“好吧，你能先告诉我一些关于见面会的事情吗？”

“当然，”Sebastian轻松的说，“你将会坐在我的大腿上，脸朝外对着我，横跨在我腿上。我将把你介绍给每一位dom，你将张开你的嘴，然后向每一位dom展示你极好的口交技巧。”

“你想要我吸那些我从未见过的男人的阴茎？”Charles直截了当地说，尽管他认识那其中的一个——而且他也不介意再吸一次他的阴茎——但也绝不意味着他乐意与别人这样做。

Sebastian只是给了他一个有些困惑的眼神，“那你来这里是期待什么的，Charles？”

他感觉到他的脸像他预期的一样红，事实上，真是太幼稚了，“我只是——对此感到不适，”他尽可能地平稳地说。

Sebastian叹了口气，给他了一个妥协的眼神，“好吧，”他小心地说，“那只是舔呢？”

Charles摇头。

Sebastian沉下脸来，“你会愿意亲吻他们的手背吗？”他说话的音调完全不隐藏他觉得这有多么的荒谬。

Charles想了想，“是的，我可以做这个。”

“好的， _小公主。_ 那你觉得好眼罩的事了吗？”Sebastian明显不开心了，但是Charles坚持他自己的意见。他不会给他从未见过的男人口交。

“我想 _要_ 眼罩，”Charles说，绝大部分是因为他不想看到Sebastian看他的方式，以及……一些失望的恶心。Charles确信即使他被蒙着眼睛，Erik也会让他知道，“还有我不想被叫做小公主。”

Sebastian不知从哪拿出一副皮眼罩——Charles没注意他拿出来，但是也许他带着。他将眼罩戴在了Charles脸上，“不过，小公主是留下来的最好的名字了，”Sebastian在他耳边说，引导着他坐到他大腿上，“唯一另一个没被人用的名字就是婊子洞，你不会想要被那样叫的，是吗？”

Charles因为震惊和厌恶掉了掉下巴，“这真是荒唐，”他厉声道。Sebastian弯下腰，Charles感觉到有什么东西包住他的脚踝，“你在做什么？”

“这是一个 _绑缚，_ 小公主，”Sebastian回答，坐起来。Charles发现他的脚踝被束缚在Sebastian的小腿下，“还是说你决定被叫做婊子洞？”

Charles不开心地抿起了嘴，“金凤花，”他说。

“你想被叫做金凤花吗？但是，Charles，你不是金发的呀，”Sebastian说，他的声音里带着明显的娱乐。他把Charles的手臂放在他身后，在Charles意识到发生了什么之前，他的手腕就被横过，然后在他身后被绑起来。

Charles听到别人进到房间的声音，他吞咽了一口，“这是你告诉我的安全词，Sebastian，请解开我。”他尽量不感到惊慌失措。

“不，这不是，”Sebastian冷静地说，“我告诉过你每个人在这里都用同样的安全词，这些话也清楚地在你签署过的文件上表明了——在一些地方，实际上。你读过了，不是吗？”

Charles被震惊得说不出话，他发出一个愤愤不平的声音。

Sebastian靠近，在他的耳朵后面安抚道，“Charles，其他的dom在这里，我知道你对我不满意了，但是我认为你是过度反应了。我们可以在你亲吻过他们的手之后再谈吗？”

Charles被气得发抖，但是他也认为当众出丑会更糟糕，“好吧。”他痛苦地说。

Sebastian仍然在说话，“我会正式介绍每位dom，你要说‘我期待着为您服务，’然后亲吻他们的手所指引的地方，你觉得你能做到吗？”

Charles没有回答，他在生气。Sebastian用力压了压他的乳头，Charles叫喊出声，“是的，噢，”他恼怒地说。

Sebastian轻笑，“你相当叛逆啊，你知道这点吗？”

Charles决定什么都不说，就算他再压他的乳头，幸运的是，他没有。

“Master Nathaniel，让我向你介绍Charles小公主。”

Charles感到他的脸红了，他想要去除了这里的任何地方，“我期待着为您服务。”他咕哝着，然后亲吻手所指引的地方……然后他马上发现那是阴茎。

Charles感到屈辱和愤怒，他的愤怒上升得呼吸都困难起来，“我想他喜欢你，Master Nathaniel，”Sebastian说，他的声音油腔滑调，带着愉悦。

“操他妈的，”Charles说，努力挣脱着他的绑缚，他感觉到Sebastian的手开始捏压他的乳头，然后加重了力度。

“Charles，你让我尴尬了，”Sebastian厉声道，在他耳边低声说，“试着注意你的举止，否则你稍后将会被惩罚，那可不是仅仅捏捏你的乳头了。”

Charles突然想到他的处境是多么糟糕，他是真的完全在Sebastian的控制之下。他思考着Sebastian所说的惩罚可能是什么，他突然非常非常地小心和恐惧，他在这一刻前从来没有这样感受到过。

“我很抱歉，”他说，痛恨自己的屈服，但是如果不这样做的话，他真的害怕会发生的事。

“很好，”Sebastian平滑地说，他似乎突然开心了许多，“Master Ja-Joe，让我想你介绍Charles小公主。”

“我期待着为您服务，”Charles喃喃地说，然后亲吻他知道那是阴茎的东西，告诉他自己至少没有那么糟。

Charles被这样又介绍给了两位dom，Aaron和William。然后Sebastian解开了Charles的脚踝要他站起来，Charles照做了。他想逃跑，但他能感觉到Sebastian仍然牢牢的抓住了他的手腕，而且他能跑到哪里去，无论如何，他还裸着呢？

Sebastian在Charles后面移动，指挥他再次坐下。Charles麻木地跟着他命令，感觉到Sebastian在他的脚踝和椅子上弄些什么——是的，他们又被绑在一起了。

“我需要去和其他的sub们打个招呼，”Sebastian解释，在他拉开Charles的手腕，分别把它们绑在椅子背后时说，“也许会花一些时间，我希望他们大多数要比你慷慨一点。”

Sebastian走开了。

Charles不喜欢被单独捆绑着留下，他听到其他房间传来的声音，一些打招呼，介绍，开心的笑声……他想他在这里是否是不合理的。不管怎么说，他 _曾_ 期望着什么？而且不是说Charles之前没有给人做过口交，他做过，很多，而且他擅长于此。

他意识到让他最恼火的是，Sebastian _知道_ Charles的意思是说安全词——尽管Charles不知道具体是什么，但这对Sebastian真的要紧吗？

Charles坐在那里的时间越长，被绑缚着，蒙着眼睛，他就越是从Sebastian那里感觉到一些消极的情绪，感到孤独与被遗忘。他尽量试图这控制着自己的难过不要超过合理的范围，但是他感觉到他的眼泪开始流出。

似乎又过了很久，很久以后，Sebastian终于回来了，“嘿，你还好吗？”Sebastian轻声问，跪下来解开他的脚踝。

“我不想被单独留下，”Charles承认，他讨厌他声音听起来有多么绝望，他已经是裸体的了，而现在，他觉得他的情绪也是赤裸的了。

“噢，Charles，我很抱歉，”Sebastian说，他听起来像是真的很抱歉，“这比我所打算的时间长了一些，而且我对于早先安全词的事情感到非常抱歉，我因为对其他人的责任而有些心烦意乱了，这周末的公共安全词是‘我是一个小茶壶。’我来带你去吃早餐，这里的协定是sub们会再次被他们的dom喂食，但是如果你喜欢的话，我可以叫人送些你的食物去卧室？”

Sebastian也解开了Charles的手，Charles站了起来，他确实不想解开他的眼罩，他仍然对于看着Sebastian的眼睛而有些羞耻，尽管他不确定是为什么。单独吃饭也不真的吸引他——他又要被一个人留下了。

“我——我和你一起吃，”他最终说，带着一点点不情愿，“不过，你能叫我Charles吗？”

他听见Sebastian发出一点点叹息，“好的，Charles，”他轻轻地同意道。他重新将Charles的手束缚到后面，用Charles不希望的那种方式，除了这显然是dom们喂食他们的sub的一部分。

Sebastian带着Charles回到了餐厅，他们两个被一阵欢呼迎接。Charles害羞地微笑了，当他意识到欢呼是为他的。“Master Sebastian说你也许会在你的房间吃早餐，”Charles听到他身边的一个女声说，“我们很高兴看见你加入我们，”这些话像是带着微笑说出来的，Charles想这是他昨晚见到的Jean。

“我是唯一一个被蒙住眼的人吗？”Charles问。

“是的，不过如果你喜欢的话没关系的，”Jean说。

Charles轻轻推了推Sebastian，“你能帮我解开眼罩吗？”

Sebastian似乎犹豫着，“你说什么？”

Charles突然意识到这个男人隐藏的意思，“求您，先生，解开我的眼罩，”他坚定地说。

Sebastian解开眼罩，Charles因为明亮的光线而眨眼，他的视力适应后，他看到围坐在桌子前的大概比昨晚的那些人多了一倍，包括他和Sebastian在内，有五对dom/sub。他们至少都没穿上衣，Charles从桌子上方看起来，他们似乎都是裸体的。另一个他看到的就是Sebastian向他保证过不会看到的：Azazel和Janos，他们两人都没看他，但是Charles立刻转向Sebastian：“你告诉过我他们不会在这儿的，”他嘶声说。

Sebastian叉起一叉子炒蛋，Charles接受了因为他很饿，“他们会行为良好的，Charles，否则他们将承担后果。如果你不能想象我也许会少量给予的那些惩罚是什么样的——那么想想这对一个dom来说会有多糟。”

“但是你告诉过我他们不会在这儿，”Charles说，从吸管中接受了一小口橙汁。

Sebastian稍稍皱眉，像是在回忆些什么，“是吗？好吧，也许他们只是在最后替代那些没有办法赶到的dom的。”他喂给Charles一口培根，但是Charles犹豫了。

“这其中有一位dom是Erik Lensherr吗？”Charles问，“你——暗示过我他也许会来。”

Sebastian给了Charles若有所思的一眼，又喂了他一口培根，Charles这一次接受了，“我确定我没有这样做，当然，我认识Erik，但是他已经很久没有来参加过我的假期活动了。”

“你说过也许会有一位我认识dom来这儿，”Charles皱起眉头。

“好吧，你认识Azazel和Janos，还有我。”Sebastian用一种很有道理的语气说，他喂了Charles另一口鸡蛋。

Charles接受了，在咀嚼的时候他意识到Sebastian的话完全讲不通。他很明确地告诉了Charles，Azazel和Janos不会在这里，所以他所说的“一位Charles也许认识的dom”肯定不会是他们……Charles突然意识到，Sebastian为了让Charles同意和他一起来，已经是在故意欺骗他了。

他盯着Sebastian，深深皱起眉头，完全忽略了Sebastian正喂给他的一口吐司。他能确定指责Sebastian说谎不会是处理的好方法，但是他也不去需要这个男人承认这个。他只是真的想知道 _为什么_ 。

“为什么？”他低声问Sebastian，他的眼睛注视着这个男人的眼睛，“是为什么让我来这里变得这么重要？”

Sebastian带着一种非常温柔的表情看着他，“你真的不知道，”他喃喃说，轻抚过Charles的一缕头发，“你是和我一起过的最为惊人的sub之一，Charles，你很……好。”他微笑，“告诉你那些使你如此美好的品质，也许会毁掉一些，我恐怕。你在顺从中找到了完美的平衡。”

Charles接受了一块烤面包，他还是在这赞美中感到愉快，他拼命思考着什么样的品质是他不能知道的，或是说会被毁掉的？

Charles突然意识到只有他一个人在吃东西，在昨晚，Sebastian和他交替着吃东西，但是现在，他只在喂Charles，“你吃过了吗？”Charles问。

“你吃完我再吃，”Sebastian回答，“你吃完了吗？”

“我想是的，”Charles说。他吃得不多，但他也没有什么胃口。他看了看四周，大多是sub似乎也已经吃完了。

“非常好，”Sebastian带着愉快的微笑说，他提高了他的声音，让整张桌子的人都能听到，“奴隶们，你们的主人脚下有张垫子，而现在，你们将跪在那里，服侍你主人的阴茎，直到他吃完早餐。”

Charles睁大眼睛看着Sebastian，双唇抿得紧紧的。

Jean，在Charles旁边的那个，已经迫不及待地钻进了桌子底下，Charles看见其他的sub们也在做同样的事情，他吞了口唾沫。并不是说他有多么反对做这个……他只是想和别人做这件事。

“Charles，”Sebastian轻轻地说，“我不想让你做任何你不愿意做的事情，但是如果你连跪在垫子上等大家做完都不愿意的话，作为组织者我会很尴尬的，当然，我也会很失望。”他说，带着酸涩的眼神与叹息，“但是你已经证明了，慷慨并非你的价值标准。”

Charles感到内疚，然后他因为自己感到内疚而觉得生气。他钻进了桌子底下，跪在Sebastian脚边，但是没有吸吮他的阴茎，尽管他的阴茎就在他眼前，半勃着。Jean用脚轻轻推了一下他，给了他一个疑问的眼神，她的双唇间正含着一根阴茎。Charles看了她一会儿，然后感觉到自己也有些兴奋了。

Charles看着Sebastian的阴茎，然后他发现自己有些想要吸吮它，尽管Sebastian有时确实是个彻底的混蛋。毕竟，Charles非常地享受口交，且在这种令人兴奋的环境下，他能听到四周嘴唇吮吸阴茎的声音……而且Sebastian在给他他想要的那些的时候也不错，这是无法否认的。Charles叹了口气，试探地用舌头舔一下Sebastian的阴茎，他几乎立刻就勃起了。

Sebastian用一只手摸了摸Charles的头发，他愉悦地叹息，“好男孩，”他低声说，Charles在这话里感受到一些小小的愉悦，然后将Sebastian的阴茎含进了嘴里，尽管一部分的他在抗议着此事。Charles把那些抗议放到了一边，现在，他的工作就是舔吸阴茎，他并不需要想太多。

在桌子上方，Sebastian似乎在和其他的dom们说些什么，他说话的主题很多，但是似乎他是在告诉其他的dom们在sub们做得好时应该欣赏他们，而做得坏是应当惩罚他们的重要性——而惩罚可以是相当微妙的。他建议他们不要将惩罚和其他的什么相混淆——一个好的sub喜欢被拍打，所以这不是一种惩罚。根据Sebastian的说法，合适的惩罚，是介于sub们喜欢的与不喜欢的之间的东西——例如，他说，如果一位sub最害怕的梦魇是血液活动，那么一些浅浅的切口会立刻让他改正自己的行为。

Charles感到真正的恐惧了，他想到Sebastian可能会认为什么样的惩罚适合他。这足以使他心烦意乱了，尽管他仍在吸吮Sebastian的阴茎，但他的注意力已经渐渐转移到发生在头顶的那些对话了，但当他再次听到Sebastian给他的那些dom学生的一些“小建议”——如果一位sub在场景中乞求他们之前说过不想要的东西，自发地请求，那么这也许将是最能使他们兴奋的。

Charles为此担忧，但他无法想象如果他在场景中改变了自己想要的想法，或是乞求某些他确实不想要的东西会怎样，他记得他和Erik做悬吊绑缚的时候，Charles非常愿意每天给他口交，只要Erik愿意将手指放进他屁股里……

这是场愉快的回忆，但在Sebastian的阴茎还在他嘴里时，这有些让人难过。

似乎过了很长一段时间，Sebastian推开桌子然后向下朝他微笑，“非常好，Charles，”他说，他看起来异常地开心，“我非常开心你选择做这个，”然后他往下看了看Charles的胯部，“看看这个，我还以为你不喜欢我。”

Charles尴尬地意识到自己勃起了，“噢，我们今天还有很多事情要做，”他说，“你还会有很多机会向我乞求高潮。”

Charles垂下眼睛，他真的不愿意这样做，但是他也不想知道Sebastian的那些惩罚。

“如果你很乖，Charles，我会给你一些特别的款待，”Sebastian继续说，“你之前做过滴蜡吗？”

“我喜欢滴蜡，”Charles承认，舔了舔嘴唇，这些变得更有吸引力的原因纯粹是因为他不想触碰Sebastian或是他的阴茎。

“我想你会的，”Sebastian说，带着意味深长的笑，“遗憾的是，我有一些对其他sub们的义务——我们会去做一些ass play，Charles，肛塞，振动棒，以及一些不……但是你不想要这个，不是吗？”

Charles确实 _喜欢_ 这些，但他不想要，不想在这儿，不想来自Sebastian，“是的，我不想。”他同意道，试着让自己听起来不要有太重的敌意，他不想惹火Sebastian。

“好吧，那么遗憾的是我将不得不留你独自一人一会儿，”他说，声音里充满了遗憾，“而且根据这里的规则，我留下你时你必须被捆绑并且被蒙住双眼，但是我有个舒适的床可以给你，我会尽快回来，好吗？”

Charles并不乐意，但是这比将他的屁股提供给所有的dom要好多了……那些人里还包括了Azazel和Janos。“好吧，”他不开心地说。

“好男孩，”Sebastian平滑地说，而Charles讨厌自己在听到这话时产生的那一些些愉悦感受。

他像他所说的一样蒙上了的Charles的眼睛，带着Charles到一张柔软的床上。Charles仍然带着皮革手铐，他一直和早上的见面会上穿得一样，然后Shaw将他绑在了床上的某个角落，将他摆成一个夸张的角度，脸朝下。

“这样，现在你就能完全地准备好接下来的滴蜡了，”Sebastian低声说。Charles扯拽着他的束缚，他无法否认自己因为被绑缚而感到兴奋了。

他决定小睡一会儿，他还能做什么呢？至少他在床上还比较舒服，这样也让等待的时间更能忍受。

 

**

 

Charles摇晃着醒来，有什么东西刺痛了他的屁股，“噢噢，”他大声叫道。

“噢你好呀，”他听见Sebastian说，声音里带着被逗乐的愉悦，“听上去你回到我们身边了，”

“是的，我醒了，”Charles暴躁地说，“那他妈是什么？”

“噢，你什么意思？”

Charles又大叫起来，他感觉到另一点剧痛在他屁股的另外一个地方展开，那一点不比一个橡皮擦大。

“噢，操，是的，”Charles蠕动着说，“这很痛，”

“这是你想要的滴蜡，Charles，”Sebastian冷静的说，Charles感觉到另一滴又下来了，他咬紧牙齿嘶嘶作痛。

“这真的伤到我了，”Charles带着痛苦的表情说，将他的脸转了出来，“你没有一些——熔点低一点的蜡烛吗？” 耶稣啊， _噢，_ 他在Sebastian选择另一个地方又滴的时候补充说道。

“那会毁了这个主意，Charles，”Sebastian说，依然是那种令人恼火的冷静语调，“如果我是你的话，我不会再扭来扭去，以免不小心滴到你的睾丸。”

Charles立刻静止了，在他感觉到又滴下一滴时疼得直叫。

“因为这就是重点，Charles，也许这并不是你所期待的，这不是惩罚，不是，这是交流。”又一滴蜡油落在Charles屁股上，他紧咬着牙齿，感觉到泪水从眼眶中涌出，“这蜡油的热度足够将这些标记留下好几天，你看，我觉得这不会产生任何 _误解_ 。”

“你在说什么？”Charles绝望地喘气，努力不发出抽泣。操，这些蜡油 _太疼了。_

“我在留下一个信息，Charles，”Sebastian冷静地说，Charles紧绷着，屏住呼吸准备着下一滴蜡油，“我正把‘NO ASS PLAY’写在你屁股上。”，又一滴蜡油滴下。

“什么？”Charles哭着说，“你在——我屁股上写字？”

“顶级杰作(Top marks)”Sebastian说，然后轻笑，“这是条俏皮话，发现了吗？”

又一滴疼痛在Charles的屁股上着陆，“求你，求你停下，”他啜泣道。

“尽管，‘底部杰作(bottom marks)’会是个更好的俏皮话，也是条双关语，”Shaw自己若有所思地想着，又滴了一滴在Charles后面。

“立刻停下来！”Charles大喊道，然后他突然记起了安全词，“我是一个小茶壶！”

Sebastian什么也没说，但是也没有蜡油继续落下。

他听见Sebastian叹气，“我知道这很疼，Charles，但我不觉得有 _那么_ 疼。我真的是想要帮你，事情待会会变得有些——疯狂，我不希望有任何dom会不小心地鸡奸你。”

Charles抽噎着，一部分的他理解了Sebastian的逻辑，但是这真他妈 _疼。_

“你能试着为我做个乖男孩吗？”Sebastian耳语道，摸了摸Charles的脊背，“我待会会给你做冰敷的，我甚至还会给你一些止痛药，说实话我觉得这是能尊重你意愿的最好办法。”

Charles做了几次深呼吸，“我也许会大叫出声，”他说，他不知道他该怎么保持不出声。

“你想要口塞吗？”

Charles在呜咽中发出了一声笑声，最后，他被提供口塞，“是的，”他说。

Sebastian靠近了他的脸，“张开嘴，”他轻轻说，Charles照做了，然后他的嘴被一个像是[圆形口塞](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41avf33Im4L.jpg)的东西撑开——球上连着分开的两条Y形皮带，穿过Charles的耳朵系在了他的后脑上。

尽管疼痛，Charles仍然感到一些兴奋，因为他最大的幻想终于实现了，他想起Erik所说的，当一个人在性奋状态下，疼痛的忍受程度将更高。所以，他让自己想想他能想到的最性感的事——Erik和他一起在这儿，标记他，给予Charles一些疼痛，承诺他一些预期的奖励……

Charles感觉到一滴蜡油，似乎没有之前那么糟糕了——仍然疼痛，但是更能忍受。

Sebastian继续下去，声音平滑带着歉意，足以让Charles假装这是别人，至少在这一刻，直到他屁股上疼痛的积累终于压倒性地使他无法感受到任何兴奋，他只是抽泣着。

在他几乎要失去意识时，Sebastian终于停下了滴蜡。Sebastian解开他，然后将Charles移到他身边，Charles像一只布娃娃一样无力地躺着，无助地哭泣。他几乎没有听见Sebastian低声地指示某人拿来冰块，然后他感觉到冰在他燃烧的屁股上，他因为感激而发出大声的呻吟，依然抽泣着。Sebastian小心地取下了口塞，Charles在受到口塞的摩擦时感到下巴疼痛。

“噢我的宠物，我很抱歉你必须得经历这个，”Sebastian说，抚摸着Charles的头发，他听起来是真诚地为此而难过，“我很抱歉你必须如此疼痛，但诚实地说，你哭泣的样子真的非常美，这让我无法完全感到遗憾。”

尽管Sebastian将他抱在怀里，Charles也一直在抽泣，Charles完全不想对他的感情有所回应，他只是躺着，直到他的眼泪完全停止，他感到仿佛只是一具皮囊：空空如也。他除了屁股上燃烧的疼痛什么也感觉不到。

“你想要止痛药吗？”Sebastian低声说。

Charles点点头，仍然戴着眼罩，尽管他的手和脚已经被解开了，他不想看见Sebastian，他不觉得此时他能忍受看到任何人。

“张嘴，”Sebastian轻轻地说。

Charles想都没想就照做了。

Sebastian在他嘴里放了什么东西，然后递给他吸管，“这是水，喝吧。”

Charles顺从地喝了，然后他的大脑终于意识到他的身体在做什么，“什么——你是不是——你是不是给我下药了？”

Sebastian沉默了一会儿，当他再次说话的时候，他的声音里有一种Charles从未听过的坚硬，“我给你的是泰诺，Charles，我真的厌倦你每一次的反抗了，我只是在帮你他妈一个巨大的忙——也许会保护你屁股不被强奸——我不应该得到感谢吗？”

Charles开始被激怒了，“你这叫帮我他妈一个巨大的忙？”他说，开始提高了音调。

Sebastian重重地扇了他一巴掌。

Charles因为震惊而掉了下巴，他感到球型口塞被粗鲁地推进口腔，紧紧地系在了他脑后。

“你他妈个小婊子，”Shaw唾弃道，“我想好好对你，我做的一切都在你所说的那该死的荒谬界限内，我本打算给你一些时间恢复一下你自己，但是我想你现在需要暂停一下来稍稍考虑一下该死的感恩，而且我认为最好的地方就是把你的屁股坐在坚硬的木椅子上。”

在Sebastian这些话下，恐惧席卷了Charles的身体，他想挽回这一切，想要乞求原谅，但他嘴里被塞了个球形口塞。他想要扯掉他的眼罩，但是Sebastian把他从脚扯了起来，从肩膀处把他提了起来。

Charles因为这意想不到的发展而喘不上气来，他所能做的只有尽力呼吸，把双手撑在Sebastian的身体上，以让他在这个男人喃喃自语地要把他带到哪里去的时候，可以呼吸得到一些空气。他粗鲁地把Charles屁股先落下地扔到了一张坚硬木质椅子上，Charles在他仍然酸痛的屁股落在坚硬的椅子上时因为疼痛而尖叫。

Charles的注意力完全被痛苦抓了去，他尽力试着呼吸，没有注意到Sebastian将他的手腕弯曲起来，然后把他的手腕和脚踝都拷在了椅子上，他的手被绑在身后，双脚大张，都绑缚在椅子上，让他无法站立或行走，或是使用他的手。

“我很抱歉，”他试着透过口塞说话，但是仅仅只是发出了一声模糊的呻吟。

“我想你是在道歉，Charles，而且我确实很欣赏你这样做了，除非我真正惩罚你，不然你永远不会学习。”Sebastian严厉地说，“我希望你坐在这里，想一些好男孩应该做的事情来补偿我，我会在几个小时之后再回来。”

Charles在听到Sebastian离开的脚步时抽泣起来，就算是像Sebastian那么邪恶的人，Charles也不想他留他一个人。他正身处地狱，为什么他会来这个可怕的地方？他想着如果Sebastian给他的真的是泰诺，如果是真的的话，他感到非常内疚，如果是真的，那也许他确实应该被惩罚……但是如果Sebastian _的确_ 给他下药了呢？但是他为什么要这样做，除非他想操Charles的屁股……可他为什么又要在Charles的屁股上标记“NO ASS PLAY”而经历这么多麻烦……标记仍然很疼，他希望泰诺能够快点起作用……

Charles无法维持他的思维，无论是逻辑的还是线性的，他没有可以估计时间的参考，他怀疑任何他感觉到的一切……他的身体很冷但是屁股很烫，这毫无意义……他被下药了，或者只是快疯了？

他发现自己已经脱离现实了，他坐在坚硬的木椅子上，疼痛着，但是后来他变成了正在地狱火俱乐部，被困在储藏室里……然后他在Erik的小公寓里，Erik吻了他，但是他变成了Shaw，Charles厌恶地将他推开，然后Shaw扇了他一巴掌，然后Charles又回到硬椅子上，带着屁股上剧烈的疼痛。

在他感觉过了一辈子之后，至少是几个小时，有人触摸他的肩膀，Charles畏惧地退缩，“Charles？”一个轻轻的男声说。

“Erik？”Charles说，但只是在口塞里发出模糊的声音，那男人取下了口塞。

“我希望你学到了一课，Charles，”那男人说，“我会给你一个机会来向我证明你已经得到学习了。”

Charles几乎无法跟上男人说的话，他知道那不是Erik——那是——其他什么人，某个Charles应该感到害怕的人，但他只是荒谬地感激着来自人类的接触，能被某人触碰到，并且知道那不是他自己的臆想。他被解开了束缚，并且带下了椅子，仍然戴着眼罩。他进了一个房间，里面有许多人，当他进去的时候，他听到一些喘息与愉快的声音。

“今晚的娱乐由Charles小公主来提供，”Sebastian对着整个房间说，“但是如果他不听话，你可以叫他婊子洞。尽管他已经为他不当的行为而受到惩罚了，所以我想他不会再这样了。你还会不听话吗，婊子洞？”

Charles一直低着头，尽管他双眼被蒙蔽，然后他摇了摇头。

“非常好，”Sebastian说，“转一圈，向他们展示出你的屁股，以便他们能理解。”

Charles听话地转身，听见笑声，以及身后的一些轻笑。他想他应该觉得尴尬，但他所关心的只有他是否以及足够听话了，而不会再次受到惩罚。

他被带到一个大的平台桌上，后背朝上，但是他的膝盖被弯起。Charles为此感激，因为他疼痛的屁股没有承受太大的压力。他的头悬在桌子边缘，手被分开绑在下方他的脚踝被拷上，中间连着[一种棍子](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9e/Spreader_bar_with_cuffs.jpg)，让他的膝盖被分开。有些可能是绳子的东西，与他的身体平行，保证那棍子一直与他的身体连接，最终让他的双腿弯曲。

“你这样看起来非常美，Charles，”有人靠近他的耳边，用一种低沉的气音说，“像是天使。你想要做个好男孩，不是吗？”

“是的，我想要做好，Erik，我想要为你做好，”Charles低声说，他的视角发生了什么改变，他又一次地脱离现实了，但他最终还是找到了一个快乐的想法，在他脑子里某个快乐的地方。

“你想要吸我的阴茎吗，Charles？”

“是的，先生，”Charles喘息着，然后有一根阴茎送到他嘴边，Charles热切地舔着，将他含进嘴里，将自己丢失在对Erik的取悦中……

他听到四周有一些低沉的赞赏声，但他不在乎，他只想取悦Erik，让Erik高潮……

他感觉到有一只手放在了他的阴茎上，他发出不高兴的声音，扭开身体。

“做个好男孩，Charles，”Erik喘息着说，开始操他的嘴，“让他们碰你。”

Charles停止了抗拒那只手，然后，他没有再抗拒任何东西。人们挤压扯拽着他的乳头，爱抚舔吸着他的睾丸，一根又一根的阴茎推挤进他的嘴里，Charles舔吸过了每一根，深深吞入，然后吞下他们的精液，他的高级思维能力已经消失了——所有那些阴茎，那些嘴，那些手，那些Charles做的任何事情，都是只是为了听见Erik说那句，“好男孩。”

 

**

 

Charles在床上醒来，独自一人，他没有被捆绑，他的屁股和下巴依然酸痛。他小心地坐起来，他感到头痛，而且似乎有些脱水。

Sebastian进入了房间，穿戴整齐，非常愉快，“早上好，Charles！”

Charles只是看着他，这真刺耳，看到这人在前一天晚上那么残酷的对待他，而现在还能像上面都没发生一样的好。

或者他做了吗？前一天发生的一切在现在看来都像是一个可怕的噩梦而已，那些事情真的发生了吗？有 _任何_ 那些事情发生了吗？

Charles想要说话，发现自己的喉咙非常干。Sebastian似乎理解，然后给了他一瓶开了的水，Charles带着不情愿的感激喝了下去。

“昨晚——昨晚发生了什么？”他最终问道。

Sebastian深情地看着他，“昨晚的你真是棒极了，Charles，绝对的不可思议。我很高兴我的努力有了回报。”

Charles从瓶子里又喝了口水，感到不安，“我不……”

“你不记得了？”Sebastian歪着头看向Charles。

“我——”他记得的那些似乎可不是什么棒的事情，“Erik当时在这儿吗？”

Sebastian脸色阴沉了下去，“不，”他温柔地说，“但是你做了个非常好的男孩。”

这些话让他想起了更多的一些细节，Charles吸了口气，他实际上是一场淫乱狂欢的中心。他吸了数不清的阴茎，他甚至记不得，也无法明白自己为什么要这样做。“噢，天啊，”他说，将脸埋在手心，“我无法相信我做了那些，”在他意识到一定发生了什么事时，他抬起头重新看向Sebastian，“你给我下药了，”他惊骇地控诉。

Sebastian双臂交叉，看着Charles，不太平稳地打开床头柜的抽屉，扔出一个白色的小瓶子给Charles，Charles急忙接住它。“泰诺，”他平平地说，“去呀，看看里面，每一片都是泰诺。”

Charles打开瓶子，每一片药片看起来都像是泰诺，就像Sebastian所说的一样。尽管如此，当然这也证明不了什么。

“你所经历的不是被下药了，Charles，”Sebastian说，像是对小孩说话，“这叫subspace，一种让sub们在最为服从时找到自己的心里状态。这是一种令人羡慕的状态，老实说，并没有太多的sub可以达到这点。你是不是感觉在漂浮，愿意做任何要求你做的事情？”

“是的，”Charles低声说。

Sebastian微笑了，“那就是subplace，我绝对不需要给你下药。”

Charles只是看着他，吞咽了一口，“我想回家。”

“好吧，你运气很好，这就是今天所要做的事，”Sebastian说，“噢，这是你的行李。”

显然行李只是被踢到床下了，Charles觉得自己非常愚蠢。

“你想先吃早餐，还是就想离开了？”

Charles想他昨天也没有吃午餐和晚餐，但是他不在乎了，“我就想离开。”他看着Sebastian的脸，垂下了视线，“求您了，先生，”他咕哝着说。

Sebastian微笑起来，“当然，宠物，”他说。Charles拿起他的行李下了楼，感觉到Sebastian的目光一直跟随着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw（Charles所知的是Sebastian）把Charles带到了他在汉普顿的别墅，然后通过诱哄和威胁让Charles做了很多Charles会感到不适的事情，在这样的情况下，自愿的前提变得越来越模糊，开始变成了一些些暴力威胁。暴力和性并没有非常生动详尽的描述，但是总体来说，这一章还是非常可怕令人不安的。Shaw一直让Charles处于心理的不平衡状态，最后Charles开始脱离了现实，错觉以为Erik在这（而他并不在）。老实说，很难详细描述这其中的吓人。如果有什么问题，可以在作者的汤不热提问噢。  
> （如果你不喜欢的话，你可以跳过这章，故事仍然可以继续。）


	7. Back in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告在章末。

在Sebastian和每个人说再见的时候，Charles将他和Sebastian的行李放进了车的后备箱。Charles真的不想和这幢房子里的任何人再说话了，他不知道谁和他做了那些，他也不想去思考这个，更不用说面对任何潜在的其他的dom和sub的难听话了。

Charles让自己小心地坐下，他仍然能感受到Sebastian昨天在他屁股上滴蜡造成的疼痛，Sebastian在他们开上车道时朝他微笑，但Charles只是看向别的地方。Sebastian在几分钟紧张的沉默中又瞥了Charles一眼，“怎么了，我的宠物？”他在几分钟后温柔地说。

Charles发出了个嘲讽的声音，然后摇摇头，看着窗户，远离Sebastian，“我都不想指出你这个问题有多么荒谬。”

Charles拿出他的手机然后看了看，意料之中，它关机了。他不开心地看着手机，Sebastian看到了他正在看什么。

“那是iPhone6吗？我有个合适的充电器。”

Charles不想接受任何来自Sebastian的东西，但是他的手机是他的生命线。他直直地点了点他，然后Sebastian拿出了数据线。线很短，手机只能放在控制台上，但是Charles的眼睛一直盯着，直到它恢复生命。

“所以，”Sebastian在Charles像只鹰一样除了盯着他的手机什么也不做的几分钟后说，“今晚在俱乐部，我们会有一个圆桌会议讨论，每个人都可以为这周末提供反馈，你想来吗？”

Charles发出一声短促、嘲讽的笑声，“我真不觉得我会想去。”

Sebastian瞪了他一眼，一方面是Charles意识到的，一方面是这让他的皮肤因为冒出的冷汗而刺痛。尽管，当他说话的时候，Sebastian的声音甚至还可以说是轻松的，“记住，Charles，给予反馈是信任进程中非常重要的一个部分。”

“信任进程？”Charles从他上车起，第一次转过头看向Sebastian，相当怀疑地，“你不可信任，我完全不信任你。如果这周末你是打算和我建立 _信任_ ，那你是彻底的失败了。”

Sebastian没有马上回答，他的眼睛仍然看着路面，“我知道你正在相当激烈的Sub Drop中，Charles，但是我对你的态度感到非常无法容忍。”

Sebastian的话语中暗含威胁，Charles吞咽了一口没有回应，继续又看向窗户。

“你难道不觉得你应该感谢我吗？”

Charles咬住他的舌头。

“你说了‘no ass play’Charles，而且我也采取了方式保护了你的屁股，尽管你已经完全灵魂出窍然后乞求这个求得像个 _该死的小婊子_ ，我尊重了你的界限，而我还让其他所有人这样做了。你记得你求着每个人操你的屁股吗？你说你愿意做任何事，有人问你能不能在你屁股里插两根鸡巴Charles，然后你说 _可以_ ，Charles.”Sebastian厌恶地摇了摇头，然后检查了一下后视镜，变了道，“像你这样的人就需要一位dom。不然他们最终会操任何可以看见的东西，然后死于疾病。”

Charles感到自己无法呼吸，他完全不记得Sebastian所说的那些事情，但是这足够真实了，他把手放进嘴里，“我做了这些吗？”他低声说。他想要抗议，他不是娼妓，但是他觉得Sebastian扔到他脸上的这些证据正表明事实相反。

Sebastian瞥了Charles一眼，似乎意识到他太过分了些，“嘿，嘿，”他说，轻拍Charles的膝盖。“在sub的过程中做了个小婊子没什么不对的，这不代表你就不能胜任一份工作。这仅仅意味着在这种关系里你能完成那些别人告诉你该做什么或者不该做什么的事情——通常只是在床上，但有时也会在你生活的其他方面。”

Charles感觉麻木。他不想相信Sebastian，但是他的信心已经完全被击垮了，他不知道该想些什么。

“Charles，”Sebastian说，他的声音里含着权威，“坐起来。”

Charles坐起来了，他没有意识到自己已经滑了下去。

“做三次深呼吸，慢慢来，吸，呼，”Sebastian继续用坚定的声音说，“这能在Sub Drop状态时帮助你。”

Charles做了那些呼吸练习。他没有真正看到重点，然后他感觉到好了一点，“什么是Sub Drop？”他最终问。

Sebastian对他抬了抬眉毛，“这是一段身体上和心理上的消极时间，在经历过紧张的BDSM场景之后。”他说，“我想你之前有过场景经验？”

“我有过，之前从来没有发生。”Charles说，尽管他确实记得他经历了糟糕的一天，后来他与Erik亲热（在那个真实的时候），但是有许多原因让他有了糟糕的一天。他皱眉，试着去记起。

“不是每一次都会发生，”Sebastian的语调里明显表示出他该加一个“显然”，但是他克制住了，“这就是为什么我说“可能”，”他瞥向Charles，“来吧，看看这个。”

Charles的手机闪烁起来，表示着有足够的电量可以开机了。Charles把它拿起来，尽力摆出一个角度，让他可以在保持充电的同时看到是否有收到任何来电，或是短信……

什么都没有。他试着将他的失望吞咽下去，他给了Sebastian一个思索的眼神，然后在他的手机上浏览“[Sub Drop](http://chicomunch.com/publ/basic_info_about_bdsm/bdsm_101_subspace_aftercare_and_sub_drop_and_sometimes_top_drop/1-1-0-23)”，那里也有关于subspace的描述，Charles花了些时间浏览整个网页直到他的手机没电。所以Sebastian至少在那些事上，说的是事实。

而且Erik也没有打电话给他或者发短信，不是说Charles有多么期待他这样做，但是……

“你认识Erik Lensherr，是吗？”

Charles差点跳起来，好像Sebastian正在读他的脑子，而他真恨这样，“是的，”他小心地说。

“你和他的关系是……职业上的？还是私人的？”

“这都不关你事，”Charles回答，他不想回答Sebastian的这个问题，即使他自己也不知道答案是什么。

Sebastian没有说任何话，只是微笑，当他沿着导航驾驶，交通变得越来越拥挤，“你并不是非常了解他，不是吗？”

Charles不打算上钩，他只是看着窗外。当谈到Erik的时候他感到有些紧张和脆弱，这是一个能Charles抓住的一个能保护他的稍微快乐的想法：也许Erik想和他在一起，或者至少给他一个机会。

“Erik曾是我最有潜力的学徒，你知道的，”Sebastian看着路面，边开车边说，“但是我们分开了……我们只是理念不合。他觉得他自己知道关于BDSM的一切了，而且他认为我是撒旦。”Sebastian轻笑，“我从来不停止学习，Charles，我在每个场景中学习。我这周末在你身上学到了很多。”

Charles皱眉，“你在我身上学到了什么？”

Sebastian给他一个令人不安的亲切微笑，“如果我告诉你的话，那就会毁掉的。”

Charles重重地叹了口气，他对于Sebastian主导的游戏实在恶心。

“你知道他的那些规则，是吗？”Sebastian说。

Charles不舒服地动了动，“一些，”他说。Erik做过一些隐晦的说明，但是他没真正解释过任何在他工作室之外的规则。也许那才是Sebastian所指的。

“Erik的这种想法，让他不得不在生活在他自己所制定的一些非常苛刻的 _规则_ 中。”Sebastian说，转了转眼珠，明确他对于这种生活方式的看法，“无论如何，像我所提到的一样，他恨我。如果他知道了你和我一起进入场景……好吧，他会非常非常恶心。如果他知道我们一起出去过周末，好吧……”Sebastian微笑了一点点，“我怀疑他还会不会想要和你做任何事情。他不会碰我碰过的任何人，像你是个烂货或者别的什么，这不是很荒谬吗？”

Charles感觉他坠入了深渊，Sebastian的声音似乎离他越来越远，“停下，”他说。

Sebastian似乎没有听见他说的话，“我是说，我大概能知道他怎么想，”他沉思地说，“我们将你用得那么彻底——除了你的屁股之外，当然——以及你现在几乎没法抬起头了。你 _是_ 个烂货。”

“停车，”Charles说。

Sebastian给了他一个迷惑的眼神，“Charles，我们离曼哈顿还远呢，”他合情合理地说。

**“停下这该死的车！”**

Charles简直不敢相信声音出自他自己，Sebastian绷紧了嘴唇，猛地将车停在路边，后面的车在愤怒地鸣喇叭。

车一停稳，Charles就打开车门下去，走到后备箱想拿他的行李。

Sebastian的宝马车轮胎发出摩擦的尖叫，甚至懒得去关上副驾驶的门，就这样把Charles扔在了路边，没有行李。

以及他的手机。

Charles站在公路的一旁呼吸了一会儿，尽管他没有他的手机和行李，不在那个可怕的人身边也感觉好多了，他沐浴在自由的感觉中。然后他叹了口气，看看他还留下些什么。他还有他正穿着的T恤，卡其裤，袜子和鞋子，还有他的钱包。他的钱包里还有一些现金，他的身份证，一些信用卡。他松了口气，他带着这些足够回家了。

他发现一些快餐店大概在半英里远的地方，他从公路的一侧，开始步行。

说了些好听的话，但是Charles可以像穿上他的夹克一样穿上他的魅力，尽管经过了这个周末之后。他在走了三十分钟后说服了在Taco Bell的收银员，让他借用一下她的手机，他打了个电话给出租车公司，然后说服他们，认真的说他愿意支付坐出租车到曼哈顿的价钱。（大概还有65英里）

他给自己买了些便宜的午餐然后等待，尽管最终花了几个小时，但他成功地在下午两点坐上了回曼哈顿的出租车。

 

**

 

Charles在出租车司机说话的时候被惊醒。天已经黑了，但只是刚刚黑而已，所以Charles想大概是晚上六点。他朦胧地抬起头，几乎以为会看到Sebastian，但只是出租车司机要他支付将近400美元的费用。Charles付了钱，还给了他一些慷慨的小费。他在上他房子的台阶时打了个呵欠，他意识到两件事：1）他的钥匙在他行李箱里，在Sebastian的车后备箱，以及2）他的门前有张留言条。

Charles的心砰砰直跳，他翻开留言条，他希望……

 _Charles_ _，我无法用电话联系到你，我想和你谈谈，我今晚7_ _点左右会在地狱火俱乐部。_

_——Erik_

尽管他仍然进不了家门，Charles也可以为这安慰而哭泣。Erik在无法用电话联系到Charles时，不同于以往地来了Charles的家，这很明显表明了他还是对追求这段关系有兴趣的。他身后的出租车开始发动，而Charles跑过去叫住了他，当他走近出租车的时候犹豫了一下。

Charles知道去地狱火俱乐部也许是危险的，因为Shaw也叫他今晚去那里，但是Erik肯定不会让他受到伤害。他并不真的 _想_ 去——他更想进去自己的房子，然后洗个澡——但是他没办法进去，他的钥匙还在他行李里呢。当然，他可以 _不_ 去，然后用别的方式联系Erik，还有——什么？来试着在周日的晚上找一位锁匠来进他的房子——怎么叫？他没有电话。他只穿着一件薄薄的T恤，而气温正在迅速下降。

“你是要去哪里，还是什么？”出租车司机疲惫地问。

“地狱火俱乐部，”Charles断然说，他已经不记得具体地址了，但是他知道那个路口，然后他告诉了司机。

Charles疲倦的头脑里从未想过，也许Erik根本就没有留下那张纸条。

 

**

 

周日下午三点左右，Erik实在无法忍受了。他发了一条信息给Charles： ** _你回来了吗？回来请打个电话给我_**

他没有等待太久回复，但是那回复让他的血液冰凉。

 **_抱歉我没有回电给你Erik_ ** **_我有些脱不开身（tied up_ ** **_）……如果你想见我的话，我今晚九点左右会在地狱火俱乐部。_ **

脱不开身？Erik盯着他的手机，这说不通，这肯定不是一个巧合的表述方式，而且如果Charles正在见其他人，其他的dom，他肯定不会说得这样粗鲁……除非他要比Erik所想的更加难过。如果他在地狱火俱乐部，一定和某人在那种生活方式中。

Erik呼了口气。好吧，他知道这种可能性，他和Emma谈过这个了。也许他有了一场竞争，尽管，也许Charles已经向前看了，但如果他已经向前看了的话，那为什么还要发这条短信给他呢？

即使Charles已经和别人在一起了，至少Erik也还欠他一个解释。以及一场合适的约会，如果Charles还愿意给他一次机会的话。

但这条信息的其他东西烦扰着他，他没法把手指放上去，他感觉Charles说的并不是他真正想说的。

Erik在他的小公寓里尽可能地踱步，他想去，很显然。但是也许还有别人一起会更好些。

Erik打了个电话给Logan，“你今晚有兴趣去地狱火俱乐部吗？”他问。

“呵，有趣的是——我们正在去的路上。”

“噢真的？你们不介意搭我一程吧？我想和你一起去。”

Logan盖住话筒和Anne-Marie说了什么，Erik没听到。

然后他回来了，“她想知道你能不能在十分钟内准备好。”

Erik看了看钟，现在还不到晚上七点，他也许会要在Charles来之前在俱乐部里磨磨时间，他真不喜欢这样，但他喜欢和他的朋友们一起去这个主意——Logan有着强壮的肌肉，而如果最终Charles决定和其他人离开俱乐部，而不是Erik的话，Anne-Marie也能提供精神支持。

这想法在他嘴里如同嚼蜡。

“什么情况？”Logan问，“我想你绝不会想去那里。”

“呃，好吧，你还记得Charles吗？悬吊绑缚那次？”

“噢，当然记得，”Logan说，“你们俩在一起了？”他听起来并非评判或是惊讶，仅仅只是好奇。

Erik清了清喉咙，“呃，也许是，也许不是。他今晚会去地狱火俱乐部，也许和别人一起……但是他上一次去那里的时候并不太好，而且我……好吧，我有一种古怪的感觉，我想要有一些，呃，后援，如果事情变得难看的话。”

Logan沉默了一会儿，“听起来我应该带上我的刀，”Logan有一对定做的皮革长手套，每只上有三把长长的，锋利的，可伸缩的刀。他经常为了效果而戴上它们，在BDSM的常规场景或是类似的事件中（或者也许他在卧室里有着另一种用法，Erik没打听过，他也从不对别人的偏好妄加评论）但是很有可能是致命的，以及相当不合法的。

Erik不想他因为他而惹上麻烦，“Logan……”

“哦，我会小心的，如果我被起诉了，Anne-Marie会杀了我的。”

Erik哼了一声，毋庸置疑。

 

**

 

Erik、Logan以及Anne-Marie走进俱乐部时，Erik立刻感觉到每个人都在看他，但当他们眼神相对时，他们会滑开视线。这超过了平常的那种被检视的感觉——尽管也有一部分，Erik可以肯定，因为他简单地穿上了他最具支配性的服饰，因为这能给他信心。他知道他看起来不错，但是这仍然无法动摇那些人对他的窃窃私语，直到他看向他们。

Erik到处都没有看见Charles，但是他确实来早了。下意识地，他也用眼睛找了找Shaw，但也没看见他。他看了下时间：大概是晚上七点，依然很早，也许Charles还不在这儿，他正激烈地与自己斗争着给不给Charles发信息时Logan和Anne-Marie向他走来，“你想要检查一下后包厢吗？”Logan平静地问。

Erik想了想，他不想告诉Logan离Charles给他的时间还早，但是他觉得自己确实想要四处看看。Charles上一次在这里的时候不幸地演示了自己的天真，这完全可能被那些具有掠夺性的dom们所利用——也许就是Azazel，因为Erik揍了他，他也许和他有旧账要算。Erik朝Logan点头，Anne-Marie给Logan戴上了项圈，然后他们三个走进了红门。

这里仍然如往常一般地刺耳，闷热，汗津津，许多赤裸的身体，红色的灯光。Erik看了看右边的mush pit（译者注：和mush pot、conversation pit一样，做群调的），迅速确定Charles没有在这中心——没有，那是两个女人。他松了一大口气。尽管……在昏暗的灯光与拥挤的身体之间很难看的清楚，但是他仍然没有在任何地方看见Charles。突发奇想，他检查了一下储藏室，这周的早些时候他发现Charles被困在里面——也是空的。

他靠近了Anne-Marie和Logan，在后包厢里分开并不明智，但是Erik在环顾四周的时候感到恶心的感觉上升了，他意识到他也没有看见任何Shaw的随从——Azazel或者Janos或者Nathaniel。Erik在一位肩膀上带有翅膀纹身的年轻女人急切地扯他袖子时转过身来，他不认识她，但是在她在他耳边大喊着“这边，”时，他觉得她认识他。Erik提醒了一下Logan和Anne-Marie，他们三人跟着这个年轻女人走进了一扇Erik以前只进过一次的门，他的胃沉了下去。

这房间里面要安静得多。这里没有窗户，墙上看起来覆盖着录音室墙上用的那种吸音泡沫，全都粉刷成了黑色。这房间里最引人注目的事情是在中间有个裸体的男人被绑在台球桌上，像一只展开的鹰，他的手腕和脚踝被绑在角落，他的头倒向朝Erik的另一端，在视线之外。尽管他没有看到任何可辨识的特征，Erik也确定这就是Charles。还有几个人在房间里，包括Azazel和Janos，以及一些跪着的sub。Victor Creed也在这里，站在Erik已经进入的门右边，当Erik看向他的脸时给了Erik一个几乎难以察觉的点头。

不过，不幸的是，那个Erik在这个世界上最不想见到的人正站在桌子的另一端，在远处太过于靠近Charles的头而让Erik感到不舒服。Shaw在看见Erik的时候，脸上出现失望的表情。

“哦呀，你太早了，”他抱怨道，“我们还没来得及真正做些什么有趣的呢，我仅仅只是塞上了口塞。”

Erik迅速向Shaw走过去，Logan和Anne-Marie走在他后面。那个肩膀上有纹身，在外面引起他注意的那个女孩也走进来你了，移到了房间的一边，在Victor后面。在Erik走近Shaw，然后凭着本能给他一拳之前，Azazel和Janos走过来护住了Shaw。

幸运的是，Erik也有自己的人：Logan和Victor走近了过来，站在他身后。

Erik这会儿忽略了Shaw，转而去看Charles，他仍然在挣扎他的绑缚。Charles戴着一个棘齿口塞，牙医使用的那种器具，为了让无意识的病人下巴保持张开……这东西也被一些想要sub的嘴巴一直张开的dom们使用。

他盯了这器具一会儿，然后接下来他意识到Charles所处的位置——和Shaw一起，一阵眩晕扫过了他。想到在Erik走进来之前Shaw将对Charles做的事情，就让他想要呕吐。他抬头看向Shaw，他们的视线相对——Erik憎恨自己立刻将目光低垂了下来。

Shaw得意地笑起来，“很高兴看到你还会在你的dom面前畏缩，Erik。我以前是怎么叫你的？我的性交机器，对吗？”

Erik尽力忽略Shaw的话，向Charles转过身来，但是他有一种感觉，他们之后会继续困扰他。

Erik打开金属口塞上的开口，小心地从Charles嘴里取下来，相信Logan和Victor会在他照顾Charles时看顾好他的背后。Charles看着他，浑浑噩噩的，双眼呆滞无神，他动了动下巴，“Erik？”他低声说。

“是的，Charles，是我，”Erik说，他意识到自己呼吸急促，尖锐地喘息。他需要在控制中，Charles需要他控制好自己。

“你想离开吗？和我一起？”Erik问。一部分的他告诉自己他需要询问，这也许是两厢情愿的，也许这只是Charles的偏好之一……

“求你，”Charles低声说，表情痛苦，“求你了，带我离开这里。”

Erik抬头看向Logan，他立刻用手套上的小刀切断了绑住Charles的束缚。

“似乎没有人能看到之后的 _事儿_ 了，”Shaw说，嘴角勾起一个冷笑，“尽管，我们还期待着能还能再打破他一点。”他朝Azazel挥挥手，用一种残酷的娱乐语气，“我保证这一次他能和我们的小婊子做些水上运动。”

Erik忽略Shaw，继续帮助Charles站起来，然后开始走向出口。当Erik经过Angel，看向她的眼睛时，她清了清嗓子。她明显看着一堆衣服，Charles的衣服，在门边的椅子上。

“他签了一份同意书，所以你知道的，”Shaw在Erik走过台球桌后谨慎地说。

Erik想马上离开，但是他也不愿让Charles还继续裸着身子，尤其是在另一间后包厢。他帮Charles穿好了衣服，Charles看起来似乎难以聚焦，Erik怀疑他是被下药了。

Logan看见Charles大概穿好了，他便小心地把刀从手套中推出来护在前方，给他们一个安全区域。

“我们很快会再联系的，”Sebastian在Charles穿好衣服时说，声音里充满得意。Erik给了他一个杀人的眼神，Shaw似乎知道一些Charles不知道的。如果Erik没有那么关心Charles的情况，他想也许他在那一刻已经把Shaw给杀了。

“我们马上就离开，”Erik告诉Charles，Charles正转过身去，把脑袋埋在Erik的胸膛，他点点头，视线低垂。他们这一小队人走出台球桌的这个房间，再次进入了拥挤的红色房间。Logan和Anne-Marie领路，Erik用双臂把Charles圈在怀里，Victor走在后面。

五分钟后他们穿过前厅的房间，然后站在了俱乐部前面的人行道上。

“Victor，”Erik真诚地说，“我真的很高兴你在那，”他向这个高大的男人伸出手，Charles依然紧贴在他左边。

Victor伸出手握了握，“嘿，兄弟，Shaw这家伙是个 _混蛋_ ，我去过他的一次场景，他差点用该死的邋遢刀具切我。我看到他拖着你的朋友进了后面的房间，我记得在几天前曾看到他和你一起离开——我觉得Shaw大概不怀好意。”

“谢谢你。如果没有你的话我真没法想象会怎么样，”Victor微笑，然后走回了俱乐部，朝Logan和Anne-Marie挥挥手说了再见。

“我一直不喜欢那家伙，”Logan若有所思地说，“好的是他并不像我想的那样。”

“谢谢你们，Logan，Anne-Marie，”Erik说。他看向Charles，Charles的脸仍然埋在Erik的肩头，“我想我们得去叫辆计程车了。”

Logan和Anne-Marie都同情地看向Charles，但是他只紧紧地贴着Erik。等Logan和Anne-Marie离开后，Erik叫了辆计程车。“你想去哪儿？”Erik在他们上车前轻轻地问，“你想不想去找警察，或是去医院？”

Charles在听到警察时坚定地摇头，但是当Erik说到医院时他紧紧地皱起了眉，“为什么我会想要去医院？”他问。

“去做一个强奸检查，”Erik平静地说，“这是你的选择，Charles，我不希望——”

“他没有强奸我，”Charles说。

“你们上不上车？”计程车司机问道。

Erik关心地看着Charles，但是还是帮他上了扯。[Erik注意到Charles坐下的时候畏缩了一下。](https://38.media.tumblr.com/cedf5ed76600160b0ceef1d02e4043b7/tumblr_nmib5ugpWN1rxm9ewo1_540.gif)

“你坐下的时候会疼，”Erik低声朝着Charles的太阳穴处说，“你确定你不要……”

“那是——其他的造成的，”Charles说，眼里流出了些泪水，“我们能——稍后再谈这件事吗？”

“当然，”Erik呐呐地说，感觉自己是个混蛋，“如果你不想的话，我们可以不谈这个的。”

“计价表在跳呢，伙计们，”司机说。

“去你家？”Erik提出。

意料之外地，Charles摇了摇头，“我们能去你家吗？”

“当然，可以的，”Erik说，告诉了司机他公寓的地址。

一路上很安静，Charles似乎离他远了些，不过Erik也不想强迫Charles和他有任何身体上的亲密接触，只要这个年轻人觉得舒服一些就好，尽管他的本能在尖叫着快去抱住Charles然后再也不要让他离开。

计程车停了下来，Erik帮助Charles下了车，进入他的公寓。Charles坐在Erik的沙发上，轻轻地松了口气。他一段时间里只是闭上眼睛坐在那里，只是呼吸。

Erik不知道该做什么，他只是坐在沙发的另一边，没有碰触Charles。他大概明白Charles经历过些什么，因为他知道Shaw的那些手段，但是他并不 _了解_ ，不真的了解。他知道的是Charles说他没有被强暴，但是Erik也知道Shaw如何能说服人们做他们实际上真的不想做的事情，并让他们认为这是他们自己的想法。“我可以给你提供些什么，或为你做些什么吗？”他最终轻轻地问。

Charles仍然没有看向他，但是Erik看到他的喉咙正用力吞咽着，“你能不能告诉我——我们算什么？你和我？因为虽然我知道现在担忧着这个很傻，考虑到，好吧，这一切，但是能想的就只有我不知道你是否只是在……帮助某个无助的人或者是——或者是——如果比那更多，如果 _我们_ 能比那更多——”

Erik终于忍不住碰了Charles，他的心里同时感到痛苦与相当的温柔，他小心地握住另一个人的手，像是握住了他的幸福一般，“Charles，我在这里，是因为我关心你。我搞砸了，我没有打电话向你解释……周四的时候，我为什么对你那样说话。我度过了漫长的一天，我不知道会——我是个白痴，真的，我并不擅长与人相处，但是Charles，我想要——你，我想要——”他的声音里充斥着挫败，他试着整理自己的想法。Charles注视着他的脸，他注意到，他脸上有一些无法表达的情感，“已经很久，很久没有——自从我——”他又叹了口气，他无法找回言语的能力。

“为什么？”Charles轻轻地问，“为什么你要……对我说那些话，在那天我来找你的时候？我知道我来访的时间不合适，我只是想——”

“不，”Erik绝望地说，“那并非不合适，我很高兴可以见到你，我很喜欢……看见你，像那样，穿着我的衣服。只是——有个人在等候室，一个女人在那里等，是个警察。我不想她能有什么理由认为我在和我的客户发生性行为。”

当他意识到Erik在说什么的时候，Charles的嘴巴微微张开，“噢， _噢_ ，那我是不是说了些——”

Erik悲哀地点了点头，“我试着打了几次电话向你解释，但是你的手机一直是语音信箱，我也一直没有时间给你留下合适的信息——我整天都不断地有客户过来。等我回家的时候已经是午夜了……我觉得那太晚了。我打算第二天早上再给你打电话，然后我还是晚了……”Erik的声音低了下去，摇了摇头，“这都不是借口，我很抱歉，Charles。从我吻你的那一刻起，我感觉……我感觉我们开始了什么。我想我希望你也一样，这……使我想要有更多的时间和你在一起，我不知道。”他看着Charles，除了亲吻他什么也不想做，让这一切都消失吧，但是很快他意识到，他需要Charles也完全准备好。

Charles只是看着他，依然握着他的手。他把Erik的手放到他脸上，轻轻按压，他的眼睛闭着，仿佛是在梦中，“我也是，”他低语道，唇间的呼吸与头发使Erik的手腕后痒痒的。“我——我只是……我曾经很多人在一起，他们都不会……接受我的兴趣。但在我们在你的工作室说过那些之后，我有些怀疑我的感觉，或者，确切地说，是怀疑你对我的感觉……我不应该的。”

当Erik听到他让Charles如此怀疑时，他感到受伤，“我很抱歉，Charles。我——我真的很想……我能吻你吗？”

Charles看着他，Erik看到他的眼睛湿润了，Charles点头，立刻转向Erik，在途中遇上了他，他们的嘴唇吻在一起，一个绝望又迟来的亲吻。

他们倒向一边，仍然亲吻着，Erik疯狂而急切，Charles渴望地喘息。Charles在一分钟后故意缓了缓，Erik不情愿地将他们移到沙发上，Charles的头枕在Erik的肩膀上，Erik的手臂放在他的脑后。

他们喘息了一会儿，Charles靠在Erik的肩膀上，而Erik埋在Charles发间。

“你说的‘我想我整个周末都会很忙’是什么意思？”Charles过了几分钟后问，他用右手摸索到Erik的左手，懒懒地十指交错。

“我的意思是，我想和你共度周末，”Erik轻轻地回答，声音低沉，“我有试着——我不知道，试着用调情的语气，那么你就可以明白我的意思，但那个警察不会。”

“噢天啊，”Charles说，他是想要笑的，但他发出一声抽泣，“噢天啊，”他再一次说道，然后他开始哭泣，泪水浸湿了Erik的衬衣。

Erik感到自己的眼睛因为同情而湿润，他松开Charles的手，这样他就可以抚摸Charles的肩膀。他什么也没说，他只是尽他所能地告诉Charles， _我在这里。_

“我还以为——”Charles吸着气说，“我真傻，我以为你对我只是玩玩而已，甚至以为你——和我——”

“噢不，”Erik说，感觉到真正的害怕，“噢，不，Charles，天啊，不。我除了周三晚上的你还没能思考任何东西，我想要好好对你，我想带你来一场合适的约会……我想要用你值得的方式对待你。”

Charles稍稍僵硬了一些，Erik感到警觉，“Charles？怎么了？”

“我只是……这……没什么。”

但他的身体语言和他的话语完全不符，Erik稍稍拉开了Charles，让他足够看到对方的脸，“拜托，Charles，我一定是说了什么让你难过的话。”

Charles摇头，视线低垂，“不，不是——你。我只是不能……我是说，我担心的……不是你……”Charles的声音弱了下去，最终还是抬起对上Erik的视线，焦虑地咬着自己的唇。

“担心什么？”Erik意识到他说的是这周末发生的事情，和Shaw一起。“我不像之前那样担心了，现在你在这儿了，安全了。”

Charles吞咽了一下，再次转开了视线，“是的，这里好多了，这好多了。”他再次依偎到Erik身边，但是身体依然紧绷着。

Erik大概明白Charles是什么感觉，他也可以理解为什么Charles谈这些有这么困难。他思考着谈这些事的最好方法，能减轻Charles的恐惧。他最终意识到他需要说什么，但了解这些可能会让Charles难过——见鬼，这会让 _他_ 难过——但是他不想对Charles保留任何秘密，“Charles，我觉得你应该知道……我曾经……也和你的情况一样。在Shaw的寓所，几年之前。”

Erik感觉到Charles靠着他的胸膛吞咽了一下，“你做了——他做了什么？其他的dom们做了什么？”

Erik闭了闭眼，这不是场愉快的回忆，“不，”他低语，“我是作为一名sub。”

“但是——你不是sub。除非——你都做？你是switch吗？”

Erik摇头，“不，我一直是坚定的主导方，但是这对Sebastian不重要。他决定谁是dom，或者sub，完全取决于他想操谁。”

Charles深吸了口气，“那他——？”

Erik在这个时候并不想回答这个问题，他觉得如果他不回答的话Charles也会理解他的。他深呼吸，然后轻轻地转了个话题。“我和他一起，因为我想学习怎样做一名dom。他告诉我学习做一名dom的最好方式就是从另一面来了解——去做一名sub。像一名sub一样生活。

Charles因为Erik的经历而难过起来，“生活，Erik？24/7？”

再一次的，Erik不想直接回答这个问题。他像Charles先前做的一样握起他的手，手指交错，确保他在说话之前能控制住自己的声音，“在我有机会以及精神上的勇气去逃跑之前，大概这样持续了三个月。”

“你说的‘精神上的勇气’是什么意思？”Charles用小小的声音问。

这个部分就是Erik真正想告诉Charles的，“Shaw他……非常擅于操纵人心。他会对你说的一切都是让你去做他想要你做的事情，当你顺从他的想法去 _做_ 时，他会让你认为这是你自己想要做的。他随意地给人们下药，他会在别人已经明确地提出界限的前提下仍然去逼迫别人。”

Erik停了下来，因为Charles改变了他的呼吸，他吸了好几口气，好像准备说些什么，但没有。Erik只是耐心地摸了摸他的肩膀。这不着急，他最后用手臂环住Charles。

“他——Seb——Shaw——告诉我……你会觉得我很恶心，”Charles最终说，“因为你的规则，因为……”Charles没有继续下去，他摇了摇头，然后艰难地吞咽了一下。

Erik轻轻用手臂抱住Charles，“我不觉得你恶心，Charles，我只是很高兴你能在这里。”

“但是，”Charles呼吸有些艰难，然后继续说，“他 _没有强迫我_ ，Erik，我的意思不是——好吧，那里有一些我——我是说，有些我确实不想做的事情，但是 _我_ 做了，而且我不想误导你让我觉得我是某种——受害者，像某些无辜完美的天使一样，因为我 _不是_ 。”

Erik闭上眼睛，让呼吸均匀一些。他也是事后才明白Shaw对他所做的一切以及对他的操纵，但他想起他能体会Charles所经历的那些艰难的日子里，是作为Shaw的“学徒”，他感到混乱、愤怒又内疚。“Charles——这就是他所做的。他进入你的脑子里，他让你认为你错了，你让人恶心，你不适合人与人之间的关系……但是我发誓，Charles，那 _不是_ 你。因为如果你让人恶心，那我也一样，这样的话，也许我们可还真是天生一对。”

Charles抬起视线对上Erik的眼睛，Erik感到自己将永远满足地迷失在这蓝眼睛的深处。Charles重新换了个位置，这样他就直直地在Erik上方，将双腿横跨在他身上，非常缓慢地低下头将他们的嘴唇合在一起，像是要把他所有的时间，都花在用嘴唇和舌头探索Erik的嘴上一样。然后他开始亲吻Erik的下颌，接着回到Erik的脖子。

Erik感觉到Charles开始硬了，他自己的裤子也变紧了。他把手放在Charles背后，想要触碰他赤裸的身体，但是他也不想把Charles逼太紧。

“Erik，”Charles贴着Erik的脖子喃喃地说，开始靠着Erik摇晃他的屁股，“你是我的快乐之源，”他耳语道，声音几不可闻，“我装作那是……你……”他突然深吸一口气，退开了身体，睁大眼睛看着Erik。他看了看四周，“噢，见鬼了，”他疲倦地闭上眼睛，将脑袋靠在Erik胸前，“那一瞬间还以为我……在别的地方。”

“没事的，”Erik安慰地说。他不适地转了转，在Charles发现之前掩饰住自己坚硬的阴茎，“我们可以慢慢来。”

Charles看着他，带着微微张开的，湿润的红唇，Erik什么也做不了，但可以偷走一个吻。“但你还硬着，”Charles低声说。

“这没关系，”Erik小声回应，“我需要你觉得安全。”

Charles转了转臀部，而Erik发出一声小小的呻吟，“我大可一直睁开眼睛，”Charles喘息着说。

“我们可以把这场辩论搬到床上去吗？”Erik说，“这里有些太挤了。”

Charles朝他微笑，“听起来不错，”他从Erik身上下来，把折叠床拉下，然后坐下来，脱掉鞋子和袜子。他看向Erik，他仍然还懒懒地坐在沙发上，仅仅只是看着他，“我脱掉衣服应该不算太放肆吧，我有吗？”

“完全不会，”Erik微笑着说，“像在自己家一样就好。”

Charles回了个微笑，然后脱下他的衬衫，“好吧，既然如此，我能洗个澡吗？”

“请便，”Erik说，Charles脱下了长裤与内裤，然后回头给了Erik一个调皮的笑，但Erik白了脸色。

“怎么了？”Charles警觉地说，恐慌席卷了他。他已经搞砸过了，他做过些错事……

“他标记了你，”Erik说，丑陋的情绪扭曲了他的表情。

Charles用手遮住自己赤裸的臀部，吞咽了一口，“他告诉我……这是个帮助，这样别人就会知道我的界限。我很抱歉，”他说，尽管他知道他没有什么需要道歉的，只是Erik看起来很难过，而Charles无法忍受这个。

“这个混账东西，”Erik厉声骂道，他四处踱步了一会儿，然后脸朝下躺在床上，埋进一个枕头里尖叫，然后揍了几拳床垫。

泪水从Charles的眼里流出，他伸出一只手捂住了嘴，“这会褪去的，”他绝望地说，想要安慰Erik，同时也被这件事能如此地触动、伤害Erik而受到了惊吓，害怕Erik终于将对他的同情转变成了厌恶。他尴尬地站在那里，感觉到完完全全的赤裸，想要遮盖住自己……

“你完全不需要——为此——道歉,”Erik最终说，费尽力气将自己控制住，“我对此很抱歉，Charles，我不想吓你，我只是真他妈想杀了Shaw。”

“好吧，我不想这样，”Charles用颤抖的声音说，“我不知道你穿上的橙色的囚服后看起来还帅不帅。”

Erik忍不住笑出声，“你能不能——我知道你想去洗澡，但是——能不能请你过来和我待一小会儿？”

Charles羞涩地走近，然后躺在床上，在Erik身边，“像这样吗？”

Erik点点头，然后深深呼吸，“Shaw告诉你他在你屁股写了什么？”

Charles的脸红了红，“‘NO ASS PLAY’这是我第一次去他的房子时在同意书上写的东西。”

Erik点头，闭了闭眼睛，然后痛苦地看着他。

在Erik问他Shaw写了什么之前，Charles从来没想过他可能写了些别的东西，“那实际上说的是什么？”他低声说。

Erik叹气，然后用一种可怜的、悲哀的表情看着他，“那写的是‘Shaw was here’。”

Charles闭上了眼睛，艰难地呼吸几下，“这会褪去的，”他重复，“他没有给我留下疤痕，他有吗？”

“我能靠近看看吗？”

Charles点点头，Erik移下来。Charles感觉到他的手指温柔地在他的表皮上滑动，然后他起了些鸡皮疙瘩。“我没看到水疱，”Erik说，“大概会要几天时间才能消褪，坏一点的话也许要整个礼拜。我有些药膏可以用，如果你想的话？”

"或者在我洗完澡之后？“Charles建议道，他意识到自己自从周六早上开始还没有洗过澡呢，当他想到之后发生的那一切……他身体发抖，然后离Erik远了些，”我真的需要洗个澡了。“

”当然，“Erik说，”别把水开太热了，不然那些痕迹会痛的。“

Charles羞涩地点了点头，然后去洗澡了。

 

**

 

Erik认真地想了想他是不是要在Charles去洗澡的时候给自己撸一发，他不想逼Charles做任何事，但他确实需要解决自己的勃起，Charles实在是有着令人极为兴奋的吸引力。

就在这时他意识到自己如果想要开始手淫的话已经太晚了，他听到淋浴的水声停了下来。Erik叹了口气，然后下定决心面对他的性挫折问题，就像他以前遇见性感的客户一样——忽略掉。他去厨房的水池下找出急救箱，当他站起来时Charles已经从浴室出来了，只在腰间围了一条毛巾。

”躺到床上来，脸朝下，“Erik指示道，当他意识到这听起来有多像是一个命令的时候他又匆忙地补充道“我是说，如果你想的话。这样我就可以为你涂上烫伤药膏。”

Charles朝他微笑，一个甜蜜，真诚的表情，然后脸朝下躺在了床上。Erik坐在他身边。

“我会把毛巾拿开，可以吗？”他对CharlesC喃喃地说。

“当然，”Charles说，尽管他的呼吸有些颤抖。Erik拉开了毛巾，然后试着不去想那些Charles屁股上的烧伤所拼写出的字，他小心地涂抹那些药膏。大部分的皮肤都只是发红，尽管靠近检查的话还是有一些Erik一开始没看到的水疱。

他非常小心而且专心地在Charles屁股上发红的地方涂上药膏，在碰到那些他第一次没看到的水疱时，Charles的呼吸改变了些，并且摇动他的臀部。Charles稍稍喊出了声，那声音难以置信的性感，Erik突然没有再将Charles圆润的屁股作为一名病人看待，而是作为一个性感男人的漂亮部位。

Erik看着自己的手，觉得它们像是有了自己的想法，它们有节奏地在Charles身后移动，温柔地，在每一边臀瓣上，他的拇指离圆润臀瓣之间的臀缝越来越近。

“噢，拜托，”Charles呻吟，向上推挤着他的屁股，将他的臀瓣稍稍打开了些。

“我不想逼你太紧，”Erik从喉咙里发出声音，而他的手指却违背了他的话语，它们正慢慢地接近Charles明显想要的地方。

“不，不，”Charles喘息，“这很好，没事的，我没有——噢——很久没有任何东西来过 _这儿_ 了。”

Erik吞了吞，“Shaw没有……？”他不应该问的，他马上后悔问了这个问题。

但是Charles坚定地摇头，把头转到能看到Erik的角度，“不，他没有，他遵守了关于这个的诺言——没有插入行为。好吧，”Charles的眼神犹豫了一下，然后又很快轻轻地补充，“——不是这里，不管怎样。”

“但是……”尽管Erik的手还在Charles屁股上移动着。他想做，噢上帝啊，他想做。Erik兽性的，原始的一面让他想要治愈Charles，来抹去那些他所留下的伤害，即使那些身体上的伤痕无法抹去，

“你打算让我求你吗？”Charles嘤嘤呜呜地说，焦虑地摆动着他的臀部，“说实话，我不太想，至少是现在，但我发誓我他妈都要尖叫了，如果你还不把你的什么东西进到我里面的话。”

这些话直接作用到了Erik的阴茎上，他俯下身，用牙齿轻咬Charles的后颈，不足以造成真的伤害，但是很坚定。

“噢操是的，”Charles低语，他的脊背拱起，“拜托，Erik，操我，用手指插我，我从第一次见到你就想要你……”

Erik感到他的决心动摇了，尽管他想知道Charles是如何成功地解开他的心结的，比任何人做得都要多都要好，至少在这十五年里。他知道他必须再努力一下，“我不能，Charles，我这儿没有避孕套。”

“我不在乎，”Charles喘息着，“我想要你在我里面，天啊，拜托了。”

Erik滑下第二根修剪整齐的手指，就在第一根旁边，第一根已经在Charles屁股里了，然后开始慢慢地抽动，非常地小心，以免碰到烧伤的地方，看着手指消失在Charles里面。

Erik食言了。Erik知道他没病，他至少有十五年没和任何人有过真正的性关系了，而且他从来都会戴安全套，他两年前做过体检。他在这么长的时间里从来没有像想要Charles一样想要某个人，他知道Charles信任他，但是这不太快了些吗？

Charles开始转过来，稍稍支撑着他烧伤的臀瓣。Erik小心地撤回了他的手指，他的嘴巴松弛了下来，他意识到Charles并没准备好，他只是还好而已……

“我想在你操我的时候能看着你的眼睛，”Charles认真地说，他的蓝眼睛注视着Erik的脸。

移到Charles身边，将他的体重放在胳膊上，然后深深地亲吻Charles，“你确定吗？”他在亲吻间低声问。天啊他不该这样的，但是看着这样的Charles，想象一下他在Erik埋进他体内时注视着Erik……

Charles解开了Erik裤子上的扣子，他轻轻微笑，并没有中断与Erik的视线接触，“我不知道还有什么事能如此确定，”他说，“但是我想现在我的脑子里大概没有什么血液。”Charles拉下Erik的裤子，Erik露出内裤边的臀部靠着Charles。

Charles闭上了眼睛，微微皱眉。

“看着我，”Erik命令，“和我在一起，Charles。”

Charles睁开眼，朝Erik微笑，“我在这呢，”他说，“我哪儿也不去。”

Erik对着Charles稍稍低落了一会儿，然后迅速脱下了剩下的衣物，脱下他的长裤与内裤，很快解开衬衫的扣子。

Charles像只满足的猫咪一样看着他，微眯着眼。他在他身后弯曲膝盖，懒懒地抚摸着他的阴茎。他的眼神欣赏地在Erik的身上游走，然后脸上掠过一个奇怪的表情，很快就消失了。

Erik移动到他两腿之间，抚摸着Charles的大腿，“一切都还好吗？”他温柔地问。

Charles对他微笑，“比还好更好，”他说，“如果你能操我的话，”

Erik回以微笑，抹了些润滑油在他阴茎上，“你准备充分了吗？”他问。

Charles的眼睛盯着Erik的阴茎推测道，“我想是的，如果你慢慢来的话。”

Erik笑起来，吻了吻Charles的膝盖，“控制是我的中间名。”

他把重心放到Charles头旁边的那只手上，另一只手扶着阴茎在Charles的入口前。当他他确定位置对了时，他看着Charles的眼睛，在他可以忍受的范围内尽可能地慢慢推进。

Charles张开了嘴，他的表情扭曲，但他睁着眼睛，望进Erik的眼睛。Erik紧咬着牙齿，感觉到自己开始流汗，他一毫米一毫米地推进，一旦头部穿过Charles的环状肌，就会平滑一些，但是他依然只是稳稳地推入，不抽出，直到他感觉到他的睾丸底部碰到了Charles的屁股。

“操，你的老二真大，”Charles说着，呼吸困难，“给我些时间——适应一下。”

Erik只是点头，显然他大脑中的语言中枢已经融化了，他马虎地俯下身体，绝望地亲吻Charles的唇，他努力地与自己的本能对抗着，不要抽动。

“好了，”Charles说，几乎过了一生，但其实可能只有一分钟。Erik呻吟出声，然后他抽出又再次进入，感受着每一个运动，感受着 _Charles_ 的内壁在紧吸着他的阴茎。

Erik发现他的头低了下来，他闭上了眼睛，他突然睁开了眼睛，注视着Charles的，他慢慢在对方的身体里抽动阴茎。

Charles在每一次抽动中发出呻吟，Erik才注意到Charles在Erik操他时抚弄着自己的阴茎，“别在我之前高潮，”Erik说，然后他想如果现在下一个命令的话该会是个好注意，“我想要你为我高潮。”

Charles的眼睛睁大了，呻吟更加大声，他没有停下抚弄自己，但他的抚弄放慢了些。

“告诉我，我是你的，”Charles低语，他的眼睛坚定地睁开着，凝视着Erik的眼睛。

“你是我的，”Erik喘息，想起他对Charles说过同样的话，在他被彩虹绳捆绑的时候。当时恐怕是个游戏……这完全不是个游戏了。“你属于我……我也属于你。”

Charles保持注视着Erik的眼睛变得更加艰难了，他从喉咙里发出声音，那些声音的音调越来越高，“噢是的，天啊，是的Erik，用力操我，拜托，占有我……”

Erik无法不从命，他开始更用力地操着Charles，依然注视着他的脸。Charles在他脑袋转过时闭上了眼睛，Erik耳语道，“和我一起，我的爱，看着我。”

Charles突然睁开了眼睛，“Erik——你说——”

这太快了，但是Erik知道这就是爱，假装不爱Charles实在是荒谬无比。随着他如潮汐一般升起膨胀的情感，他感觉他的高潮开始淹没他， “我爱你，Charles，”他浪漫地喘息着说，然后又补充，“我要到了。”

“是的，拜托了，填满我，噢我的天，你 _爱_ 我？”Charles介于狂喜与怀疑之间，Erik将阴茎推进他身体深处，在射精时发出咕哝声。他倒在Charles身上，他手臂的肌肉仍在颤抖，因为支撑太长时间了，“我爱你，”Charles的发间重复，声音含糊。

Charles轻轻笑了，收紧了他的括约肌夹住Erik的阴茎，Erik发出叹息，“我无法相信——我是说——你确定？”

“我当然确定，”Erik说。他感觉到Charles的勃起依然挺立在他的肚子上，“你需要更多的证明吗？”他滑下去，小心地退出Charles，然后他用舌后系带坚定地舔了舔Charles的阴茎。

Charles吸气，紧紧抓住了Erik的肩膀，“噢，操，这就是你所说的……”

Erik有一段时间没吸过阴茎了，但不是因为他不喜欢这个。他用舌头打旋，然后含进嘴里，用手紧紧握住底部，他向上看去，看到Charles用涣散的眼神看着他，他依然沉浸在满足感中，Erik加倍努力，上下移动着嘴唇，给了一个长时间的紧吸，用舌头舔吻Charles阴茎的底部。

“我——这——”在Charles能说出话之前他就在Erik嘴里射了出来，Erik停了下来，他的嘴唇依然包裹着Charles的龟头，直到Charles高潮的痉挛几乎停止，然后他慢慢地吞下了嘴里的东西，小心地活动着，他用舌头滑过龟头的边缘，确保他得到了所有。

Charles平躺着，他的下颚放松，双眼闭合，他发出了一声小小的，愉快的声响。

Erik微笑起来，移到Charles身边，“你还和我在一起吗？”他耳语，将Charles潮湿的头发从眼睛上抚开。

“几乎不了，”Charles承认，将头转向一边，懒懒地微笑，眼睛稍稍睁开了一点点，“但是我也没和任何人在一起。”

Erik温柔地在Charles唇上印下了一个纯洁的吻，他们躺在两侧，面对彼此，Erik觉得需要起来给Charles拿条毛巾，但他不愿放弃这一刻。

“我也爱你，”Charles低语，然后睁开眼睛，“我曾——我想大概是从在地狱火俱乐部的储藏室里听到外面响起你的声音的时候开始的。”

Erik对于Charles如此的渴望而感到柔软深情，这几乎痛苦，“没人会再伤害你，Charles，我保证。”

Charles再次亲吻他，然后Erik去给他拿了条毛巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw是个可怕的操纵人心的混蛋，他对Charles说了些可怕的话，但是Erik在Shaw能真正对Charles做些（更多的）什么事情之前救出了他。然后众望所归的互诉真情也在这章出现，然后就是爱爱啦~


	8. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告在章末。

Erik因为某些原因醒来得比往常早得多，他的第一反应是惊喜，Charles还躺在他身边睡在他的床上。

房间里已经足够亮了，Erik的视野里全都是放松的睡颜，他光滑苍白的皮肤，奇妙而有些不协调的雀斑在他鼻子上。他长长的睫毛落在他的脸颊上，呼吸平稳均匀，背朝上躺着，只有他的脚碰着Erik。Erik想用手在他光滑的身体上抚摸，想要吻他吻到他们俩都无法呼吸，但是他控制住了自己。

在Erik怀疑Charles在Shaw手里经历过什么之后，Erik想要Charles完全自愿清醒地接受情感与触碰，至少在一段时间内。

于是他只是盯着Charles，希望他自己醒来。

Erik想了想他昨晚的行为，他告诉了Charles他爱他，这在任何人的标准中都太快了些。当然，他并没有说谎，但是这让他有些恐惧，他的情感这么快地就控制了他脑子里做决定的那个部分。

像是不用避孕套，Erik发出了声小小的呻吟。他有一条关于这个的规则，这是有着充分理由的，而且每个人都有同样的理由：为了保护他自己。尽管Charles说了他没有被强暴，尽管他说Shaw尊重了他关于肛门插入行为的要求，Charles不 _知道_ Shaw对他做了什么，Shaw给以给他下了药，用对待他的方式；Erik本来也能很好的，只是做了一个结束自己生命的决定。

Erik的恐慌开始上升，他强迫自己放松呼吸。恐慌没有意义：他不能改变已经发生了的事，但是他发现自己想要一次强度大的跑步或是锻炼，一些他知道他能控制的东西。或是清洁。清洁是Erik所知道的最有效的减压活动之一。准确地说，他不是强迫症，他只是希望把一些东西清洁干净，一些他能控制的东西；一个他知道他能达到的目标。

遗憾的是，Charles还没醒来，所以在脑子里与自己的思想争论了大概五分钟后，Erik悄悄下床开始煮咖啡，想着也许咖啡的香气能唤醒Charles。

当他背对着床在量咖啡粉时，他听到床摇了摇，然后是Charles伸懒腰的声音。他转过头，因为他不想错过每一个他所期待的可爱的景象。Erik微笑，“早上好，”他温柔地说。

Charles朝他眨了眨眼，一个缓慢的微笑浮上他的唇角，然后他扯了扯被子，紧紧地盖到下巴。“早上好，你怎么裸着走来走去？这里超级冷的。”

Erik耸耸肩。他并不怎么怕了，除了 _非常_ 冷的时候。他打开咖啡机，“我能做些什么能让你温暖起来的事情吗？”他微笑着说，转过身，只捕捉到一个微小的皱眉在Charles脸上转瞬即逝，“怎么了？”他问。

任何的负面情绪都被一个明亮的微笑一扫而空，“没什么，亲爱的，我只想要你在我身边。”

Erik微笑，“咖啡？”他问。

Charles做了个鬼脸，“你有什么茶吗？”

“茶？没有。”Erik对他回了个鬼脸，然后摇摇头，依然微笑着，“你真是非常英国啊。”

Charles像是试图在打哈欠的同时笑起来，“实际上我是个美国人，但是我在英国住了很长一段时间，这么说的话，我也许也是个英国人。”

“真的？挺有意思。”Erik走回床边，爬上去，依偎在Charles身边，在等待咖啡的时候把头侧向Charles的胸膛。Charles的手在Erik的头发里抚摸着。

“你今天有什么安排？”Erik问，斜过脑袋向上看向Charles，“我能约你出去吃早午餐吗？”

Charles若有所思地哼哼了一会儿，“我今天没课，尽管我有几小时的办公时间要一直到下午晚些时候……但是我能推掉它们。所以是的，早午餐听起来真棒！但至于说到谁约谁出去……我想起是我先约你出去的。”

Erik发出了一声嘲讽的声音，在Charles的胸前吹了口气，他的乳头硬了。Erik忍不住摸了摸，这让Charles扭动起来，“我并不是像我所表现出来的一样穷困，Charles，我只是喜欢过简单的生活。”

“不，这并不是——这只是——对我来说你已经非常好了，”Charles抗议道。

Erik把自己往床上放移了移，这样他就能看着Charles的眼睛。“这对我很重要，”他说，注视着Charles的脸，他的表情很严肃。Erik不知道怎么和Charles解释，甚至对他自己，真的，但是如果由Charles来支付早午餐的钱的话，他会觉得很不舒服。

Charles朝了他眨了眨蓝眼睛，尽管他似乎有些困惑，他点点头，慢慢露出一个微笑，“好的，”他倾身向前，给了Erik一个纯洁又甜蜜的吻，“你可以约我出去吃早午餐。”

咖啡做好了，Erik再次从床上下去倒了一些咖啡，“所以你今天没有别的预约了？”Charles问。

“现在还不知道，有些人会晚些预约，但是如果有这种情况的话Emma会打电话让我知道的。”Erik倒着咖啡说。

“所以我们可以，理论上的，把这一天都花在床上。”

Erik回过头，看见Charles正对着他厚脸皮地笑，他回笑过去，“这很诱人，但我的确有些事情需要去一下工作室。”Erik穿上了一条灰色的运动裤，拿着咖啡坐在沙发上，抿第一口时发出满足的叹息，他看着Charles开始不情愿地滑下床，“我能问你个事吗？”

“当然，”Charles说，一边穿上他前一天穿的内裤和裤子。

“你有——而且很明显是你的，我想——一间非常华丽的房子就在不远，为什么你昨晚会想来我这间小盒子公寓？”

“噢，”Charles不怎么开心地呼了口气，“好吧，我的钥匙在我的行李里，而我上一次见到它的时候还在Sebastian的后备箱里。顺便一提，他还拿着我的手机呢。”Charles穿上衣服，“所以我今天显然还要处理 _这个_ ，我想花一整天在床上对我来说也是不现实的。”

Erik把咖啡送近嘴边的手停下了，“你没打算为这个回地狱火俱乐部吧，是不是？”

“天啊，没有，”Charles说着抖了抖，“我要叫锁匠，还要买部新手机。这些衣服我大概也得牺牲掉了。”

Erik想为他把这些事都做好。他想要照顾Charles，想要保护他，想要掌控一切，每个因素每个方式都有可能让Charles再受到伤害。

Erik缓慢又小心地呼了口气，试图听从他的逻辑而不是他的情感。Charles是个成年人了，他知道他需要什么，而且他也有做这些的能力。如果Erik提供一切，Charles也许会让他这样做，因为Charles非常易受影响而且想要取悦Erik，但是Charles以前告诉过Erik，他不想要24h的DS关系。而且Erik知道他自己也不想要这样，尽管他并没有在这种生活方式中被Shaw完全毒害；Erik想要爱一个他可以与之平等的人……除非谈到性的时候。即使如此，Erik发现他的控制欲和保护欲仍然几乎势不可挡。

“你还好吗，Erik？我希望我没让你不开心。”Charles显然在Erik脸上注意到了他的一些混乱情绪。他走到沙发上坐在Erik旁边，拉起Erik的手臂然后依偎在下面。

“我——”Erik的舌尖想要说他很好，不提他的心理斗争。但是，他不想不诚实。所以，他无力地轻笑了笑，想像是说笑话一样，“恐怕我说我情绪稳定会是个被严重夸大的谎言。”

Charles看着Erik，眼神里充满了同情，Erik几乎无法忍受。他紧紧贴近Erik，Erik将他的双臂环绕住Charles。Erik将脑袋靠着Charles的脑袋，感觉他颤抖的原因是他甚至无法充分地表达自己。他感到失去平衡，脱离同步，他害怕Charles看到他总是无法完全在控制中，他不是个完美的dom。

“我很抱歉，如果这并不是你愿意看到的。”Erik埋在Charles的头发里咕哝着说。

Charles吻了吻Erik的肩膀，“我喜欢你的每一个样子，”他说，Erik感觉到他对Charles的爱膨胀起来，当他意识到他说的话有多么的完美，尽管这并不能完全带走他的痛苦——但是没有什么Charles能说或者能做的了。

“你想借些衣服吗？”Erik过了一会儿问，“我知道你穿的那些都是昨天的。”

“你是在说我令人嫌弃了吗？”Charles戏弄地说。

Erik笑了起来，微微将Charles的脸倾斜着抬起，这样他就可以轻轻地吻他的唇，“我在说我很喜欢你穿我的衣服。”

“好回答。”Charles回应道，回了他一个咧开嘴的笑容。

 

**

 

“我能不能问，”Charles说，他们刚刚在餐厅落座，“是什么让你昨晚去地狱火俱乐部的？我不认为你经常去那里。”

Erik皱了皱眉，“因为我收到了你的的——噢，等到，你什么时候丢手机的？”

Charles想了想，“大概是12:30到下午一点之间，我想？我经常用手机看时间，所以我不太确定。我坚持要Sebastian停车让我下去，然后他在我能拿到我的手机和行李之前就开走了。”

Erik闭上眼睛摇了摇头，他试图控制住自己的愤怒，但是他非常想要狠狠地拍桌子，“我真讨厌这种他每次都领先我一步的感觉。”，Erik紧咬牙关地说。

Charles将手放在Erik手上，他的眉毛因为担忧而纠结，他推测着Erik所烦恼的事情，“他用我的手机给你发了信息吗？”、

“你告诉我——他告诉我——你晚上九点会在那儿，”Erik尽力平稳地说，他有意地压低自己的愤怒，让他能够正常地运转。

Charles皱眉，“所以——你没有给我留纸条，在我的门上，是吗？”

Erik摇头，他已经能猜出发生了什么，但他还是问，“那上面写了什么？”

“那上面说——如果我没记错——你没法用电话联系到我，但是你晚上七点会在地狱火俱乐部。”Charles稍微握紧了些Erik的手，毫无疑问他能看到Erik更加难过了，“谢天谢地你早些到了。”

“感谢Logan和Anne-Marie，”Erik说，眼神向下。如果他们没在路上，他也不会早到。

“我也想这么做，”Charles积极得残酷，一部分的Erik应该憎恨这点的，但相反，他抬头看见Charles微笑的脸带着感激之情。无论Shaw打算做什么，这些都过去了，他告诉自己。他们都是安全的。

“你会给我点些食物吗？”Charles轻声问。

Erik惊讶地看着他，“当然，你想要些什么？”

“给我个惊喜吧。”Charles有些羞怯地微笑。

Erik小心地看向Charles。为Charles点食物的想法某些部分让他感觉到很满意，他想着Charles也许知道这点，或者Charles的这个请求是他真正想要的——让Erik选择他吃什么。

但是Erik也想要选一些Charles喜欢的——尽管他确定Charles会吃得很开心。他意识到他因为这个想法而勃起了。

服务员走近了桌子，“你们准备点餐了吗？”她微笑着说。

“是的，我要一个蛋清蔬菜卷饼，加鸡肉，和全麦面包。我男朋友要两个炒蛋，一小份薄煎饼，还有茶。”他很快地补充道，“我想……伯爵茶，如果你们有的话。”

“没问题，蜜糖。”她朝他微笑，对她来说和平时没什么不同，然后走开了。

当他转而看向Charles时，这个男人开心得整个人都在发光，“你称我为你的男朋友，”他说。

“好吧，如果我告诉她，你是我的性奴隶，这会不太合适，不是吗？”Erik故意烦恼地问。

“噢呀，我喜欢这个。性奴隶。”

Erik笑了起来，然后为了一个吻倾身向前。他们分开后，Charles的视线越过Erik的肩膀，然后睁大了眼睛，“噢，天呐，”他说，缩起身体用手遮住脸，“我最不想撞上的人。”

Erik的心率升高了，他把头转向Charles刚看向的地方，想着会看见Shaw。

“噢，呃，抱歉，也许是第二不想撞上的，”Charles很快说。

Erik扫了一遍聚集在门口等桌的人，没有看到Shaw或是他的任何一个助手——但他看见了他最不喜欢的客户，猪仔。

“好吧，这里有着某个我也 _不愿_ 在公共场合撞上的人。”Erik说，在猪仔注意到他然后Erik点了点头时自我矛盾着。猪仔白了脸，然后立刻把头转过去。Erik仍不住轻笑，“尽管他也很不高兴见到我，我想，想到他的那些偏好，我也不能真正怪他什么。”

Charles仍然躲在他的手以及Erik的身体后面，但是他偷看了一眼Erik看的地方，“你在说谁？”

Erik喝了口咖啡，若无其事地往门口的方向挥了挥，“那里那个高大的男人，那个长得想辛普森一家里面的Chief Wiggum的。你在躲谁呀？”

Charles发出一声像是咳嗽的声音，Erik低下视线看他，他正用手捂着嘴，他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，“他，”他低声说，似乎在歇斯底里的大笑的边缘，“Chief Wiggum，我的天，那个男人是我继弟，Cain Marko.”

Erik本能地又转头看了猪仔一眼，“真的？那个起诉你的男人？”

Charles点头，仍然坐在Makro的直接视线之外。

“好吧，我很高兴有个不喜欢他的好理由，我不想因为别人的偏好而不喜欢别人。”

Charles看向他的眼神绝对是惊恐的，“噢，上帝，求你别告诉我他是你客户之一。”

Erik想了想怎么回答这个，“我不想对你说谎，”他小心地说。

“噢，我没法想这个，”Charles悲叹道，他把他的额头靠在桌子上，然后立刻又抬起来，“你没有——噢，请告诉我你没有和他发生性关系。噢，天啊，想到他是个同性恋，这让我再也不想和男人做爱了。”Charles把脑袋埋进手里。

Erik不确定问题有没有这么严重。Charles有一点点夸张——实际上他这种是可爱的，虽然Erik确定他不会欣赏Erik指出这点，“你——生气吗？”他最后说。

“噢！”Charles惊讶地看着Erik，“不，我想不。我只是——他很恶心，Erik我不知道你怎么下得去手的。”

Erik轻蔑地哼了一声，“首先，我没碰他，除非你连我用鞋子踢了他也算。其次——是的，他很恶心。”

Charles开始笑起来，无能无力地，“噢天，我不想知道，但是我要，我必须知道，他的东西——是什么？”

Erik对于保护隐私非常严肃，这是一条他的规则。他发出一声不开心的声音，想着告诉Charles猪仔——Cain——喜欢的东西，所涉及的道德问题。“他是个好人吗？”

欢笑立刻离开了Charles的脸，“不是，”他很严肃地说，“他是个诉讼教唆（译注：ambulance-chasing：怂恿事故受伤者起诉的律师，专办交通伤害案件以图利的律师，乘火打劫的人。）的律师，一个输掉他理应继承的五百万的人，然后决定起诉我父亲的遗产，试图得到更多的钱。他自从我七岁见到他的那一天开始就欺负我，直到我十五岁搬出去，有一次他甚至折断了我的手臂。”

Erik温柔又担忧地看着他，“你十五岁的时候搬出了家？”

Charles对Erik笑了笑，拉起他的手吻了吻Erik的手掌，“我去了英格兰的寄宿学校，我们最好还是换个话题吧。”

“我很抱歉，”Erik在思考了Charles的请求后认真地说，“我的客户依赖于我的谨慎。”

Charles噘起了嘴，但是点头，“我尊重你在这个位置上。”他最后说，深深叹了口气。

他们的食物很快上来了，Charles开心地塞进嘴里，这让Erik愉快，直到Charles吃了几口后随意地说，“我这个周末吃不了太多了，”

“他饿过你吗？”Erik尖锐地问，在他阻止自己之前。

Charles正在吞一口薄饼，所以他没马上回答，“没有，”他在能说话后说，尽管我不得不从他手里吃几乎所有东西，这已经带走了我绝大多数的食欲。”

“这就是开始，”Erik咕哝着，他的好心情消失了，他叉进他的卷饼，“他喜欢敲诈。”

Charles似乎有些困惑，但是他显然想要转移话题，“你总是吃得这么健康吗？”他问，一边消灭另一个枫糖馅饼。

Erik慢慢地回答，“只是有时候，”他说，含糊地，吞咽着，他的动作相当克制。“当我第一次……离开Shaw，我有一段时间对甜食喜欢得可怕，我吃掉任何能吃的。”Erik在这里停下了。一部分的他想要继续，告诉Charles他在Shaw的“训练”期间有多瘦……整整一周，甚至更多，Shaw都只准Erik吃他咀嚼过的食物和他的唾液……有些日子里他唯一的营养就是Shaw的精液。

他胃里的食物开始上升，他意识到他们需要马上谈点别的。

“如果你不是来自英格兰，那你来自哪里？”Erik向Charles问，强迫自己露出微笑。

Charles给了他一个友好但是带着评估的眼神，Erik感觉他什么也骗不了Charles，但是Charles仁慈地接了下去，“事实上，我长大的地方离这里不远。”

Charles谈了谈他的成长，以及他的家庭。尽管他并不拥有最棒的童年，Erik还是很开心能关注一些完全和Shaw没有关系的东西。

 

**

 

早午餐后，Erik让Charles在一个有苹果专卖店的购物中心下了车，以便让他能买个手机。Charles已经向他保证，一旦他的手机能连上网，他就会去找锁匠去配新的房门钥匙。

这将有一个小时甚至更多的时间没有办法联系到Charles，这让Erik紧张。如果他没买到新手机呢？如果他买到了又弄丢了呢？如果那个锁匠利用了Charles呢？如果Shaw已经在他家等着他了呢？

最后一个想法让Erik发冷，在Charles已经下了车后他又匆忙说，“确定锁匠已经完全换了锁——你不会想要Shaw也有一把能用的房门钥匙的。”

Charles因为惊讶而抬起了眉毛，“噢，我的老天，这真的非常重要！谢谢你，Erik，等我做完这些后我会打电话给你的。”

Erik看着Charles走进商场，然后做了几次深呼吸。Charles是个完全的成年人了，他会没事的。Erik想回工作室，那样他就可以做清洁工作。

幸运的是，清洁让他冷静了下来。他将自己拉了回来。

 

**

 

Erik刚刚走进工作室的门，手机上就来了个电话，“好吧，这还真快，”他惊讶地说，拿起电话，看见Charles的名字出现在来电屏幕上。他朝坐在接待桌后的Emma挥挥手算打了招呼。

“呃，嗨，这是，呃，Charles在吗？”

这是个压低音量的女声，Erik立刻停下了脚步，皱起眉头看着他的手机。来电人确实写的是Charles。

“你是谁？”Erik厉声说，他的胃绞紧起来，他想起Charles说过他的旧手机现在如何了。

“我的名字是——Angel，”那女孩犹豫地说，“你是——Erik？”

“你为Shaw工作吗？”Erik查问，他想也许是Shaw的sub之一。

“还没有太长时间，”她认真地说，Erik稍微放松了一小部分，“我是昨天晚上告诉你他在哪个房间的人。”

Erik又放松了一点点。说实话，他差不多忘记她了，但是现在突然想起来了——一个刺青女孩找到他，指引他去房间，最后她还指出Charles的衣服在哪。回想起来，她的行为，似乎是想帮忙，但是Erik并没有轻易信任别人的习惯。

“好吧，”Erik小心地说，“我并不想显得忘恩负义，但是我对于你为什么要打电话给我还是有些小担心。”

“Charles——Shaw对Charles做的那些事——”Erik的胃纠紧起来，但是那女孩叹了口气，“我只为他工作了几周，我并不真的明白，直到这周末。无论如何，我没太多时间说话，我只是想告诉你Shaw有一些Charles的视频，他准备用这些来敲诈勒索，但他确实试图接近你。”

Erik应该感到更惊讶的，或是愤怒。但相反，他感觉非常疲倦。Shaw和他或者Charles当然还没完，他还真的以为他能走出地狱火俱乐部吗？这是Shaw游戏的一部分。也许他想要给Charles和Erik一些发展的时间——该死的，想想看，他甚至还让自己上演了一场拯救的戏码，告诉他们每一个人什么时候到那里。因为如果Charles和Erik很亲密，Shaw将有把柄威胁Erik。

Erik靠在墙上，颤抖，Emma警觉地看着他。他怎能如此天真的以为他可以控制住？Shaw才是掌握全局的那一个，仍然在幕后操纵着。

“嘿，你还在吗？”Angel问。

Erik对于手机还在他耳边感到惊讶，“是的，”他简单地说，他不知道还能说什么。

“听着，我得走了，”她快速说，“我也有——一些Charles的材料，如果他想要回去——我可以见你们如果你想的话。”

电话突然被挂断，Erik有一会儿一直没有动一下，Emma盯着他，她的嘴张开了些。他在手机收到一条来自Charles的号码的信息时才震动了一下——一个七位数的电话号码，毫无疑问，是Angel的联系方式。

他在注视中沉默地站起，“我要去一下车库，”他对Emma说，她的嘴闭了起来，但是仍然盯着他，用一种接近于同情的眼神，在Erik不会觉得不适的范围内，“稍微锻炼一下。”

Emma慢慢点了点头，她眼睛睁大。她知道Erik不需要询问。

Erik租这间工作室的原因之一就是带有一个很大的车库。当然，这方便了他停车，因为停车位在曼哈顿是需要额外付费的，但是他也经常将它作为他做焊接的车间。他在这间车库里做了那张床和那个拷问架。

他还在一个角落留了个健身区。他不去健身房，Erik是那种喜欢一个人锻炼的人。在一些拉伸和呼吸练习后，他开始用那个等身的拳击吊袋，他赤手空拳的，想象那是Shaw，重重地击打，但是保持着节奏，忽略他指关节的疼痛，想起他跪在坚硬的木地板上，想起他被拘束着被鞭打至流血，呼吸中都带着疼痛，因为即使他不喜欢这些，他仍能承受这些，想起肛塞被粗暴地从他屁股里抽出，然后用阴茎替代……

“Erik！耶稣啊，快停下！”

Erik停了下来，朝打断他的金发女人眨了几下眼睛。他确实花了几秒才意识到这是Emma。他的指关节受伤了，他看着他的关节，被鲜血覆盖，同样也留在他帆布制的沙包上。“噢，”他沙哑地说。

她小心地靠近了他，“你想要坐几分钟吗？”她冷静地说。

听起来不错。Erik跟着她进去，她直接去了他的工作室。“坐下，”她说，毫不费劲地主导着（dominant），指示着门后的会客区。Erik坐下了，把他仍然流着血的双手举在身前。

她过了一会儿后坐到他身边，带着一个急救药箱和一条毛巾。她将毛巾放在他腿上，“这会有些疼，”她切合实际地说，把双氧水倒在Erik的手上。他尖锐地吸了口气，咬紧了牙齿，但忍受着疼痛没有移动。

“告诉我一些好事情，”Emma在照顾他的手时指示道，“我能断定你正面临一些坏事情，所以告诉我些好事情。”

Erik微笑了一点点，没有看她，“我有男朋友了。”

Emma顿了顿手里的事情，微笑地看着Erik，“这的确 _是_ 好事情，”她满意地说，继续包扎他的手，“我希望是我想的那个人？”

“是的，是Charles，”Erik的微笑稍微扩大了一些。他允许自己在快乐的想法中放松那么一会儿。

“我很高兴听到这个，”Emma说，完成了包扎，“你是不是——有一些坏到超出控制的事情？”

“那永远不会发生，”Erik严肃地说，急剧地摇头，像是把他脑子里的一些东西甩出去似的，“谢谢你，为——这个。”

“我是你的助手，”她回答，站起来耸耸肩，“这个工作范围有多么的宽泛我很早之前就学到了。”Erik也站了起来，Emma开始离开房间，但是犹豫了一下，“还有什么你需要——有什么我能做的吗？”

Erik深呼吸，然后慢慢开口，“就是你平时做的那些，我要开始清洁了。”

Emma看着他，不赞同地抬了抬眉毛。

“我会戴手套的，Emma，”Erik烦躁地说，“我一直戴手套清洁，没事的。”

“好吧，”她怀疑地说，离开了房间。

 

**

 

Erik把每一件物品都彻底地做了清洁，无所谓，他在场景 _之后_ 也总是会做清洁。因为不管他之前清洁得有多好，他似乎也总能找到某个污点，然后再次把整个表面进行再次消毒。他试着小心地避免碰到他带有伤口的指关节，尽管他从疼痛中确实感到了赎罪的满足感：他 _得_ 解决这个，没有其他人，他必须控制好这个。

他在做清洁时试图仔细考虑勒索的情况，并没有不堪重负的压迫感。他在面对Shaw时有什么具有优势的地方吗？Shaw大概还不知道Angel对Charles抱有同情……除非是他安排她打这个电话的？

这大概是下午四点，Erik听到一个熟悉的声音出现在他的工作室。

“嗨，爱人。”

Erik循着Charles的声音抬起头向上看，看见了他的男朋友——他的 _男朋友_ ——正满脸笑容地看着他。

“喔你好！”他站起来，给了Charles一个亲吻，“不是说见到你不开心，但是我以为你会打个电话给我的？”在这个环境下看见Charles，是不可能不想到Charles前几次在这里的时候的，想起那时Charles的样子，被捆绑，并且乞求着阴茎。

Charles耸耸肩，“我想来这儿，”他在Erik脖子的一侧印下一个亲吻。

“噢？为了什么？”Charles已经用他的身体在前面压着Erik的身体，而Erik的身体已经感觉到了，该死，这是个问题，因为在那个周末之后，Erik决定不要在性方面把Charles逼得太紧。

Charles用了一个忸怩的表情，“噢，我注意到你没放任何玩具在你家，所以我想我们可以在这里找一些乐趣。”

当Charles轻轻地将手在Erik背后移动时，Erik发出呻吟，他向上看着Erik，表情完美地平衡着性感与天真。

Erik勉强地拉开了彼此，试图巧妙地遮掩一下他的勃起，“Charles——你觉不觉得——我是说——你真的准备好了吗？在……那个周末之后？”

Charles轻微地皱了皱眉，“我……我准备好了，Erik，尽管我很感激也很理解你的担心。我承认……确实有些东西可能让我难过了，但是……我想我可以告诉你那些东西是什么，然后你就知道什么不要做了？”Charles在他说完后红了脸。

Erik沉思地看着Charles，他不想逼Charles太紧，但是似乎也是来自 _Charles_ 的想法，并不是单纯地回应Erik的勃起而已。

Charles似乎感觉到了Erik对此的犹豫迟疑，他舔了舔唇，“我想——我需要被一个我信任的人捆绑起来，”他说，几乎是在耳语。他露出一点点微笑，然后微笑扩大，“而且我真的很想要你操我。”

Erik的那些阻力消失了，但他仍然保持着控制。他想要正确地做这事，将引发Charles不适的可能性减小到最小。“Charles，”他小心地说，“我现在没法想象有任何比绑起你然后操你还想做的事情。”

Charles无疑是在等待那个“但是”——他是的，事实上，他还字面意义上地屏住了他的呼吸。

“所以，我会做的，”Erik简单地说，一个小小的微笑在他的唇边展开，“如果我们能事先谈谈，就像我们平时那样。”

Charles惊喜地吸了口气，“当然！”他说。

Erik告诉Emma不要来打扰他，然后她给了他一个“我懂”的眼神。

他给Charles拿来了一张表格，Charles眼睛向下看着，带着困惑，“我是在——噢，当然，我是在支付你吗？”Charles红着脸问。

“不，”Erik冷静地说，“你不是在支付我，我拿这张表，是因为我觉得写下那些你……不要我的做的事情，会容易一些。如果你喜欢的话，你也可以直接告诉我，”他很快地说，“这都取决于你。”

Charles对他眨眨眼，“我想——是的，我会写下来，”他说。

Erik看着Charles，几乎像前戏一般地享受这个：期望、谈判、在Charles的界限内设计一个场景，都将他带到了入迷的边缘，并尽可能长时间地保持下去。

当Charles写完表格后，他将表格递给Erik，咬了咬唇，视线稍稍地低垂。Erik知道这些引起这些反应的可能至少有一部分是因为羞耻，但是这仍然是一个非常顺服的回应，这让Erik勃起了，他也没有烦心去掩饰。

他浏览着Charles所写的地方：

 

_请不要做：_

**蒙眼**

滴蜡

塞口

让我乞求

让我口交

用手喂食我

叫我宠物

叫我好男孩

婊子，妓女，荡妇，等等.

 

Erik故意没有去想这些东西是怎样让Charles不快的，尽管他在看到“好男孩”在列表上时，他心头一痛——Charles曾经那么喜欢这样。他考虑了一会儿列表，然后看向Charles。他也许会重新喜欢上这个的，在合适的时候。

“有什么你今天特别喜欢的吗？”他问，试着平衡他言行举止中的专业性和作为一个男朋友的关心。

Charles似乎很惊讶这个问题，“呃……好吧……我想这也许会有趣如果你……我不知道，冷静的？不露情感的？就像我是……一个你所研究的目标……我不知道。”Charles停下了，带着尴尬。

“不露情感的，”Erik思索着重复，“你对角色扮演感觉怎么样，Charles？”

有趣的表情在Charles脸上闪现，“我……我猜这取决于角色，”他过了一会儿回答道。

“好吧，那我想我也许能是个人工智能——一个人型机器人——然后我——”Erik微笑了，“——正研究人类的性欲。”

等到Charles终于减轻了一点点他的脸红，“这听起来不错，”他羞涩地说，咬了咬下唇，“那么也许我是——你的创造者？一位科学家，被你所诱拐，为了你——邪恶的目的？”

Erik的嘴唇勾出一个调情的笑，“你想要我叫你Xavier博士吗？”

Charles经常被叫做Xavier博士，被他的学生，但是从没用过 _这种_ 声音，“是的，拜托了。”他喘息着说。

Erik停了一下，大纲开始在他的脑中形成，“因为你跟我说想要我操你——那肛门插入是可以的吗？我的意思是，用硅胶阳具，或是肛塞？”

Charles的瞳孔明显扩大了，“不仅仅是可以，除此之外能让你来操我吗？”

“我们可以考虑，”Erik冷淡地说，享受着Charles的反应，转移了个话题，“乳头的活动仍然还好吗？”

“是的，”Charles喘息着说，“非常好。”

Erik顿了顿，“我会提出一些建议，但是如果你不喜欢的话我不会烦扰你，好吗？”

“喔喔，好的，”Charles急切地说，几乎在喜悦中抖动。

“我有一个[带有两个圈的阴茎环](http://c3.q-assets.com/images/products/p/zpn/zpn-3185_1.jpg)——一个能包住你的睾丸一个能包住你的阴茎，”Erik冷静地说，就像他们在谈论天气似的，“这很好，只是束缚感，没有非常痛，不会阻止你的高潮，但有可能会延迟。”

“从你的描述来看很不错，但是我真不知道戴上去会是什么感觉，”Charles思考着说，“但是我确定如果我不喜欢的话你会取下来的，而且我也很好奇，所以，好的。”  
Erik对Charles微笑，“你觉得[小马鞭](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/84/Riding_crop.jpeg)怎么样？”

Charles睁大了眼睛，“听起来很强烈。”

“它可以，”Erik小心地说，“像是任何东西一样，这取决于你用多少力量。它的优点是接触面积小，因此很好控制，我不想打在你已经受伤的那些地方。”他温柔地说，想到那些Charles屁股上的那些蜡烧伤。

“还有你能——设计好角色扮演的每一个部分吗？”Charles怀疑地说。

Erik忍不住微笑，“这就是我所做的，Charles，”他站起来伸了伸腰，期待着他所设计的场景，“尽管，第一步我需要去洗个澡。”

“喔喔，我能和你一起洗吗？”Charles咧嘴笑着，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

Erik开玩笑地对Charles眯起了眼睛，“我有种感觉，我们不能把手放到对方身上，你不觉得我们应该留到场景中吗？”一些微小的内疚感流进Erik的内脏里，但是他忽略了。

“好的，”Charles微笑着说，“那么，我在这儿洗澡，所以我们就不用再浪费时间了，”他朝Erik笑。

Erik给了他一个吻，热辣又带着承诺，“我会给你拿肥皂和毛巾的，”他呢喃着。

他认为Charles没有注意到他拿起急救箱去了浴室。

 

**

 

Erik一洗完澡，他又小心地重新包扎了自己的手，戴上一双手套来遮住它。 _这是为了保护_ _Charles_ _，_ 他告诉自己，以及当然， _我之后会告诉他的。_

当Erik回到房间时，Charles是赤裸的，并且已经把自己弄干了，“别觉得穿衣服麻烦，”Erik用低沉的烟嗓说，他很高兴看到Charles已经半勃了，“安全词？”

“红色是停止，黄色是暂停。”Charles几乎因为兴奋而摇晃。

Erik点头，“我得警告你：我对待角色扮演很认真。即使你出戏了，我也不会，除非你用了安全词。如果我感觉你模糊了现实与场景，我会用安全词。你明白吗？”

Charles点头，然后又加了一句，“是的。”

[Erik凝视了Charles一会儿，什么也没说](http://www.michaelfassbender.org/david8-110.jpg)，然后伸出手臂指向床，“请躺下来，Xavier博士，这是一次例行的身体检查。”

“噢，你会合格的做好这些的，是吗？”尽管他这样说，Charles还是躺在了所指示的地方。

“我做的是您向我编好的那些程序，”Erik走向玩具柜的抽屉，拿出一个看起来像是个带着一些D型环的黑色天鹅绒枕头，“请在上面坐一会儿，把你的手放在头上方。”

Charle s被逗乐了，他坐起来，将双手稍微抬高。Erik把Charles的每只手放进枕头两端开口的环里，然后轻轻地放在他脑后，然后收紧了他手腕带的开口处，以保护他的手腕。在枕头里面，Charles的手相互隔开，相互重叠，但是非常稳固。

Charles怀疑地眯了眯眼睛，“你在试着束缚我的手吗？”

“只是暂时的，”Erik用他调整得均匀的机器人声音说，“这是一个高端技术，能让我得到许多需要的数据，我建议你躺回去，将此作为枕头使用。”

装作他似乎小心地接受了Erik的提议似的，Charles躺了回去，他的头躺在枕头上，他的双手被锁在里面。

“你舒适吗？”机器人Erik问。

“是的，非常，”Charles诚实地回答。

“非常好，接下来是另一部分设备，”Erik说着，俯下身体，将枕头两端末尾的皮带扣紧在Charles的脖子上。

现在Charles的手被稳固地舒服了，如果不想不舒服的话，就要一直放在头后，因为在项圈的作用下，Charles没法将手在脑后移动。Charles尖锐地说，就好像他开始有些感觉到恐惧了，“这真的是必要的吗？”

“真的是，”Erik向他保证，带着平静无波的表情。

Charles发现Erik的完全入戏，机器人的角色扮演真是非常让人兴奋。

“我将抬起你的腿，”Erik平滑地说，慢慢抬起了Charles的一条腿，但非常稳固，知道他对摆出的角度满意。

“什么样的检查需要让你这样做？”Charles用装出的警觉语气问道，Erik正将皮革脚拷装在他的脚踝上。

“我告诉过你了，Xavier博士，身体检查。”Erik将脚踝上的皮拷与枕头上的D型环用一根皮带连扣起来，然后收紧，Charles的腿弯了弯，被稍微拉向了枕头。

“停下这个！等等，我该怎么称呼你……Erik？”Erik不确定Charles是不是出戏了。

“你可以叫我Erik，如果你想的话。”Erik说，将皮带扣上Charles的另一只脚踝，就像他刚刚所做的那样，将它与枕头连扣起来，“毕竟，你创造了我，我相信，按照人类的习惯，你应该有命名的权力。”

Erik暂停了一下，以欣赏他的杰作。Charles的双腿被拉起来，让他的腿几乎折叠起来，两只膝盖都是弯的。他左右扭动着，更想把双腿合上而不是张开，他的屁股非常暴露，分得很开地让Erik逗弄。他坚硬发红的阴茎挺到他的小腹上，顶端冒出一滴前液。

“我觉得这些对一个身体检查毫无必要。”Charles说，扮演成一位受到惊吓的科学家，“解开我，Erik。”

Erik将戴上手套的手放在Charles的胸前抚摸，“放松，Xavier博士，”他说，带着隐约的神秘微笑，“我必须承认，我打算做的确实比身体检查更多。”

Charles瞪着Erik，他的眼睛睁大，带着伪装的恐惧，“我没有设计你做这个。”

Erik用指尖在Charles的阴茎顶端轻轻刷了一下，蘸了一点前液，放进嘴里，闭上眼睛，作出品味的样子，“你设计了我的学习能力，Xavier博士，所以，我正在学习。”

“你在学习什么，怎样侵犯人类吗？”Charles在他的绑缚中挣扎，但是项圈环绕在他脖颈中间，这样使他的手被束缚着，皮带在他的脚踝和枕头之间扣紧，他唯一能做的就是打开他自己。他不知道这样会不会扰乱Erik的计划，但是他开始意识到Erik几乎可以处理好Charles扔给他的任何意外情况，依然让事情非常火辣。

Erik面无表情地看着他，眨了几下眼，“我想我不得不采取进一步行动使你稳固不动，以便实施我接下来的实验。”

“实验？”Charles喊道，Erik冷静地走向玩具柜取一些什么东西。他回来，很轻地将Charles的背推回原位，用他戴着手套的手按在他的胸口，他的另一只手，则玩弄着Charles的乳头。

“什么样的实验？”Charles问，呼吸艰难。

“主要是两大类，”Erik回答，倾身向前，用他的舌头在Charles的乳头上轻抚。Charles不由自主地因为愉悦而软软地呼气，“性实验，以及涉及疼痛的性实验。”Erik将乳夹夹在乳头上，戏弄了一下乳头的挺立。

“噢，操，”Charles呻吟，他喜欢这感觉，同时试图继续角色的扮演。

“非常好，”Erik轻柔地说，然后将他的嘴移向Charles的另一只乳头。Charles呼吸艰难起来，在Erik认为Charles的右乳头挺立到可以夹住时，他的嘴唇轻微地抖动着。

“睁开眼睛，Xavier博士。”Erik有些锋利的语气在Erik的声音里，Charles猛地睁开了眼睛——他没意识到他闭上了眼。Erik用温和一些的声音继续说，“我需要你看着这些工作，这样你就不会意外地造成比你所预计的更多的痛苦。”

Charles眨了眨眼，看见Erik表示的这些：两个乳头之间连接着一条特殊的弹性线，有一些弹簧在上面。线的另一端连接着Charles的脚踝拷。

乳夹已经被细线拉得紧紧的，Charles小腿轻微的活动加剧了紧张。他只是稍稍移动了一点点他的小腿，都能看到感觉到自己的乳头被用力拉紧。这简直难以容忍的火辣，因为他非常兴奋，他无法保持 _绝对的_ 静止，是的，每个微小的动作都会拉动他的乳头，带来一段短暂的折磨。

“我建议你不要试着移动或者转身，”Erik随意地说，转过身走向玩具柜，“我想你会发现这样做只会更痛苦。”

Charles忍不住想试试，但他发现转身的第一步就是要将他的重心转移到一条腿上——这会将他的乳头拉扯到他无法忍受的地步。

Erik走回来面向他，他的手在做些什么，Charles用装出来的害怕眼神看着他，“你得相信我并没有骗你不是吗，Xavier博士？”

“你正在骗我，”Charles咬着牙齿说，尽管他现在绝大部分的紧绷都是为了稳住他摇晃的臀部，“你说这只是个身体检查。”

“那并非欺骗你，”Erik说，“我所计划的确实和为你做检查没什么两样，”他用一只手指轻轻地碰了碰Charles的阴茎，在上面画了条线，Charles发出被扼住的声音，因为这突如其来的触碰而痉挛——这又扯动了他的乳头。

“噢，操，”他呜咽。

Erik，看起来完全没有受到干扰，他给了他一个微小莫测的笑，“有趣，我几乎认为你在享受了，Xavier博士。”

“操你，”Charles说，他享受着反抗叛逆的感觉，并且并不对此感到恐惧，Erik扮演的这个角色非常平静。

“我们会做的，博士，”Erik说，“但首先，我我想试试别的东西。”

Erik包裹住Charles的睾丸和阴茎，然后突然将什么东西合上，第二条皮带正裹在Charles阴茎上了。

Charles试图在Erik在非常超然平静的状态下触碰他的阴茎时保持静止，但是他在听到自己的嘴里发出变调的呻吟时感到有些尴尬。

“你的声音真美呀，Xavier博士，”Erik轻轻地说，“比音乐更动听。”

Charles只是呜咽，他说不出话来。那一对阴茎环并不痛，但是让他比之前感到更加受制了……他很享受这种感觉。

“我希望你不会认为我们这就结束了，博士，”Erik说，他的声音甚至是平滑的，“难的地方才刚开始。”他退出了Charles的视线。

Charles轻轻浅浅地呼吸，希望着会有什么玩具或者手指进入他，但是相反，他感觉到有什么东西，让他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，“噢我的天啊，”他大声说，他的脑子迅速地告知他他一点是感觉到了……Erik的舌头在那里，在舔他的后穴，往上舔到他睾丸底部，然后又回到他的括约肌，推进里面。

Charles哭出来，拱起脊背，这样使他的乳头被大力地拉扯着。他在痛苦与狂喜间的微妙之处。Erik正用他的舌头操着Charles的屁股，这个行为让人感到非常亲密，这是Charles曾经幻想过被强迫为别人做的事情，但是他从未真正经历过，无论是主动还是被动。

这实在太强烈了，他有打算说出安全词，但是他确定自己没法做更多任何让Erik停下来的事情，Charles这是颤抖着，他的下巴运动着但没有声音发出来。

“说些什么，博士，”Erik温和地说，“如果我不能收集到实验数据的话那还有什么意义呢？”

“这很强烈，”Charles最终用喘息的声音说。

“黄色，”Erik说，走过来坐在Charles旁边，抚摸他的头发，“强烈并不总是好的，”Erik说，他又回到他自己了，他的脸上表现出关心与担忧，“一切都还好吗？你想要我做些什么别的吗？”

Charles对坐在他身边的那个男人感到一阵强烈的爱意，“你真是不可思议，”他真诚地说，“我——我能要你在我能看到你的地方吗？”

Erik短暂地合了合眼睛，“当然，”他轻轻地说，对Charles也是对自己。他轻轻地拉扯了一下Charles乳头上的细线，得到一声吸气。

“你会发现下一件事情也是我想做得非常强烈的，”Erik说，“你想要我告诉你那是什么吗？”

Charles微笑起来，咬了咬唇，摇摇头。即使他想到他和Erik已经在场景之前谈得足够多了，但他仍然想要惊喜。

突然，Erik又变成机器人Erik了，尽管他只是坐直了身体，脸上的肌肉稍稍有些移动，“你准备好检查的下一个部分了吗，Xavier博士？”

“你这个卑鄙小人，”Charles断然说，“一旦我的同事找到了我……”

“没人会来找你的，博士，”Erik说，“你是我的，用来取悦我，就像你也曾让我认为我是你的一样。”Erik的手在Charles的身体上向下抚摸，推动一只膝盖，让它拉扯Charles的乳头，Charles又开始呜咽。

“我注意到你后面有个小孔隙，”Erik说，他手抚摸过Charles的阴茎，放在Charles的臀缝间。“我很想看看放些合适的东西会是什么样子。”

“不，”Charles说，“不，你不能——”

一个顶部是圆形的，冰凉的金属物钻进了Charles的括约肌，他要说的话都被他的吸气声给堵了回去。进入得很顺利，明显覆盖着什么润滑的东西，Erik开始将那东西推进拉出，这过程中一直看着Charles的脸。

Charles的嘴因为这感觉而无力微张，他的第一感觉是个假阳具，但你似乎更像是一种肛塞，因为他似乎更加宽，而且更加深入到他的里面。他在Erik用那东西抽插他屁股时毫不羞耻地呻吟，几乎所有的感觉都集中到这里。他的表情扭曲，下颚无力，但坚定地注视着Erik的眼睛。

“碰碰我的阴茎，”Charles绝望地低语，希望Erik还记得他并不想乞求。而Erik俯下身体，开始舔吻他的阴茎，舌尖在阴茎头部打转。

Charles在这刺激下除了扭动什么也做不了，这又拉扯了他的乳头。

Erik在终于将Charles的阴茎含进嘴里缓缓推进肛塞，Charles紧紧吸着肛塞，感到被填满，Erik将他的头离开他的阴茎。

“我很高兴看到你最终决定合作，Xavier博士，”Erik说，“我最后的测试也许你不会那么喜欢。”

“我表示怀疑，”Charles吸气，他知道他出戏了，但是他不在乎。

“请告知我你在测试过程中的疼痛程度，博士。”

Charles看向Erik，看到他手里握着条短马鞭，“噢天啊，”一道恐惧击中了他，如果这会造成伤害呢？

Erik用短马鞭在他的大腿上轻轻击打，Charles喘息，因为这很不错，这并不太重——实际上他还想要更重一点。

“请告知我你在测试过程中的疼痛程度，博士。”Erik重复着和刚才一模一样的话，用一模一样的语调。Charles想他是否真的是机器人，他想的这个可能性让Charles觉得更有趣了。“四，”他最后说。

“谢谢你，博士，感谢你的合作。”Erik在他大腿的另一侧鞭打了一下，比刚才稍稍重一些。

“完美，”Charles呻吟，没法想出能用什么数字来描述，“总之就是完美的程度。”

“我很高兴听到这个，博士。我打算放最灵敏的器具在你身体内部，以便让我获得更多的数据。”

“是的，最后，操我，”Charles呻吟，完全放弃了角色扮演，但他很感激Erik仍然在角色中。好吧，他已经警告过Charles了。

Erik慢慢地把肛塞拿出来，用最宽的部分来回了几次，以确保Charles已经完全地被扩张好了。

Charles看到Erik正注视着他的脸，Erik依然惊人的在角色中，他用阴茎插入Charles的后穴，由于之前肛塞的效果，比平时更容易进入。事实上，他的阴茎在几秒之内就已经完全地埋入Charles了。

“我认为这些东西会干扰到我的实验，”Erik思考着说，拨动那些连接着Charles乳头的细线，这让Charles扭动起来。他身体前倾，松开Charles的左乳头，感觉到Charles的屁股收紧了，紧紧吸住他的阴茎，他的乳头也迅速地充血回红。Erik舔了舔被刚被松开的乳头，使Charles发出尖厉的哀鸣。

“这非常具有启发性，博士，我该对另一边这样做吗？”

“是的，拜托了，”Charles用破碎的声音说，在另一个乳头被松开涌起疼痛时紧绷起来，但Erik柔软的舌头稍微减轻了一些痛苦。

“我收集到了很多不错的的资料，”Erik喃喃地说，开始操Charles，令人发疯地缓慢。他现在以膝盖作为支撑，没有把重心放在手上，Charles在每一次有力的插入时注视着Erik下腹的肌肉。

“你真是件艺术品，”Charles喘息道。

“那么你是一位极具天赋的艺术家，”Erik回应，他的表情依然平板机械。Charles看着Erik拿起短马鞭。  
“是的，”他说，他现在不害怕了，不在他已经感受过这个之后害怕。Erik在他酸疼的乳头下几英寸的地方来了一次完美的鞭击，Charles看见一道小小的红痕显现。

“更多，”Charles说。Erik继续平稳地操着他，带着测量般的抚摸，并在此鞭打了他几次，每一次都在他的下腹，但不在完全相同的地方。

Charles突然渴望一个口塞，尽管他知道Erik不会给他的。他将头转向一边，他在每一次愉悦而并非痛苦的鞭打下闭上眼睛，Erik依然操着他，并用短马鞭鞭打着他。

然后模式起了些变化，“怎么了？为什么要停下？”他问，模糊地看着Erik。

“我想在我的实验中增加最后一个部分，博士。”一只光滑、戴着手套的手抓住了他的阴茎，并开始缓慢地抚摸。Charles用他几乎睁不开的眼睛注视着他迷人的男朋友再次开始操他，依然缓慢，他阴茎抽插的节奏与手上抚摸的节奏一模一样。

然后——短马鞭又开始击打在他大腿上。

Charles几乎没有注意到他的头向后仰着，然后他大叫出声。他在绝对与怀疑这些事物中纠缠撕扯：Erik可以完全协调和谐这一切，以及狂喜，漂浮般的快乐。他知道他应该看着Erik，但是他只想要永远停留在这完美的时刻……在片刻后他意识到，不，他想要高潮，他马上要到了，但是他想要Erik先到。

“用力操我，”他喘息，“我想你先到。”

Erik在听到Charles的话后放下马鞭，双手紧紧抓住Charles的臀部，快速又用力地操进去。Charles用他几乎睁不开的眼睛注视着的，Erik在他的眼睛里看到他自己正在做什么：眉头皱起，嘴巴微张，在他用力操Charles的时候，汗水顺着脸廓流下。

Erik在他开始高潮的时候放缓了速度，发出柔软的声音，然后他立刻抓住Charles的勃起，熟练巧妙地撸动，另一只手轻轻抚摸着Charles一边酸痛的乳头。Charles在几秒内开始高潮了，Erik立刻解开了阴茎环，这时Charles的屁股紧紧吸住Erik正在释放的阴茎，Erik紧咬着牙齿，因为这太过强烈的快感而发出大声的呻吟。

“Erik，”Charles突然说，声音里带着一些恐惧，“你在流血。”

Erik在他看到Charles正在看的地方时，那一瞬间忘记了自己正被紧紧吸住的阴茎。他戴着黑色PVC手套的手腕下流出些许血液。

“哎呀，对此非常抱歉，”Erik随意地说，就好像 _把血滴在客户身上_ 不是他最可怕的噩梦一样。他小心地退出他的阴茎，手扶住保险套的边缘。

“怎么了？你受伤了吗？为什么你在流血？”Charles声音里的恐慌让Erik心痛。

依然有血从手套下流出来，Erik必须把他的手放下去以避免将血滴在Charles身上，但是Charles依然被捆绑着。“我能解开你，或者我可以处理好这个，”他冷静地说。他知道Charles肯定非常的不适了，如果他在解决手套之前去松开Charles，他的血肯定会全弄到Charles身上，因为血会从手套里流出来。他不愿意这样做。

Charles的脸上充满了痛苦与犹豫，“见鬼！我真没法保持太久了，我的腿——该死。Emma能解开我吗？”

Erik给了Charles非常惊讶的一眼，“你——你能接受这个吗？”

“你还戴着避孕套，所以我想我屁股里面不会漏出来什么？”

Erik露出微笑，尽管他没打算这样做，“不，你不会的。”

“那就没事。去做你要做的吧，我确定她见过更糟的。但是拜托，叫她快点？”

Erik冲去了接待处，除了他的手套外，依然裸着身子一副刚操过的汗津津样子，“你能解开Charles吗？”

她本在手机上看着什么，突然抬起头，惊讶地看着他， _“什么？”_

“现在，拜托了，”他对她坚定地说，相信她会去做的，然后他走到浴室的急救箱处，在取下手套时露出痛苦的表情，感觉到巨大的内疚，他毁了他和Charles的场景，因为他的愚不可及。这些绷带离刚刚裹上还不到一个小时就浸满了血，血痂都因为他自己过度用力的动作给全扯掉了。

他清洁了伤口，又再次裹上了绷带。当他走出浴室的时候，Charles像是刚洗过澡，穿好了衣服，和Emma一起坐在会客间谈笑着什么。当Charles看见Erik的时候，突然停下了笑声。

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”他问道。Emma朝Erik耸耸肩，然后溜出了房间。

“你该去看看另一个家伙，”Erik玩笑道，但这没什么效果。

Charles交叉起双臂，“Emma告诉了我你做的，”他说，明显很不开心，“Erik——我知道有些事情在烦扰你，但是我不知道那会使你伤害自己。”

“我没有——”Erik抗议，但是当他意识到这正是他所做的时，他叹了口气吞下了自己的话语，“我很抱歉，Charles。我确实有些麻烦——”他对于自己在Charles面前缺乏控制而感到焦虑，他深呼吸，强迫自己继续，“我以为我已经成功的把那些——Shaw对我的训练——放到身后了，”他犹豫地说，喉咙干渴。 _虐待_ 这个词掠过他的脑海，但他不能这样对Charles说，“但是他那样对你之后——”

Charles抱住他，尽管他依然汗津津的，赤裸着，“噢我的天，Erik，当然，我很抱歉。我不想你为我担心——我很好，真的。而且Shaw也完全没有影响到我的生活。”

Erik深深地注视着Charles美丽的蓝眼睛，那一刻几乎要相信了——噢，他想要相信他——但是Erik记起他早先和Angel在电话里的谈话，以及Shaw是怎么打算勒索Charles的。而且他知道他应该告诉Charles，但是Erik突然意识到也许他可以解决这件事，而Charles甚至不用知道。

Erik倾身向前，温柔地亲吻Charles，“我有个大忙要请你帮，”他喃喃地说。

“你的愿望就是我的命令，亲爱的。”

Erik向他的男朋友深情地微笑，“我的手今天已经上了三次绷带了，而且我非常需要洗个澡，但是我不想把手弄湿。你可以——帮我洗澡吗？”

Charles朝他展开一个缓慢的微笑，“荣幸之至。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik做了一个角色扮演的场景，Erik扮演了一个类似于David8的角色，Charles是个被Erik“俘获”起来做“实验”的科学家——乳夹、舔肛、马鞭、肛珠——但他是在他说所说的一个“身体检查”中开始使用的这些。有两个人评论道我该写上医疗kink的警告，但我个人认为这不算是医疗kink——没有导管，灌肠，巨大的温度计什么的。对我而言这只是可怕的机器人kink。事实上我的确喜欢更多的意见，如果你也有这样的时刻的话，但是不管怎么说，你可是已经看见警告了哦！（作者原话翻译）


	9. Shaw's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告在章末。

有时候，Shaw痛恨必须要有 _客户_ 。

并非说他不喜欢主导别人——他喜欢，非常喜欢。但是那些付他钱被主导的人真的仅仅只是想要被宠爱，并不是想要突破他们的界限。他们会对合适程度的拍打感到满足，然后他们就会出门然后回家，然后忘记这个，直到再次出现渴望。他们不想这样 _生活_ 。

 _母牛_ ，Sebastian毫不客气地想。将客户转变成真正的优秀sub是很难的。Sebastian所渴求的重视的那种sub的那些人甚至不知道他们自己是sub——那些叛逆而易感的人，想要被打破，但是他们将欲望深深掩埋，所以他们甚至意识不到自己内心深处的渴望。有些人在这条路上走得非常艰难——直到他们服从。因为服从是壮丽的。

在他聚会后的周一，他有两名客户，耗尽了他的精力，特别是他度过了一个非常耗费体力的周末之后。他的周末差不多和他所计划的一样，尽管在Erik出现得太早而救走了他的小男朋友时出现了一点点意外，但是他告诉自己这并 _没有什么_ 太大的差别——他又想念起Xavier男孩的嘴了，但是他到处都能得到不错的口交，真的。

Sebastian在晚上再次回到俱乐部前，他一般会回家待上几个小时。他并不是地狱火俱乐部唯一的所有者，但是他最近与另一位所有者有了争执，所以Shaw认为出现在俱乐部里是有必要的——尽管他这时候更像在家里和他的家庭sub们一起。

他们在Sebastian走进门时跪着等待着他，除了项圈之外全身赤裸，他的私人奴隶：两个女人和一个男人。

他真的还想要另一个男人加入他的收藏，但是他试着不去考虑这件事。

荡妇有些呼吸困难，像是她刚刚赶过来就位，这对Sebastian来说并不是什么问题。这向他展示了她是多么的献身于此。无论如何……她应该早就要到这里了，平静地等待他。他轻轻摸了摸她的脸，“我等会儿会来惩罚你，”他在她耳边低语，她因为激动而颤抖起来。

他宠溺地微笑，有时候他们行为不规矩，仅仅只是一点点，是需要一些更多的关注。这可以理解。Sub们就像是小孩，他们并不总是清楚自己的需要，所以需要非常细心地留意着这些线索。

“吹箫者，”他坐下，坐在他的躺椅上发出一声叹息，“口交。”

吹箫者爬向他，双眼服从地低垂，直到他爬到Sebastian前方。他开始解Sebastian的裤子，有些太急切了，直到Sebastian将手插进他头发里，然后扯紧，直到这个年轻男人因为痛苦而畏缩，“慢一点，”Sebastian温柔地说，“我想要感受一下期待。”

吹箫者顺从地慢了下来。

平心而论，Sebastian所做的并非和他想要的一致，他喜欢告诉他们用不同的方式去做，而且sub们又渴望着指令，所以就是这样了。

当吹箫者温暖的口腔包裹住Sebastian的阴茎时，他满足地叹了口气。他真的非常擅长这个，在他移动脑袋的时候发出像个妓女一样的柔软呻吟，毫不羞耻。

妓女和荡妇依然顺从地跪在门边。他的三个sub都有着优秀的体质，只是稍微有些太瘦，因为Sebastian喜欢他们这样。他在他的责任之外还小心地关注着他们的卡路里摄取量以及日常锻炼，作为一名专业的dom以及绑缚俱乐部的部分所有者——除去这些责任外，他还有许多工作，但是Sebastian并不是个不负责任的人。即使他让一个sub被绑缚着然后忽视他好几个小时，而又没有什么理由，以及也许有时候还不止几个小时，但这是训练出一名优秀的sub所要付出的代价。

Sebastian看了看跪在地上的两个人，他只想要在他的口交中放松一下，但是他对她们也有责任。她们需要做一些取悦他事情，不然她们会很沮丧，多么可怜的生物啊。

“妓女，去给我端饮料，你可以走。”他让步道，因为除非他给予允许，不然他们只能爬行，让她爬着去给他端饮料在逻辑上难以实现。有时候，他会给他们设置“无法完成”的情景——没有比有时候除了服从别无选择更让sub感觉好了——但是他现在没有时间做。

然后，他所剩的时间不多，他想他应该现在就鞭打荡妇，“荡妇，去拿我的鞭子——用你的膝盖，你这个婊子，别以为你也可以像妓女一样走——去拿给我。”

她的脸美丽地红起来，然后开始爬向走廊。

Shaw闭上眼睛，在口交服务中放松。他的脑子里想到他为什么这么生气——这都是从上周开始的，当Erik火冒三丈地出现在后包厢，用项圈把人从那里带走。很明显Erik非常非常关心那男孩，——甚至，如果他对自己承认的话，比给过Shaw的所有关注还要多。这是最伤人的一点。

他想他和Erik分开后所做的都非常成熟。Erik坚持他是一名dom——好的。他开始了自己的生意——好的。他来Shaw的俱乐部招揽自己的客户——也没关系，不过这更多的是因为Erik的那些dom“技术”吸引的都是那些Shaw认为最无聊的客户。

但是他竟然出现在后包厢，因为那么一点不值一提的小事而揍了Azazel，就在Sebastian鼻子底下——这过界了。真是只见新人笑——

吹箫者发出一个窒息的声音，Sebastian意识到他将阴茎强推进了他sub的喉咙里。Sebastian扯着男孩的头发将他扯开，在吹箫者发出沉重的喘息时用平滑的声音说，“你只是不能深吞到我想要的程度，这没关系，”他永远不会向他们道歉——这让他显得软弱。但是他也很轻易就能原谅他们的错误——好吧，一般而言。这取决于那事情是否是他们应该更好地知道的。

他也许应该在这周找个时间好好的操他们——每一个洞，让他们被完全地使用，归他们的主人所有。他真该在今晚就这样做，在度过那整个周末后，但是他今晚仍然不得不去俱乐部，考虑到那里又有多少洞吧，这看起来真是——令人精疲力尽。

Sebastian叹了口气，然后用手势像吹箫者表示他已经休息得足够了，可以完成口交了。当吹箫者重新开始工作的时候，一个难过的想法浮现在他的脑中，也许他真的太老了些，不足以支撑三个家庭sub了。他仅仅只是没有他以前那么具有性精力，他可以命令他们互相操，而且他这么做了，在有时候，但是这有些浪费这三个sub了，如果他不能定期地操遍他们的话。

他可以卖掉他们中的一个或两个，他被逗乐了——他们都训练的足够好了，即使他们也许会在这之后感到可怕的背叛感——但是，当然，“之后”就不是他的事了，一旦他们已经被卖掉了的话。他觉得对有些责任是因为即使世界上有许多想要成为“主人”的人都想要被训练好的，美丽的奴隶，Sebastian也有非常合理的担心，他们只是看过些性虐电影，或者他们并不真的理解作为一名dom应该负起的责任——那些人只是想要掌握那些美丽的，服从的生物。Sebastian付出了很多努力来让他的sub变得完美，他觉得他应该保护他的创造物。

但是——如果Erik能做他的家庭sub的话，他愿意拿他这三个sub换。

妓女端回他的饮料，然后跪在他脚边，双目低垂。“谢谢你，妓女，”Sebastian说，伸出手轻轻扯了扯她的头发。她值得这样的奖励，但是他已经太累了而没法再付出更多精力，“你可以在我高潮后从吹箫者嘴里吸出我的精液，”他愉快地决定。

“谢谢您，主人，”她回答。

荡妇又再次出现了，她爬行着，嘴里咬着一根鞭子。Sebastian忍不住轻笑，他感觉稍微好了些——他的sub们确实让他开心，尽管并不是像他对sub们做他真正想做的那些事一样开心。他在看着荡妇爬过来时想着。

Sebastian在他第一次见到Erik的时候就注意到了他，大概是五年前。他是个引人注目的人，这个脸上失落茫然的英俊男人穿着[一条紧身的灰色牛仔裤和一件破了的T恤](https://41.media.tumblr.com/00bb219910d87093f6555f0883bbb267/tumblr_nmqymrFqBO1u4wcs2o1_500.png)，但这并没有掩盖多少他肌理分明的身体。Sebastian马上感到了些挫败，但他可不是会先出手的那个人。相反，他在Erik面前提出自己对于鞭打的观点，好几次，又好几个月，直到他得到Erik的注意——他得到了。

在Sebastian见到Erik的几个月后，Erik看着他大概鞭打了一打人之后，Erik第一次接近他，询问关于能被训练为——一名dom的事情。Sebastian几乎要轻蔑的哼出声：这人在欺骗自己。所以Sebastian很礼貌地拒绝了，告诉Erik他不知道他在问什么。

Erik有些不高兴，但并没有完全阻止他。偶尔地，Sebastian会看到Erik在鞭打一些人，当Erik偷偷看向Sebastian的脸时，还以为Sebastian不知道，下意识地在寻求允许，寻求引导——Sebastian确保他看到的都是怀疑和反对。Sebastian知道在这个足够固执的男人给他他想要的之前，他必须再把他吊得就一点，如果Sebastian没有耐心的话，他将什么也得不到。

Sebastian的回忆被荡妇带着鞭子到他身边而打断，“站起来，弯腰，抓住你的脚踝，”他粗粝地命令——吹箫者的口交过程非常好。荡妇立刻照做，Shaw开始有节奏地鞭打她的屁股，只偶尔地打到了她的阴部，并不重。他总是增加力度的，这是他的方式，他又回到了自己的回忆中。

在Erik追着他想要dom训练后的几个月，Shaw不情愿地告诉Erik他可以训练他，但是Erik要做Shaw告诉他的所有事。Erik毫无困难地同意了，然后Shaw给他签了一份合同——他在很早就学会了合同的价值。

他开始得非常简单无辜，他向Erik解释道他需要了解作为一名sub的所有，然后Erik接受了他的每一个命令，每一个要求——即使他有时候在技术上确实是别无选择，只能接受，这也是Shaw所做的一部分。但是Erik从未真正屈服，他从未被打破。Shaw训练过的sub都会达到在某个时刻，他们会完全地瓦解、哭泣、答应要为Sebastian做任何事。但是Erik从未到达、或者想要Sebastian带他达到那里过，就算他越来越过分地推动Erik的界限，试图让他放弃控制，或是仅仅只是让他哭泣——最接近的时刻是Erik因为Shaw用非常极端的方式控制他的进食而呕吐的时候。

Sebastian的注意力被迫集中了回来，因为荡妇开始哭泣。Sebastian发现他鞭打的力度比他预想的要重了一些。“好吧，下一次，在那该死的门前等我，”他厉声道。将她从身边推开，她摔到在地用手支撑着，仍然在低低地哭泣。Sebastian又回到了他的想法中，茫然地操着吹箫者的脸直到接近高潮。

Erik并不乐于当一名sub，尽管Sebastian _确定_ 他内心深处是渴望的。他接受了Shaw抛出的一切指令而没有抱怨，仅仅只是抿紧嘴唇——shaw用手边的任何东西操他，连低声呜咽都没有发出，甚至Shaw用自己的阴茎和一个假阳具同时——他接受过任何惩罚，而打乱了Shaw的心绪：Erik的超脱令人沮丧，而又同时让Shaw感到性奋。

然后他几乎以为他要把这份痴迷抛到身后了，直到Charles Fucking Xavier出现。

尽管Xavier男孩非常容易操纵，几乎不值得Shaw这么多的注意力，但至少还是有一些好处的——Shaw手里Xavier的那些影片，他现在又有些东西可以制住Erik了。也许他只有一个立足点而已……但是Sebastian有了这么一个立足点，能做的事情可就多多了。

Shaw在这想法中高潮了，射进了吹箫者的嘴巴深处。“给妓女，”他喘息道，满意地看着他的男sub亲吻他的女sub，将精液推入她的嘴里，而她正贪婪地吮吸。他在心中记下要在妓女的晚餐中减去七十五卡路里，然后立刻修正为六十卡路里，因为他没法保证吹箫者有没有留一些给他自己，这个贪婪的口交婊子。他弄乱那男人的头发，发出深情的叹息。

 

**

当Erik走进Charles家时有些不敢相信，“你拥有这个，”他平平地陈述这个事实。四件雅致且配好了家具的卧室，一间独立住宅房，在曼哈顿。Erik不知道这得值多少钱，但是他敢打赌这肯定比Sebastian在汉普顿的房子值钱多了。

“遗憾的是，没错，”Charles叹气，“我宁愿租，但是我来得很匆忙，房屋经纪人又说这是最符合我需求的。我怀疑这也是他们最好的一间了。”

“这……很大，”Erik笨拙地说。这实在是非常大，几乎让他觉得恐旷了，这么大的空间很难完全控制……“你怎么会有时间清洁这里的？”他冲口而出。

“噢，我有位管家，”Charles说，他的脸有些红，“这提醒我了，我得给片新钥匙给她。你饿吗？”他最后一句话说的很轻快，似乎想要换个话题。

Charles走进厨房，Erik跟在他后面，“她给我做了些吃的我只要加热就好了，尽管我们也可以出去吃，如果你更想的话，”他说，他看着冰箱，几乎是在喋喋不休，“噢，你看，意大利面还有加热指南。你觉得怎么样？”

“当然很好，”Erik呐呐地说。有位管家给他提前做好了饭，还附上了加热指南？这是个Erik不熟悉的世界，他想起他唯一真正认识的另外一个有钱人就是Shaw了（但是Shaw从来不会 _花钱请_ 管家或厨师——他让他的sub们做这些），这让Erik想起他还需要照料一些事情。他看了一会儿，然后想起他如果现在发短信给Emma的话，还能赶在她还在工作室的时候。“我得给Emma发个短信，”Erik说，“不好意思。”

Charles摇摇头对他露出笑容，“不用为你发短信而感到不好意思，但是你这样很可爱。”他开始苦苦思索着弄清楚意大利面的加热指南，这时Erik在发短信给Emma： ** _请尽快打电话给猪仔，请他以后的场景都去找_** ** _shaw_** ** _。_**

 ** _？？？？？_** 她马上回复了过来。

 ** _很显然我在操他的继兄，_** Erik发过去，然后又很快加了一句 ** _别告诉他这个！！_**

她回了他一张小小的黄色脸上眼睛睁得大大的表情，Erik对着他的电话皱了皱眉。有时候这些东西让他觉得自己是个老人家。

“你多少岁了？”他突然问Charles。

Charles朝他微笑，刚刚将意大利面放进炉子里。“二十七，”他微笑着说，“所以我可以问你同样的问题吗？我一直超级想问的。”

“你一直超级想问？那你为什么没问过？”Erik逗弄着他。

Charles走到他跟前，伸出手臂环住Erik的腰，他的脸上带着些恶作剧般的淘气，“好吧，这似乎不太礼貌呢，如果我这样问的了话，不知道你还会不会给我提供‘特殊服务’。”

Erik的嘴角不知不觉地露出一个微笑，Charles也因为他的反应而笑起来，“你还没有老到不能被放在我的膝盖上拍打的地步，你知道的。”Erik说，倾身过去用鼻尖磨蹭Charles的耳朵。

“好吧，谢天谢地，”Charles带着满足的微笑说，转过头亲吻Erik，“那么你 _多大_ 了？”

“三十八，”Erik说，边亲吻着Charles的脖子。他不想试图开始什么，当然如此，他只是喜欢用嘴唇感受Charles。

Charles发出哼哼声，他闭上眼睛，享受着亲吻，“和我想的一样，”他说，“我算过，从你告诉我……”他声音渐渐低了下去。

是的，从Erik告诉他关于他家庭的那些事。Erik突然意识到他有好几天没有看Magda和Anya的照片了，甚至都没想她们，他内疚起来。他调出手机上的照片，Charles困惑地被他拉开了一些。

Erik调出照片盯了一会儿，在Charles面前这样做他感到非常的尴尬与恐慌，但是他也不愿贬低他的行为，不去好好地看，去看看她们，他的家庭，让他在生活的许多方面感到有价值的一件事，包括他在Shaw那的那些时光里。他坚定地相信着 _她们爱我，我在那么多的日子是里被爱的……_ 尽管有些那里的有些日子实在是糟糕到他都无法去相信。

“一切都还好吗？”Charles轻轻地问，Erik抬起头有些模糊地看着他，这让Erik对自己感到恼怒，为他无法控制地在Charles面前掉泪而恼怒。

“我没事，”他说，吞下那些感受，“我总是看着她们的照片，每一天，所以我不会忘记她们。这是我唯一的一张照片，”他补充道。

“噢，Erik。”Charles拥抱他，很长很长的时间，“你并非任何时候都需要那么坚强，”Charles喃喃说，“你也是个人类，你也经历过许多不愉快的事情。你可以悲伤。”

Charles的话对Erik并没有什么用，他不知道如何处理他们，他给了他一个困惑的微笑，以及另一个亲吻，这个亲吻在Charles张开嘴让Erik的舌头滑进去时由纯洁变得火辣。

Erik缓慢而深入地亲吻，他并不想发展成一场性爱，他们的关系开始得并不长，他和Charles花了很多时间在这上头。他想知道Charles在卧室外是什么样的人……尽管与此同时，Erik害怕Charles看到他在性之外是什么样的人。在床上，在场景中，Erik知道他在做什么，他总是知道什么事情该做什么话该说——而在其他的地方，他感到不得其所，就像一个方形的木栓要去适应圆形的孔。

Charles在Erik慢慢拉开彼此时给了他一个轻柔，询问的微笑。“我，呃……”他感觉自己欠Charles一个解释，可是他不知道怎样用语言表达他心里的那些复杂想法，他只能回到他所了解的东西，“我们从来没有过“事后”聊天，这个下午，”他说，“迟到总比不到好。那会很尴尬吗，要Emma解开你的时候？”

“不，事实上，”Charles说，带着微笑想了想，“她对于此事非常专业。”

“我很高兴听到这个，”Erik说，“你对于那个场景还有什么别的想法吗？

Charles眨眨眼，“噢，嗯，那很棒，你真是不可思议，”他说，然后又羞怯地加了句，“我从来没有被舔过后面——这个，呃，意料之外。”

“噢！”Erik睁大了眼，“我——噢，我想我比和客户在一起更自由发挥了些，我没想要……”

“这很好，”Charles安慰地说，“我是说，我喜欢这个，呃，很明显。”

Erik摇头，微微皱眉，“我应该先问你的。”

“好吧，呃……是的，我想是这样。”Charles看起来对于他说出来的话有些惊讶，在Erik回答之前，他吞了一口然后赶紧说，“没有什么我会反对的事，实际上，我也曾有些幻想过……同时接受以及，呃，给予。我想我只是想要一点点更多的……积累。”他看着Erik，带着抱歉的笑容，额头上带着因焦虑而产生的纹路。

Erik点头，试着转换到他的专业性人格，这样他就不会让Charles看到他对自己有多么的生气，因为他越过了Charles的界限，他没想到过Charles也许会不喜欢这个。“我很抱歉之前没有和你谈论更多的细节，”他小心地说，不管Charles的抗议而温柔地握住了他的手，“我能弄清一下吗——你也从来没有舔过别人，但是这是你感兴趣的？”

Charles点头，潮红爬上了他的脸，“为数不多还没做过的，”他说，然后眨眨眼，“好吧，也许说起来很幼稚。”

Erik忍不住朝他笑起来，然后倾身温柔地亲吻Charles，流连不舍地亲吻他，“我必须得承认我期待着夺走你最后一块处子地，那么”他在再次亲吻Charles之前，用粗哑低沉的声音靠着Charles的唇说，“无论你什么时候准备好了，都可以。”

“我想你不会等太久，”Charles低声回应，拉下Erik给了他男朋友一个肮脏湿润的吻。

烤箱哔了一声，然后Charles恋恋不舍地离开Erik的唇去检查烤箱，Erik偷偷感到安心，因为他不知道他还能不能有足够的精力开始这二十四小时内的第三轮性爱，他真的没那么年轻了。

“噢，我把时间设错了，”Charles带着笑说，“我们在晚餐之前能有很多时间了，有什么你在在这三十分钟里做的吗？”他诱人地舔了舔唇。

“呃……”Erik看着Charles，感到自己被撕扯开来。Charles想要的非常明显，但是Erik不想他们的关系里全都只有性……以及，Erik的精力也需要被考虑到。“我注意到，在另一间房，你在那有副象棋。”他说，“你下棋吗？”

Charles给了他惊讶的一眼，“是的，我很喜欢下棋，”他说，“自从我搬来这里就没玩过了，你想来一局吗？”

Erik点头。一个结构性的活动让他感觉更好，更踏实，“我也有很多年没玩过了，所以可能有些生疏了，但是我很喜欢。”

Charles给了他一个温柔的吻，“我会对你宽容一些的。”他微笑着说。

 

**

 

Shaw在这儿，把身体的重量压在Charles身上，火热而吃力。Charles试着踢开他，但是他的腿动不了——Shaw做了些什么，做了些让他动不了的事，他正在烙印他……

“Charles，拜托，醒来！你没事的，你很安全！”

Charles猛然醒来，带着喘息。在他床上的不是Shaw，这是Erik，他正捧着他一边的脸。

“噢天，”Charles喘息道，关于Shaw的那些回忆压着他，仍然历历在目。“我以为——你是Shaw，然后你想要烙印我——我是说他想——等等，我 _打_ 了你吗？”

Erik没有回答，但是他抚开Charles脸上的头发，“只是个噩梦，我很好，Charles，继续睡吧。”

Charles叹了口气躺了回去，令人惊讶地很快睡着了。Erik在床上躺了一会儿，想起他有过的那些噩梦——都是在那场Magda和Anya在那场火灾中去世后，然后就是在Shaw之后。他在噩梦后醒来身边从未有人过，他想知道能和别人一起起床这是好还是坏。

偶尔地，他依然会梦到Magda，但是以前那些关于她的梦是最为苦乐参半的——他梦到他们在他那辆老本田上，当他们还是少年，刚刚离开高中，他们在那车上花了许多时间。他大多数以及第一次性爱体验，就是在那辆车上，但也还有许多许多和Magda聊天的时候，他们谈这个世界，以及他们要去做什么，还有一旦他们生活在一起的事。

当Erik梦到Magda的时候，他们又在他的老本田里，一起坐在后座上，她倚靠着他，聊着他现在生活的各个方面。他在梦中感觉他有什么想要告诉她的，但是他不能，就在她给他一些关于工作与生活的建议时，他终于记起来了——“Magda！我做了个可怕的梦——你死在了火灾中！”她向他悲伤地微笑，说，“但是我的确死了，Erik——”然后这个梦就模糊溶解开来，Erik醒来，仍然能记得一切。

在他醒来时，这些梦让他有些心痛，但是这更像是一小部分的Magda还和他在一起，这也以一种奇怪的方式让他觉得开心。

Charles看上去完全睡着了，但是Erik现在却更清醒了。他悄悄地下了床，走下Charles的超级大房子的楼梯，微波炉上的蓝色时间显示12:45am，对于Erik的标准来说不算太晚，他经常在2点左右才上床睡觉。

他知道Charles有早课，所以他们很早就上床了，Charles在十一点就开始打呵欠，上床代表着许多许多的抚摸和亲吻，但幸运的是Charles没有要继续更多。Erik很开心看到Charles在经历了关于Shaw的噩梦后可以很快继续睡着。

这让Erik也想起了Shaw，他在四年前离开Shaw，而且他无法真正了解他在那些日子里的感受——事实上，他一直把那些记忆胡乱地堆放着，把他和Shaw看待得非常分离，一直到最近。

Erik把这些事情的绝大部分都归咎于自己，Shaw有半年时间都一直告诉他他不会训练Erik，给的理由只有“他不知道他所要求的是什么”。所以Erik试着自己主导别人，在他第一次在地狱火的公共房间鞭打和拍打人的时候，Erik觉得他很擅长于此，用别人想要的力度鞭打别人，但是他没有自然的控制者的风度，这是他觉得一名dom需要的，而Sebastian Shaw有这种风度。但是这没什么作用，Shaw似乎很有兴趣看Erik尝试主导别人，尽管他一直在拒绝训练Erik。

当Sebastian最终，不情愿地，同意训练他时，Erik已经做好了最坏的打算，尤其是当Shaw像他解释道他需要像一名sub一样生活。在一开始的时候，Erik用了几次他的安全词，直到他认识到这样会让Shaw有多不悦。而且Shaw总是确保人们在做他认为他们想做的事情时无法说出安全词，但是令Erik羞愧的是，他用了很长时间才弄清这一点。

Erik不适地转了转想法。甚至在四年之后，他依然困惑于他的感受，并因为他的困惑而感到羞愧，最让他羞愧的是他心甘情愿地让Shaw一步一步地虐待他，直到Erik终于意识到Shaw的目的完全不是训练他成为一名dom，绝对是其他的什么目的，有些Erik无法完全理解的。他知道Shaw对他的极度不满——Shaw有时候会发很大脾气，Erik没有给他一些他想要的反应。之后，Shaw那些道歉与甜蜜的爱抚让Erik毛骨悚然——他宁愿受惩罚。

Erik终于走出来的那一天，那天Shaw介绍Emma将成为他最新的受训dom，Erik受够了Shaw的那些“演讲”，当他跪在Shaw脚下，他知道Shaw根本不相信任何女性能成为dom——他称女dom为“傲慢自负的sub”。

所以Erik站了起来，扯下他的项圈，然后对Emma说，“我能和你谈谈吗？”——Erik告诉Emma她正参加的究竟是什么，他听到他自己向Emma说明她将会可以期待受到怎样的对待，就像他所经受的那些一样，他意识到他和Shaw已经结束了。

他在之后的一年半里都没有再见过Emma，直到他开始自己的生意。他们偶然遇见对方，她向他谈起训练的事情，而他正为自己寻求一名助手。

Erik往冰箱里看了看，发现Charles还有些啤酒——他将自己稍稍从那一天的回忆中撤出来（他数了数自己在沙袋上了多少下才把自己打得流血），所以喝杯啤酒不会违背他的规则。他打开喝了口啤酒，他意识到他第一次弄清了他对Shaw的感觉：愤怒。Shaw不是名dom，他只是个施虐狂和强奸犯。

如果没人来阻止他，Erik觉得他有责任去做。他已经开始他的计划了，既然Charles睡着了，那现在似乎是进行第二步的好时间。

他发了条短信给Angel。还不到一点，他想如果她在俱乐部工作的话肯定还没睡。 ** _Shaw_** ** _录制了他的每个场景吗？_**

他得等几分钟才会有回复，他坐在沙发上，耐心地小口喝着啤酒，直到他的电话振动起来。 ** _是的_**

**_你能拷贝一段给我吗？_ **

这一次他只等了几秒就来了回复。 ** _可以，如果你真的想看的话。_**

**_不是Charles_ ** **_的，我给Shaw_ ** **_介绍了位新客户叫Cain Marko_ ** **_。我想要他的场景录像，等那发生之后。_ **

大概等了十分钟才收到回复。 ** _这能帮_** ** _Charles/_** ** _或者弄垮Shaw_** ** _吗？_**

他松了口气，他都没意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。 ** _理想的话，都能。_**

**_真了不起。Marko_ ** **_预约的话我会告诉你的。_ **

Erik在黑暗中微笑，喝完了他的啤酒，他这才感觉到他该去睡了。

 

**

 

Charles和Erik在接下来的几天里掉进了一个模式，他们晚上在Charles家里度过，当他早上离家上班的时候，Erik会开车去他的地方准备他的一天，然后他们会在Charles家里吃晚餐。他们晚上会下下棋，看点电视，然后上床睡觉。自从周一在工作室之后，他们没有再做超出拥抱和亲吻外的事。

Erik正焦急地等待着Angel的回复，周四都还没有回答，他向Emma证实了她确实介绍Marko去了Shaw那。到了周四晚上，Erik在想着还要不要等待Angel的回复，没注意Charles已经跪在了他脚边。

“噢，嗨，”他惊讶地说，低头朝Charles微笑，“有什么我能为你做的吗？”他肯定打算做的，在三天之后。

“我在想，实际上，”Charles说着，一边爱抚着Erik的大腿，“如果有什么我能为你做的，”

“我确定没有什么是我会反对的，”Erik带着最性感的微笑说。

“不，实际上，我的意思是……好吧，我们很久没做爱了，好吧，这就是我想要的。有什么是 _你_ 想要的吗？”Charles认真地看着他。

Erik的嘴巴张开又闭上，他不确定什么回答合适，“好吧，我只是想要——你所想要的。我是说，如果我们在谈BDSM的话，那我真的不能告诉你我想要什么，这只关于 _你_ 想要什么。”

Charles给了他一个困惑的微笑，“但你才是dom，这也关于你想要什么——你是掌控的那个。”

Erik把Charles拉到他膝盖上，“并不是，”他温柔地说，“这是个错觉，但是实际上，我不会想要对你做任何我不知道你想不想要我做的事情。所以，诚实地说……你掌握着所有的主动权。”Erik在Charles耳朵后面蹭了蹭，因为这是他几天前发现的他最喜欢的Charles的部位之一。

Charles发出快乐的哼声，在他想着什么的时候，“但是你想把精液留在我脸上，那次，”他说，过了一会儿，他低声说，“你喜欢那样。”

“我不该那么做的，”Erik在亲吻着Charles脖子的间隙中说，“我没有——这么做过——呃，好吧，我甚至不想告诉你我有多久没有被口交过了。”

“但是你有想要的东西这也很好，”Charles坚持着，故意靠在Erik正变硬的勃起上，“我不介意，你知道的。”

Erik呻吟起来，尽管他已经开始解开Charles的衣领，以便能碰触到更多Charles美丽的脖颈，“我不想要你‘不介意’，我要你 _想要_ 。”

“可是，我想要，”Charles认真地说，凝视着Erik，他的眼睛蓝得发亮，“我想要你射在我脸上，Erik，”他用气声但是真诚的声音说，舔了舔唇。

“噢，操，”Erik低声说，这些话直接作用到他的阴茎上，因为他太他妈喜欢了，尽管他也有些负罪感，他感觉Charles说这些只是因为他觉得Erik会喜欢。“你不想要，”他依然拒绝道，完全脱下了Charles的衬衫，咬了咬Charles的肩膀，他的手更粗暴地在Charles的背脊上抚摸。他感觉他就站在悬崖边上，只要Charles说一声他就能跳下去……

“向我证明你拥有我，”Charles在它耳边低语，Erik发出咆哮，咬了一口他的脖子。

“是的，”Charles喘息着，他的头向后仰，向Erik展露出更多的颈部。Erik上钩了，他咬上去，然后舔着每一个咬处来抚慰。

“你会拍打我吗？”Charles气息不稳地请求。

Erik放平Charles的膝盖，把他的头朝向左边，拉下他的裤子，然后才记起这并不是个好主意。他当然看见那些红色标记仍然在Charles的屁股上时，他僵住了。“我不会——”他开始说。

“拜托，”Charles说，嘤嘤呜呜地，扭动着，用他的身体摩擦Erik的阴茎。“你从来没有光着手拍打过我，我想要感受这个，我保证没事的，拜托……”

Erik仍然犹豫，用手指沿着那些红痕触摸，“这还会痛吗？”他问。

“不，”Charles坚定地说，Erik花了很多时间来分析他的语气，以推断他有没有说真话。

他用左手的手指绕过Charles的头发，让Charles的头朝向他，给了Charles的屁股一个轻轻的测试拍打，他臀部的反弹非常吸引人。

“更多，拜托了，”Charles低声说，他的眼睛睁着，看着Erik。他们非常和谐一致，但有一点点尴尬的是Charles的一只手正努力地拉下Erik的运动裤，以便他碰到他的阴茎，Erik移了移，足够让他碰到，然后在Charles用手握住Erik的阴茎时发出一声赞赏的咕哝声。

Erik又拍打了Charles，这次重一些。 _我的_ ，他想，对于那些红色标记仍在Charles的屁股上而感到有些没理由的生气。

Charles因为愉悦而发出小小的声音，“更多，拜托。”

盯着他的屁股，Erik又拍打了一下，重到足以留下他自己的红色标记，来覆盖另一个混蛋留下的。“我的，”他低声咆哮。

Charles呻吟一声，开始抚弄手中Erik的阴茎，那很干燥，而且位置也尴尬，但是Erik专注着Charles的屁股，他又一次拍打，重一些的击打，连续而快速的三次，呼吸沉重。“我的，我的，我的！”

“你的，是的，天啊，Erik，我是你的，”Charles呻吟，更加快速地撸动Erik的阴茎。

在原始欲望的层面上，Erik因为他用手留下的暂时的红痕模糊了Charles身上那些蜡油留下伤痕而感到愉悦。Erik松开了Charles的头发，然后稍稍往旁边推了推Charles的身体，依然还横在他腿上，Erik仍然能拍打到Charles的屁股。Charles借助他的新位置，弯起右臂让他能握住Erik的阴茎——但在之前，他用一种完全堕落放荡的方式舔了舔他的手掌，Erik在整个过程中一直盯着他看。

“我还能用用这张嘴，”Erik说，将右手的两根手指横过身体送到了Charles嘴边——真正的原因是他想抬起Charles的臀部。Charles热切地吮吸着手指，在看见那红唇与舌头正湿润着Erik的中指和食指时，Erik的阴茎跳了跳。

“你想要我用手指进入你吗？”Erik问，用左手抚摸着Charles的头发，然后轻轻扯了扯，看着Charles吮吸着他的手指。他想马上就这样做，但是在他们早先关于舔肛的谈话之后，他不想做任何Charles并不欢迎的事情。

Charles点头，让Erik从他嘴里抽出手指，还带着水声。“你能继续拍打我吗？”

Erik忍不住轻笑，“你 _是_ 个爱发号施令的sub，你知道的，”他低沉沙哑的声音说，他用左手转过Charles的脸——或者只是尽他所能地，大概转过了一半，这样Charles大概就是四十五度角的样子，Charles现在两只手都能握住Erik的阴茎，而且看起来似乎不愿放手。Erik在拍打之前温柔地用左手抚摸Charles的屁股，Charles发出快乐的声音，闭上眼睛。

Erik用他右手湿润的手指抚弄Charles的后穴，而Charles动了动臀部，以便更容易进入——但代替进入的是——他用左手重重拍打了两下Charles的屁股，看着Charles的脸。Charles的脸部扭曲，Erik开始意识到这表情意味着他做的是对的事情。

“我是个爱发号施令的sub吗？”Charles缓了缓，喘息着问，现在他睁开了他的蓝眼睛，眼神里充满欲望。

“我喜欢发号施令的你，”Erik说，带着笑，“只要你明白你是我的。”他又用左手拍打了Charles两下，中等力度，同时他往Charles的屁股里推进了一个指节。

Charles的眼睛又愉悦地闭上，嘴唇张开，他的眉头微皱。Erik在他继续推进右手的食指时继续拍打着Charles，然后他推进了中指。Charles的手仍然还都在Erik的阴茎上，有些尴尬，但是仍在抚摸着他。

Erik停下了拍打，来寻找Charles的前列腺，向外弯曲手指，然后轻轻深入，直到他找到那个地方。他感受到了海绵般的质地，温柔地擦了擦，在Charles猛吸一口气睁开眼时微笑起来。

“耶稣基督啊，”Charles喘息，“这感觉——噢天啊，你能再做一次吗？”

“发号施令，专横跋扈，”Erik轻笑，但是体贴地又弯曲了他的手指。

Charles发出了一声非常高的尖叫，松开了Erik的阴茎。

“我的，”Erik坚定地说，推开了Charles的手。他往左手吐了口唾沫，然后握住Charles的阴茎，开始缓慢地抚摸他，同时温柔但有节奏地轻轻在Charles里面轻轻按压他的前列腺。

“噢操，”Charles呻吟，“老天啊，怎么——”

Erik没能听到Charles没说完的问题，因为Charles带着大声的呻吟高潮了——几乎吼叫出声，真的——射在Erik的手里。

Erik看着他手上的精液，他知道他想要什么，但是他不知道Charles想不想要。尽管如此……

“看你多有放荡啊，Charles？”Erik用低沉的喉音说，同时考虑Charles可能会做他想要的，他的阴茎硬得发疼。

“唔，非常放荡，”Charles喘息，他的眼睛半眯着，依然因为他的高潮而喘息沉重。

“你放荡到能从我手中舔去你的精液了吗？”

Charles看着Erik，扑闪着眼睛，舔了舔唇，然后点头。

Erik把左手伸到Charles面前，右手握住他自己的阴茎开始撸动。当Charles带着羞涩做这一切时，Erik呻吟起来，将舌头伸向小滴的精液，性感地舔过，然后舔出更宽，更长的轨迹。他上下舔吮着每一根手指，他的眼睛看着Erik时，快速的扑闪，看着Erik有多全神贯注地盯着他，然后他又闭上眼睛，将Erik的四根手指全部含进口中。

Erik没法移开眼睛。这对他来说简直是火辣的顶峰——这些事情是不能在工作时做的，从来不行，出于对性伴侣的安全考虑，他也从未和任何人做过……这些事情他也不好意思问Magda，甚至是在他们开始过没经验的绑缚尝试之后。

“我快到了，”他喘息，然后他记起他们之前谈的，记起Charles早先说的，但是Charles已经非常慷慨了……

Charles很快滑下Erik的大腿，跪到他两腿中间，“射在我脸上，”他低语，“标记我。拥有我。”

当Charles说这些时，Erik发出一声扼住的叫声，大多数落在了Charles张开的嘴里，但是两条黏稠的白浊射在了他每边脸颊上，几乎对称。

Charles在Erik还在颤抖的时间里保持着完美的静止，Erik发现这景象难以忍受的火辣，但是也有些羞愧，因为Charles也许并不喜欢这个。

“我能吞下你的精液吗，先生？”Charles问，他的眼睛闭着，跪着，完美地服从。

“可以，”Erik喘息，看着Charles用手指拨弄下嘴上的精液，再吮吸他的手指。然后他在他的双颊上重复同样的动作。当他完成的时候，Erik的呼吸差不多恢复了平时，Charles给了他一个大大的笑容。

Charles将头靠在Erik大腿上，仰视着他，发出满意的叹息。“双分量的精液，”他玩笑地说，依然笑着，“这应该有多少，一百或者五十卡路里？”

Erik的眼睛惊恐地睁开，然后他感到自己的胃里的东西正上涌起来。“不，不，不，”他说，身体倾向一边。他想要用手捂住脸，但是手都脏了，“不，天啊，不。”

Charles的眼睛警觉地睁大，“Erik，怎么了？”

“他没有——他以前——”Erik在那段记忆击向他时，没法完全地说出他所想——那时他实事求是地告诉Shaw（不是抱怨，从未抱怨）只是每天射进Erik的喉咙里两次完全不能提供足够的卡路里……然后Shaw安排了一个聚会。

Erik咬住自己的拳头，来试图对抗那段回忆——一个巨大的开口器塞进他嘴里让他的嘴保持张开，一个男人在他被窒息着，毫无选择只能吞下时嘲笑着他， _那么多次……_

Erik从沙发上跳起，越过Charles，在他呕吐出来之前冲进厨房。

Erik突然联系了起来——为什么他在想要看到Charles脸上有着他的精液时会觉得那么那么内疚，为什么在Charles吞下精液时他那么那么内疚……因为Erik是那么不想要这样做。这些东西他从来没有想过，直到Shaw……但是这并不是Erik真正想要看Charles那样做的原因，他是在Charles说到卡路里时，才想到Shaw所做的那些。

Erik洗了手，然后用嘴接了点洗手台的水，漱了漱口，让他那些恶心的证据消失。他听到Charles的脚步声，然后感觉到Charles的手在他背部，没有询问也没有逼迫，仅仅是给予支撑。

“我们不会再这样做了，”Erik最后说，转过头面向Charles。

Charles警觉地看着他，“我们不会？哪一部分？”

“你——吞了我的精液。你不用这么做。”

Charles给了他困惑的一眼，“好吧……如果这烦扰到你了的话，但是老实说，我喜欢吞下你的精液，我喜欢在你手中舔去你的精液。以及如果我没完全瞎掉的话，你也喜欢这个。所以被伤害到的究竟是谁？”

Erik几乎难以听到Charles的话——在兴奋和惊恐的同时作用下。“但你不喜欢这个，”Erik皱着眉说。“在我公寓——”

“在你公寓，你射在我脸上那次，有些黏黏的，干后会僵硬结块……这真的是我唯一介意的地方，Erik，我喜欢做那些你喜欢的事情。你总是专注于如何让我舒服——我爱你这点，顺便一说，这从未改变——但是我也喜欢看到你舒服，你知道的。”

Erik吞咽了一口。他想问那个他知道不该问的问题，“Shaw——上周——他没有……？”

Charles在开口前脸上变换了好几个情绪，“你是在问我有没有吞过Shaw的精液吗？”

Erik憎恨自己这样问，但他无法否认这个。他感觉到他的脸色正纠结起来，虽然他正努力控制着自己的反应。

Charles缓慢地呼了口气，然后吞了口唾沫。“我也许做了，”他最终说，听起来很悲惨痛苦，“我记忆里的一些东西有点——朦胧，我能确定自己脱离了现实好几次……也许我被下药了。我很抱歉，Erik，我不知道。”

Erik断续地松了口气，至少Charles还没有经历过那些Erik已经经历过的事情。他伸出手，将Charles拉进一个紧紧的拥抱里。Erik觉得Charles诚实地回答的那个问题，实际上是他没有权利过问的，所以他欠Charles一个解释，关于他这反常的行为。他试着找出最不沮丧的方式来说出这些，“当你提到卡路里的时候……”不，这不是个好的开头。“你知道[bukkake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bukkake)吗？”

“知道，”Charles小心地说，然后又很快补充，“但这可不是我所感兴趣的。”Charles几乎立即就明白了这其中的暗示，“你——Shaw？噢，天啊，不。”

Erik很开心他不用全说出来Charles就明白了，“但是这和卡路里有什么关系？”

Erik闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，他没法说这个部分，他说得够多了。

他在这几分钟里几乎都无法直视Charles的眼睛，就算Charles将他拉进怀里。

又过了几分钟后，Charles开了口，声音很轻但如钢铁般坚硬，“我他妈真想要杀了Sebastian Shaw。”

 

**

 

他们晚餐叫了外卖，中国菜。在他们吃饭的时候，Charles说，“我是认真的，你知道，早些时候。好吧，我并不会真的去杀人，但是……Shaw需要为他的行为承担后果。”

Erik小心地说，“我有个主意。”

Erik的电话响了，他看着屏幕上的名字，看到是Logan时有一点小小的失望——他还没收到Angel的回复。虽然如此，他还是接起了电话，“嗨，Logan。”

“Erik，嘿。”他听起来明显是在俱乐部的环境中，很可能是地狱火俱乐部，毕竟那是曼哈顿唯一值得去的绑缚俱乐部。“你和Charles在一起吗？”

Erik捂住电话的话筒处，“不好意思，”他对Charles说，然后走出了房间，毕竟，一个大房子还是有好处的。“我很快就要去和他一起，”他吞吞吐吐地对Logan说，“发生什么了吗？”

“他们今晚整夜都在放他和Shaw一起的场景视频，看起来是两厢情愿的，尽管如此，但我觉得他应该知道这件事。”

Erik沉默了一分钟，他想到过可能会发生这样的事情的，当然他想过，但是这依然激怒了他。他想过Shaw可能会直接联系他或者Charles，但是当然，Shaw无论做什么事都会用最令人痛苦的方式——他肯定知道在地狱火俱乐部放这样的视频的消息会传到Erik耳里。“谢谢你，Logan，”他努力把自己说话的声音保持在控制之中，然后挂断了电话。

“怎么了？”Charles看起来有些警觉。

“呃，Logan想要我们，呃，去俱乐部。”Erik说，说出口的一瞬间Erik害怕Charles会想要出去，但是Charles只是做了个鬼脸。

“我这段时间再也不想去那里了。”他断然说。

 

**

 

这个周五下午，Charles和Erik坐在一起看Netflix的电影，这时有人敲门。Charles和Erik互相看了看，因为他们可都没想过有任何人会来。他们一起去开了门，都惊讶与站在门口的是Angel，还带着Charles的行李。

 _她应该打电话的，_ Erik想，不满于变化的情况。他想让事态的发展更多的在自己的控制之中。

“你的，呃，你的地址在你的行李里有，”她说，看着他脸上的表情，听上去几乎像是在道歉，“我想我只是来送行李的，我还有些你想要的视频。”她对Erik说，Charles看起来正担忧地看着是不是有人在她身后，但她似乎只是一个人而已。

“视频？”Charles疑惑地说。

“不是你的那个，”她安慰地说，“这是那个猪仔的。”

“我的那个？”Charles问。Angel看向Erik，然后Charles也看向Erik。

“谢谢你，Angel，”Erik说，从她的手里接过行李和USB盘，“你不再为Shaw工作了吗？”

Angel叹了口气，“我想要这样，我也必须这样，我只是得再找一份工作先。”

“什么我的视频？”Charles向Erik缓慢的重复，眯起眼睛。

“祝你好运，”Erik很快说，然后关上了门。他面对Charles，做了个深呼吸。“Angel给我带了猪仔的视频，”Erik在Charles开口之前说，尽管他的话语犹豫而尴尬，“我是说，Cain，我将他委托给了Shaw——以及Shaw的录音带——好吧，Angel说她能拿到一些关于那些场景的视频，很显然。我想——我知道猪——Cain喜欢的那些东西，以及我知道Shaw……我敢打赌这带子里一定有些什么违法的东西。”

“但那有一份关于我的视频，”Charles缓慢地说，视线往下左右徘徊着，像是他现在正想的一样，“这样——好吧，我觉得我应当知道这个，但是是Angel告诉的我，而你没有告诉我。”他抬头看向Erik，受伤的情绪在他眼里。“为什么你不告诉我？”

“我会照顾好这个，”Erik生硬地说。他知道这不是借口，但是他也没有什么好借口了。

Charles朝他皱起眉，但这可不是什么可爱的皱眉。他在对Erik说话的时候声音稳稳地慢慢上升，“你不能向我保留这一类的事情，Erik。我在大学里工作，是件“为人师表”的事情。我可能会因为这类事情断送我的整个职业生涯。这种事情不是你能擅自决定不告诉我的！”Charles的脸因为愤怒而发红，他的双唇紧紧抿起。

“我告诉你了，我会照顾好这事！”Erik也吼了回去，然后稍稍安静了些，“这并不需要你知道。”

“你不能替我做这种决定，Erik。尽管我也许在我们操的时候对你说过这些，但你不 _拥有_ 我。你不照顾我，我照顾我自己，我一直是如此，我不需要任何人做这些事！”

Erik咬紧了牙关，因为他知道Charles是对的，但听到他不被需要依然让他感到受伤。最让人受伤的是他搞砸了，尽管他应该知道他会这样的，他就是不适合人与人之间的关系。Charles对他来说实在是太好了——慷慨，善良，性方面大胆冒险，耶稣啊，他甚至还如此富有……他当然不会需要Erik。

但他，他能补救的，他欠Charles那么多——如果不是Erik，Charles就不会去地狱火俱乐部，不会遇见Shaw。

然后他看着Charles，像是过了永恒的时间，而实际上也许只有一分钟，Erik转过身，然后离开，没说一句话，只是紧紧握住了Angel给他的USB盘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw的POV只有1500词左右，所以，这并非整个章节。以及，这一章里有相当多的精液相关，这并非每个人都喜欢，所以我将警告你。而且还有过去关于精液的，虐待的直接描写。精液精液精液。


	10. The Nuclear Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章：核子手段！感谢阅读！我写的这些东西对于一些人来说可能会太过了些，所以如果你觉得你可能会这样的话，请看看章末的警告吧！  
> 其实我可以说更多啦，但这样的话有点太直接了。：）  
> （内容警告在章末）

Erik把车开到离Charles的房子有好几个街区的距离时，他打了个电话。他已经有了三个未接来电和未读短信——但他没去看；他知道都是Charles打的，但是他需要专注于他必须做的事。然后他该去向Charles解释……他更愿请求原谅而不是允许。

他拿出MacTaggert几周前给他的名片，照着上面的号码打了过去。她接得很快，“MacTaggert.”

“我是Erik Lensherr。你，呃，你说想要我如果有任何关于Sebastian Shaw的东西都告诉你，我现在有了。我有一份他和客户的视频USB盘。我们能见个面吗？”

MacTaggert沉默了几秒，然后说，“来我的办公室。”

Erik挂了电话，往那儿开去。

 

**

 

Erik看着MacTaggert将USB插进她桌上的电脑接口里，突然感到一阵恐惧——如果那视频里还有些别的东西呢？他依然没有完全相信Angel，Erik也许也在那视频里，据他所知，他他完全可以确定Shaw有关于他的视频。

当视频播放时出现的是猪仔——Cain——跪在地上时，Erik松了口气。Shaw站在他面前，赤膊着，穿了条黑色的皮裤，因为镜头的角度，Shaw的头没有出现在视频中。

MacTaggert锐利地看向他，“这看起来像你。”

Erik翻了个白眼，“我干嘛要给你一份我的视频？Shaw和我体型很像。以及你去找找哪个dom没有一条黑色皮裤的？”

她的唇角弯起来，好像找到了什么稍稍逗乐了她的东西。但她说，“但是，如果我们无法识别他——”然后，Shaw就走到了镜头里，他的头和脸都清晰可见。“哦，好吧。”

他们都紧张地看着视频。对于Erik来说是意料之中，Cain赤裸地发出猪叫声，Shaw将泥土扔到他身上。Erik对于Shaw的创新感到有些受不了，Shaw将戴着手套被泥土弄脏的手指伸进Cain嘴里，并叫他舔干净，Cain看起来相当喜欢。

“这真恶心。”MacTaggert在他身边说，将手捂住了嘴，“好吧，我看到手指对口腔的插入行为……但是这怎么会有性满足呢……”她颤声说。

Erik耸耸肩，“至少Marko不会伤害别人，不像Shaw。”

MacTagger敏锐地看向他，“那剩下的片子里到底是什么呢？”

“我不知道，”Erik坦诚地说，“我希望那些东西至少能让你指控Shaw卖淫罪，就像我告诉过你的，他以超出界限闻名……但是他也不会希望丢失掉客户。”

“你认识这位，呃，客户？”MacTgggert稳稳地拿着笔，尽量平静地问。

“Cain Marko，”Erik心不在焉地说，再次看向视频。MacTaggert在Shaw将一个球形口塞放进猪仔嘴里时引起了注意。

“目前为止，我只看到了手指对口腔的插入行为，还说不清是不是一种带来性满足的行为，我也没有看到任何金钱交易。我觉得这对我们完全没帮助，Erik。”

Erik沮丧地抓了抓头发，“通常要在最后他们才会支付金钱，也许还有些什么别的呢，我们应该继续看下去。”

Moira不爽地看了他一眼，然后加快了视频的播放，带着厌恶的表情看着屏幕上加快速度的身体。当她看到Shaw拿起皮带时，她调慢了速度。

“好吧，看来我们能拿到更多的证据了……”他们看到Shaw跪下身体，润滑了一只假阴茎然后推进Cain的身体里，另一只手还在Cain嘴里。Cain紧绷着，突然转过头，想要说些什么，但是Shaw说了些要他放松的话。MacTaggert皱起眉，向前倾了倾，回倒了一下这个部分。她把声音调大了点，然后她和Erik又仔细地重新看了一边那个部分。

MacTaggert思索地皱起眉，她看向Erik，“你觉得刚发生了什么？”

Erik认为猪仔感觉到了自己被进入，感觉到了手在他的臀部，然后立刻认为那是Shaw的阴茎，所以他想在球形口塞后说出安全词。但是当他转过头去看的时候，Shaw告诉他那是假阴茎，然后Cain看到确实如此，于是放松了下来。Erik的猜想是有根据的，因为他知道猪仔想被假阴茎插入，但是他不想被真的阴茎操——尽管这大概是他最热辣的性幻想。（Erik从来没有和他做过什么模拟性交的行为，也没有和他做过什么捆绑的行为，猪仔自己找到了一个可接受的选择，就是让Erik命令他自己坐在假阴茎上操自己。）

Erik知道人们幻想的并不是他们真正想做的，尽管他知道Shaw对此的看法不同。他认为Shaw也许会在Cain接近高潮的时候操他，因为Cain会大声喊出他想要被操屁股——但是Shaw并没有像Erik一样对Cain那么有性吸引力。

MacTaggert依然看着Erik，等待着他的回答，“我不知道，”他说，“你觉得会发生什么？”

她噘了噘嘴，“我想这个猪人，呃，Marko先生，说了他的安全词，但是后来又因为某种原因改变了想法。”

“所以……这是强奸吗？”Erik是真不知道，但是从MacTaggert脸色看来，她也不知道。

“如果受害者说自己遭到了强奸，并且有这样的视频，那么也许可以定罪。但是如果这视频是流通交换而来的……好吧，也不一定不成立强奸，但是……呃。”她考虑了一下，用笔抵住嘴唇，然后看向Erik，“你对Marko了解多少？”

“呃，他有点恶心？”Erik不加思索地说。

MacTaggert笑起来，对她来说有些古怪的不协调，“告诉我些我不知道的。”

Erik试着想了想Charles是怎么说他继弟的，“好吧，我想他是个律师。”

MacTaggert足足瞪了Erik有十秒钟，然后她哼了一声望向别处，“谢谢你浪费我的时间，Erik。”  
Erik开始觉得有些恼怒了，“嘿，你说我有任何关于Shaw东西，都带来给你，”他说，声音稍稍提高了些，“他很谨慎，但是他——他是个强奸犯，一个施虐狂，Mac——Moira。你能 _做些什么_ 吗？”Erik讨厌他语气中的绝望，但是他需要Shaw为他所做的付出代价。

Moira看向他，脸上显露出同情，“Erik，Shaw强奸过你吗？”

“没有，”Erik也许过了很长时间后才坚定地说，他看向Moira的眼睛，感觉自己像一头被车灯照到的鹿。

她回坐到了椅子上一会儿，摇了摇头，显然不相信他。她的姿势充满了失败感，“我来看看有什么我能做的。”

Erik离开了办公室，感到痛苦。他本希望Shaw能不用他或者Charles指证就能被控告强奸罪……特别是Shaw的方式非常难以被证明强奸，Charles至今还不觉得他被强奸了。Erik有另一个方法来阻止Shaw去勒索Charles，他正在脑子里考虑着一个“核子手段”……但是他有个原因让他一直没有实行，他不知道Charles会不会接受。

但是Charles的职业生涯正命悬一线……

Erik看了看时间，Shaw在傍晚总是会在家里待几个小时再在晚上回到俱乐部，如果他的时间安排没变的话，他应该刚刚回家。想着自己也没有什么别的选择了，Erik驶向了Shaw的房子。

 

**

 

Shaw亲自开了门，“Erik！这真是……哇哦，见到你真是非常好。”他听起来非常真诚包含同情，让Erik想揍他。他也可以，可以就这么给Shaw一拳……

但是这会是Erik做得最烂的事，“我能进来吗？”他问，双目低垂，就像Shaw喜欢的那样。

“当然了，我的男孩，”Shaw说。他把手放在Erik的背部，Erik本能性地就退缩开了。“想喝点什么吗？”

不，他不想喝什么，不想知道Shaw在饮料里下药已经成为他的一种习惯了。一进门，Erik就看见了Shaw的家庭sub们。他认识其中的两个，但那个金发女人是新来的。“又增加了你的收藏？”

“总是如此，”Shaw轻轻地说，上下打量着Erik，“荡妇太美了，让人无法抵抗，你不这么觉得吗？”

Erik没有回答，他看向那个赤裸了，跪伏的女人。她比Erik感到舒服的样子要更瘦，他知道Shaw是怎么做的。当那些回忆开始回来时他的心如重击，他强迫自己呼吸平静。

“你至少有一份Charles的视频，”Erik说，切入了正题，强迫自己直视Shaw的眼睛，“我想要那些视频全部被销毁。”

Shaw微笑，那微笑看起来非常诚恳，以及照顾Erik的感受。“我确定你会。”他说。他降低了声音，走近Erik，“告诉我，Erik——你和他在一起真的开心吗？”

“是的，”Erik毫无犹豫地说……尽管Erik在做了这些之后Charles可能再也不想和他在一起了的想法闪过他的脑海……但是他决定面对。

“你想要什么？”他直截了当地问Shaw，“销毁那些Charles的视频，你可以留着我的，我确信你有那些，而我不在乎。”

Shaw只是看着他，他脸上愉悦的表情将他扭曲得更丑陋，“我确实有你的视频，Erik，”他悄声说，“那些‘第一次’的视频是我最喜欢的，第一次你吸吮我的阴茎，第一次我操你的屁股。”

“第一次你让我呕吐？”Erik问，不带感情，“你看着那些觉得兴奋吗，Sebastian？”

Shaw的脸扭曲起来，“该死，Erik！”他发出嘶声，“我只是想让你明白你自己，你不是个dom，你永远不是dom，我可以对你很好，如果你让我……除了取悦我，你不必再想任何事情。”Shaw伸出手触碰他的脸，但是Erik猛地躲开，不可置信地看着Shaw。

“这就是你后来想做的？”Erik说，他的脸一定充满着恐惧，Erik看着Shaw的那些家庭sub们，“你想让我成为他们之中的一员，一个宠物？”Erik示意Shaw的subs们，三个人排成一行，赤裸跪伏，低垂着，顺服。

Shaw的脸上出现一个Erik无法读懂的表情，“你会喜欢上的，Erik，不用再担心你死去的妻子，或是找到足够的客户，或是一直保持控制。让 _我_ 做主，我的男孩，我知道这是你所需要的。”

Erik更加生气了，“你他妈怎么 _敢_ 谈论我的妻子！”他大声说。他控制住自己的音量，还仍带着嘶声，“如果你觉得我会想做你的家庭sub，你就是个该死的疯子，你让我恶心。你是最糟糕的dom——见鬼，你是我见过的最无耻的人，我他妈想让你 _滚出我的生活_ ，以及滚出Charles的生活！”

Erik认为Shaw不会真的愤怒，他认为Shaw是很乐意见到Erik发脾气，失去风度的——他总是想让Erik超出某种反应，但是让Erik惊讶以及满意的是，Shaw生气了。

“你简直毫无价值来——”Shaw努力让自己控制住，“一次场景，Erik。你想知道这会怎么样吗？一次场景，我 _知道_ 你想要这个。我知道你渴望一个强大的主人来主导你， _我他妈会证明给你看！_ ”说到最后，Shaw的脸气红了，嘴里喷出唾沫。

“一次场景，”Erik小心地说，“然后你就会销毁Charles的所有视频，所有录影，所有拷贝……不管这一次场景的结果会不会是你所想的那样？”

Shaw依然很生气，来回在Erik面前踱步，“噢，我会得到我想要的结果，Erik。你会 _哭泣_ 着 _恳求_ 我把你带回家。我会使出浑身解数的。这不仅仅是一个和我的场景，哦，不。”他停下了步子，然后仔细地看着Erik，一个残忍的微笑爬上他的嘴角，“我会要你在mush pot里，在后包厢，我会让我最恶心，最卑鄙的dom们来对你做任何他们想做的，直到你哭着求我把你带回家。”

Erik感到他的胃纠结起来，但是他强迫自己不要露出任何情感，“那也有些界限，不能有永久性的伤害，我也不想被送去医院。”

Shaw的嘴角弯曲成一个不愉快的笑，“会有两个小时，”他轻轻说，“没有安全词，Erik。停下来的唯一办法就是到了你求我把你带回家的时间。”

Erik盯着地板，思考了一会儿，“我得要Victor和Logan在场。”

Shaw微笑，“什么，不是你那珍爱的Charles吗？”

Erik抑制住颤抖。不，他不想要Charles在那儿。

“——他们最后会带我走。”

“除非你求我把你带回家，“Shaw悄声道，令人不爽地靠近了Erik。Erik能感觉到他的呼吸，尽量使自己不觉得恶心。但是Shaw让他做不到这点。

“除非我求你把我带回家，”Erik同意，双目低垂。

Shaw的微笑扩大，“我们应该写下书面文件？之后可不能让你哭诉强奸。”

“当然，”Erik说。他努力不去想Charles会怎么想这个计划。“就在今晚，”他突然说，“你得确保你的那些马仔们知道那些界限。”

Shaw转了转眼睛，“幼稚，”他说，“没有永久性伤害，不会要去医院。仍然还有很多可以做的，我希望你知道这点。”

 

**

 

Erik签了合同，但是并没有自己拿走一份副本。当他离开Shaw的房子有几个街区的时候，他将车停在一边，打了个电话给Logan。

“嗨，Logan，我需要你帮我个忙。”

Erik解释了他需要什么，然后他并不惊讶于听到Logan对这个计划完全不看好。

“我知道，我知道，”Erik说，把头靠在方向盘上。Logan _必须_ 同意。“这是我的核子手段了，我需要你，Logan，我知道我不是你最好的朋友——”

Logan打断了他，“就说到这儿吧，”他说，“我不是——我是说，我会帮你的。只是——这不像你。”  
“我知道，”Erik闷闷地说，“谢谢你，Logan，谢谢你，我现在得打电话给Victor了。”

“好吧，呃，他确实，呃，那里，我们，呃，在一块。”

Erik抬起眉毛。毫无疑问Victor对于Logan的刀和他喜欢血腥的癖好搭配具有极大的兴趣，但是……

“Anne-Marie知道，关于Victor的，我是说，”Logan急忙补充。他轻笑，“她其实还有点想法。”

Erik应该想到Victor应该有男朋友的——他知道Anne-Marie和Logan之间有多开放——但是这不是他该操心的。“好的，”他中立地说，“我能和他说话吗？”

“不用了，他听到了，他说他准备好了。不过Anne-Marie不会来。”

Erik不怪她，“很好，这很不错。”Erik点点头说。他闭了闭眼，“我马上就需要你们俩，我现在必须要去跑跑腿了，呃，准备准备。”

“好的哥们，”Logan说，他的声音谨慎中立，“一会儿见。”

Erik驶向下一站：the [Pleasure Chest](http://thepleasurechest.com/nyhours.htm) （译注：纽约的一家成人用品连锁商店。）

 

**

 

Logan和Victor大约在晚上七点和Erik在地狱火后门的小巷见了面，天几乎完全黑下来了。还很早——Erik和Shaw开始的时间安排在晚上九点——但是他想确保Logan和Victor理解他们的责任。他们三个都穿着黑衣服，Erik在附近停了车，停在了他第一次来地狱火俱乐部接Charles那次同样的地方，停车的地方原则上是违章的，但是据Erik所知，这只是个孤立的壁龛，从没有人来这里开过罚单。

Erik像身处地狱一般紧张，他感觉他的胃很不舒服。他踱着步子，等待Shaw的到来。“我假定Shaw已经向他的朋友们解释过界限了，但是如果有人做得太过的话，我需要你们注意到并且阻止他们。”  
“你又不是 _我的_ dom，”Logan咆哮道。“以及我知道，我们都知道，放松点。今晚没人会被送去医院的。”  
车灯出现在小巷，三人退回到停车处附近的暗处，Shaw走向地狱火俱乐部的后门，吹着口哨，没有给他身边阴影处站着的男人任何暗示。

“嗨，Sebastian，”Erik说，走到这个男人身后的另一边。Sebastian摇晃地转向Erik，而没有注意到Victor和Logan走到了他的身后，并抓住他的胳膊不让他动。Victor将浸有三氯甲烷的白布捂到Shaw的脸上，Erik看见Shaw的眼睛在他意识到发生了什么之后因恐惧而睁大。这是Erik构想这个计划以来，第一次不觉得矛盾或迟疑。他感到报复的快感。 _你活该，混账东西，_ 他欢快地想着，Shaw翻起白眼。

当Shaw失去意识后，这三个人快速将Shaw的身体移到Erik车子的后备箱。Erik将包里他下午准备的东西倒出来，一些玩具和服饰，一件长黑风衣，一个放有三氯甲烷的小棕瓶，一个乳胶面具，棘齿口塞，黑色油性笔，一个黑色皮项圈，一个透明的塑料漏斗。他很快拿起项圈，放进口袋里。

他先给Shaw戴上了[乳胶面具](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32262219805/2015-New-Fashion-Black-Latex-Hood-Rubber-Fetish-font-b-Mask-b-font-With-Open-Mouth.jpg)，嘴的地方有个大开口，但是Erik必须在鼻子出剪两个小洞——他认为Shaw的嘴在接下来的两个小时里会一直被占据，而他不希望他因为窒息而死在他手里，即使那人是Shaw。

接着，他将棘齿口塞放进了Shaw嘴里，一旦Shaw恢复意识，口塞将他的嘴撑开这点将会非常不舒服，他的嘴被打开，强制性地张开。Erik不觉得让Shaw不舒服有什么不好的，更重要的是让Shaw无法说出任何单词。

Shaw开始动起来，然后Erik毫无负罪感地将三氯甲烷布放在他鼻子下，直到他再次无力起来。

Victor和Logan还有Erik审视着这个赤裸的戴着面具的男人，“他看起来足够像你了，”Victor思索着说，“在不明亮的地方，这差不多了。”

“你的老二要更大，”Logan皱着眉说。

“没多少人见过我老二的，”Erik心不在焉地回答，Logan也只见过一次，据他所知，在几年前的一个聚会上，Anne-Marie问Erik她可不可以让Logan吸他的阴茎。Erik想做个好朋友，于是没有拒绝这个请求。

“我也不介意看看，”Victor说，给了Erik一个评估的眼神。

Erik只是笑笑，然后举起手来，“我不知道Charles如果知道他被分享了什么的话会怎么样。” _如果他在这之后还想要我的话。_ Erik内心里悄悄说，“但是我保证给你终身免费的场景。”

Victor笑得更开，“噢我怎么会说不呢！特别是Logan有时候还可以来。”

在Logan和Victor互相瞪视的时候，Erik的手机响了。他想一定是Charles，因为他今天已经打了二十多个电话给他了——Erik没有回，他不能，至少现在还不——但这是Moira MacTaggert。Erik没接，但是他感到自己的胃沉了下来。

他溜进地狱火俱乐部的后门，大概是晚上八点，那些重度BDSM的人已经陆续到达了。

“嗨，Erik，”有人叫Erik，Erik回头看见Azazel正对他下流地笑，“我想做的第一件事就是狠狠揍你的脸，然后我会让你吞下我的尿。”

“期待你的表现，”Erik干干地说，转向俱乐部前方。当他看见Moira MacTaggert和两名便衣警察正站在门前和Angel交谈时，他迅速恢复了过来。

“……目前为止通常是这里，”Erik走过去Angel正说着。

“你在找Shaw？”Erik说。

MacTaggert惊讶地看到他，“噢！你在这。”

“好吧，这是个绑缚俱乐部，我是名dom，”Erik冷静地说，希望他的心脏砰砰跳得不要太明显。

MacTaggert把他从另外两名警官那里扯开了一点，“我和Marco聊过了，当他听到我打算因嫖娼罪而起诉他，并且暗示这似乎并非完全双方自愿时，他哭诉着强奸，”她用低低的声音说，“我们是来这儿逮捕Shaw的。”

“噢，是的，我今天在俱乐部听说他周末打算在他汉普顿的房子举办一个绑缚聚会。”Erik说谎，“他偶尔会这样做。”

Moira皱起眉，“我不觉得惊讶，”她稳固地说，“你不会想知道我们去他家的时候看到了什么。”  
Erik确实有点想知道这些警察看到Shaw家里那三个赤裸的sub们时的反应——以及那些sub们看到警察的反应——但是更让他高兴的是Moira似乎接受了他关于汉普顿的说辞。

她拿起手机看了看时间，然后叹了口气，“我得开三小时的车，今晚我不能准时回家看鸡毛秀了。”她向Erik又叹了口气，“你不会刚巧知道那房子的地址吧？”

“Angel知道，”Erik说，这才想到他还没完全信任Angel呢，尽管他应该这样做。

他看着MacTaggert走去和Angel简短地说了什么，她看起来很迷惑，但是仍然说了些让他们都满意的话，然后这三个警察走了。Erik在这之后走近Angel。

“Shaw每隔三个月才去一次汉普顿，”Angel疑惑地对Erik说，“他为什么要连着两个周末都去？为什么他没告诉我？”

“他是个难解的人，”Erik含糊地说，“嘿，呃，Angel，Shaw没有告诉你他今晚去哪吗？”

她摇摇头，“他早些时候注意到Charles的行李不见了，实际上，我想他已经开始不信任我了。”  
Erik擦了擦头上的汗，做了个艰难的决定，“无论今晚发生了什么，在我身上——都别去干预，好吗？”

她睁大眼睛看着他，“为什么？怎么了？有什么会发生在你身上？”

“没什么，”他诚实地说，“只是拜托了——就——就随它去。”

Angel摊开手，“没人告诉我任何事。好吧，行，无所谓。”

Erik快步穿过俱乐部，走出后门走到他的车前面。当他回到那儿，绕过车站在后备箱前，看见Shaw依然脸朝下躺在里面，Logan和Victor在他背上写了“无永久性伤害（Nothing permanent）”“无住院（No hospital）”。

“我想这个提醒可以防止故意伤害了。”Logan说。

Erik看着Shaw，认为他们不要太过头，也不要太善良。他拿起油性笔在Shaw的胸前写上了“没有安全词（No safeword）”。

Shaw又开始动起来，“差不多到九点了，”Erik看了看手表，“也许在你们带他进去之前他就开始过于兴奋了。”

他们把Shaw从后备箱里拉起来，给他穿上了一件黑色长大衣。他发出了些声音，但是他并不能真的抬起头来。如果没有Victor和Logan扶着他，他甚至无法走路。

“完美，”Erik阴郁地说，“别忘了漏斗，Azazel知道该做什么。”

Logan和Victor交换了一个眼神。

Erik轻轻拍了拍Shaw的脸，Shaw猛地动起来，“玩的开心，Sebastian。”他抬起头看向Logan，“我会在十一点的时候和你在这儿见面，如果有什么事的话发短信或者打电话告诉我。”

“是，先生，”Logan说。Erik想到会发生什么事还是觉得不舒服——Shaw不是自愿的，他要被残忍地强暴了，有人会说，他也这样对待别人的，但是当然，这个别人（Erik）是签了同意书的。

Victor几乎不怎么需要说服，Erik想知道他是不是自己已经给Shaw找出了很多罪过。

Erik做了个深呼吸，然后准备去面对Charles。

 

**

 

Erik来到Charles房子的大门前时大概是九点半，“Charles？”

Charles冲到门厅，“Erik！”他的眼睛红了一圈，鼻子也因为哭泣而红红的，“Angel打电话给我，她说——噢我的天，我都准备去俱乐部了！你出来了，感谢上帝，你出来了！”Charles猛地抱住Erik，仍然在哭。

“没有什么事，”Erik轻轻抚摸着Charles的头发，暗暗骂了骂Angel，他应该告诉她不要打电话给Charles的——如果她会听的话，“Angel搞错了。”

Charles将Erik抱得那么紧，有一瞬间他几乎无法呼吸了，然后他退开了一些，疑惑地看着Erik的脸，“她搞错了？我真害怕……但是……为什么你离开了，在先前的时候？为什么不回我的电话？我不是我说的那个意思，我很难过，但是我爱你，为什么你要离开？”

Erik扶住Charles的手臂，“对不起，”他在Charles的发间低声说，“我很抱歉吓到你了，Charles，我处理好了，Shaw会像我们说的那样为他的罪行付出代价，然后他会进监狱的。”

Charles疑惑地退回身体，“他会为罪行付出代价 _然后_ 会进监狱？”

Erik深吸一口气，慢慢呼出来，“让我们坐下来，然后我向你解释。”Erik重重地在沙发上坐下，这真是漫长的一天。他让Charles坐在他怀里，他喜欢他的重量和气味。“我把一份Shaw和你继弟的视频给了警察，长话短说，就是Shaw会因为强奸罪被起诉。”  
Charles吸了口气，“他强奸Cain？”

“好吧，那视频并不能作为决定性的证据，但是据警察说，当他要被指控嫖娼时，他声称自己遭到了强奸。”

Charles发出了个被恶心到的声音，“这听起来还真是他的作风。”

Erik吸了口气，要解释最难的部分了，“在我见了警察之后，我去了Shaw的房子和他交谈。”Charles靠着Erik的身体僵硬起来，Erik继续说，“我为了能销毁那些你的录影，问了他他想要什么。”

“Erik——”

Erik抱紧了Charles，没让他打断他的话，“他说他想要最后一次主导我的场景，在mush pot里。”

“不！”Charles退开身子，将脸转向Erik，他的眼里涌出泪水，“不，Erik，你不能——”

Erik看着Charles的眼睛，他的脸上反映出因伤害到Charles而感受到的痛苦，“我没有，”他轻轻说，将一个亲吻印上Charles咬红的嘴唇，“我不会的，Charles，那不是我的计划。”

“好的，”Charles点头，依然呼吸沉重，流出眼泪，“那就是他想要的，你同意了什么呢？”

“好吧，我同意了这个。”Erik轻声说，他的眼睛看着Charles的脸，“但是在最后改变了。”

Charles注视着他的眼睛，眨了眨眼。

“我想你注意到了Shaw和我多少有些相似，”他小心地说，看着Charles的脸。

Charles几乎察觉不到地睁大了些眼睛，“你看起来一点也不像他。”他断言道。

Erik微笑，“脖子以下，我是说。”

“好吧，”Charles吞咽了一口，“你们确实有着相似的——身体。但是你的老二更大，”他很快补充，当他意识到他说了什么时白了脸，“呃，抱歉。”

“我才应该为你知道这个而抱歉，”Erik轻轻说，再次亲吻了Charles，“以及是的，我的老二更大。”

Charles忍不住笑起来，“那么——等等，你刚说现在正发生什么？”他突然清醒了过来，焦虑地看着Erik的眼睛。

“现在，”Erik小心地说，害怕Charles会随时崩溃掉，“Sebastian Shaw正被那些以为他是我的那些马仔残酷地对待。”  
这一刻Erik害怕起来，他对于他让Shaw经历的那些并不内疚，他只是害怕Charles将非常反对他安排Shaw被强奸的做法。

Charles将双手捂住嘴，眼睛睁大。Erik等待着他的反应，当Charles终于深吸一口气，他几乎整个人都松了口气，“但为什么你在 _这儿_ ？你不想看吗？”

Erik咳出一声笑来，“我会比我所愿意告诉别人的更想看，”他像Charles承认，“但是我需要回到你身边，向你解释。我不认为你会想看那些。”  
Charles犹豫起来，似乎非常矛盾，“他们会杀了他吗？”

“不会，”Erik很快说，“我们商定的界限是没有永久性伤害，以及不会需要住院治疗。Logan和Victor也在那里监督着呢。

“那如果他说了安全词呢？”Charles悄声问，“如果他说服了他们他不是你？”

Erik摇头，“没有安全词，”他说，“而且他也无法说话。你还记得那个他给你用过的口塞吗，上周我在地狱火找到你的那次？”

Charles记得，Erik从他的眼里看出这点，他收紧了下颚，“我希望他们送他下地狱。”他低声说。

Erik的手机响了声，是Logan的短信。 ** _这里有几个人吓坏了：_** ** _Peggy_** ** _，Raven_** ** _，Angel_** ** _，Emma._**

Erik哆嗦了下，他不想要任何关于他将Shaw转扮成他的文件证明，所以他没回短信，但他决定叫他们尽快结束这一切。以及他意识到——他还是有些朋友的。为什么他一直以为自己没有呢？

“我得在十一点回去，”Erik说，看了看他的手表，“我想我让警察去做了些徒劳无功的事，因为当他们出现在俱乐部时，我们已经让Shaw失去意识了，但是我需要确保他能在她从汉普顿回来前到位。”

Charles看起来有些焦虑，“Victor和Logan不会看好吗？”

Erik抿紧双唇，他感到一种鬼畜的满足感，“我想去看看他。”

 

**

 

Shaw几乎像他来时一样被Victor和Logan拖出了地狱火俱乐部的后门，那些还没轮到他们的人在后面发出嘘声。

Erik已经把车停在了那个秘密地点，他在看到Shaw之前就听到了他，他的喉咙里发出破碎的哭泣。

Logan直直地瞪着Erik，“这是我这辈子见到的最残酷的事，Erik。我感觉一点也不好，我希望他是活该经历这一切的。”

“他强暴了我，”Erik平平地说，“技术上来说我同意了，在书面上，但是他知道我不想要那样，而他还是那样做了。”他看向Shaw，依然带着那张面具，“那还是最轻的部分，他做了——那些事说出来太羞耻了。他知道——他知道那些事情我因此而永不会说。那就是他的作风。你可以想象别人对你做最恶心的事情——Shaw也许就那样对我做过。”

Logan看起来非常难受，“见鬼，Erik，我希望你早些告诉我。”

Erik走向Shaw，看着他。他鼻子出血了，他的正面和背面都满是瘀伤、烧伤和浅浅的割伤，但是似乎没有永久性伤害。但他的屁股——

Erik皱起眉，“将他往前弯一下？”

Logan和Victor照做了，尽管Shaw发出了非常可怕的叫声。也许他以为会被再次强暴，尽管如此，Erik也没有任何同情。他哼了哼，“别担心，我才不会操你，”他说话的时候看到一根卷曲的茎一样的东西从Shaw的屁股里冒出来。Erik做了个鬼脸，将那东西拉了出来，然后扯出了整根墨西哥椒。他丢掉这玩意然后Victor笑起来。

“我都忘了这个，”他说，“Janos的礼物啊。”

白浊液体跟着墨西哥椒一起出来，让Shaw发出受伤的声音。Shaw的肛门红肿胀大，但是看起来并没有流血。

“好的，”Erik直直地说，“让我们把他交给警察。”

他们用三氯甲烷再次迷昏了他，脱了他的面具，拿下他的口塞，给他穿上了那件长风衣。他的眼圈发青——Erik想Azazel很好地兑现了他的威胁。

他们把他丢在了警察的管辖区，那张Erik放在口袋的MacTaggert名片上写的地方，Erik还仔细看了看。

当他们回到Charles家时已经是午夜了，Charles焦虑地走过来，“一切都还好吗？”

Logan哼了哼，“对Shaw不好，我需要喝点什么，我可以吗？”

“噢，当然，”Charles说，跳起来，去拿了些啤酒给大家。然后他们都坐下，Victor和Logan看起来特别疲惫。

“那么……你们能告诉我发生了什么吗？”Charles问，看着这三个男人，“我是说，我知道些大概，但是我很好奇这一切……后来怎么样了。”

Logan看向Erik，Erik点点头，握住Charles的手。

“好吧，”Logan说，看向Victor，“首先，Janos说‘他看起来被下了药。’然后Victor说——你记得你说了什么吗？”

Victor微笑起来，“我说，‘如果你正在做Erik所做的，你看起来也会是一团糟。’”

Logan点头，“所以他们就接受了这个接受，然后所有人，站成一圈，我意识到他们都在等Shaw。然后这些人开始兴奋了——他们让他跪下，把他的脚踝绑在一起，然后他的手臂被绑在他的头上——就像mush pot通常所做的那样，你知道的。”

Erik小心地看着Charles，但目前为止，Charles看起来并没有惊讶或是难过。

“然后他试图说些什么，Azazel和Janos看着对方，然后我说，‘好了，伙计们，都九点十五了，十一点我就会把他解下来，所以你们可以继续等Shaw，或者现在就开始。”

“然后Azazel就说，‘管他的’，然后揍了他的脸。

Charles吸了口气，但是他的眼睛是因为幸灾乐祸而睁大，并不是因为恐惧，“那Shaw做了什么？“

“好吧，他在那之后就完全醒了，“Victor轻笑着说，“他开始大叫，但是在那个牙医用的东西还在他嘴里时，没人能听懂他说什么。所以Janos开始操他的嘴，这里有点滑稽，因为Shaw看起来的确非常惊讶，就像他不知道那是什么。”

Charles这时候看起来有点不舒服了，“他这样对你做过，”Erik悄声说。

“所以之后——”Logan犹豫了，“这有些——尴尬。我就告诉你高潮部分吧？”

Charles点头，拽紧了Erik的手。

“那个漏斗，Erik？Victor带了进去，你知道，但只是放在一边。然后Azazel之后注意到了它，他说‘我知道用这个干嘛’，然后他就把这个放进Shaw的嘴里，对着里面撒尿。”

Charles发出一声抑制住的声音，Logan开始加快进度。

“好吧，滑稽的地方在于，Shaw没吞，当然，他，像是，吐了出来，全弄到了Azazel身上。然后，Azazel就生气了（pissed off）!”

“以及被尿到（pissed on），”Erik点头，努力不笑出来。Charles皱起眉来，但是似乎也在努力不笑。

Victor继续讲起来，“Azazel又揍了他，好几下——实际上，我们都不得不去调停了。”

“噢，是的，我们在后来也不得不去阻止——有些人捂住了Shaw的嘴和鼻子，我数了数大概有45秒，我说‘伙计，你要造成脑损伤了’然后他说，‘我想让他失去知觉这样他就能足够放松，我们就可以往他屁股里插进第三根阴茎了’然后我告诉他两根已经很多了，我没看到过有人放入第三根阴茎还没有被撕裂的。”

“好了，好了，好了，”Charles说，看起来有些不舒服了，“我想我听得足够了，呃，谢谢你。”

Logan和Victor喝完啤酒后起身打算离开，Erik在门前对送他们，“再一次地，谢谢你们，”他低声说，“Shaw已经走了。他今晚什么也没有经历，没有人对他做任何事。包括墨西哥椒。

Logan严肃地点头，“我开始了解他有多活该了。”

“兄弟，Erik，说实话我希望我几年前就能了解Shaw这个人，”Victor说，用手抓了抓头发，“我没告诉过任何人这个，但是……我有一半地狱火俱乐部。Shaw在两年前寻找投资者，我就买了。我不是经常来，直到最近，我意识到这里发生的一些糟糕事情——我们在两周前大吵了一架，关于人们没有保证安全以及忽视安全词之类的废话。”

“好吧，如果一切按照我所希望的那样发展下去的话，Shaw会进监狱待几年，”Erik说，“也许你就可以运营这间俱乐部了——按照它应该被运营的样子运营。”

“嘿，是的，”Victor慢慢说，“我会需要帮助，但是……”

“Angel可以帮你，”Erik说，他意识到她毕竟也没有找到新工作，“以及我也非常乐意。”

Victor朝他笑起来，露出他有名的门牙，“我会联系你的。”

就在他们完全离开之前，Erik对这两个高大的男人又问了个问题，“等等——我只是得知道……Shaw什么时候开始哭的？”

Logan和Victor相视而笑，“大概一个小时的时候吧，”Victor回答。

Erik微笑着走回到Charles身边，他坐在他身边沙发上，“你还好吗？”他真诚地问，“我确定这些听起来并非全都是有趣。”

Charles看着Erik的眼睛，“但是，他活该，不是吗？”

Erik点头，“是的，他活该。”他亲吻Charles，“我得去打几个电话，好吗？知道那人不是我的只有Victor和Logan，显然我得让一些人安下心来。”

Charles点点头，再次亲吻了他，“快点回来。”

Erik打了几个电话，很艰难，因为Angel和Raven都非常难过，她们想到他身上所发生的事，都在哭泣，然后他不得不安抚她们不要尖叫，并且不要泄露他的秘密。Emma说她知道那不是他（用颤抖的声音），因为她曾见过他的裸体足以分辨出来了。他没能联系到Peggy，但是他相信Raven会告诉她的。

他拿着第二罐啤酒走向Charles坐到他身边，“做完了。”

Charles朝他微笑，但是眉头依然皱起，“Erik——我不想听起来太过自私，但是……我的那些视频怎么样了？”

Erik喝了口啤酒，“我要Angel清除了Shaw的电脑以及上面的所有文件，那应该足够能做好了。”他把手伸进口袋，“我有东西要给你。”

“你有东西给我？”

Erik点头，“我在今晚给你这个——这有点太自信了，因为我还不知道你愿不愿原谅我。”

Charles的神情柔软起来，“我当然原谅你，”他说，“我早先说的那些话——我想我们只是需要改进——主导和服从的DS关系该在哪里开始哪里结束。”  
Erik点头，“的确如此，那么——”他从口袋里拿出来，那是他早些时候为Charles特别定制的，那是一款[带有金色带扣的皮质项圈](https://40.media.tumblr.com/bb1fcb5a24c07bccf5ee18c4a59b84e6/tumblr_nmve3yWQ8B1sb6kg7o1_540.jpg)，上面凹制着文字“Erik Lensherr的私有物”

Charles睁大了眼睛，Erik很快说道，“我知道你不想要24小时的DS关系，我也不想。我想要一个可以与之平等相爱的人——但是会在卧室服从柔顺。”

Charles伸出手触碰项圈，脸上带着轻柔的微笑，他抚摸着皮革。Erik继续说，“我希望这个项圈能是个……象征。当你戴上这个，你便是我的sub，我的……性奴隶，或是任何你更喜欢的称呼。但当你没有戴上这个时，你便是我的伴侣，我不会擅自认为你会想要我为你做那些我们没有事先谈过的事情，我们是平等的。”  
当Charles低下头看着项圈时，一个微笑慢慢浮上他的脸。他抬头看向Erik的脸，但他开口却带着羞涩，“好的，”他轻轻说，“我很喜欢。”

“那么问题就是……”Erik带着戏弄地说，手指沿着Charles的脖子轻抚，“你想要现在戴上吗？”

“是的，拜托了，”Charles带着性感的微笑说。弯下他的头，让Erik将项圈戴在他的脖颈上——完美地合身。这绝对只是运气好，因为他是用几周之前那个晚上，他给Charles戴的那个项圈做的参照，那个是他曾经给Magda做的。

“我喜欢你看上去的样子，”Erik说，当黑色的皮革映衬着Charles苍白的皮肤，他感觉到一种深沉醇厚的满足感。

Charles用手指沿着皮革抚摸，“感谢您的项圈，先生。”

Erik将手伸进Charles的头发抚摸，“那你该怎样表达你的感谢？”

Charles因为兴奋而颤抖，“我能吮吸您的阴茎吗，先生？”

Erik点头，当Charles跪下他的双膝时，Erik因为期待而深深吸气。

 

**

 

当Moria MacTaggert在晚上十一点半时接到电话，Shaw被发现倒在她的管辖区前——种种特征都表明，被残忍地强暴过。她非常恼怒地调头从汉普顿又回到曼哈顿了。

尽管如此，Shaw阴沉地拒绝了除了止痛药之外的任何强奸检查和药物治疗，他声称自己被背叛，被强暴，但是他拒绝透露任何关于实施者的细节。当提到保释时，他选择了留在监狱而不是被保释出狱——尽管他相当富有。这很奇怪。

Shaw因Cain Marko的证词和视频证据显示当安全词被说出时他没有停止，被判强奸罪。他将面临六年的监狱生活。

在Shaw入狱后，Cain Marko发现自己太过忙于争取Sebastian Shaw的民事赔偿，而放弃了Brian Xavier的遗产诉讼，那些遗产终于被归于Charles所有。

Erik在Shaw入狱后几乎接收了他的所有客户，他的日程安排变得非常饱和，所以Emma也开始自己接一些客户，Erik雇佣了Raven做他的助手。

Victor搬去和Logan还有Anne-Marie一起住，Erik和Charles好奇他们是怎么相处的，但是他们永远都不会鼓起勇气去问的。

Victor没有对地狱火俱乐部有太多的管理，但是他做了些重要的事情。他赶走了Azazel和Janos，没有其他原因，就是“我不喜欢他们的方式。”另外一个大的改变就是他和Erik制定了一串规则，公开张贴在俱乐部。列表上的第一件事就是规则，用加粗的大写字母写的，俱乐部的公共安全词：Wolverine.出于某些原因，不论什么时候谈起这个安全词的来由，Logan都会脸红。

Angel在Shaw被捕几天后接到一个胆怯的年轻女人的电话，是找Shaw的，她对Angel说“告诉他是荡妇来的电话”，Angel温和地向她解释Shaw身上发生了什么，然后她再也没有来过电话了。

Erik和Charles继续着他们那种方式的性爱。当Charles戴上他的项圈，他就是个完美的sub，当他没有戴时，他们就是平等地相处……然后他们会谈论当下一次Charles戴上项圈时，他们想要做些什么。过了几周之后Charles便又对于蒙上双眼感到舒适了，就像Erik承诺过的一样，他确实在Charles被塞住嘴时操了他——是在确保Charles拿住一个可发声的玩具的时候，这样他就有了一个非口头的安全词。在几个月后，Charles又开始喜欢上一切他在和Shaw的那个周末前一切他喜欢的东西了，还有些别的，他觉得有时候被叫做小荡妇也不错，有时候甚至可以叫他小婊子。Charles发现他能做，并且享受一些他以前从没想过的床上活动，但这永远是他的选择，Erik从来不会强迫他做任何事，尽管有时候他们假装这样做。；）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Shaw会被残忍地强奸。为了使其更加容易接受一点，实际发生的时候是会拉灯的但是最残酷的一些部分还是会通过一些角色来描述。这事基本是Erik安排的（但他自己可没去强暴Shaw），且对此感觉不错，而Charles对此觉得不太舒服，但他也还好。
> 
> 在结尾（以及在汤不热） [描写的这个项圈](https://40.media.tumblr.com/bb1fcb5a24c07bccf5ee18c4a59b84e6/tumblr_nmve3yWQ8B1sb6kg7o1_540.jpg) ，实物被[Longbeard Leathers](https://www.etsy.com/shop/LongbeardLeathers) 的这位超棒的brodeurbunny30做出来了!!!


End file.
